Les Contes Maudits
by Becca86
Summary: "Eh bien, ce que je fais n'a pas vraiment de nom. J'enquête sur des affaires inexplicables." Et vraiment, il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de résumer le travail de Squall Leonhart.  Attention, univers alternatif, yaoi et langage fleuri!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

A/N : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et bienvenus! Pour cette toute nouvelle histoire, je ne me base que sur l'univers de Final Fantasy, tous épisodes confondus. J'ai envie de changer un peu de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire et de m'amuser avec des personnages plus matures et plus sombres. Kingdom Hearts, c'est bien beau, mais ça ne colle pas forcément avec toutes les idées que je peux avoir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous chante-là? vous demandez-vous. Je crois que le mieux, pour que vous compreniez, c'est encore de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, qui sert plutôt d'introduction à l'histoire. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec celui-ci et, qui sait, avec cette nouvelle fanfiction. Oh, et une dernière chose : si vous n'êtes pas particulièrement friands de boys love, mieux vaut ne pas continuer. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture!

_-Introduction ou L'Avenue du Sans-Abri-_

Neuf-mille-huit-cent-cinquante-six pas toutes les dix minutes. Huit-million-quatre-vingt-dix mots prononcés durant le même laps de temps. Telles étaient les estimations faites pour on ne sait quelles obscures raisons concernant l'avenue la plus empruntée de Midgar. Y passaient quotidiennement hommes et femmes d'affaires, postiers, coursiers, promeneurs et ouvriers. Le nombre de pas avait considérablement baissé, et le nombre de mots prononcés augmenté, le jour où un malheureux piéton fut renversé par une voiture. Les discussions étaient allées bon train, mais l'affaire avait vite été oubliée en l'espace de quelques heures seulement.

« Tu te rends compte? Cinquante pour cent sur la dernière collection! C'est carrément - »

La jeune femme qui s'extasiait de sa toute dernière trouvaille – une magnifique paire de chaussures hors de prix achetée en solde – était tellement absorbée par le sujet qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle était sur le point de percuter une personne de plein fouet. La malheureuse tomba à terre de façon peu gracieuse, et son sac s'ouvrit pour répandre son contenu sur le bitume. Son amie l'aida à se relever.

« Je suis navrée, je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa-t-elle auprès de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier tourna vers elle un regard dénué d'expression, voire glacial. Mais ce que notre amie remarqua en premier, ce fut le physique impeccable de l'individu. Des vêtements luxueux qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode branché, une chaîne en argent ornée d'un pendentif à forme animale, et des cheveux châtains soigneusement décoiffés qui donnaient un style un peu rebelle à celui qui n'allait pas tarder à briser l'image d'Apollon que la malheureuse femme s'était faite en quelques secondes.

« Au lieu de jacasser, vous feriez mieux de regarder devant vous. »

Et voilà. Onze mots de plus à ajouter à tous ceux prononcés sur les dix dernières minutes.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Non pas qu'elle se sentit émoustillée; bien au contraire. Elle était vexée du peu de considération dont ce rustre venait de faire preuve. S'excuser ne devait pas être assez pour lui... Elle continua son chemin, son amie toujours à ses côtés, en proférant des mots tous plus grossiers les uns que les autres à l'encontre de l'étranger. Ce dernier, pour sa part, n'y prêtait déjà plus attention.

Il fallait dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit par hasard. Il se tenait à l'emplacement même où un homme s'était fait écraser. L'individu en question, Seifer, lui avait révélé la zone exacte de l'accident et il s'y était rendu pour mener sa petite enquête; enquête pour l'instant infructueuse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était que les traces de l'incident avaient complètement disparu de la chaussée.

Pourquoi tout cela l'intéressait-il? Eh bien, c'était en partie à cause des circonstances pour le moins inhabituelles dans lesquelles ce Seifer s'était fait renverser. Il avait affirmé ne pas avoir vu de voiture au moment où il avait voulu traverser et des témoins – qui avaient été bien difficiles à retrouver d'ailleurs – avaient appuyé ses propos. Il était alors revenu sur les lieux de l'accident mais il devait encore trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Et justement, à ce propos...

Sur le trottoir d'en face, il y avait une demoiselle qui attendait là depuis un bon moment. Elle semblait très calme, un peu trop même. L'individu soupira, conscient qu'elle était probablement la seule qui accepterait de répondre à quelques questions. Et puis si elle attendait là, c'était certainement parce qu'elle connaissait l'endroit. Il traversa donc la rue avec précaution et s'approcha d'elle. Vue de plus près, elle n'avait pas l'air engageante. Ses cheveux gris couvraient une partie de son visage et elle portait un cache-œil. Le seul qu'il pouvait voir le fixait avec méfiance.

« Vous êtes qui? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Squall Leonhart. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, répondit Squall en mettant les mains dans les poches.

- Vous êtes flic?

- Pas vraiment, non, mais j'enquête sur un incident qui a eu lieu ici il n'y a pas très longtemps. Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler?

- Pourquoi ça vous intéresse si vous êtes pas de la police?

- Eh bien-

Squall n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sortant d'une ruelle toute proche, un chien déboula dans leur direction, ses babines retroussées révélant ses crocs. Squall le sentit immédiatement : ce chien ne s'en prendrait pas à lui. À la place, la fille qu'il était en train d'interroger se fit agresser par le molosse. L'animal lui attrapa le bras et ne lâcha prise qu'après qu'un coup de pied le fasse crier et se sauver à vive allure.

Sans qu'elle le sache, cette femme venait d'avoir la réponse à sa question : c'était le troisième incident à survenir à cet endroit précis de l'avenue.

* * *

Squall avait suivi Fujin – la victime la plus récente – jusqu'aux urgences de Midgar. L'hôpital de la ville était au moins aussi accueillant que la mégalopole – c'est à dire pas du tout. L'extérieur du bâtiment était gris, l'intérieur l'était aussi et pour parfaire le tableau, les lieux étaient mal éclairés, à tel point que l'on aurait pu se demander si les chirurgiens ne travaillaient pas à l'aveuglette. Ses doutes mis de côté pour l'instant, Squall attendit patiemment qu'une infirmière lui donne la permission d'entrer dans la chambre de la patiente. Elle se faisait encore ausculter et devrait rester un moment, le temps de recevoir les résultats de son analyse sanguine. Un quart d'heure s'écoula. Un quart d'heure à regarder le personnel passer devant lui, sans jamais lui jeter le moindre regard. Peu importait. Il n'était pas là pour discuter avec eux de toute façon.

« Monsieur? »

Le châtain leva la tête en entendant une voix l'appeler depuis la porte en face de lui. L'infirmière semblait avoir fini son travail. Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa la porte ouverte en partant; une façon de lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer à présent. Il ne se gêna pas. Squall prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui, soucieux de ne pas laisser l'opportunité à des oreilles indiscrètes d'écouter leur conversation. Sans y avoir été invité, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise placée près du lit sur lequel Fujin s'était assise. Elle le fusilla presque du regard.

« Vous êtes encore là?

- Je n'en avais pas tout à fait terminé avec mon interrogatoire, répondit-il calmement. Vous avez dû comprendre pourquoi je suis cet incident de près. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête et fixa les draps du regard. « Quand ce chien nous a foncé dessus, vous n'avez pas cherché à vous enfuir.

- Parce que je savais qu'il ne me ferait rien.

- Comment..? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est vous qu'il a regardée en sortant de la ruelle. Il ne vous a jamais lâchée du regard.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait alors? » s'énerva Fujin en serrant la main autour de son bras bandé. La peau autour de la plaie commençait déjà à noircir. Elle allait la faire souffrir pendant un petit moment.

« Par expérience, je sais que ce genre de fait ne se produit pas sans raison. J'imagine que vous avez fait quelque chose qui aura fini par vous attirer des ennuis. »

Sa réponse eut pour effet de définitivement faire enrager la patiente. « Je vous emmerde. Ce que je fais vous regarde absolument pas.

- Alors j'ai vu juste. 'Seifer', ça ne vous dit rien? C'est la personne qui a été -

- Renversée par une voiture. Oui, je le connais; et non, ça vous regarde pas non plus. Maintenant, foutez le camp d'ici. »

Conscient qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de Fujin, Squall se retira sans faire d'histoire. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait eu des éléments de réponse. Ces deux-là filaient un mauvais coton et ils avaient récolté ce qu'ils avaient semé. Le châtain ignorait encore quels avaient été ces agissements mais une chose était certaine : ils s'étaient produits dans cette avenue, à l'emplacement même où ils avaient été blessés. Il aurait probablement plus de réponses là-bas qu'auprès des blessés.

« Je tourne en rond. » se dit Squall en poussant un long soupir. Si ses enquêtes étaient plus simples, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire autant d'aller-retour, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à faire simple. En fait, rien n'était aisé avec lui et il était rarement en tort.

De retour dans le plus grand boulevard de Midgar, Squall ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu intimidé par la foule compacte qui y circulait en permanence. Il avança donc avec prudence pour ne pas se faire bousculer. De mauvais tours lui avaient appris à ne jamais laisser des inconnus l'approcher de trop près, au risque de se retrouver avec des poches plus légères. Fort heureusement pour lui, il dégageait une aura qui repoussait généralement les gens et il n'avait donc pas à se donner trop de mal. Cependant il ne serait jamais assez prudent et il préférait donc ne pas trop se reposer sur l'impression qu'il donnait à son entourage.

Enfin de retour près de la ruelle, il s'adossa contre le mur d'un immeuble et scruta les environs. Près d'une heure passa sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Agacé d'avoir perdu tout ce temps à ne rien faire, le châtain se mit à interpeler les passants pour se renseigner. Peu d'entre eux acceptèrent de lui répondre, soit trop pressés, soit trop méfiants. Une vieille dame voulut bien lui accorder un peu de son temps.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose en particulier dans cette rue? demanda patiemment Squall.

- En particulier? Quelque chose comme..?

- À peu près n'importe quoi : un incendie, un meurtre, un cambriolage, l'aida le châtain.

- Il y a bien eu une chose de ce genre, oui. » répondit la vieillarde. Squall se redressa subitement, intrigué. « Un garçon a été renversé par une voiture. »

Le châtain se retint de soupirer de façon trop évidente. « Et avant ça?

- Avant? Euh... Je ne saurais pas vous dire, jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même. » la remercia poliment Squall.

Il était toujours cloué à la case départ. Il regarda la vielle dame s'éloigner et reprit appui contre le mur derrière lui. Distraitement, il plongea une main dans la poche de son blouson et en sortit une petite fiole en cristal remplie d'eau. La bouteille était un véritable témoignage de patience et de délicatesse. Les motifs qui la décoraient étaient fins et parfaitement symétriques, autant que la plupart des objets produits à la chaîne. Cependant, cette fiole était unique en son genre. Squall la leva près de son visage et préféra en observer le contenu. L'eau qu'elle contenait était claire et totalement plate. Il en fut sincèrement déçu.

« Oh! »

Ravi qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose de potentiellement intéressant, le châtain rangea la petite bouteille dans sa poche et leva les yeux. Il battit des paupières à plusieurs reprises en remarquant que la rue était presque vide à présent. S'était-il donc écoulé tellement de temps? Mais là n'était pas le plus important. Juste devant lui, une jeune femme s'était accroupie au sol. Squall la félicita mentalement de tant d'audace. La robe jaune qu'elle portait était courte et menaçait de révéler ses sous-vêtements tant le tissu s'était tendu. L'inconnue se releva avant même qu'il ne songe à la mettre en garde. Elle tenait une enveloppe dans les mains et en étudiait le contenu d'un œil inquiet. Elle se tourna alors vers lui. Des yeux verts l'étudièrent soigneusement avant de se baisser vers le pli. En bougeant la tête, ses cheveux châtains s'agitaient comme l'aurait fait un flan sur une table chancelante.

« Est-ce à vous? » finit-elle par demander à Squall.

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tout dépend de quoi vous parlez.

- De cette enveloppe, évidemment, dit la châtaine.

- Alors non. » La jeune femme sembla bien embêtée par cette réponse. « Vous auriez préféré?

- Franchement? Je sais pas trop. Ça fait un sacré paquet...

- Je peux me permettre de vous demander ce qu'elle contient? »

La femme se méfia, ce qu'il comprit aisément. « Une grosse somme d'argent. » répondit-elle néanmoins.

Squall écarquilla les yeux. Encore un fait inhabituel au même endroit. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Visiblement, d'après ce qu'il avait appris de Fujin, les personnes visées ne l'étaient pas sans raison. Celle-ci avait eu plus de chance que les autres apparemment. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'argent volé...

« Si seulement il était encore là. J'aurais pu lui en donner au moins la moitié. » dit la jeune femme, plus pour elle-même que pour Squall. Cependant il entendit très clairement ses mots.

« Qui ça?

- Un homme qui était toujours assis sur ces marches, dit-elle en désignant l'entrée de l'immeuble devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Le pauvre avait été expulsé de chez lui et s'était retrouvé à la rue du jour au lendemain. Un homme très gentil.

- Où se trouve-t-il actuellement? demanda Squall, bien qu'il se doutât de ce que l'inconnue allait lui répondre.

- Il est mort pendant l'hiver. Il a été particulièrement rude cette année. Le pauvre homme n'aura pas su passer la nuit. »

Une bien triste fin. Peut-être était-ce cet homme qui avait provoqué ces événements? Squall se réjouit intérieurement de pouvoir enfin avancer un peu. À son tour, il aiderait cette femme à se sortir de la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cette somme d'argent appartenait peut-être à une personne qui la recherchait – il serait naïf de sa part de penser la retrouver, mais on ne savait jamais.

« Allons au poste de police le plus proche pour signaler que vous avez trouvé cette enveloppe. » proposa-t-il.

La châtaine écarquilla les yeux. « Mais ils vont tout garder pour eux si je fais ça!

- Mais si vous ne dites rien, le propriétaire de cet argent ne le retrouvera jamais. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Laissez-moi faire et vous pourrez être certaine que cet argent restera entre de bonnes mains. »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance. Quel autre choix avait-elle de toute façon? Le duo se rendit donc au commissariat le plus proche et, comme promis, Squall se chargea de parler aux agents. Il se présenta, accompagné de Selphie (elle lui avait révélé son prénom en chemin) à l'accueil et expliqua la situation.

« Alors vous n'avez aucune idée de l'identité du propriétaire de l'enveloppe? questionna l'homme en tapant quelque chose sur son ordinateur. On pourrait passer une annonce et la garder en attendant que son possesseur se présente. »

D'après les quelques regards d'autres agents dans leur direction, Squall avait la très nette impression que l'annonce ne serait jamais passée. « En fait, il vaudrait mieux que nous le gardions et que vous nous contactiez quand vous aurez une réponse.

- Vous pouvez faire confiance aux policiers de Midgar, monsieur.

- Je n'en doute pas, mentit aisément le châtain, mais le problème, c'est que cet argent est maudit.

- Maudit?

- Mon amie ici présente a voulu l'utiliser pour me faire un cadeau, mais à peine l'ai-je déballé que des choses se sont produites.

- Des choses comme? » demanda le policier, intrigué. Autour d'eux, les autres agents tendaient discrètement l'oreille.

Squall se retint de sourire sournoisement. Il les tenait dans le creux de sa main. « Je me suis d'abord coupé avec le papier de l'emballage. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, mais comme tant d'autres, j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma maladresse. Finalement, quand j'ai ouvert le paquet et que j'ai voulu essayer le magnifique briquet qu'elle m'avait acheté, il m'a littéralement explosé dans la main. » Voyant que l'inspecteur ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu, Squall leva les mains et entreprit de retirer l'un de ses gants. « Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » l'interrompit l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse retirer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. Le regard nerveux qu'il lança en direction de l'enveloppe que tenait toujours Selphie fut le seul signe dont Squall eut besoin pour savoir qu'ils repartiraient avec l'argent. « Je vais devoir prendre vos coordonnées pour pouvoir vous contacter si on répond à l'annonce. Et aussi le numéro de série inscrit sur l'un des billets. »

Après avoir laissé son numéro de téléphone portable, Squall sortit du commissariat, suivi par la jeune femme. Cette dernière était extatique.

« Vous avez été formidable! Je n'aurais jamais osé leur mentir comme ça, lui confia-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait s'il vous avait demandé de lui montrer votre soi-disant brûlure?

- J'aurais fini d'enlever mon gant. Je me suis vraiment brûlé la main il y a peu.

- Ah bon? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait?

- Ce que j'ai dit. Un briquet qui a pour ainsi dire explosé dans le creux de ma main. »

Selphie fronça les sourcils, pensive. « C'est possible, ça?

- En principe, non. Je n'avais pas de produit inflammable sur la main ou quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer d'explosion.

- C'est vraiment bizarre. »

Squall eut un sourire amer. « Ce genre de chose est fréquent pour moi, bien que je ne sois pas toujours visé aussi directement. »

Selphie hocha distraitement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. « Dites-moi, Squall, qu'est-ce que vous faites comme travail qui soit aussi dangereux?

- Vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Essayez toujours. Je suis une personne très ouverte d'esprit, insista-t-elle.

- Eh bien, soupira-t-il, ce que je fais n'a pas vraiment de nom. En gros, j'enquête sur des affaires inexplicables, comme celle dont vous faites à présent partie.

- Je fais partie de ce genre d'histoire? demanda Selphie, sincèrement surprise.

- Il y a eu plusieurs incidents à l'endroit même où vous avez trouvé cet argent. D'après moi, ce n'est pas un hasard. J'imagine que vous devez déjà avoir une petite idée de ce que je veux dire par là.

- Il y aurait une raison pour que tout se soit produit là où traînait Biggs?

- C'est ce SDF?

- Oui. »

Selphie parut vouloir continuer, mais elle n'osa pas; ce que le châtain comprit parfaitement. Il le fit donc à sa place.

« Vous croyez aux fantômes?

- Je m'y intéresse un peu, mais sans plus. Ça m'effraie. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais -

- C'est l'un d'entre eux qui m'a blessé. Vous avez toutes les raisons de vous méfier. »

Il s'en souvenait encore très bien. Il s'était rendu chez un homme qui avait fait appel à lui suite à des pannes récurrentes chez lui : des télévisions neuves qui ne fonctionnaient pas, l'électricité qui se coupait sans raison apparente... Squall avait voulu utiliser un briquet pour ne pas être complètement plongé dans la pénombre et avait fini aux urgences. L'affaire avait été particulièrement pénible et il était heureux d'en être enfin débarrassé. Fort heureusement, tous les cas qu'il étudiait n'étaient pas aussi dangereux. Celui-ci, par exemple, ne le visait pas lui, et il pouvait donc travailler sans trop de risques.

« Je pense que Biggs est derrière tout ça.

- Vraiment? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien fait à moi? demanda Selphie tandis qu'ils retournaient dans le boulevard.

- Certainement parce qu'il n'a pas de raison de vous en vouloir. Je me trompe en disant que vous l'avez aidé?

- Non. Je lui donnais souvent de l'argent quand j'en avais sur moi. Je me souviens lui avoir même acheté un sandwich et un café un jour. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se réjouir de si peu de choses. Le pauvre devait avoir la vie dure... »

Squall la regarda du coin de l'œil, un sourire discret aux lèvres. « Si mon intuition est bonne, vous pourrez garder cet argent alors.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. C'est certainement sa façon de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. »

* * *

Comme Squall l'avait prédit, une semaine plus tard, le commissariat l'appela pour lui apprendre que personne n'avait réclamé l'argent. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu de nombreux prétendants, mais aucun ne fut capable de donner un numéro de série. Si beaucoup s'étaient plaints de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce genre de détail, les policiers leur avaient répondu que c'était la première chose à faire si l'on était en possession d'une grosse somme d'argent. Squall avait contacté Selphie pour lui transmettre les informations et elle avait tenu à l'inviter à prendre un café pour le remercier.

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, lui dit-elle. Grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir utiliser cet argent pour ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

- C'est à dire? voulut savoir le châtain avant de boire une longue gorgée du liquide noir et amer.

- Il y a près d'ici un refuge pour sans-abris qui a bien besoin d'être remis à neuf. J'ai déjà parlé avec le directeur et les travaux pourraient commencer très bientôt. »

La châtaine se lança dans le récit détaillé de tout ce qui se ferait sur place et Squall ne l'écouta plus qu'à moitié. Il comprenait pourquoi l'esprit s'était montré aussi généreux envers elle. De toute évidence, Selphie avait le cœur sur la main. Seifer et Fujin, eux, n'avaient pas dû être aussi sympathiques. Il n'en saurait pas davantage à leur sujet; en tout cas, ils ne lui diraient rien. S'il pouvait voir ce Gibbs, par contre, il aurait tous les éléments en main et pourrait boucler l'affaire une bonne fois pour toutes. L'esprit ne semblait pas spécialement mauvais, mais il n'était pas non plus totalement bon. Il valait mieux le renvoyer sans trop tarder. Qui savait ce qui arriverait à sa prochaine cible? Seifer avait eu de la chance de ne pas mourir écrasé par cette voiture.

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir, ce n'était pas uniquement pour vous remercier, en fait, confia subitement Selphie.

- Ah? fit Squall en levant la tête vers elle.

- Vous avez entendu parler de la demeure de Heidegger?

- Pas vraiment, non, admit Squall.

- C'est un homme très riche. Il paraît qu'il a fait l'acquisition d'une très jolie harpe récemment.

- Et vous m'en parlez parce que..?

- Eh bien, depuis qu'il a cet objet, des choses se passent chez lui; rien de très beau d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Des personnes auraient été retrouvées mortes, leurs yeux arrachés. »

La jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson d'effroi. Squall, lui, leva une main à son menton, intrigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien entendu de tout ça pendant son séjour en ville? Probablement parce que Heidegger étouffait l'affaire. Il avait les moyens de le faire apparemment. Oui, il irait très certainement lui rendre visite dès qu'il en aurait terminé ici.

« Je savais bien que ça vous intéresserait, dit Selphie en souriant malicieusement.

- En effet. Merci de m'en avoir parlé. »

L'expression de la châtaine s'assombrit légèrement. « Faites attention à vous quand vous serez là-bas, d'accord? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur par ma faute.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je ne peux pas encore mourir. Trop de choses à faire d'ici là. » Selphie parut un peu plus inquiète, mais il l'ignora. Il se leva de table et laissa un pourboire. « Je vous remercie pour le café. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il quitta l'établissement et se rendit à nouveau là où Biggs passait ses journées de son vivant. En levant les yeux au ciel, le châtain remarqua que les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés. La nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber, même s'il était difficile de s'en rendre compte à cause de la quantité de fumées toxiques qui flottaient constamment au dessus de la ville. À cette heure avancée de la journée, le boulevard paraissait bien vide. Il n'y avait plus autant de piétons ni de voitures. C'était mieux comme ça. L'esprit apaisé, Squall se dirigea vers l'immeuble où son enquête avait débuté. Le châtain ne fut pas déçu d'y voir un homme en haillons, assis sur la première marche, le regard dans le vague. Squall le rejoignit.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il en désignant la marche d'un coup de menton.

L'inconnu leva vers lui des yeux surpris. « Vous pouvez me voir?

- Vous êtes Biggs, je présume, répondit le châtain en prenant place sur la marche.

- En effet.

- Ça tombe bien. J'ai à vous parler. »

Le fantôme se méfia. Il observa son voisin des pieds à la tête pendant de longues minutes avant de parler à nouveau. « À quel sujet?

- Seifer, Fujin et Selphie. Ces noms ne vous sont pas inconnus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la petite Selphie?

- Plus rien maintenant. Elle m'a bien aidé. C'est une brave fille. »

Biggs baissa les yeux vers le bitume, l'air soudain nostalgique. Un sourire fatigué fit s'étirer ses lèvres. « Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi serviable qu'elle. Elle a trouvé mon cadeau?

- Oui. Elle en fera bon usage. Vous voulez peut-être plus de détails?

- Non, je lui fais confiance. Je sais qu'elle s'en servira de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, dit l'esprit en fermant doucement les yeux.

- Et pour les deux autres? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour être blessés à ce point? » osa Squall.

Le vagabond fronça les sourcils et les traits de son visage se durcirent. « Ces bons à rien s'imaginent que tout leur est dû. Eux aussi pourraient bien se retrouver à la rue comme moi. Ils ne comprennent pas ça.

- Ils se sont moqués?

- Ils ont détruit le peu de fierté que j'avais encore. Je me suis senti minable, assis sur cette maudite pierre jour et nuit. Quand la petite Selphie m'a parlé pour la première fois, j'ai retrouvé un semblant de dignité. Elle passait parfois beaucoup de temps à me parler, vous savez. Elle se fichait complètement des regards écœurés que les passants nous jetaient. Ça ne l'empêchait jamais de rester avec moi. Le temps me semblait moins long et je ne pensais plus à ma misérable personne. J'étais vraiment heureux d'attirer encore l'attention de quelqu'un, mais je crois qu'il valait mieux que je parte.

- Vous n'êtes pas mort de froid?

- J'aurais pu aller dans l'un de ces refuges. Un bénévole est venu me voir ce soir-là. Il m'avait prévenu que la nuit serait plutôt rude, qu'il valait mieux que je me mette à l'abri. Mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis laissé crever de froid sur cette marche. Selphie n'aurait plus à dépenser de l'argent pour un bon à rien comme moi. Je n'avais plus rien à attendre de la vie, de toute façon, alors qu'elle...elle est encore jeune. Elle peut encore faire des tas de projets. »

Squall soupira et mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson. Les nuits étaient encore très fraîches.

« Je doute qu'elle ait eu aussi peu de considération pour vous. Elle avait vraiment l'air triste quand elle m'a parlé de vous. » Il regarda un homme passer devant lui d'un pas pressé. Il devait le prendre pour un fou à l'entendre parler tout seul.

« Si vous restez là à me parler comme ça, vous aussi on va vous prendre de haut, l'avertit le fantôme. Pourquoi vous perdez votre temps avec moi? Y a plus rien à faire.

- Je le fais parce que je le dois. C'est comme ça. Et détrompez vous; il y a encore une chose à faire.

- Vraiment?

- Vous laisser reposer en paix. » Biggs évita son regard en entendant ses paroles. « Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ici?

- C'est... Je sais pas trop. J'imagine que ça m'effraie un peu.

- Si l'Au Delà était un endroit aussi terrible, je pense qu'on verrait plus d'esprits qui s'en sont échappés. Tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent n'y étaient encore jamais allés.

- Et si on les voit pas parce qu'ils peuvent pas en partir?

- Croyez-moi, quand on veut s'en aller, on finit toujours par y parvenir, dit Squall en levant la tête pour observer les environs. Je pense que le décor doit être vachement plus sympa là-bas. »

Biggs laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. « C'est pas compliqué de trouver plus beau que Midgar. Tout est gris, les gens font la gueule à longueur de journée et ça pue les ordures à tous les coins de rue.

- Alors pourquoi hésiter plus longtemps? »

Le fantôme réfléchit un instant à ce que Squall venait de lui dire, puis il se leva brusquement et se tint devant lui, le dos tourné. « Vous avez raison. À quoi ça sert de mourir si c'est pour être encore plus malheureux qu'en étant vivant? »

Malgré le côté sombre de ces paroles, Squall ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cet homme ne savait pas à quel point il comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir.

« Selphie s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas? voulut savoir l'esprit sans se retourner.

- Elle s'en sort déjà très bien. Ne vous inquiétez plus pour elle. » le rassura Squall.

Biggs se contenta de hocher la tête avant de disparaître lentement sous les yeux du châtain. Quand ce dernier se retrouva seul, il étendit les jambes pour réveiller ses muscles engourdis et se leva. À peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Vous êtes encore ici? Quelle coïncidence! s'exclama Selphie en s'approchant, un bouquet dans les mains.

- Il est un peu tard pour se promener seule, lui fit remarquer le plus grand.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je voulais juste déposer des fleurs, expliqua la châtaine en laissant le bouquet sur la première marche. Je ne sais pas s'il les verra, mais je voulais le remercier de sa gentillesse. »

Elle joignit les mains devant sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et pria pour le défunt. Quand elle eut fini, elle souhaita une bonne soirée à Squall et se retira. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue et quand il baissa les yeux vers le bouquet, il avait déjà disparu.

Se disant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Squall s'éloigna à son tour, sachant déjà ce qu'il aurait à faire dès le lendemain matin.

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Déçus? Comblés? Curieux? Sceptiques? Endormis? (ça peut arriver) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! Merci d'avoir lu cette introduction et rendez-vous peut-être au premier chapitre. =) Et un autre merci à Flammula pour sa relecture avant publication. X3


	2. La charmeuse d'oiseau

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-La Charmeuse d'Oiseaux-_

Non, vraiment, Midgar n'était pas sa ville favorite. Après une nuit passée sur un matelas aussi confortable qu'une plaque de béton, Squall n'avait pas envie d'y passer plus de temps. S'il avait assez de chance, il pourrait partir dans la soirée, mais il préféra ne pas trop y compter. Un imprévu était si vite arrivé... Le châtain quitta l'hôtel sans prendre la peine de faire ses adieux à l'hôtesse d'accueil, trop occupée à discuter au téléphone, et sortit dans les rues bondées de la mégalopole. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de ne pas avoir tellement plus froid qu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait passé la nuit avec ses chaussettes aux pieds; c'était dire!

Il lui fallait laisser ce regrettable incident derrière lui. Selphie avait parlé d'un certain Heidegger et Squall avait bien l'intention de lui rendre visite. Bien que peu aimable, l'hôtesse avait pu le renseigner à son sujet. D'après elle, Heidegger était un patron d'agence immobilière à la retraite depuis peu. Il avait bien gagné sa vie et coulait des jours paisibles dans son mini palace à la lisière de la ville, le seul endroit où un peu de verdure subsistait encore. L'homme aimait vivre en retrait, là où personne ne pourrait venir semer le trouble. Comme il était ironique que les problèmes se soient invités chez lui sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. S'il avait été d'humeur, Squall en aurait ri, mais pour l'instant, il devait traverser la totalité de la ville pour se rendre au manoir du multimillionnaire. Les transports en commun étant sa meilleure option, Squall prit le métro. Il devrait marcher un peu pour finir le voyage et serait arrivé à destination une heure plus tard.

Durant le trajet, il n'entendit parler que de factures à payer, de voitures à réparer, d'enfants ingrats à élever... Les gens ne savaient donc rien faire d'autre que se plaindre? Que diraient-ils si Squall se mettait à parler de ses problèmes? Qu'ils ont la vie facile, voilà ce qu'ils diraient. Mais le châtain n'avait jamais été du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Moins son entourage en savait, mieux c'était.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la station de métro, Squall fut étonné de se retrouver au milieu des arbres. Alors un tel endroit existait aussi dans cette ville horrible. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru sans l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. Tout comme le fait que quelqu'un puisse habiter dans ce genre d'endroit. La demeure de Heidegger se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle avait été construite au bord d'un lac, au beau milieu des bois, et ne cherchait certainement pas à se fondre dans le décor. Le châtain ne put se retenir de grimacer face à tant de mauvais goût. Cette fontaine près de l'entrée était tout bonnement immonde. S'il n'y avait eu que cela... Le heurtoir accroché à la porte ressemblait à un cul de vache. Où peut-être était-ce une paire de seins plats? Le châtain hésita à frapper et songea un instant à partir, mais la curiosité l'emporta. S'il y avait vraiment un esprit malveillant ici, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'on ne vienne ouvrir la porte. D'après la tenue de la jeune femme, il devait s'agir de l'une des domestiques. Elle étudia Squall des pieds à la tête, l'air sceptique.

« Pour quelle raison Monsieur est-il ici? demanda-t-elle enfin quand elle eut fini sa petite inspection.

- Je viens voir le propriétaire de cette maison, répondit simplement Squall. Est-il présent?

- Eh bien, oui, mais il est très occupé et ne peut recevoir personne. »

Le châtain ne cacha pas sa surprise : il haussa les sourcils. « Les personnes à la retraite trouvent le moyen de ne pas avoir le temps de voir leurs visiteurs? »

La pauvre domestique ne savait plus trop quoi répondre. Visiblement, on lui avait ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne et n'avait pas su trouver d'excuse valable pour repousser les visiteurs les plus entêtés – comme Squall.

« On m'a parlé de faits étranges survenus dans cette demeure. Je suis simplement venu me renseigner, poursuivit le châtain quand la domestique resta sans voix.

- Et pourquoi ce ramassis de conneries vous intéresserait-il? »

Un homme à la voix bourrue et enrouée par le tabac résonna depuis une pièce toute proche. Squall jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et vit un homme bien enrobé se tenir à l'entrée d'une salle. Il portait un smoking d'une nuance de vert hideuse et des chaussons rouge vif. Squall dut lutter pour ne pas grimacer face à cette vision d'horreur qui menaçait de lui arracher la cornée. Pas étonnant que des personnes aient perdu leurs yeux en venant ici...

« Parce qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de 'conneries', lui répondit le châtain. Mais ça, je ne le saurai qu'une fois que j'aurai fait le tour de la maison.

- Si ça se trouve, vous dites ça pour pouvoir faire votre petite liste et revenir me cambrioler.

- Si je voulais cambrioler quelqu'un, croyez bien que je ne prendrais pas la peine de frapper à sa porte pour m'annoncer. »

Celui que Squall supposa être Heidegger le regarda un instant, pantois, avant de jeter la tête en arrière et de laisser échapper un rire insupportable. La domestique fut alors congédiée et Squall put entrer. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir que la décoration à l'intérieur du manoir était d'un goût aussi mauvais que celle à l'extérieur. D'énormes tableaux accrochés aux murs cachaient presque complètement la tapisserie qui les recouvrait, des bibelots bien trop grands pour les meubles sur lesquels ils étaient posés étaient alignés dans chaque couloir. Squall nota surtout que les lustres à pampilles qu'il se prenait régulièrement en pleine figure étaient accrochés à des plafonds bien trop bas et qu'il venait de développer une aversion soudaine pour ces objets. Heidegger lui montra la totalité de son manoir, depuis le placard à balais jusqu'à son bureau de travail. Au cours de sa petite excursion, Squall eut la confirmation des dires de l'hôtesse qu'il avait questionnée : cet homme était véritablement très riche. Il ne comptait plus les œuvres d'art qu'il apercevait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. C'était d'ailleurs à se demander pourquoi le multimillionnaire n'avait pas acheté une maison plus grande pour pouvoir en stocker davantage. Squall manquait d'en renverser une à chaque pas.

Le tour du propriétaire continua sans que le châtain n'écoute véritablement ce que disait Heidegger, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une pièce particulière. Elle n'était pas très grande et seule une petite table était posée en son centre. Sur cette table trônait une harpe troubadour magnifique. La base de l'instrument était sculptée et représentait une jeune fille assoupie. Ses cheveux et sa robe formaient les montants entre lesquels se tendaient les cordes. Oui, c'était un bel objet, mais Squall se demandait s'il était possible de jouer avec cet instrument; en tout cas, de jouer de façon confortable. Heidegger ne manqua pas le regard intéressé de son hôte et se fit une joie de lui en révéler davantage au sujet de l'instrument.

« Je l'ai achetée aux enchères le mois dernier. Cette petite merveille m'a coûté la peau des fesses, mais je la voulais absolument.

- Pourquoi cela? » questionna Squall. Voilà donc la source des morts survenus dans ce manoir.

« Vous connaissez l'histoire de la charmeuse d'oiseaux? demanda Heidegger.

- Non.

- On dit que l'artisan qui a fabriqué cette harpe s'est inspiré d'une histoire survenue dans son village. Une jeune fille y était la risée de tous tant elle était moche. Elle a fini par craquer et a quitté le village pour vivre dans la forêt, là où plus personne ne pourrait se moquer. Je sais plus trop comment, mais on m'a expliqué qu'elle aurait réussi à dompter les oiseaux et les aurait dressés à attaquer les humains.

- En leur arrachant les yeux, par exemple? »

La question de Squall créa un véritable malaise chez Heidegger. Il pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur son front et couler le long de sa tempe pour aller se perdre dans sa barbe.

« Vous avez entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ici j'imagine. Bref, on dit que cette harpe a été faite pour calmer la colère de cette jeune fille.

- Ça n'aura pas suffi, on dirait. Depuis quand ces morts surviennent-elles chez vous?

- Depuis que j'ai acheté l'instrument. Mais je crois pas aux fantômes, monsieur...

- Leonhart.

- Ouais. Bref, si c'était ce que vous pensiez trouver en venant ici, vous vous êtes gouré. Autant partir et ne pas me faire perdre de temps avec vos âneries.

- Vous me semblez bien nerveux pour une personne qui ne croit pas en l'Au-Delà. »

Le retraité tourna vers lui un regard noir. Squall en déduisit qu'il avait vu juste.

« Laissez-moi jeter un œil à cette harpe. Si je ne trouve rien, je ne resterai pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, insista le châtain.

- Laisse-le faire, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas très rassurée, moi, tu sais. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent en entendant la voix d'une femme dans leur dos. Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement attachés à l'aide de crochets et sa silhouette mise en avant grâce à une somptueuse robe rouge. Elle s'avança pour les rejoindre, l'air contrarié.

« Ma pauvre chérie. Je n'y avais pas pensé, s'excusa Heidegger. Je vous présente Scarlet, ma fille cadette.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. »

Squall n'en doutait pas. Elle était si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir sa hanche contre la sienne. Bientôt, elle allait lui prendre le bras. Préférant ne pas trahir ses véritables pensées, le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête pour la saluer.

« Scarlet, je te laisse t'occuper de Monsieur Leonhart. J'ai des choses à faire dans mon bureau. Ne me dérangez que si vous n'avez pas d'autre solution. » dit le multimillionnaire en sortant de la pièce.

Si l'absence de Heidegger semblait plaisante à Squall quelques minutes plus tôt, son avis avait totalement changé avec l'arrivée de la cadette. Il n'avait pas manqué ses gestes rapides pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient toujours bien coiffés et pour remonter le corsage de sa robe.

« Si j'ai bien compris, vous aussi vous croyez aux histoires de fantômes? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je ne serais pas ici si je n'admettais pas qu'ils puissent exister.

- En effet, marmonna Scarlet sans réussir à cacher un peu d'agacement. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour trouver cet esprit? Utiliser une croix? Réciter une incantation? L'appeler? Ou alors il suffit d'attendre qu'il fasse nuit? »

Le châtain sentit sa paupière battre toute seule quand elle se rapprocha un peu plus et prit son bras dans les siens. Elle mit un point d'honneur à bien le caler entre ses seins. Il libéra son bras sans chercher à se montrer délicat et prit ses distances. « On n'est pas dans un film ni dans une histoire. Et si vous parlez comme ça sans arrêt, ce fantôme ne risque pas de remettre les pieds ici. »

Le visage de la blonde s'assortit subitement à sa robe. Elle poussa une petit exclamation d'indignation puis tourna les talons pour quitter la salle. Squall en avait peut-être un peu trop fait, mais au moins il avait ce qu'il voulait : il serait tranquille pendant un bon bout de temps et pourrait fureter comme bon lui semblait. Il commença d'abord par sortir la petite fiole en verre de sa poche. Il l'approcha de la harpe et observa l'eau qu'elle contenait. Pas de réaction.

« Bizarre. » se dit-il en la rangeant.

Il lui faudrait probablement attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose. Le problème était de savoir quand il y aurait une nouvelle victime, s'il y en avait une. Ça pourrait prendre des mois, des années même. Il n'allait pas passer tout ce temps ici, entouré de personnes qu'il ne supportait pas plus de cinq minutes. Il n'était pas encore masochiste et ne comptait pas le devenir d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il ne dormirait pas s'il partait sans avoir au moins tenté sa chance. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour la saisir. Un rapide regard en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche l'informa que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se maudit mentalement d'avoir dormi autant. S'il s'était levé plus tôt, il aurait pu passer la journée entière à rassembler plus d'informations. Quoi qu'apparemment il n'en relèverait pas tellement à l'allure où allaient les choses.

« Monsieur restera-t-il pour le dîner? Le maître de maison souhaiterait le savoir, demanda la domestique qui était venue lui ouvrir la porte en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il se montre bien généreux. » commenta amèrement le châtain.

La jeune femme ne releva pas et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de partir. Puisqu'on lui offrait de se restaurer gratuitement, il n'allait pas refuser. Et puis, il s'était toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la cuisine que mangeaient les riches.

* * *

Infect. C'était le seul mot que Squall avait eu en tête pendant tout le repas. Ils avaient mangé du foie gras en entrée, une chose dont la simple vue lui donnait la nausée; du gibier, en plat principal, dont le goût lui rappelait vaguement celui d'une viande qui avait perdu de sa fraîcheur; et le dessert avait plus le goût de liqueur qu'autre chose. En bref, il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien mangé.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'appétit, lui fit remarquer Heidegger en engloutissant sa dernière bouchée de sorbet.

- C'est que je suis tellement absorbé par cette histoire de harpe. » mentit aisément le châtain en portant une serviette à sa bouche. Il laissa un renvoi passer entre ses lèvres de la façon la plus discrète possible et ferma les yeux quand il lui sembla sentir quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait rien contre un verre d'eau pétillante pour digérer un peu mieux le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingurgitée.

« Si leur eau est à l'image de leur nourriture, je ferais peut-être mieux de me faire vomir. » se dit vaguement Squall, perdu dans ses pensées, alors que père et fille avaient entamé une discussion animée.

« Elle revient vraiment pendant la nuit? C'est à quelle occasion? demandait Scarlet.

- C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. J'aimerais voir à quel point elle s'en sort bien avec mon affaire. Je ne voudrais pas que cette petite gâche tout le travail que j'ai dû fournir pour hisser la société au niveau où elle est actuellement.

- Ça fait si longtemps qu'elle n'est pas revenue. J'ai hâte de la revoir. »

L'attention de Squall passa de son estomac à ce qui se disait à table. « De qui parlez-vous?

- De mon autre fille. C'est elle qui m'a succédé. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle est intelligente – comme son père – je me sentirai plus rassuré de voir que tout va bien si c'est écrit noir sur blanc. Enfin, c'est inutile de vous en dire plus. Vous ne serez plus là pour la voir.

- Vous me mettez à la porte?

- Quoi? Vous vous croyez à l'hôtel? Je vous ai laissé dîner avec nous; ça ne vous suffit pas encore? »

Dîner? Squall aurait plus parlé d'intoxication alimentaire... Ce vieux rat aurait été capable de lui donner de la nourriture avariée pour le faire partir plus vite.

« Ce serait bien dommage. J'ai clairement senti quelque chose dans cette maison. »

Eh bien soit, Squall se montrerait aussi sournois que lui. Un petit mensonge par-ci par-là n'avait jamais tué personne.

« Quelque chose? Gya ha ha ha ha! » Squall se mordit la langue pour ne pas montrer à quel point ce rire lui était insupportable. « Vous êtes trop vieux pour croire à ces enfantillages.

- Vous me semblez convaincu de ce que vous dites. Dois-je en déduire que les victimes auraient été tuées par une personne plutôt qu'un esprit malveillant? »

Le châtain se sentit satisfait par la couleur rouge que prirent les joues du multimillionnaire. Il était furieux. « Comment osez-vous prétendre que je suis un meurtrier? Vous êtes chez moi, ici, et je n'accepte pas qu'on m'insulte sous mon toit!

- C'est votre réaction qui m'amène à penser ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai senti quelque chose ici et je suis persuadé que c'est ce qui a provoqué la mort de ces personnes. Si vous me donnez la permission de rester un peu plus longtemps, je pourrai vous débarrasser de ce qui pourrait finir par vous nuire.

- J'ai les moyens de tuer les rumeurs dans l'œuf.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Avez-vous songé que vous pourriez être la prochaine victime qu'on retrouvera dans ce manoir? »

D'après l'expression sur le visage de l'homme assis face à lui, non, il n'y avait pas pensé. S'il avait été complètement à l'écart, le châtain aurait compris que la pensée ne lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais là, tout s'était passé sous son propre toit. Alors en plus d'être insupportable, Heidegger était stupide? Après tout, il l'avait laissé entrer bien facilement alors peut-être qu'il l'était vraiment.

« Vous – vous pensez qu'il vous faudra combien de temps pour trouver ce...cette...enfin, bredouilla nerveusement le brun. Enfin, si c'en est bien un!

- Tout dépend s'il a encore quelque chose à faire ici. À quand remonte le dernier cas?

- C'était il y a cinq jours.

- Alors il vaut mieux que je passe la nuit ici. »

Heidegger n'avait pas refusé. Maintenant que Squall lui avait ouvert les yeux, la perspective de rester les bras croisés l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il avait même accepté que le châtain reste plusieurs semaines si c'était nécessaire. Squall, lui, priait pour qu'il n'ait pas à rester aussi longtemps. Ses prières furent entendues. Au beau milieu de la nuit, un hurlement retentit dans le manoir et quand ses occupants en trouvèrent la source, une nouvelle victime gisait au sol, ses yeux arrachés.

* * *

La police avait été contactée et des officiers étaient venus interroger les habitants. Squall se fit le plus concis possible et écouta les autres interrogatoires avec attention. Il avait tout intérêt à le faire. Il avait pris sa fiole d'eau avec lui en se rendant sur les lieux du crime et n'avait eu aucune réaction. L'esprit avait déjà disparu...

« Il a été bien rapide. » se dit Squall, déçu de l'avoir raté une nouvelle fois.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je venais tout juste d'arriver! »

L'attention du châtain se tourna vers une jeune femme qu'il n'avait aperçue que récemment. C'était elle qui avait crié et averti tout le monde du drame. Elle se nommait Quistis, était l'autre fille de Heidegger, dirigeait à présent l'entreprise de son père à sa place et venait tout juste d'arriver au manoir. Elle avait découvert le corps en entrant et pour l'instant, les faits la désignaient comme la meurtrière potentielle. Personne ne pouvait l'accuser ni la défendre.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je tué cette fille? Je ne la connais même pas! » s'emportait Quistis face à l'insistance des inspecteurs. Heidegger se décida enfin à intervenir.

« Ma fille n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre!

- Avez-vous aperçu quelqu'un à votre arrivée au manoir? Un individu qui quittait les lieux? Ce genre de chose? demanda un policier.

- Non. Il n'y avait que moi. Elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvée, répondit Quistis.

- Les résultats de l'autopsie nous permettront de savoir si vous être vraiment innocente. Comment êtes-vous venue?

- J'ai pris l'avion. Je dois encore avoir mon billet si vous voulez vérifier les horaires de mon vol.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-le nous. Nous allons appeler la compagnie aérienne et nous renseigner. »

L'officier de police prit le billet d'avion et partit en laissant quelques collègues sur place afin de tout surveiller. Personne ne devait sortir ni entrer jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit bouclée. C'est ainsi que Squall se trouva pris au piège à l'intérieur du manoir avec le reste de la famille et des employés. Maintenant, Heidegger ne pouvait plus le forcer à partir. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait. Il profita de l'agitation générale pour s'éclipser discrètement et retourner dans la salle de la harpe. L'objet n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Squall poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple? Pour une fois, rien qu'une fois, il aimerait n'avoir qu'à arriver sur les lieux, détecter la présence d'un esprit et réussir à le faire partir rien qu'en le lui ordonnant. Mais non, celui-là aussi avait décidé qu'il n'apparaîtrait qu'à des moments où il était certain de ne pas se faire prendre.

« Bel objet, n'est-ce pas? »

Quistis le rejoignit devant la table, les bras croisés.

« On ne voit pas souvent d'instrument de ce genre, sauf ici. Mon père adore ces babioles qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas.

- Non, en effet. En plus, je suis assez superstitieuse. Je crois vraiment que c'est cette harpe qui provoque tous ces incidents. C'est tout de même étrange que tout ait commencé après que mon père l'ait achetée. Si seulement il m'avait écoutée...

- Pourriez-vous être plus précise?

- Je lui avais dit de s'en débarrasser dès la première victime. Il m'a raconté l'histoire qui se cache derrière cette jeune fille. Qu'on retrouve des morts aux yeux arrachés ne peut qu'avoir un lien avec ça. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai dit de ne pas la garder, mais ça l'a fait rire. »

Quistis leva une main pour la poser sur ses yeux clos. En la regardant un peu mieux, le châtain se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air épuisée. Le voyage avait dû être long et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait été accueillie d'une façon bien singulière. Si elle avait eu envie de se coucher en arrivant, ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Subitement, elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Au fait, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu ici lors de ma dernière visite. Quand mon père vous a-t-il engagé?

- Vous faites erreur. Je ne suis venu qu'après avoir entendu parler des morts qu'il y a eu chez vous.

- Vous êtes attiré par de drôles de choses.

- C'est mon travail. Je m'intéresse aux cas qui n'ont apparemment aucune explication. »

La blonde acquiesça doucement de la tête, ses yeux à présents fixés sur l'instrument de musique. Après les événements récents, elle le voyait sous un autre jour. L'air paisible de la jeune fille était devenu moqueur, menaçant. Quistis frissonna malgré elle. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait jeté l'objet par la fenêtre sur le champ. Cependant elle ne voulait pas attirer la colère du fantôme et s'abstint de le faire.

La nuit fut longue pour tout le monde. Très peu retrouvèrent le sommeil et Squall ne faisait malheureusement pas partie de ceux-là. Il avait arpenté le manoir entier sans rien trouver. Pas une seule réaction de l'eau de sa fiole. Ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas un fantôme qui a tué tous ces gens finalement. » se dit-il.

Si c'était bien le cas, alors il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Les meurtres perpétrés par les vivants, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Mais comment sortir du manoir alors que des policiers surveillaient ses habitants? Ces types pourraient mettre beaucoup trop de temps à trouver le coupable. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une seule solution pour que Squall se tire de ce calvaire : résoudre l'affaire lui-même. L'idée de faire le travail d'un autre ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça, mais il détesterait encore plus devoir perdre son temps alors qu'il y avait peut-être plus urgent ailleurs. Il y avait du monde dans cette maison; il devrait pouvoir recueillir assez d'indices pour trouver le criminel rapidement. Il commença par interroger les domestiques.

« Les victimes avaient-elles des points communs? Des personnes qu'elles connaissaient? De la famille? demanda-t-il à l'un des cuisiniers.

- Des points communs, vous dites, réfléchit-il tout haut tandis que ses semblables le rejoignaient. Pas que je sache, non.

- Ils travaillaient tous ici mais à part ça... offrit un autre.

- Des petites amies qu'ils ont tous fréquentées peut-être? insista le châtain.

- Non. Ils se connaissaient pas avant de venir ici. Y en a même un qui venait de l'autre bout du pays. »

Bon, ils se distinguaient véritablement les uns des autres alors. Le tueur frapperait donc au hasard? Voilà qui simplifiait grandement l'affaire... Squall continua à chercher des réponses parmi les autres habitants. Il évita volontairement Heidegger, conscient que l'homme entrerait dans une colère noire à la simple mention d'un éventuel coupable résidant au manoir. Il se tourna vers sa première fille, Scarlet, qui répondit sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était pas plus mal. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était bien qu'elle sème la panique. Aussitôt après l'avoir libérée, Squall la vit partir flirter avec l'un des domestiques, qui semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à rester maître de ses émotions. Il fallait dire que Scarlet était très attirante. Un joli minois, un corps de rêve, une voix douce si elle ne parlait pas trop fort... Dommage que son caractère tranchait autant avec le reste.

« Décidément, elle ne changera jamais; même dans de pareilles circonstances. »

Une nouvelle fois, Quistis n'était pas très loin. Squall allait bientôt finir par trouver ça louche.

« Est-ce une impression ou vous ne vous entendez pas très bien? demanda-t-il.

- Disons plutôt que nous avons des caractères différents. Scarlet a toujours accordé beaucoup d'importance aux apparences et à l'opinion qu'on peut se faire d'elle. Moi qui n'ai jamais fait passer que le travail avant tout, j'ai du mal à la comprendre.

- Il est certain qu'elle soigne son apparence, remarqua Squall. Même en plein milieu de la nuit, elle est tirée à quatre épingles.

- C'est tout elle, ça. Je trouve qu'elle est encore pire maintenant qu'elle s'est faite opérer.

- Opérer?

- De la chirurgie esthétique. Scarlet n'était pas vilaine, mais au mieux les gens la trouvaient banale. Elle ne le supportait plus et a voulu rencontrer le chirurgien le mieux coté du pays. Je l'ai revue après qu'elle ait subi plusieurs interventions; le résultat est bluffant. Je ne la reconnais même plus.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ce que vous me racontez est un peu trop personnel?

- Bah, elle l'a voulu, elle assume. »

Le châtain aurait juré avoir décelé une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Quistis. Cette dernière s'excusa quand sa présence fut requise ailleurs et s'éloigna. Squall, lui, continua d'observer Scarlet, qui continuait ses petites manières auprès du domestique; avec succès. Si son intuition était bonne, alors le fossé qui séparait les sœurs ne tarderait pas à se creuser un peu plus. Mais il avait d'abord besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas. Les accusations gratuites pouvaient être dangereuses et se retourner contre lui.

Mais dans le fond, il sentait qu'il l'avait trouvée, cette dompteuse d'oiseau.

* * *

La partie la plus délicate de son plan consistait à se rapprocher de Scarlet sans éveiller de soupçons. Ça n'allait pas être facile, Squall n'étant pas un Don Juan invétéré. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à fuir la foule. Il devrait pourtant prendre sur lui et faire un énorme effort. Une fois qu'elle aurait mordu à l'hameçon, le reste coulerait de source. Probablement.

« Alors, le contact visuel... » se dit-il en la cherchant du regard pendant le repas. Quand elle posa enfin les yeux sur lui, il se mit à la fixer sans relâche. Quand elle sembla un peu inquiète, il lui offrit un sourire discret pour la rassurer. Elle le lui rendit d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance. Bien.

« Ces bons à rien de policiers nous empêchent de mener une vie normale. Mes domestiques ne peuvent même pas aller acheter de la nourriture. Quand tout ça sera fini et qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'agir de cette façon, je vais leur coller un procès. Ils se souviendront de Heidegger pendant un long moment! Gya ha ha ha ha! »

Encore ce rire grotesque... Le châtain choisit de voir le bon côté des choses : au moins, le repas était animé. Quoi qu'il préférait manger en silence.

« Tu as raison. Si on ne dit rien, ils vont s'imaginer qu'ils pourront recommencer, mais ça, pas question! Se faire traiter en vulgaires criminels, c'est scandaleux. J'ai tellement honte, se plaignit Scarlet.

- Alors, monsieur le chasseur de fantôme, vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Je compte sur vous pour nous débarrasser de ces poulets le plus vite possible, dit Heidegger.

- Mon travail se limite aux esprits. Si j'arrive à le chasser d'ici, vous n'aurez plus à déplorer d'incidents par la suite, mais pour y parvenir plus rapidement, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

- Oui, bien sûr! De quoi avez-vous besoin?

- Eh bien, je suis presque certain que le fantôme est jaloux de mademoiselle Scarlet. Elle est si jolie; je comprends que ce spectre l'envie autant. »

Squall retint un sourire satisfait en voyant les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer. Avec un égo comme le sien, un peu de flatterie suffirait à la ranger de son côté, même s'il était évident qu'il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait.

« Elle ne risquerait rien, au moins? voulut s'assurer Heidegger.

- Avec un homme comme Monsieur Leonhart à mes côtés, je suis sûre que rien ne peut m'arriver, répondit Scarlet en faisant un clin d'œil discret au châtain.

- Sans aucun doute. »

Il allait y veiller. Elle ne voudrait plus se passer de lui s'il s'y prenait assez bien, ce qu'il dut faire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Scarlet était restée collée à Squall pendant toute l'après-midi. Ils avaient...ou plutôt elle avait parlé de tout et de rien. Discrètement, elle s'était tenue de plus en plus près. Squall avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas la repousser. Il se donna un peu plus de courage en se disant qu'elle était jolie et que ça ne lui arriverait probablement plus avant un bon moment. Mais ce qui fonctionna pendant les deux premiers jours commençait à perdre de son effet. Cette fille jactait plus qu'elle ne parlait. La différence? Squall considérait qu'une personne parlait si elle racontait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Pendant ces quelques jours, il avait appris que Scarlet était célibataire, qu'elle adorait le rouge, qu'elle ne portait que des strings et que tous ses soutiens-gorge étaient en dentelle fine. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe de le savoir, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller fourrer son nez là dedans. En contrepartie, il lui avait révélé que sa garde-robe se limitait au noir et au blanc et qu'il aimait les pâtes. Elle aurait dû s'en contenter mais elle s'était mise à poser des tas de questions un peu trop personnelles à son goût. Le châtain lui raconta des bobards tous plus gros les uns que les autres et elle les goba sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui qu'elle était stupide...

« C'est tellement beau comme histoire. Prendre la mer et tout laisser derrière soi. J'aimerais avoir autant de courage, s'extasiait-elle avec un air rêveur.

- Il suffit de faire le premier pas. »

Sans la plus petite mise en garde, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par la blonde, qui se colla encore un peu plus contre lui avec un sourire séducteur.

« En parlant de premier pas, Monsieur Leonhart, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que l'un d'entre nous se décide à le faire.

- Ah bon?

- Je nous sens très proches. Très très proches. » chantonna-t-elle en lui pinçant la fesse droite.

Squall ne put se retenir de sursauter, pris par surprise. « Tiens donc. Je n'avais pas remarqué, commenta-t-il.

- Je vous sens réticent. Pourquoi?

- Je ne suis pas homme à m'attacher, avoua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Moi aussi je préfère pouvoir changer fréquemment, même si je trouve ça un peu dommage de devoir vous laisser filer. Que diriez-vous de me rencontrer ce soir? En privé, bien sûr. »

L'occasion de la coincer venait de se présenter. Il devait maintenant se montrer assez habile pour tourner la situation en sa faveur. Quoi qu'il serait peut-être préférable d'être un peu mieux préparé avant de porter le coup de grâce. Squall se reprit rapidement. D'un geste rapide et fluide, il inversa leurs positions, de telle façon que c'était à présent lui qui bloquait la jeune femme contre le mur. Elle sembla s'en réjouir et gloussa quand son dos heurta doucement la surface tapissée.

« Quand souhaitez-vous qu'on se retrouve? demanda le châtain d'une voix qu'il espérait pleine de promesses.

- Disons à minuit? Dans ma chambre? »

Le corps de Scarlet fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Bien, il avait de l'effet sur elle.

« Je préfèrerais qu'on se retrouve près du salon, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, proposa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Quoi? Mais on pourrait nous surprendre, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un air gêné.

- Justement. Ça ajouterait un peu de piment. » insista-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

C'était surtout l'endroit idéal pour lui. Quand la blonde se laissa bercer par ses paroles et accepta sans rechigner, il sut qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin quitter ce satané manoir et s'occuper d'une affaire véritablement intéressante.

* * *

« Un dictaphone? »

Squall n'avait pas perdu de temps. Après son entretien avec Scarlet, il avait récolté quelques renseignements auprès des habitants. Tout comme le plus récent, les autres corps avaient été retrouvés près du salon, en plein milieu du couloir qui menait aux différentes chambres. Il avait donc bien fait de fixer le lieu de rendez-vous à cet endroit.

« J'en ai besoin pour mon enquête, répondit simplement Squall.

- D'accord. Je vais vérifier si j'ai effacé tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. » lui dit Quistis.

La pauvre ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi un tel objet était aussi important pour Squall, mais elle ne tarderait pas à avoir l'explication. La jeune PDG lui demanda de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Ils se rendirent à l'étage, à sa chambre. Le couloir qui y menait comportait de nombreuses portes. Il aurait bien voulu savoir où elles menaient. Il posa donc la question. Quistis lui répondit qu'il s'agissait pour la plupart de pièces remplies de bibelots achetés par son père. Sa propre chambre se trouvait tout au bout, tandis que celle de Heidegger se situait en début de couloir.

« Il n'y a donc aucune autre chambre ici? Pas même celle d'un domestique? se renseigna-t-il.

- Les domestiques dorment dans le pavillon derrière le bâtiment principal.

- Et mademoiselle Scarlet?

- Sa chambre est dans l'autre partie du manoir. Elle a toujours préféré s'isoler. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça? voulut savoir la blonde en lui tendant son dictaphone.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle cette nuit. »

Dire que la jeune femme avait rougi était un euphémisme. Elle était presque devenue bleue tant elle était gênée.

« Ce que vous faites avec ma petite sœur ne me regarde pas.

- Pourtant, j'ai besoin que vous le sachiez. Des choses pourraient se produire... »

Quistis regarda l'appareil qu'elle venait de confier au châtain avec appréhension. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit ce qu'il voulait véritablement lui dire.

« Vous suspectez ma sœur? Mais vous nous avez assurés que c'était l'œuvre d'un fantôme!

- Pour ne pas la faire paniquer.

- Vous vous trompez, monsieur Leonhart. Scarlet ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

- Quelle preuve avez-vous?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avec mépris pendant un long moment. Finalement, Quistis abandonna la joute verbale la première et s'éclipsa sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il était plus que probable qu'elle prévienne la cadette de ses véritables intentions, et Squall ne put que craindre que Scarlet agisse intelligemment. Sinon, il serait bien embêté. Mentalement, il espéra que sa bonne étoile continuerait de veiller sur lui et de lui porter chance. De son côté, il préféra ne rien changer dans son comportement et continua à jouer les jolis cœurs en présence de Scarlet. La jeune femme fit de même.

Quand il se retira pour aller dormir, Squall prit soin de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé pour ne pas être dérangé. Il sortit sa précieuse fiole de sa poche pour la placer en lieu sûr, dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Son sac pourrait être fouillé et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'on lui vole ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il devrait simplement faire attention à ne pas l'oublier quand il quitterait le manoir...enfin, s'il le quittait. Un seul faux pas et il pourrait très bien être le prochain cadavre qu'on découvrirait dans la maison. D'un côté, ça aurait le mérite de convaincre Quistis de la culpabilité de sa sœur, mais si le châtain pouvait vivre un peu plus longtemps... Il n'était pas particulièrement angoissé pourtant. Il avait plus de moyens de se défendre d'une personne que d'un spectre.

Il attendit patiemment que minuit arrive puis sortit. Plongé dans le silence le plus total, le manoir lui parut bien plus agréable qu'en journée. Il pouvait s'entendre penser et ce n'était pas peu dire. Prudemment et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, le châtain s'aventura au cœur de la maison. Il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup en vérifiant régulièrement qu'il avait bien le dictaphone sur lui. Quand il fut à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous, il enclencha l'enregistrement, dissimula l'appareil sur lui et attendit. Un peu moins de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Scarlet ne le rejoigne. Elle portait un déshabillé grenat ainsi que des mules à talon de la même couleur. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre quand le regard scrutateur du châtain l'intimida.

« Vous êtes vraiment venu, dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de lui.

- Évidemment. »

Un sourire plus tard et elle était déjà dans ses bras, son peignoir sur le point de glisser le long de ses bras. Oubliée la pudeur feinte. Scarlet se dévoilait telle qu'elle était réellement. Squall n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle l'avait déjà attiré à elle, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Elle lui mordilla le cou tendrement, et il décida qu'il était temps que tout cela cesse.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs à votre sujet. »

Consciente qu'il ne cherchait pas à la caresser ni à la séduire, la blonde fit un pas en arrière pour le regarder, l'air contrarié.

« Quelles rumeurs? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Vous n'avez pas toujours été aussi séduisante à ce qu'il paraît.

- Le passé importe peu. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que vous avez devant vous maintenant. » Pour appuyer ses propos, elle baissa l'une des bretelles de son déshabillé, mais Squall l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que j'ai vu. Sur cette photo, vous étiez tellement... Comment ce chirurgien a-t-il réussi à vous rendre jolie? »

Squall observa attentivement le visage de Scarlet. Les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis et son regard devint meurtrier. Elle se rhabilla convenablement et prit ses distances.

« Sale con. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez, au juste? Vous vouliez seulement m'insulter, c'est ça? Vous avez peut-être une belle gueule, mais vous êtes complètement pourri à l'intérieur, lança-t-elle sèchement.

- Nous sommes deux, dans ce cas, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous ne me semblez pas plus jolie intérieurement que vous ne l'êtes en apparence.

- Comment osez-vous–

- Je vous ai trouvée bien entreprenante pour une femme qui était si réticente à faire l'amour dans un couloir. Ou peut-être n'aviez-vous pas l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout?

- C'est vous qui avez voulu venir ici.

- Je m'étais dit que vous seriez plus à l'aise dans un endroit qui vous est familier. Je ne me suis pas trompé, on dirait. »

Scarlet fronça les sourcils puis pâlit à vue d'œil. Cette fois, le châtain ne cacha pas un sourire victorieux.

« Je pensais que vous auriez compris plus tôt. Une femme aussi intelligente que vous a bien dû s'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait.

- Je...je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Monsieur Leonhart.

- C'est pourtant bien ici que vous avez tué ces personnes, non? C'est ici aussi que vous aviez prévu de vous débarrasser de moi. Quand vous vous êtes jetée sur moi, j'ai bien senti que vous dissimuliez quelque chose sur vous; entre vos seins si vous voulez que je sois plus précis. Je dois admettre que l'endroit est bien choisi. Vous pouviez attirer vos victimes jusqu'ici, les tuer et retourner dans votre chambre sans qu'on vous aperçoive puisque tout le monde dort de l'autre côté du manoir ou en dehors. De ce fait, à moins de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, on ne pouvait pas vous accuser. »

Inconsciemment, Scarlet leva une main et la plaça sur sa poitrine. Son expression paniquée disparut et laissa place à une sorte d'indifférence complète. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle révéla le couteau qu'elle cachait sur elle. Squall aperçut même quelques traces de sang séché sur la lame et se demanda vaguement si c'était celui de la dernière victime.

« Quistis m'avait mise en garde. 'Fais attention, il veut t'accuser. Méfie-toi de lui'. Cette idiote ne s'est pas rendue compte du service qu'elle m'a rendu. Vous, par contre, vous êtes une épine dans le pied qui me gêne beaucoup et j'ai la ferme intention de la faire dégager elle aussi.

- Aussi? répéta lentement Squall.

- Je vais d'abord vous tuer et quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, j'irai remercier ma chère sœur comme il se doit. »

Le châtain voulut parler mais Scarlet ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se jeta sur lui, couteau levé, et fendit l'air de sa lame affûtée. Un sifflement discret retentit dans le couloir vide alors que Squall esquivait habilement le coup. Quand la jeune femme voulut le frapper une seconde fois, il fit un pas de côté et la poussa contre l'un des murs. L'arme se planta solidement dans la paroi. Scarlet, dans sa panique, se retrouva incapable de l'en déloger, et quand Squall s'approcha d'elle, elle poussa un hurlement d'effroi.

« Ne m'approchez-pas! » hurla-t-elle en le griffant au visage, sur la joue gauche. Elle tomba alors au sol et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. « Je vais vous tuer, vous aussi! Je jure que je vais vous tuer! »

Le châtain soupira et s'accroupit au sol pour lui ligoter les mains, non sans difficulté, avec un chiffon trouvé dans sa chambre. Il avait eu un doute en le voyant, mais il s'était dit qu'il pourrait lui être utile. Il avait eu raison de suivre son intuition.

« Pas si vous êtes derrière les barreaux.

- Tout le monde va bientôt rappliquer. Je leur dirai que c'est vous qui m'avez agressée. Ils verront ce couteau et ils me croiront. C'est vous qui irez moisir en prison.

- Je ne crois pas, non. » Squall attrapa le dictaphone qu'il avait caché dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et qui continuait à enregistrer la conversation. Scarlet pâlit pour la seconde fois. « Tout est là-dedans. Quand les policiers arriveront, ils n'auront qu'à écouter ce qui est en mémoire pour savoir que c'est bien vous qui avez tué ces domestiques. Il ne leur restera plus qu'à savoir pourquoi. »

Son attention fut attirée par une silhouette qui sortit d'un couloir adjacent et qui s'approchait d'eux doucement.

« Ils m'ont dit que je suis laide, commença Scarlet. Ils se sont moqués de moi. Depuis toujours, c'est comme ça. Quistis, elle, elle est jolie naturellement et les garçons sont tous à ses pieds alors que moi, même en faisant des efforts, je restais toujours 'la moche'. Après mon opération, ils sont venus me voir pour se faire pardonner. Et moi, comme une imbécile, j'ai cru qu'ils étaient sincères. Mais je les ai entendus parler entre eux et dire des choses horribles sur moi. Alors je les ai tous tués pour les punir. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on dise de moi que je suis une laideronne.

- Vous pouvez être certaine que vous n'entendrez plus dire ça de vous. » dit Squall. La jeune femme leva brusquement la tête vers lui. « Vous serez 'la complexée qui s'est faite refaire'. »

Scarlet ne cacha pas sa rage et cracha à ses pieds avant de hurler de colère, complètement hystérique. La silhouette qui s'était approchée les rejoignit enfin. Quistis avait les joues couvertes de larmes. Le châtain se demanda si elle avait tout entendu. Il arrêta l'enregistrement et conserva le dictaphone pour le remettre lui-même aux policiers à leur arrivée.

* * *

Un beau groupe s'était amassé devant la demeure de Heidegger. Les nouvelles se répandaient vite à Midgar. Scarlet avait été arrêtée au petit matin et emmenée au poste de police. Le dictaphone fut pris pour que son contenu soit vérifié et quand les inspecteurs furent certains que la piste sonore n'avait pas été trafiquée, ils la copièrent pour la conserver comme pièce à conviction. Au final, Squall dut rester plus longtemps que prévu pour témoigner. Les policiers enregistrèrent sa déposition quand il leur apprit qu'il n'était que de passage et ne s'attarderait pas en ville.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il put enfin sortir du commissariat. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air quand il fut dehors pour finalement tousser quand des vapeurs de pot d'échappement s'infiltrèrent dans ses poumons. Foutue ville... Il ne traîna pas et se rendit chez Heidegger pour y prendre les affaires qu'il avait laissées. Il partirait aussitôt. Le châtain ne fut pas étonné de la distance que prirent les domestiques en lui ouvrant la porte. Les ingrats. Il venait peut-être de leur sauver la vie et ils le remerciaient de cette façon... D'un autre côté, il n'avait démasqué le coupable que pour se libérer lui-même.

« Vous êtes revenu? »

Il n'y avait bien que Quistis qui lui adressait encore la parole. Après ces événements, elle était restée avec lui et n'avait pas voulu le quitter d'une semelle. Lui qui s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui en veuille, il s'était bien trompé. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle le regarda prendre son sac et mettre une main dans sa poche sans rien en sortir. Mais il avait l'air d'y avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait d'après l'air satisfait qu'il affichait.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie? Pour ma sœur, demanda-t-elle quand ils furent sur le pas de la porte du manoir.

- Ce que vous m'avez dit au sujet de Scarlet et de ses opérations. C'était plutôt proche de l'histoire de cette harpe, alors je me suis demandé si elle n'était pas cette jeune fille aux oiseaux.

- Vous n'étiez pas sûr de vous alors?

- Pas complètement, non, mais vu comme elle attachait de l'importance à son apparence, ça ne me semblait pas complètement tiré par les cheveux. C'est quelqu'un de très impulsif.

- En effet, avoua Quistis en regardant le sol. J'ai été vraiment choquée de l'entendre parler de cette façon à mon sujet. Dire qu'elle était prête à me... »

Elle ne put continuer à parler et fit de son mieux pour se reprendre en main. Squall la vit lutter pour se retenir de fondre en larmes devant lui.

« Vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant. » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en haussant les épaules. Il commença à s'éloigner pour regagner la station de métro, pour finalement stopper net quand il se rendit compte que la blonde le suivait. Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

« Vous manquez cruellement de tact, Monsieur Léonhart. Faites attention à ce que ça ne vous joue pas de tour.

- Je préfère me dire que je suis d'un naturel un peu trop franc.

- Si ça peut vous aider à dormir la nuit. » ricana doucement Quistis. Elle lui tendit la main. « Je suis contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Normalement, on le dit quand on vient de se rencontrer, non? Fit Squall en lui serrant quand même la main.

- En principe... »

Le châtain ne s'attarda pas davantage et quitta la blonde. Il ne devait pas trop trainer s'il ne voulait pas prendre un train trop tard. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de devoir dormir pendant le voyage. Ce ne serait pas confortable et de toute façon, il ne dormait jamais s'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux gens pour baisser autant sa garde en leur compagnie. Il fut donc relativement soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait arriver à Deling City avant que la nuit ne soit tombée. Il aurait assez de temps pour parcourir un peu la ville et surtout trouver un hôtel où loger. Mais avant ça, il lui faudrait d'abord aller faire la queue pour acheter son billet. Les distributeurs automatiques étant autant encombrés, il se dit que quitte à attendre, il préférait le faire pour parler à une personne plutôt que se retrouver devant un écran. Une fois son titre de transport en main, il se dirigea à son quai et monta quand le train arriva.

Le voyage passa rapidement. Pas de marmots pleurnichards ou de personnes bruyantes. Le wagon où il s'était installé était quasiment vide. C'était une sacrée chance. Il n'y avait jamais qu'un couple de vieillards trois rangs plus loin. Ils parlaient du dernier épisode d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose et de leur arthrose qui commençait à les faire souffrir. Rien de bien passionnant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque arrivés à destination.

« Ce pauvre maire n'a que des ennuis en ce moment à ce qu'il paraît, disait l'une des personnes âgées.

- J'en ai entendu parler moi aussi. C'est quand même bizarre. C'est vraiment arrivé du jour au lendemain.

- Il a le mauvais œil. On peut rire tant qu'on veut de m'entendre dire ça, mais j'en suis persuadé. »

Squall avait été bien intéressé par ce court échange, qui avait ensuite viré au dîner qu'ils prendraient en rentrant chez eux. Un quart d'heure plus tard environ, le train arriva à Deling City. Squall sortit sur le quai et s'étira. Il se mit en route vers les rues les plus éclairées dans l'espoir d'y trouver un hôtel. En marchant dans la ville, il croisa plusieurs groupes de jeunes femmes toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres que des hommes regardèrent avec envie. Un peu plus loin, il croisa une jeune fille au visage plutôt banal et lui offrit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut. Elle rougit profusément mais lui répondit avec un sourire sincère et radieux. Et en la voyant ainsi, Squall ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle rayonnait bien plus que les pots de peinture qu'il venait de croiser.

_-La Charmeuse d'Oiseaux-_

_Il était une fois une jeune fille au visage ingrat. Ses semblables se moquaient d'elle qui était incapable de devenir belle. Les garçons l'ignoraient ou se joignaient à leurs compagnes lors des railleries. Chagrinée et blessée, elle quitta son village natal pour se réfugier dans une cabane au beau milieu des bois. La jeune fille avait pour habitude de se brosser les cheveux à sa fenêtre et d'écouter les oiseaux piailler. Ces derniers, envoûtés par la magnifique chevelure et le son que produisait la brosse en passant dans les fines mèches, se mirent au service de la demoiselle et, sur ses ordres, ils partirent crever les yeux des moqueurs de leurs becs pointus pour leur apprendre que la véritable beauté ne se voyait pas avec le regard mais avec le cœur._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : En écrivant ce chapitre, j'écoutais un peu au hasard un album de Björk et j'ai retrouvé une chanson que j'avais beaucoup aimée mais failli oublier! D= Et elle colle tellement à cette histoire. Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, le titre est Hidden Place. Bon, après, faut aimer la chanteuse. XD Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et l'accueil à priori positif qui a été fait pour cette nouvelle histoire. Comme toujours, un grand merci à Flammula, qui me relit et me tape sur les doigts quand je fais des bêtises. (pas d'inquiétude, elle ne me fait jamais mal! XD) À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!


	3. Le Tableau Hanté

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-Le Tableau Hanté-_

Deling City était une ville vivante, comme Midgar, mais tellement plus agréable. Elle avait ce côté 'petite bourgeoisie' qui n'était pas pour déplaire. Ses habitants, eux, ne se calquaient pas tellement à cette image et étaient généralement modestes. Sans oublier fort serviables. Une passante avait gentiment renseigné Squall et lui avait indiqué le meilleur hôtel aux prix les plus abordables. Et quel hôtel. Il était tout bonnement somptueux. En entrant, sur sa droite, Squall avait rapidement aperçu un étage inférieur qui servait de piano bar. Il irait sans doute y passer la soirée une fois sa chambre réservée.

Le châtain se dirigea vers la réception où deux hôtesses discutaient entre elles, l'air très sérieuses. Elles interrompirent abruptement leur discussion quand le client s'approcha du guichet.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit poliment l'une d'elle avec le sourire.

- Bonsoir. Est-ce qu'il vous reste une chambre libre?

- Attendez un instant, je vous prie. » La femme se retourna et observa un panneau percé de nombreux crochets. Des clés étaient attachées à un très petit nombre. « Il reste deux chambres standards, cinq suites et notre suite nuptiale, mais je doute fort qu'elle vous convienne.

- En effet. Je vais prendre votre chambre la moins chère. »

L'argent, une source constante de problèmes et de tracas. Certes, Squall se faisait grassement payer pour ses services, mais entre les voyages et les chambres d'hôtel, son pauvre salaire réduisait comme un soufflé sorti trop tôt du four. Heureusement qu'il lui restait encore un peu de l'argent que lui avait rapporté sa dernière vraie affaire. Il n'y avait rien eu chez Heidegger. Quelle perte de temps...

« Puis-je avoir votre nom complet, s'il-vous-plaît? demanda l'hôtesse en se préparant à entrer les données dans son ordinateur.

- Squall Leonhart. »

La femme leva subitement les yeux vers lui, surprise. Sa collègue affichait la même expression. Elles échangèrent un regard, hésitantes. À quel sujet? Squall aussi aurait bien voulu le savoir.

« Y a-t-il un problème?

- Oh, non, non! C'est juste que... Comment dire...

- Faites vite, je vous prie. Je ne suis pas très patient, la poussa Squall en tapotant la surface du comptoir du bout de ses doigts gantés.

- Eh bien, il paraît que le maire de la ville souhaitait faire appel à vos services. »

Bien, il ne s'était peut-être pas déplacé pour rien. Et ça confirmait les dires du vieillard du train. « Comment puis-je le contacter?

- Nous allons le faire pour vous, si vous le souhaitez. En attendant, nous vous proposons d'aller vous désaltérer au bar qui se trouve à l'étage inférieur. Nous viendrons vous donner plus de détails quand nous en aurons. »

Squall se contenta de leur faire un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse et descendit les escaliers. Génial, il allait s'ennuyer dans son coin pendant qu'on s'occuperait de _ses_ affaires. Il aurait préféré avoir affaire au maire lui-même, histoire d'en savoir plus sans passer par des entremetteuses. Bah, il allait profiter de pouvoir se tourner un peu les pouces. C'est ce que n'importe qui aurait fait à sa place, non?

Il s'assit au comptoir et jeta un œil autour de lui. C'était vraiment vide. Il n'y avait même pas de barman. Comment est-ce qu'il allait l'avoir, son verre? Il devait se servir lui-même? Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le serveur arriva et prit sa commande. Squall vida un verre avant que l'une des hôtesse ne le rejoigne. Elle plissa sa jupe crayon avant de parler.

« Une voiture a été envoyée pour venir vous chercher et vous amener à la résidence du Maire. Elle devrait être sur place d'ici quelques minutes. Faudra-t-il venir vous prévenir quand elle sera là?

- Non, je vais remonter. Mais merci d'avoir proposé, dit-il avant de se rappeler d'une chose. Vous ne m'avez pas dit combien coûtera la chambre.

- Votre réservation a été annulée. Vous serez logé chez le maire. »

Il avait une sacrée veine ces derniers temps. D'abord Heidegger et maintenant cet homme... Oui, bon, il s'était un peu invité de lui-même chez le retraité mais bon, il aurait pu le mettre à la porte s'il l'avait vraiment voulu. Le châtain laissa de l'argent pour sa consommation et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit de l'hôtel et se posta près de la porte, son attention tournée vers chaque voiture qui passait devant lui en se demandant laquelle serait la bonne. Il s'avéra que ce fut une citadine grise qui s'arrêta et lui offrit de monter, sur invitation du Major Carraway. Squall supposa qu'il devait s'agir du maire de Deling City et monta à bord sans se poser trop de questions. À peine cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule le déposait devant une résidence splendide. Une longue allée bordée d'arbres menait à l'entrée de la maison (très grande maison) où il vit la porte s'ouvrir avant même qu'il n'ait frappé. Prenant cela comme une invitation, Squall se glissa à l'intérieur du manoir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand rien ne l'agressa de manière visuelle. L'intérieur restait très sobre et simple. Un bibelot par-ci par-là, rien d'excessif. Il s'étonna simplement de ne toujours voir personne pour l'accueillir. Qui avait ouvert la porte et s'était ensuite enfui?

Un immense fracas non loin de là le fit revenir à lui. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il courut en direction du bruit et stoppa net quand il trouva un homme accroupi à terre, une main serrée contre son torse. Il leva la tête vers Squall et ce dernier put voir un visage blême et ruisselant de sueur.

« Tout va bien? demanda le châtain en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, merci, jeune homme. »

L'inconnu se redressa sur toute sa hauteur, dépassant aisément Squall d'une tête. Il portait des vêtements chics mais simples ainsi qu'une robe de chambre bleue marine. Le châtain put voir des décorations accrochées sur l'un des pans du vêtement.

« Vous êtes le maire de la ville? continua Squall quand la conversation sembla sur le point de mourir.

- En personne. Je suis le Major Carraway. Je suis content que vous soyez arrivé aussi rapidement, Monsieur Leonhart. J'envisageais justement de faire appel à vos services.

- Un souci chez vous?

- En fait, c'était plutôt pour l'un de nos bâtiments désaffectés mais puisque vous abordez cette question en particulier... » Le major recula sa main et révéla une paume ensanglantée. Un éclat de verre s'était planté en plein milieu, et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Squall remarqua les débris au sol provenant d'une fenêtre brisée. « Je crois bien que vous ne vous ennuierez pas ici non plus.

- Je propose de s'occuper d'abord de votre blessure. »

Au final, il y avait plus de sang que de dégâts. L'entaille n'était pas si profonde et ne nécessiterait pas de points de suture. Squall se demanda cependant si c'était le cas des autres. Le pauvre homme avait des pansements sur le cou, l'une de ses joues et le dos de son autre main. Oui, il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose. Ou alors il était très maladroit.

« Voyez-vous, quand vous êtes entré, la fenêtre a volé en éclats sans aucune raison. Il n'y avait pas de vent, pas de projectile... Rien. Et il n'y a pas eu que ça, continua Carraway. Ce matin, c'était un lustre qui tombait alors que je passais en dessous. Je l'ai évité de justesse fort heureusement. La veille, l'une de mes armes à feu s'est déchargée pendant que je la manipulais. J'étais pourtant certain d'avoir retiré toutes les balles.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui aurait pu déclencher ces incidents? Même s'il est question d'une affaire que vous teniez absolument à étouffer, je dois le savoir si vous voulez que je puisse travailler correctement.

- Si vous me demandez si j'ai tué quelqu'un récemment, je vous répondrai que non. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi horrible.

- Très bien. Vous n'avez donc aucune piste?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, le corrigea le maire. En fait, je crois que le mieux serait encore de vous le montrer. »

« Quoi? » voulut demander le châtain, mais son hôte commença à s'éloigner. Il le suivit donc au travers de la résidence. Squall n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait, mais il savait que ce qu'il trouverait ne serait pas plaisant. L'air ambiant était si lourd qu'il en avait presque la nausée. Il sentait une présence peser sur ses épaules et lui donner envie de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la maison. Ses jambes le lui faisaient comprendre : elles semblaient peser des tonnes et il peinait à lever les pieds. Le major, lui, ne semblait pas souffrir de tels symptômes ou s'était tout simplement habitué. Ils montèrent une volée de marches menant au premier étage et stoppèrent devant le mur face à eux. Squall écarquilla les yeux.

Devant lui se trouvait un immense tableau. Peint à l'huile, il représentait une reine jadis adulée pour sa grande beauté et mise en valeur sur le portrait. Le châtain ne put que se demander quelle notion de la beauté on pouvait bien avoir quand la peinture avait été réalisée. Cette femme, nommée Branet, était tout bonnement repoussante. Ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui le surprit véritablement. Il était plus intéressé par celui qui avait réalisé le portrait.

« Est-ce un vrai? demanda Squall.

- Au prix où je l'ai payé, il vaudrait mieux pour moi, lui dit le maire. Il est authentique. Je l'ai fait analyser par des professionnels. »

L'homme ne s'étonna pas de la méfiance du plus jeune, et pour cause : les tableaux signés par Kuja étaient très recherchés et se vendaient à prix d'or. Il fallait dire que son œuvre était l'une des plus étudiée par les historiens. Peintre du Second Mouvement, aucun autre artiste n'avait su égaler son talent. Il avait commencé à dessiner très jeune et vendu sa première toile à dix ans. Il était encore considéré comme un véritable génie en la matière et les peintres plus contemporains le considéraient comme un dieu. Il y avait malheureusement des faits plus inquiétants qui suivaient le nom de Kuja comme une ombre fidèle. Il se disait que sa toute dernière toile l'avait rendu complètement fou et qu'il s'était donné la mort peu de temps après l'avoir réalisée. Et cette peinture, Squall l'avait actuellement sous les yeux.

Le châtain n'aimait vraiment pas le malaise qu'il ressentait à la simple vue du tableau. Le regard de la reine semblait les épier et se moquer d'eux avec ce sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Il s'attendait presque à la voir bouger et sortir de son support pour les rejoindre. D'une main qu'il força à ne pas trop trembler, il sortit la fiole de sa poche et l'approcha de la toile très lentement. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir l'eau se mettre à remuer à gros bouillons.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Carraway en observant attentivement le flacon.

- De l'eau bénite. Un ami m'a offert cette fiole pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

- Oh. Et pourquoi l'eau est-elle en train de bouillir? Est-ce que c'est mauvais signe?

- J'en ai bien peur, admit Squall en se tournant vers lui. Ça indique la présence d'un esprit malfaisant. Celui-là est particulièrement hargneux même. »

Carraway ne le dit pas mais Squall aurait presque pu l'entendre répondre « je m'en doutais un peu. ». L'accident à son arrivée témoignait à lui seul de la violence du spectre. Sans compter ce que le maire lui avait raconté. Le but de l'esprit était très clair pour Squall : il cherchait à tuer celui qui avait acheté ce tableau. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quel fantôme il était question. Celui de Branet? Kuja? Un ancien possesseur? Les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Le châtain décida de commencer par le début; c'était généralement conseillé et très efficace.

« Comment vous êtes-vous procuré cette peinture? voulut-il savoir en remettant le flacon à sa place.

- Il était vendu aux enchères. Le musée de la ville n'a pas voulu le garder. S'ils ont eu le même genre de tours que moi, je peux les comprendre. »

Sa prochaine destination serait donc le musée. Le directeur serait probablement capable de le renseigner au sujet du précédent acquéreur. Lorsqu'il en fit part au maire, ce dernier lui répondit que l'établissement devait déjà être fermé à l'heure qu'il était. Squall fut étonné quand il se rendit compte qu'il était presque vingt heures. Le temps passait drôlement vite. Son hôte lui fit découvrir le reste de la résidence; en tout cas ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer. Cet homme ne cherchait pas à se pavaner, contrairement à d'autres que Squall souhaitait oublier le plus rapidement possible. Une fois le tour du propriétaire terminé, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger. Une grande table avait été dressée pour trois personnes. Le châtain ne put se retenir de se demander qui pouvait bien être le dernier invité. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Ma fille ne devrait plus tarder à nous rejoindre. Elle est un peu...différente, mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez ne pas trop en tenir compte, sembla s'excuser Carraway en prenant place.

- Croyez-moi, plus rien ne peut m'étonner après tous les spécimens que j'ai pu croiser pendant mon voyage, le rassura le châtain en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Vraiment? rit l'autre homme. Vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer alors. »

Très franchement, Squall aurait préféré s'embêter parfois et il eut la très nette impression qu'il allait le penser une nouvelle fois quand la fille du maire serait là. Il espérait un peu se tromper mais une petite voix dans un coin de son esprit lui disait de ne pas se faire d'illusions. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre. Une jeune femme entra alors dans la salle sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle. Quand le major le lui fit remarquer, elle la claqua en la poussant du pied, pour finalement rougir quand elle s'aperçut que son père n'était pas seul. Et là, Squall sentit le vent tourner. Elle se mit à le dévisager pendant que lui-même l'observait. Elle était encore jeune, peut-être approchait-elle de ses dix-huit ans, avait de longs cheveux bruns dont quelques mèches avaient été légèrement décolorées pour devenir châtaines. En baissant les yeux, Squall remarqua qu'elle portait un combishort noir avec une longue veste bleue par-dessus. Finalement, l'attention de Squall se reporta sur le visage de la brune et surtout sur ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Oui, le vent venait de tourner...

« Papa, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais des garçons aussi mignons, dit-elle en s'approchant pour se mettre à table.

- Je ne le connais pas personnellement. Monsieur Leonhart, je vous présente Linoa, ma fille.

- Enchantée de te rencontrer. J'espère qu'on s'entendra à merveille. »

Alors ça y est, ils venaient d'être présentés et ils pouvaient déjà se tutoyer? Il ne paraissait quand même pas aussi jeune que ça, si?

« Linoa, surveille un peu tes manières. Monsieur Leonhart n'a pas que dix-huit ans, lui. »

Squall se dit alors que s'il devait quitter son boulot maintenant, il pourrait peut-être se servir de son don à deviner l'âge d'autrui pour gagner sa vie. Mais est-ce que ça marcherait vraiment si bien que ça?

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi vieux que ça. Tu as quel âge? Et c'est quoi ton prénom?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. »

S'il se montrait exécrable, elle lui ficherait la paix.

« J'ai toujours voulu me trouver un homme plus vieux que moi. C'est parfait. En plus, tu es complètement mon type!

- Linoa...

- Et moi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux enfants. »

Linoa sourit à Squall. Mais pourquoi cette dinde ne comprenait pas qu'elle l'agaçait? Il la rembarrait et elle semblait adorer ça. Ou alors elle s'imaginait que c'était sa façon tordue de la draguer? Quoi qu'il en fut, le sujet fut mis de côté lorsque le repas fut servi. Père et fille discutèrent très brièvement de leur journée pendant que Squall se contentait de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Il fut rassuré de se voir servir des plats à son goût. Le potage aux asperges servi en entrée était absolument divin et il aurait demandé à en avoir une autre assiette s'il ne devait pas manger d'autres choses par la suite. Le potage fut suivi d'une viande grillée accompagnée d'une purée de patate douce et de petites pommes de terre cuites à la vapeur. Quant au dessert, Squall dut faire le tri pour ne pas avaler le plus petit bout de fraise. Il avait ce fruit en horreur et le gâteau en été miné. Ce ne fut cependant pas perdu pour tout le monde. Linoa s'était empressée de les lui voler dans son assiette en lui offrant ce sourire qui avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

« Linoa, et si tu allais te coucher? Tu as école demain et tu dois te lever tôt.

- Mais je n'ai pas sommeil. Et je veux rester encore un peu avec vous, se plaignit-elle.

- Non, va dans ta chambre. Je dois m'entretenir de choses sérieuses avec Monsieur Leonhart. »

La brune fronça les sourcils, clairement vexée d'être traitée comme une enfant, et sortit en trombe. Squall ne prit pas la peine de la regarder faire et préféra se concentrer sur le patriarche. Ce dernier soupira et entreprit de manger sa part de gâteau. Cependant, Squall l'arrêta rapidement quand son sang se glaça à la vue de la pâtisserie. Le major se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que le châtain lui fasse remarquer qu'il y avait de petits bouts de verre dans le flan. Leur éclat particulier avait attiré son regard.

« C'en est assez! s'emporta le maire en jetant sa fourchette sur la table. Comment a-t-il bien pu faire ça? Ou alors mon domestique cherche à me tuer lui aussi?

- Votre domestique n'aurait pas cherché à nous épargner. Non, je pense que c'est encore ce spectre.

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Leonhart, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose et le plus vite sera le mieux. Je suis épuisé et j'ai peur; pour moi mais aussi pour ma fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur... »

Le châtain ne chercha pas à dissimuler le soupir qu'il poussa. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. S'il ne trouvait pas assez d'indices pour le guider dans son enquête, ça pourrait lui prendre des jours avant de savoir quoi faire pour chasser ce fantôme. Dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Il se contenta donc d'assurer au maire qu'il ferait tout son possible pour tout tirer au clair le plus tôt possible mais ne put rien promettre d'autre, y compris de faire en sorte que sa fille soit épargnée.

* * *

Squall se rendit au musée de Deling City le lendemain matin dès son ouverture. Le bâtiment n'était pas fort grand et ne montrait que des pièces anciennes reconstituées et montrées au travers de vitrines pleines de traces de doigts. Il attendait devant l'une d'elle lorsque le directeur du musée arriva. Le pauvre homme avait dû se dépêcher de boucler les affaires les plus urgentes pour pouvoir le rencontrer. Cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'appel du Major Carraway passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le directeur serra la main de Squall et lui proposa de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau afin qu'ils puissent s'entretenir librement. La pièce était à l'image du musée : petite avec quelques traces ici et là.

« Monsieur le Maire ne m'a pas donné de motif de cet entretien pour le moins précipité, commença le directeur en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- C'est que le temps presse, répondit le châtain en se plaçant devant lui. J'aimerais avoir plus d'informations concernant le tableau acheté par le Major Carraway lors d'une vente aux enchères.

- Lequel? Nous en remettons beaucoup.

- Le portrait de la Reine Branet par Kuja. »

L'homme face à lui frissonna. « Ah oui, ce tableau...

- À qui a-t-il appartenu avant d'être mis en vente?

- À un vieux prêtre du nom de Barthandelus. Sa famille me l'a remis lorsqu'il est mort.

- Comment est-il mort? voulut savoir Squall.

- Eh bien...pas de façon naturelle. On ne peut même pas dire que ça ait pu être un meurtre vu les circonstances dans lesquelles ça a eu lieu. Il donnait un sermon dans son église quand le toit s'est subitement effondré juste au dessus de lui. Tout le reste a tenu, sauf au dessus du chœur. Le monument était pourtant encore en très bon état. Les ouvriers qui sont allés effectuer les réparations n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal qui ait pu provoquer cet effondrement.

- Depuis combien de temps avait-il le tableau quand c'est arrivé?

- Sa famille n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, mais vu leurs réactions, je dirais qu'il devait l'avoir acheté peu de temps avant. Il faisait partie de l'héritage, mais ils s'en sont très vite débarrassé.

- Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient la valeur de l'œuvre?

- Si ça n'était pas le cas, ils l'ont su quand je leur ai expliqué que c'était une pièce très recherchée, mais malgré ça, personne n'a voulu la garder. »

Squall pouvait en conclure que le tableau était à l'origine de la mort de ce prêtre. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui cherchait à le protéger. Mais de quoi? Personne n'avait cherché à l'abimer ou à le détruire.

« Les peintures de Kuja sont les plus appréciées et les plus convoitées dans le monde de l'art. Il n'y en a malheureusement que très peu du fait de sa courte vie. Je trouve regrettable que sa pièce maitresse soit au cœur de tant d'incidents.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'en dire plus au sujet de Kuja? demanda Squall.

- Bien sûr. Comme vous le savez certainement, il est le plus grand artiste du Second Mouvement et n'a jamais été égalé. Il est considéré comme un véritable génie et ses fanatiques l'ont hissé au rang de Dieu des Arts. Ceux-là ne connaissent que très peu de choses sur lui. Ce que la grande majorité de ses admirateurs oublie, c'est que Kuja avait un côté très sombre. Certes, il était talentueux et maitrisait son don à la perfection, mais c'est cette volonté de toujours vouloir faire mieux qui l'a plongé dans une folie dont il n'est jamais sorti et qui lui a coûté la vie. Le portrait acheté par le Major Carraway était une commande passée par le plus riche des bourgeois. Elle a dû couter une véritable fortune, car la peinture a été exécutée alors que la renommée de l'artiste était à son apogée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la peinture a été faite mais voilà, Kuja l'aimait tellement qu'il n'a pas voulu la donner à son acheteur. Il a même cherché à lui rendre l'argent de sa commande, mais l'homme a refusé et a pris le tableau de force. Kuja s'est donné la mort peu de temps après et ce riche bourgeois l'a pour ainsi dire suivi dans la tombe. » Le directeur marqua une courte pause. « Je ne vous cache pas que ces similitudes me mettent extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Et vous avez malgré tout vendu le tableau en sachant ça? l'accusa ouvertement Squall.

- Je l'ai bien prévenu de ça, mais le maire n'a rien voulu savoir et l'a quand même acheté. Il disait que ce n'étaient rien d'autres que des coïncidences et qu'il ne croyait pas aux histoires de bonnes femmes. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a répondu.

- Et vous ne l'avez pas gardé ici parce que, contrairement à lui, vous prenez ces histoires à cœur. » L'homme face au châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête vigoureux. « Vous avez eu raison de vous méfier. Le maire s'en mord les doigts à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le directeur l'observa, baissa les yeux, puis le fixa à nouveau. « Je n'osais pas trop vous le demander, mais quel rapport avez-vous dans tout ça?

- Moi? Le Maire a fait appel à mes services pour faire disparaître ce qui menace de le tuer.

- Squall Leonhart, c'est bien ça? On parle beaucoup de vous dans ma profession; de vous et du sublime vase en émeraude que vous avez brisé durant l'une de vos enquêtes, le gronda-t-il subtilement. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de ce tableau?

- Ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il ne nuise plus à personne. »

* * *

Quand Squall sortit du musée, ce fut avec plus de questions en tête que lorsqu'il y était entré. Comment pousser Kuja à se montrer? Comment se protègerait-il de lui s'il cherchait à l'attaquer? S'il voulait parler, comment le convaincre de cesser ses agissements? Et autant d'autres interrogations qui le tracassaient. Cette affaire était délicate, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il ne devait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas. Trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une personne marchait dans sa direction d'un pas léger. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se plaça à côté de lui que Squall reconnut Linoa.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

- L'école, c'est bon pour les petits. Je suis assez intelligente pour m'en sortir sans l'aide de mes professeurs.

- Tu l'es tellement que tu viens me voir moi, qui me ferai un plaisir de prévenir ton père.

- Je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Tiens donc. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? voulut-il savoir avec un sourire amusé.

- Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. J'ai senti comme une connexion la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. On était destinés à se rencontrer.

- Désolé de me montrer trop franc, mais la seule connexion que j'ai sentie en te voyant, c'était parce que tu m'as agacé à la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisés. »

Si Linoa fut blessée par sa réponse, elle ne laissa rien paraître. « Tout ce qui t'agace là-dedans, c'est que tu ne peux pas lutter contre le destin. Tu ferais mieux de l'accepter rapidement, parce que moi, je l'ai embrassé depuis longtemps. »

« Heureusement que j'ai des nerfs en acier, sinon ton destin serait de finir la tête dans le mur le plus proche. » se dit distraitement Squall sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Pas même le plus petit froncement de sourcil.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des gants? Tu n'as pas trop chaud avec ça? continua la brune.

- Parce que de sentir le cuir si serré autour de ma peau me rappelle toutes les fois où j'ai mis des doigts à des coups d'un soir. »

Linoa fit une grimace. « C'était grossier.

- Il ne fallait pas demander.

- Mais c'est vraiment pour cette raison que tu les portes?

- À ton avis?

- Tu restes à la maison ce soir?

- J'espère bien que non. Je te supporterai pas plus longtemps que ça. »

Squall savait qu'il ne se montrait pas tellement charmant avec la fille du maire, mais elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Il la repoussait, et elle s'accrochait davantage. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement chez elle, et personne n'avait dû prendre la peine de le lui faire remarquer. La pauvre... La pitié qu'éprouva le châtain fut de courte durée quand la brune se mit à lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la résidence Carraway. C'était bien simple : Squall en était venu à supplier Kuja de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se taise enfin. Son souhait fut exaucé. Ils venaient tout juste de gravir les marches de l'entrée quand il sentit le duvet de sa nuque et de ses bras se hérisser subitement et un frisson le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Son cœur palpitait au creux de sa poitrine, menaçant d'en sortir d'un instant à l'autre, et sa bouche était devenu sèche et pâteuse. En levant les yeux, attiré par un bruit provenant du dessus, il comprit pourquoi. Des tuiles tombèrent du toit alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, Squall poussa la brune contre le mur et se pressa contre elle pour éviter d'être blessé. La tuile heurta le sol et se brisa. Il n'y avait pas eu de bourrasque au moment où l'incident s'était produit et aucun autre objet ne suivit le premier dans sa chute. Rien ne pouvait justifier de façon rationnelle ce qui venait de se produire. Kuja avait donc décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure?

Le châtain reporta son attention sur Linoa quand cette dernière passa les bras autour de son cou. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais le plus grand ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se recula, l'obligea à se décaler sur le côté pour qu'il puisse entrer et partit trouver le major Carraway. Peut-être avait-il été blessé lui aussi. La présence à l'intérieur du manoir était encore plus forte que dans son souvenir, mais il ne sut si c'était à cause de l'intervention de l'esprit ou parce qu'il s'impatientait de faire disparaître la famille Carraway. Finalement, Squall trouva le maire assis dans son bureau, occupé à lire son courrier.

« Que se passe-t-il? Vous semblez bien pressé, demanda ce dernier en levant la tête vers son visiteur.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ici?

- Non. Comme vous le voyez, je me porte très- »

PAN! Une petite explosion retentit dans la pièce, suivie d'un cri de douleur poussé par le père de Linoa. Il se leva brusquement de son siège en se tenant la main. L'odeur qui se répandit dans la salle laissa savoir qu'un pétard était la source du vacarme et que c'était ce qui avait blessé le maire. En s'approchant, Squall vit que la main de l'homme était déjà rouge et gonflée. Linoa, qui l'avait suivi depuis l'entrée, poussa une exclamation horrifiée en voyant la scène.

« Il faut qu'il voie un médecin. Et surtout que vous quittiez tous cette maison immédiatement.

- Mais et vous? Vous ne pouvez pas, commença Carraway.

- C'est mon travail alors ne vous souciez pas de moi. Je veux simplement que vous me donniez carte blanche pour chasser l'esprit.

- Du moment que ma maison ne s'effondre pas, peu importe ce que vous faites. »

Le châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Quand il fut certain d'être seul, il prit une grande inspiration (sans avoir l'impression qu'il y avait encore de l'air) et sortit la fiole à nouveau quand il la sentit tiédir au creux de sa poche. L'eau bénite était en train bouillir bien qu'il fût éloigné du tableau. La présence de Kuja avait dû imprégner la totalité de la résidence s'il était capable d'agir aussi à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il se montrait de plus en plus violent et décidé à faire disparaître les nouveaux possesseurs de son tableau.

« Montrez vous! Je sais que vous êtes ici! » appela Squall. Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il serra les dents et décida, ou plutôt se força à aller voir le tableau. Son intuition lui indiquait que c'était là qu'il devait aller s'il voulait voir le spectre de Kuja.

Le châtain stoppa en plein milieu des escaliers quand il aperçut, droit devant lui, le fantôme d'un homme s'approcher de la peinture et la regarder amoureusement. S'il n'avait pas deviné qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Kuja, jamais il n'aurait cru être face à un homme. Le peintre avait les traits du visage extrêmement fins et des courbes à faire rougir la plus jolie des femmes. Son habit couvrait les parties les plus intimes de son corps et était agrémenté de voiles blancs semi-transparents. Squall le vit lever une main et caresser la joue potelée du portrait de la Reine Branet avec douceur. Son cerveau sembla alors cesser de fonctionner. Sa vision se troublait par moment, il ne percevait plus le moindre son, la moindre odeur. Il n'y avait plus que ce spectre et le tableau à quelques pas de lui. Même ses poumons refusaient d'agir normalement.

« Vous n'êtes pas l'un des habitants de cette maison, commença le peintre avec une voix bien plus masculine que son apparence. Vous êtes venu voler mon tableau? »

Bien que Kuja ait parlé sans crier, Squall sursauta de façon à peine perceptible, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le châtain sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son échine. Il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il disait, au risque de finir dans un sale état.

« Je suis venu vous apaiser.

- M'apaiser? Et comment ça? demanda Kuja en se tournant complètement vers Squall.

- Vous devez être fatigué de garder ce tableau depuis tout ce temps. De toute évidence, il est bien conservé. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter de ça. Il sera toujours entre de bonnes mains.

- De bonnes mains, vous dites? Bah, c'est dans les miennes qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Personne ne méritait mieux que moi de le garder. Ces ignares ne connaissent pas la véritable valeur de ce chef d'œuvre. Combien l'ont regardé comme on observe une vulgaire croute? J'ai mis toute mon âme dans ce dernier travail, mais ça, personne ne l'a compris.

- J'imagine que ça a dû être difficile, mais c'est du passé. Il faudrait peut-être songer-

- Vous, vous manigancez quelque chose, le coupa le peintre en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Pourquoi insister autant? Vous le voulez pour vous, c'est ça? Vous allez le voler juste sous mon nez et penser que je vais vous laisser faire juste parce que vous essayez de me réconforter? Mais vous ne comprenez rien du tout! Personne ne comprendra jamais ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant cette merveille m'être arrachée des mains! Je hais cet homme! Que son âme soit damnée pour l'éternité. Ma belle Branet, vous seule auriez pu hériter d'un si joli tableau. À vous seulement, je l'aurais offert sans ressentir aucun remord. »

Kuja continua à parler seul en regardant le tableau, comme s'il voyait véritablement la reine représentée. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, le pauvre, mais il était difficile d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait subir aux habitants de la résidence. En repensant attentivement aux paroles de l'esprit, Squall sut ce qu'il devait faire pour que plus personne n'ait à craindre le courroux de Kuja. Le châtain tourna les talons et descendit précipitemment au rez-de-chaussée. Il dut chercher un bon moment avant de trouver ce dont il aurait besoin, et lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il retourna auprès de l'esprit du peintre. Il devrait agir vite s'il voulait réussir son coup et ne pas être l'une des nombreuses cibles du fantôme. Il ferma les yeux un court instant, tenta d'ignorer les marmonnements du revenant et le bourdonnement incessant de ses oreilles puis passa à l'action. Il se précipita en direction du tableau, le décrocha du mur en passant la main au travers de Kuja, qui s'était tourné vers lui en entendant du bruit.

Le peintre laissa échapper un cri de rage en le voyant faire. Au même moment, Squall sentit quelque chose le pousser violemment dans le dos. Il ferma les yeux et se protégea du mieux qu'il put tandis qu'il tombait dans les escaliers. Quand son dos heurta le sol carrelé du rez-de-chaussée, il sentit tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons être expulsé. Il était déjà pris de vertiges et ne voyait plus très bien; mais tout juste assez pour distinguer le tableau à deux pas de lui. Squall réunit ses dernières forces et se leva à nouveau tandis qu'il sentait clairement que Kuja continuait à le poursuivre, usant de ses capacités pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il l'entendait proférer des injures à son propos mais n'y fit pas attention. Il se traîna jusqu'à la peinture, l'aspergea de l'alcool qu'il avait réussi à garder près de lui pendant sa chute et craqua une allumette.

« Pauvre fou! Arrête ça immédiatement! » lui hurla le spectre.

La flamme eut à peine touché la surface de la toile qu'elle s'embrasait déjà. Le châtain se recula vivement pour éviter d'être brûlé et se cala contre le mur le plus proche. L'odeur âcre émise par l'incendie lui piqua les narines et les hurlements hystériques de Kuja manquèrent de lui percer les tympans. Mais tout était bel et bien fini à présent. Pendant qu'il parlait, le peintre s'était trahi. En tout cas, c'était ce que Squall pensait. Si l'âme de l'artiste était bel et bien attachée à la toile, alors il disparaîtrait pour de bon quand elle serait détruite. Et si Kuja avait simplement voulu la garder jalousement, eh bien il n'aurait plus rien à faire ici puisqu'il n'y aurait plus de portrait. Quelle qu'ait été la raison pour laquelle le peintre subsistait aux côtés de l'image de la Reine Branet, il se volatiliserait en même temps que l'ancre qui le maintenait dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

Quand Squall revint à lui, il se trouvait dans ce qu'il supposa être l'une des chambres de la résidence du maire. Sa première pensée fut pour sa précieuse fiole. Il se leva de son lit sans prêter attention aux vertiges qu'il avait encore et marcha droit vers la chaise sur laquelle sa veste avait été posée. Il plongea une main dans la poche intérieure et sentit la froideur réconfortante de l'objet.

Froideur?

Le châtain baissa les yeux vers ses mains et se rendit seulement compte qu'on avait retiré ses gants. Et une partie de ses vêtements. On l'avait laissé en sous-vêtements... Il écarquilla les yeux à la vue des nombreux bleus et des bandages qu'il avait sur torse. Sa chute avait dû être plutôt rude. Il fallait dire que les escaliers en marbre n'étaient pas tellement confortables quand on se cognait dessus. Squall partit s'asseoir sur le lit et étudia ses mains. Les marques de brûlure étaient encore bien présentes mais guérissaient convenablement. Il pouvait encore repérer les endroits où d'anciennes cloques avaient rendu sa peau écarlate et encore un peu sensible au toucher; rien qui ne soit insupportable pour lui. Il hésita alors entre le besoin de se reposer encore quelques heures pour se remettre de ses blessures et du choc et l'envie de partir résoudre d'autres mystères. On fit le choix à sa place. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et le Major Carraway entra, accompagné de son domestique. Son visage s'illumina en voyant son invité réveillé, pour finalement s'assombrir.

« Vous devriez éviter de vous lever. Vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remis, le gronda-t-il.

- Je n'aime pas rester allongé sans rien faire.

- Alors dormez. Mais avant ça, mangez un peu. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant un bon moment.

- Aussi longtemps?

- Nous sommes rentrés hier soir pour voir comment vous vous en sortiez et nous vous avons trouvé évanoui dans le hall. Ça fera presque une journée que vous dormez.

- Alors inutile de dormir davantage. »

Sur un signe de tête, le domestique posa le plateau qu'il portait sur la table de chevet, obligea Squall à s'allonger et posa le support sur ses genoux. Le châtain en resta bouche bée. Est-ce qu'on l'obligeait vraiment à rester là? Un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre le laissa savoir qu'il pourrait se sauver par là en cas de besoin, même s'il espérait ne pas avoir à en venir là. Il prit la fourchette posée près de l'assiette et entreprit de déguster le plat au fumet divin.

« Au fait, je suis navré pour votre tableau, mais je n'avais aucune autre solution, s'excusa-t-il entre deux bouchées.

- Je sais. Et pour être franc, maintenant qu'il n'existe plus, j'ai enfin l'esprit tranquille. Il y avait toujours cette atmosphère oppressante dans le manoir. Elle s'est complètement évaporée depuis que le tableau a brûlé.

- Il n'empêche que j'ai fait disparaître un objet très précieux, et pas seulement pour vous. Déjà que les amateurs d'art avaient eu de mauvais échos à mon sujet alors là, ils vont tous vouloir m'étriper, plaisanta à moitié le châtain.

- Eh bien je ferai partie de vos alliés. C'est vrai que c'était une peinture inestimable, mais jamais elle n'aurait eu autant de valeur que la sécurité des habitants de cette maison. C'est pourquoi je vous remercie sincèrement pour ce que vous avez fait, même si je me vois dans l'obligation de me rembourser en réduisant votre paie. »

Squall manqua de laisser tomber sa fourchette. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

- Non. Je voulais juste vous ennuyer un peu. »

« Eh bien voilà de qui elle tient. » pensa le châtain.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer convenablement. Quand vous vous sentirez mieux, venez donc me voir dans mon bureau afin que je vous parle de l'affaire que je comptais vous confier, dit le major en se levant de sa chaise.

- Il y en avait une autre?

- Celle-ci n'était pas prévue au programme. »

Le maire n'en dit pas plus et se retira. Bien évidemment, Squall eut toutes les difficultés du monde à dormir en sachant que ses services seraient bientôt sollicités une nouvelle fois, ce pourquoi il se présenta à son bureau dès le lendemain matin. Si Carraway désapprouva, il n'en dit pas un mot et préféra apaiser la curiosité de son hôte.

« Il y a un vieux bâtiment à la sortie de la ville. Il y avait des bureaux avant que la société n'ait dû mettre la clé sous la porte et le laisser se dégrader. Ça ne nous avait jamais vraiment posé de problème, mais quand un enfant s'est blessé en jouant avec ses camarades, nous avons tous jugé préférable de le faire détruire. Seulement, voilà, c'est tout bonnement impossible.

- Pour quelles raisons?

- Les véhicules des entreprises de démolition tombent en panne ou se brisent dès que les travaux commencent. Et quand ce ne sont pas les véhicules, ce sont les ouvriers qui sont frappés par une épidémie foudroyante. Les plus superstitieux ont jeté l'éponge et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas ont fini par refuser d'approcher du bâtiment après y avoir entendu des bruits suspects.

- Des rats, peut-être?

- Oh non. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y a quelqu'un dans cette bâtisse. On l'entend parler et se plaindre quand on essaie d'entrer. Comme vous, j'ai d'abord cru avoir affaire à des personnes dotées d'imaginations fertiles, mais cela devient si fréquent que je finis par me poser des questions. Et puis les ennuis que j'ai pu avoir à cause de ce tableau m'ont convaincu qu'il y avait certainement du vrai dans ce qui s'est dit. »

Squall avait presque envie de retourner se coucher à présent. Une maison hantée? Trop banal pour éveiller son intérêt. D'un autre côté, s'il y avait bien un fantôme derrière tout ça, il se pourrait qu'il finisse par y avoir des blessés. C'était bien connu : si un esprit habitait une maison, il faisait tout, absolument tout pour que personne ne puisse le chasser. Il devrait donc aller y jeter un œil, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

* * *

Aux abords de Deling City, un petit groupe d'adolescents se promenait pour tuer le temps. Ils auraient tous dû être en cours et ils le regretteraient plus tard, mais ils s'amusaient beaucoup pour l'instant. Et ça continuerait tant qu'ils ne se feraient pas prendre.

Markus avait décidé que ce serait lui le meneur de la troupe. Avec son bandeau qui retombait jusque devant ses yeux, il y avait de quoi se demander comment il pouvait encore voir où il allait. La façon la plus simple de le décrire était encore de dire qu'il ressemblait à un tas de muscles. Sa mine patibulaire ne le rendait pas particulièrement attirant et nombreux étaient ceux qui évitaient de croiser son chemin. Le cran d'arrêt qu'il portait sur lui en permanence servait d'avertissement aux plus téméraires.

Venait ensuite Tarask, le sous-chef décidé à prendre un jour la place de Markus. Tout le monde le soupçonnait de tramer quelque chose. Il finirait par frapper au moment où ses acolytes s'y attendraient le moins, mais lesdits complices se croyaient bien trop malins pour pouvoir se faire avoir et le laissaient faire. Sauf que cet autre tas de muscle pouvait lui aussi se montrer extrêmement vif d'esprit.

Franck, lui, était moins avantagé que ses deux camarades et était la voix de la raison. Ses deux supérieurs se chamaillaient souvent, plus que nécessaire, et c'était lui qui se chargeait toujours de les séparer. Si aucun mal ne lui était fait, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait Markus depuis le jardin d'enfance, ce qui lui procurait une certaine immunité.

Quant au dernier...eh bien, c'était une moule. Accrochée à son rocher, elle suivait le trio sans relâche et jusqu'au bout du monde s'il décidait de s'y rendre. Cina était un pleurnichard qui voulait devenir plus fort, mais personne ne voulait prendre la peine de l'aider. Il faisait des efforts, mais un seul des regards de Tarask le pétrifiait sur place.

Le trio et sa moule avaient passé la journée à déambuler sans but précis, sinon celui de passer par les chemins où Cina tomberait à coup sûr. Lentement, mais sûrement, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'ils s'éloignaient du cœur de la ville en faveur de sa banlieue. Les bâtiments entretenus disparurent peu à peu pour laisser place, droit devant eux, à un monument laissé à l'abandon. Des grues, camions et bétonneuses étaient stationnées devant la bâtisse sans aucun occupant. L'endroit était désert jusqu'à ce que les adolescents ne s'en approchent. Cina fut le premier à montrer des signes d'hésitation et les autres se firent une joie de le ridiculiser.

« Ben alors, Cina? Tu voulais pas prouver que t'en as dans le pantalon? fit Markus avec un sourire en coin.

- S-si, mais... pleurnicha à moitié Cina avant de se reprendre. C'est interdit de venir ici.

- Et c'est interdit de sécher, mais est-ce qu'on en a quelque chose à foutre? Non, répondit Franck en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

- Mais vous avez pas entendu ce qu'on dit? Y a des fantômes là-dedans, insista l'autre. Moi, ze veux pas risquer de mettre un pied à l'intérieur.

- Ben reste dehors, espèce de gamin. » lança Tarask.

Vexé, Cina stoppa net, encore indécis. Les trois autres garçons ne prirent pas la peine de l'attendre et marchèrent en direction de l'entrée pauvrement sécurisée. Seules deux planches en bois la condamnaient, clouées aux murs. Une brise se mit à souffler quand ils ne restèrent que quelques mètres entre les ados et l'entrée. Au second coup de vent, tous s'arrêtèrent à leur tour.

« Vous avez pas entendu quelque chose? demanda lentement Franck en se tournant vers ses amis.

- C'est le vent, c'est tout. » déclara Tarask. Il fit un pas de plus et cette fois, des paroles accompagnèrent la brise.

« N'approchez pas plus. »

Ils avaient clairement entendu la voix d'un garçon les mettre en garde. À priori, il n'était pas plus âgé qu'eux ni spécialement menaçant. Pendant un instant, le trio crut que Cina s'amusait à leur faire peur, mais le voyant un peu plus loin derrière eux, ils surent qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ils échangèrent alors des regards inquiets, jusqu'à ce que Tarask brise le silence le premier.

« Allez, on s'en fout. C'est qu'un con qui s'est planqué à l'intérieur. Je propose qu'on lui fasse sa fête. »

L'enthousiasme du rouquin motiva les deux autres, qui le suivirent sans hésiter. Ils passèrent sous les planches et se tinrent devant les portes vitrées de l'entrée. Le trio échangea des regards malicieux . L'un des garçons tendit la main pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte, pour finalement la reculer vivement quand les vitres se mirent à vibrer fortement juste sous leurs yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux? » s'exclama Franck.

Il n'y avait pas le plus petit mouvement d'air autour d'eux et pourtant, les parois vitrées semblaient prêtes à sortir de leur encadrement comme si une tempête faisait rage. Markus voulut se reculer, mais son dos heurta l'une des planches.

« Je vous avais prévenus. » fit la même voix d'adolescent, venant de nulle part.

Ces mots prononcés, les vitres volèrent en éclat. Cina, de là où il se tenait, entendit clairement le fracas du verre brisé aussitôt suivi des cris d'horreur du trio. N'osant pas aller voir ce qui s'était passé, il tourna les talons et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il lui fallait de l'aide.

_-Le Tableau Hanté-_

_Un jour, un riche bourgeois commanda un portrait à un grand peintre. Ce dernier, conscient de l'importance de la commande, s'appliqua à la tâche et passa des jours et des jours à la réaliser. Quand l'œuvre fut enfin terminée, le peintre en fut tellement satisfait qu'il refusa de la céder à son propriétaire légitime. Fou de rage, le bourgeois prit la peinture de force et la ramena chez lui. L'artiste, malade de chagrin, mit fin à ses jours peu de temps après, presque aussitôt suivi du bourgeois. Il est dit depuis que ce tableau a été maudit par celui qui l'a peint et que tous ses possesseurs ont subi le même sort que l'homme qui en est l'auteur._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : La voilà, la seconde vraie enquête de Squall avec un fantôme. Celui-là n'était pas particulièrement sympa, n'est-ce pas? Mais quel plaisir ç'a été d'écrire ce chapitre, du coup! Ce genre d'affaire est quand même plus intéressante à mon humble avis. Vous l'avez sûrement compris maintenant, chaque chapitre aura son petit conte à la fin. Merci à Flammula pour sa relecture et ses précieux conseils qui ont permis d'améliorer ce chapitre! Je vous remercie aussi pour vos encouragements et pour le temps que vous passez à lire ces chapitres. =) J'espère que vous y prenez autant de plaisir que moi pour les écrire. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	4. L'enfant Endormi

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_-L'enfant Endormi-_

Après avoir fait rapidement le tour de la résidence Carraway pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien, Squall fit ses adieux à la petite famille. Le major lui offrit une poignée de main chaleureuse et la promesse d'un toit pour l'héberger s'il revenait à Deling City un jour; une offre qui toucha le châtain sans qu'il n'en montre le moindre signe. Linoa, quant à elle, jugea qu'il était de circonstance de le prendre dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, Squall vit le majordome s'approcher du maire, un téléphone en main. Le patriarche prit l'appareil et resta près de l'entrée de la maison.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer. Promets-moi de revenir me voir très bientôt, dit la jeune femme en prenant un air de chien battu.

- Linoa, laisse tomber. Depuis le début, je te repousse. Pourquoi tu t'accroches autant? demanda Squall sans cacher son agacement.

- Parce qu'à part toi, il n'y a personne à qui je peux parler.

- Et ton père?

- Tu rigoles? C'est mon père. Je peux pas lui raconter la moitié des choses que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai assez de problèmes sans ajouter ceux d'une gamine qui s'imagine que l'apocalypse approche avec la fin d'une ligne de produits cosmétiques. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Squall la vit se mettre en colère. « Tu sais quoi? T'as peut-être l'air beau quand on te voit, mais à l'intérieur, c'est tout de suite moins joli à voir. Les mecs comme toi qui se croient cool à rembarrer tout le monde finissent toujours seuls. Tu verras, c'est ce qui t'arrivera aussi! »

La brune tourna alors les talons et entra à l'intérieur en ignorant le regard interrogateur de son père, qui était encore au téléphone. Squall, lui, soupira. Eh bien, il avait fallu aller jusque là pour se débarrasser d'elle. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle avait autant de mal à comprendre...

« Que s'est-il passé avec Linoa? demanda le maire quand il eut raccroché.

- Je viens simplement de lui rendre service. En pensant du mal de moi, elle aura vite fait d'oublier que j'étais là.

- Je suis navré si elle vous a mis dans l'embarras. Linoa s'attache très facilement.

- Vous devriez peut-être parler un peu plus souvent avec elle. J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne communiquez pas assez.

- C'est sans doute vrai, admit l'autre homme en haussant les épaules. Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de l'hôpital central de Deling City. Je crois que ce que j'ai appris pourrait vous intéresser.

- Je vous écoute.

- Des adolescents viennent d'être admis au service des urgences. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas de blessures graves, mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, c'est que l'accident se serait produit près du bâtiment dont je vous ai parlé. On m'a appelé pour insister sur le fait qu'il devrait être démoli le plus rapidement possible.

- Je vois. Comment est-ce que je peux aller jusque là-bas?

- Mon domestique va vous y conduire. »

Et c'est ainsi que Squall se trouva à l'hôpital de la ville une heure plus tard. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu à prendre les transports en commun. Il lui aurait fallu des heures. Patiemment, il attendit au guichet d'accueil, bondé en plein milieu de journée. Ce devaient être le moment des visites, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Quand il arriva enfin devant l'hôtesse d'accueil, Squall expliqua la situation et un rapide coup de fil au manoir Carraway lui donna l'autorisation de se rendre dans les chambres des blessés. Il dut partager un ascenseur avec un vieux couple jusqu'au cinquième étage puis suivit son propre chemin. Chambre cinq-cent-trois. C'était là que des garçons nommés Markus et Frank avaient été placés. Squall frappa puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état des patients. Ils étaient couverts de pansements de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous êtes qui? demanda l'un des garçons sur un ton fort peu aimable.

- Quelqu'un qui a quelques questions à vous poser.

- Un flic? Un des pions de notre bahut?

- Rien de tout ça. Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faites de vos journées. Par contre, je serais curieux de savoir ce qui s'est passé près de ce vieux bâtiment. »

Sa réponse fut suivie d'un silence lourd de sous-entendus. Les garçons refusèrent tout d'abord de parler, mais un regard appuyé de Squall réussit à les convaincre de se confier.

« On trainait devant les anciens bureaux. Y avait Cina avec nous. On sait que c'est un froussard, alors on est allés justement là pour lui foutre la trouille. Je sais pas si vous savez, mais il paraît que c'est hanté là-bas. Nous, on n'y croyait pas alors on a voulu rentrer, mais...

- Mais un truc nous a repoussé, continua Frank quand son ami fut incapable de continuer. Ça nous disait de pas approcher, mais on était persuadés que c'était une mauvaise blague. Finalement, quand on s'est retrouvés devant les portes, les vitres se sont brisées et on s'est tous retrouvés ici.

- Qui a prévenu les secours? voulut savoir Squall.

- Ch'sais pas. Sûrement Cina. Il nous avait pas suivis, répondit Markus.

- Vous lui devez une fière chandelle alors.

- Ouais, marmonna le même ado. Vous allez me dire que je suis fou, mais je crois bien qu'il y a vraiment un fantôme dans ce bâtiment. Y a pas d'autre explication.

- La seule raison qui me ferait dire que tu l'es, c'est de savoir que tu es allé là-bas malgré les interdictions. Elles ne sont pas là pour les chiens errants, dit le châtain en se levant. Passons. Parlez-moi un peu de la voix que vous avez entendue. Comment elle était?

- Euh, je dirais que c'était celle d'un gars de notre âge, répondit Frank.

- Je vois. Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre. »

Squall sortit alors de la chambre, satisfait des réponses qu'il avait obtenues. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et quand il tourna la tête, il se retrouva face à face avec un autre adolescent, lui en parfaite santé bien qu'un peu nerveux. Squall devina qu'il s'agissait de Cina et en eut la confirmation quand ce dernier répondit à sa question par un simple acquiescement de la tête. Sa version des faits était identique à celles de ses camarades (si on pouvait les appeler ainsi) à cela près qu'il ne mentionna jamais de voix venue de nulle part. Le châtain ne le retint pas plus longtemps et quitta l'hôpital. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que le domestique du maire l'avait attendu pendant tout ce temps. Il semblait qu'il avait eu pour ordre de l'escorter où bon lui semblait, et Squall en profita donc pour lui demander de l'amener jusqu'au bâtiment à l'origine des nombreux incidents. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le véhicule tandis qu'il roulait jusqu'à sa destination. Ce sujet en particulier avait dû devenir tabou au sein de Deling City, aussi Squall ne chercha-t-il pas à l'aborder avec son chauffeur improvisé. Il se laissa conduire sans un mot puis descendit de voiture une fois à destination.

Un chantier laissé à l'abandon s'offrit à sa vue, les véhicules éparpillés ici et là sans aucun ordre ni aucune logique, comme si les ouvriers s'étaient enfuis en laissant tout en plan; ce qui était plus que probable.

« Monsieur souhaite-t-il que je l'attende? »

La voix du majordome stoppa Squall. Il se tourna vers le domestique et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Assez étonnamment, l'homme sembla comprendre et s'inclina avant de monter dans le véhicule. Le châtain le vit ouvrir la boite à gants et en sortir un livre épais. Tant mieux, il en aurait peut-être pour un certain temps.

Laissant le serviteur à son triste sort, Squall tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas déterminé en direction des ruines. À mesure qu'il s'en rapprochait, un vent de plus en plus insistant fouettait son visage et soulevait d'énormes nuages de fumée. Il baissa les yeux en sentant ce qu'il pensait être des gravillons croquer contre les semelles de ses chaussures, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de débris de verre. Les brisures étaient petites, régulières, de forme vaguement carrées. Ils devaient provenir d'un vitrage épais, sans doute celui qui avait éclaté au nez de la bande d'adolescents.

« Ne vous approchez pas plus. » sembla lui murmurer le vent alors qu'il approchait de l'entrée. Il put alors confirmer les dires des victimes : la voix était effectivement assez jeune. Il lui faudrait voir l'esprit pour avoir plus de précisions sur ce sujet. Le châtain s'abaissa pour passer sous les planches et se trouva face à des portes jadis vitrées. Autre confirmation : le verre à terre était bien celui des portes. Il y avait même encore les traces de sang laissées par les blessés.

« Partez d'ici tout de suite. » insista la jeune voix alors que Squall passait l'entrée. Il n'y prêta pas attention pour l'instant et étudia l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un vieux bureau d'accueil se situait un peu plus loin sur sa droite au fond d'un immense hall d'entrée. Le sol, les meubles, les pots de terre aux plantes mortes depuis longtemps étaient recouverts de poussière. Elle ne semblait pas tellement gêner les nouveaux occupants, qui avaient tissé de grandes toiles aux quatre coins de la pièce. Certains, qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée d'une nouvelle proie comprirent que celle-ci serait bien trop grosse et préférèrent partir se réfugier en lieu sûr, près des plafonds. Un couinement sonore retentit subitement et Squall tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la source du son, pour apercevoir un gros rat gris se faufiler à l'intérieur d'un trou creusé dans un mur. Poussant un soupir pour tenter de calmer son cœur aux pulsations trop rapides à son goût, Squall sortit sa fiole et la tendit à bout de bras droit devant lui. Ses angoisses furent aussitôt apaisées. L'eau ne bouillait pas ni ne gelait au creux de la fiole, mais un léger brouillard flottait à la surface du liquide cristallin. L'esprit occupait tout le bâtiment mais n'était pas particulièrement malin. Il n'était pas non plus complètement inoffensif; ces garçons en savaient quelque chose. À présent moins sur le qui-vive, Squall s'aventura plus en profondeur. Il passa devant le bureau et emprunta le couloir droit devant lui. Il dut courber l'échine à plusieurs reprises afin d'éviter les toiles d'araignées les plus imposantes et lever les pieds pour ne pas marcher sur les dépouilles de rats morts dont l'odeur s'était déjà répandue dans le couloir entier. Au delà de toutes ces sensations, Squall percevait aussi l'air différent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, empli de poussière et saturé par la présence de l'esprit. Des frissons à peine perceptibles parcouraient son corps à intervalles réguliers, les seuls indices lui permettant de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de perdre son temps.

Le châtain se trouva face à une porte close au fond du couloir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il découvrit un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. De là où il était, il pouvait déjà entendre les bruits furtifs des rats qui détalaient pour se mettre à l'abri ainsi que celui de la brise passant par des fenêtres probablement brisées elles aussi. L'air était plus frais lorsqu'il se trouva en haut des escaliers et il resserra sa veste autour de lui pour se protéger des températures anormalement fraîches. L'hiver avait beau commencer à laisser place au printemps, il ne comptait pas capituler aussi facilement.

Le regard de Squall fut attiré par un mouvement sur sa droite. Il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol, le fracas bien plus bruyant qu'il ne l'était réellement avec l'écho du couloir. Il avait senti son sang se glacer tant il avait été surpris, mais il se reprit en main en un battement de cils. Lentement, prudemment, Squall se dirigea vers la source du bruit, une main appuyée contre le mur tandis qu'il avançait. Le léger bruit provoqué par la friction du cuir sur les murs en plâtre annoncerait clairement son approche et pourrait apaiser l'esprit.

Ou l'aider à l'attaquer par surprise au moment opportun. Le son du bois qui grince avait été le seul avertissement qu'eut Squall, le stoppant juste avant l'entrée d'où il vit une chaise voler et aller s'écraser contre le mur à sa gauche. L'objet se brisa à l'impact et tomba au sol en morceaux.

« Disparaissez! » fit la voix apeurée du jeune garçon. Un détail qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'oreille de Squall. Il ferma les yeux et songea à se montrer, pour finalement se raviser. Cet esprit ne voulait pas être vu; autant aller dans son sens le temps qu'il soit plus serein.

« Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » lui dit le châtain en s'appuyant contre le mur. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua que parmi les quelques dépouilles de rongeurs se trouvaient de vieilles seringues et des préservatifs usagés. Il commença alors à comprendre un peu mieux pourquoi personne ne pouvait plus entrer. Ce fantôme avait dû voir de bien drôles de choses...

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas que vous restiez. » insista l'autre sans jamais se montrer. « Si vous ne quittez pas cet endroit, je trouverai autre chose à vous lancer pour vous blesser. » Sa jeune voix tremblait tandis qu'il parlait, montrant immanquablement qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. C'est en tout cas ce que pensa Squall.

« Comme ces adolescents qui ont fini aux urgences?

- Je leur avais dit de partir, mais ils n'ont pas écouté.

- Du verre brisé, c'était peut-être un peu trop.

- C'est tout ce qu'il y avait. De toute façon, c'était de leur faute, pas la mienne. Ils n'avaient qu'à m'écouter; ce ne serait pas arrivé. »

Squall poussa un long soupir et fut si bruyant qu'il était certain que l'esprit l'avait entendu. « Soit un peu plus franc avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. Dans le fond, tu dois certainement regretter de les avoir blessés, non? Tu ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, mais ces têtes brûlées t'ont poussé jusque dans tes derniers retranchements. Si ça peut te consoler, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le droit d'être ici. »

Il se fit un long silence, que le châtain n'osa pas perturber. Soit ce qu'il avait dit faisait réfléchir le garçon, soit ce dernier était parti. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, c'était une bonne chose pour Squall. S'il était parti, c'était peut-être pour de bon.

« Ils n'ont rien de trop grave? demanda timidement le fantôme.

- Rien qui ne puisse mettre leur vie en danger, non. »

Squall n'en était pas certain, mais il crut entendre un « tant mieux » murmuré. À présent plus confiant, il décida d'entrer dans la pièce où l'esprit frappeur avait élu domicile. Il le fit tout en restant sur ses gardes et à pas lents pour ne pas le brusquer. Quand il se tint devant l'entrée, Squall trouva une pièce qui avait dû être jadis le bureau du PDG de la boite. Des étagères vides s'alignaient de chaque côté et droit devant lui, près de la plus grande fenêtre, un bureau massif recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière trônait, mirage d'un faste révolu. Sur le meuble était assis un garçon blond. Il tournait le dos à son visiteur, trop occupé à regarder le monde extérieur. Sa chevelure à la teinte platine était ébouriffée, ses nombreuses mèches apparemment arrangées sans ordre précis. D'après la corpulence du fantôme, Squall en déduisit qu'il devait être âgé de quinze, peut-être seize ans. Un visage l'aiderait grandement à se faire une meilleure idée de l'âge de la mort de l'inconnu.

Comme s'il entendait les pensées du châtain, le garçon tourna la tête et écarquilla subitement des yeux d'un bleu limpide quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt, le fantôme se redressa, ses jambes disparaissant dans le bois du bureau et se recula pour prendre plus de distance.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal, juste t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, lui dit Squall pour le rassurer. C'est très simple pour les esprits paisibles.

- Comment pouvez-vous être certain que je le suis?

- Grâce à ça, répondit le plus grand en montrant sa fiole toujours remplie de brouillard. Si l'eau ne bout pas, c'est que je ne risque rien.

- Ça alors, s'étonna le blond en s'approchant pour mieux observer le petit objet. En quoi est-elle faite? Sûrement pas en verre, je me trompe?

- Non, ce n'est pas du verre. Ça ne supporterait pas les changements de température assez brusques que subit l'eau la plupart du temps. C'est du diamant.

- Ça doit coûter une vraie fortune alors.

- Moins que s'il était naturel. Celui qui a servi à faire cette bouteille a été créé artificiellement. »

Le spectre se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en portant toute son attention sur la fiole, littéralement fasciné de voir le brouillard s'épaissir quand il approchait la main très près de la surface. Squall le laissa faire sans rien dire, étonné par le changement qui s'était opéré sur à peine quelques secondes. Et tout ça pour une fiole...

« Je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je suis Squall Leonhart.

- Oh, c'est vrai. Moi, c'est Cloud Strife.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu te retrouves ici?

- Eh bien, je me suis retrouvé dans une ville juste à côté du jour au lendemain. J'ai voulu retourner chez moi et je suis arrivé dans une très grande maison dans le centre ville, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un alors je suis allé là où j'étais sûr de rester seul.

- ...d'accord, mais je voulais parler de ce qui a pu se produire avant ta mort.

- Je suis pas mort, s'étonna Cloud.

- Permets-moi d'avoir un doute.

- Non, non, je suis encore en vie. Enfin, en partie. J'arrive encore à sentir certaines choses, vous savez, comme la chaleur du soleil, le froid de la neige, l'odeur des rats morts...ce genre de choses. Si j'étais vraiment mort, ce serait impossible, non?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis encore en vie, répondit franchement Squall. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tu ne peux pas rester ici. Le maire de Deling City m'a envoyé pour que tu quittes les lieux et le laisse détruire ce vieux bâtiment.

- Quoi? Mais c'est mon bâtiment!

- Tu rigoles? Tu n'es physiquement pas apte à être le propriétaire des lieux. Et franchement, vu leur état, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y tiens autant.

- Je suis resté ici pendant des années. Il est hors de question de me retrouver dehors avec des fantômes qui pourraient me faire du mal. Je peux rien leur faire, moi. Si au moins j'avais votre regard de tueur et votre âge, ça passerait mais -

- Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça, se défendit Squall mais il fut ignoré.

- Je n'ai pas l'air assez méchant alors je me fais embêter. Et puis... »

Cloud se tut et sembla même extrêmement gêné. Il fuyait le regard de son interlocuteur en se tortillant sur place.

« Et puis?

- C'est plein d'araignées en dehors de cette salle. »

Le châtain sentit sa paupière battre.

« C'est la meilleure. Un fantôme qui a peur des araignées, soupira Squall en tournant les talons pour quitter la salle.

- Mais j'y peux rien! Rien que de voir toutes ces pattes qui gigotent, ça me fiche la chair de poule, expliqua le blond en le suivant. Les rats passent encore. Mais alors ça... »

Squall ne releva pas et continua son chemin. Il entendit clairement les gémissements discrets de Cloud quand des arachnides galopèrent le long des murs pour se cacher à leur approche, et lui-même devait admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement de voir autant de pattes s'agiter en même temps. Mais plus que de la peur, tout cela lui inspirait un dégoût profond, aussi fut-il soulagé quand il se trouva dehors. Le châtain jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que Cloud l'avait suivi. Ce dernier, devinant la question qui trottait dans la tête du plus grand, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Squall en avait beaucoup à lui poser en réalité, mais le domestique de Carraway aurait des doutes sur sa santé mentale s'il le surprenait à parler seul à voix haute. Le châtain se dirigea donc vers le véhicule et monta à bord. Il fut rassuré de voir le fantôme faire de même.

« Vous n'avez pas été blessé, Monsieur? demanda le majordome en démarrant.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Où souhaitez-vous vous rendre?

- À la bibliothèque si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Sans un mot, le domestique démarra le véhicule et se mit en route. Ils retournèrent au cœur de la ville dans les rues les plus empruntées. Squall remarqua la nervosité de Cloud, qui étudiait les environs avec inquiétude, presque avec peur. Avoir vécu seul dans ce bâtiment avait dû rendre cette foule impressionnante, mais le châtain était certain que le blond s'y habituerait s'il devait rester un moment parmi eux. Pour ce faire, il devait d'abord se renseigner sur le jeune garçon, savoir où il habitait avant son accident, ce qui lui était arrivé... Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque de la ville, Squall remercia son chauffeur et lui indiqua qu'il pouvait retourner au manoir pour le moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il passerait à effectuer ses recherches et ne voulait en rien perturber l'emploi du temps que le Major avait peut-être prévu. Quand la voiture s'éloigna, Squall entra à l'intérieur du bâtiment et se dirigea droit vers les bibliothécaires pour se renseigner au sujet du jeune fantôme à ses côtés.

« Cloud Strife, vous dites? Il ne figure pas dans notre base de données.

- Vous avez la possibilité d'avoir les noms des habitants de la ville?

- Si c'est ce que vous cherchez, il faut vous rendre en mairie après avoir obtenu l'autorisation des autorités concernées; en l'occurrence des services de police de Midgar dont nous dépendons. »

Ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Squall ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre des jours, peut-être des semaines pour recevoir une autorisation. Mais s'il passait directement par le maire lui-même... Squall se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et consulta l'annuaire laissé à la disposition des visiteurs. Il trouva rapidement le numéro de la mairie de Deling City et le composa. La secrétaire qui répondit sembla hésiter à le laisser parler au maire, aussi transmit-elle son nom complet avant de faire suivre l'appel. Le Major Carraway accepta immédiatement la requête du châtain et fit lancer la recherche, pour finalement l'informer qu'aucun Cloud Strife n'avait vécu à Deling City dans le courant du siècle; une information qui ne plut pas tellement à Squall.

« Tu avais déjà vu des voitures, au moins? questionna Squall tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une autre section de la bibliothèque.

- Bien sûr que oui. Je suis pas né au Moyen Âge, marmonna Cloud en le suivant de près. Où est-ce qu'on va?

- Dans la section « occultisme ». Il y a une chose que je voudrais vérifier. »

Cloud ne posa pas plus de questions et se contenta de le suivre. Si le fantôme ne se trompait pas et qu'il était effectivement encore en vie, quelque part, alors une malédiction avait dû être jetée sur lui et l'avait mis dans un sacré pétrin. Squall aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de détails mais, comme toujours, il sentait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant d'en avoir.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la section recherchée, il passa dans les rayons et en étudia les ouvrages. Lorsqu'il arriva aux auteurs dont le nom commençait par « E », il ralentit la cadence et étudia plus soigneusement les tranches des livres. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de satisfaction quand il tendit la main vers l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait.

« Edea? lut Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une source sûre. Plus de la moitié de ce que tu as devant les yeux ne sont que les fabulations de vieux fous.

- Et comment vous le savez?

- J'ai mes sources. »

Souhaitant se concentrer un peu plus sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, Squall ignora les questions que Cloud aurait pu avoir en faveur des mots imprimés sur le papier. Il tourna les pages avec impatience, si bien que lorsqu'il retomba sur la bonne, il en passa trois autres avant de s'en rendre compte. Ce qu'il lut lui fit froid dans le dos. Ce sort était censé tuer la personne visée, à moins d'avoir commis une erreur en rassemblant certains ingrédients; ce qui avait dû être le cas. Si la formule n'était pas suivie, alors l'âme de la victime et son corps étaient détachés de telle façon que des kilomètres les séparaient. Squall n'en revenait pas. On jetait encore de tels sorts?

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte? voulut savoir l'esprit.

- Que tu as peut-être eu de la chance. Tu dis ne pas te souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant de te retrouver près d'ici?

- Non. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, et encore moins où je suis censé aller. J'avais pensé qu'en vagabondant, j'aurais fini par le savoir...

- C'est ce que tu vas devoir faire. Il faut retrouver ton corps et le regagner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Trop tard?

- Ton corps n'est pas éternel. »

Si les fantômes pouvaient pâlir, Cloud l'aurait fait en entendant ces paroles. Il se rassura aussitôt en se disant que maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, les choses s'accélèreraient peut-être. Avec un peu de chance, son corps n'était pas très loin et il pourrait le regagner très bientôt. Oui! Il devait positiver! Sa bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil à l'idée de devoir chercher seul. Il n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation et pourrait faire le tour de la même ville plusieurs fois sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui fallait un guide, mais y avait-il un seul esprit qui accepterait de l'aider? Jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés s'étaient montrés exécrables; et peut-être parce qu'ils avaient déjà senti qu'il était différent d'eux. Si Squall ne se trompait pas et qu'il était véritablement en vie, quelque part...

« Dites, vous voyagez beaucoup? demanda innocemment le blond en mettant les mains derrière le dos.

- Assez oui, répondit le châtain qui se doutait déjà de la tournure que prendrait la conversation.

- Ça vous ennuie si je reste avec vous en attendant de rentrer chez moi? Vous passerez peut-être dans ma ville; enfin, si j'habite bien dans une ville. »

Squall haussa un sourcil. Cloud n'avait pas exactement l'allure d'un ermite, aussi fut-il quasiment certain qu'une ville ferait l'affaire. Le châtain était un peu embêté de se retrouver avec un compagnon de voyage, mais quelque chose l'encourageait à accepter. Était-ce la solitude? Ou bien son côté égoïste qui lui murmurait que ce serait une affaire de plus à résoudre? Il n'en était pas tout à fait certain. Et puis que risquait-il à l'emmener avec lui? Il n'aurait pas à le nourrir, à le loger, à payer un ticket de transport en plus... Non, il ne voyait vraiment aucun problème.

« Du moment que tu te tiens tranquille. » se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

Squall rangea le livre à sa place et quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en direction des employés stationnés à l'accueil. Il fit arrêter un taxi et demanda à être conduit à la résidence Carraway. Le trajet fut relativement court, à tel point qu'il regretta de ne pas y être allé à pieds, et ne lui coûta heureusement pas fort cher. Il avait encore une dernière chose à voir avec le maire : ses honoraires. Il n'allait pas partir sans être payé, surtout que c'étaient deux esprits dont il s'était occupé pour le Major. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer sans ouvrir son portefeuille.

« Pourquoi on vient ici? voulut savoir Cloud en levant les yeux vers l'immense manoir avant d'ajouter : Il y a eu quelque chose ici.

- Un autre esprit que j'ai chassé récemment. Il va falloir un peu de temps avant que les traces de sa présence ne disparaissent totalement. »

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla le maire en personne. Il était à bout de souffle.

« Monsieur Leonhart! Alors? Vous avez réussi? dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Squall.

- Oui. Vous pouvez démolir ce bâtiment à présent, répondit le châtain.

- Parfait, parfait. J'imagine que vous venez vous faire payer. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Le châtain tenta tant bien que mal d'ignorer les quelques commentaires émis par l'esprit, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de remarques sans passer pour un fou. Il devrait attendre qu'ils soient sortis. Squall aperçut rapidement Linoa, qui semblait avoir encore décidé de sécher les cours. Il la vit lui faire un doigt d'honneur avant de s'éloigner sans rien dire.

« Ce que cette fille est grossière! C'est dommage, elle est pourtant super jolie. » commenta le fantôme, les sourcils froncés.

Pour toute réponse, Squall haussa les épaules. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du maire et s'installèrent pour régler les derniers détails. Le châtain se renfrogna quand le Major Carraway sortit un chéquier. Il s'empressa donc de lui faire savoir qu'il préférait être payé en liquide. C'était plus pratique pour payer les nombreux frais de son voyage. À cette nouvelle, le visage du maire s'assombrit un peu.

« Je suis navré, mais il va falloir attendre un peu dans ce cas. J'enverrai mon domestique à la banque demain matin à la première heure. Que diriez-vous de rester ici en attendant?

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

- Balivernes! C'est moi qui vous le propose alors ne pensez pas à cela! Vous pouvez reprendre la même chambre si vous le désirez. Nous dinerons à dix-neuf heures. Soyez ponctuel.

- Je vous remercie. »

Squall se leva et retourna dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée et qui lui semblait familière à présent. Il posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, retira sa veste et ses gants pour les poser sur le bureau et s'étira paresseusement. Quelle dure journée de travail ç'avait été!

« Ouah, vos mains sont couvertes de marques! »

Le châtain sursauta presque, surpris, quand Cloud parla. Il avait failli oublier qu'il était là.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de beugler sans prévenir, ça m'éviterait d'avoir une attaque, marmonna Squall avec mauvaise humeur.

- Pardon.

- Ces marques, c'est parce que je me suis brûlé. Un fantôme que j'ai rencontré n'était pas particulièrement content de me voir. » Squall se tourna alors vers l'adolescent et fut étonné de le voir aussi tracassé tout à coup.

« Je ne les aime vraiment pas. Ils ne cherchent qu'à faire le mal autour d'eux.

- Curieux d'entendre ça de la bouche de l'un des leurs, commenta le châtain. Tu sais, ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. C'était pas de chance de ne voir que ceux-là, mais tu verras qu'il y en a qui ne cherchent pas à blesser les autres. »

Cloud se contenta de hocher la tête avant de flotter en direction de la fenêtre pour regarder au dehors. Ce devait être l'un de ses passe-temps favoris (que pouvait-il faire d'autre pendant tout ce temps libre?). En le voyant ainsi, Squall se demanda ce que Cloud avait bien pu vivre qui l'ai poussé à avoir une si mauvaise opinion des fantômes. Il lui poserait probablement la question un jour, quand ils se connaitraient mieux. Pour l'instant, ça semblait trop déplacé. D'ici là, rien ne l'empêchait d'essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur d'autres sujets. Un interrogatoire rapide l'informa que Cloud n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé avant de devenir fantôme, mis à part l'image d'enfants assis en cercle autour d'un livre. Ça confirma la thèse du châtain : il s'agissait bien d'un sort raté. Évidemment qu'il l'était. Seuls les adultes étaient censés les jeter. Si Squall croisait un jour ces chenapans, il leur donnerait une bonne correction pour avoir osé prendre cette histoire à la légère. D'ici là, il devrait d'abord aider le blond, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donner des noms en retrouvant son corps...

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger, déclara subitement ledit garçon en flottant vers Squall.

- Déjà? fit l'autre en regardant l'horloge.

- On a discuté pendant un bon moment alors le temps a passé vite.

- Tu me suis en bas ou tu restes ici?

- Oh non, je préfère venir. Il y aura peut-être des choses amusantes à écouter. » s'enthousiasma Cloud.

Squall ne voyait pas très bien en quoi regarder des personnes manger pouvait être distrayant, mais après être resté seul dans un bâtiment abandonné, tout devait amuser l'adolescent. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger où Carraway les attendait déjà. Linoa n'était pas encore arrivée et Squall espéra un peu qu'elle ait décrété ne rien manger pour garder la ligne. Non pas qu'elle en ait besoin. Le châtain se retint de pousser un soupir de contentement quand il apprit que la jeune femme passerait la soirée et la nuit chez une amie. Le maire et lui passèrent l'entièreté du repas à discuter des récentes enquêtes de Squall, de la ville dans son ensemble et des prochaines élections qui approchaient à grands pas et qui semblaient inquiéter l'homme au plus haut point. Peu intéressé par la politique, Squall fit de son mieux pour rassurer Carraway; sans grand succès. Il opta pour un prompt changement de sujet.

« Quelles grandes villes y a-t-il à proximité de Deling? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé une bouchée de poisson et recraché une arête qui avait échappé à la vigilance du domestique.

- Il y a bien Esthar. Il me semble que c'est la plus proche. Si vous y allez en train, ça ne vous prendra pas une heure pour y arriver.

- Parfait. Je sais où aller à présent.

- Je vous conseille de faire très attention quand vous serez là-bas. La ville est immense comparée à celle-ci et les mentalités sont très différentes; sans oublier les officiers de police.

- Qu'ont-ils de particulier? voulut savoir Squall.

- Ils sont très méfiants. La moindre bousculade est un prétexte à envoyer de pauvres innocents passer une nuit en cellule. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes un brigand, juste qu'étant étranger, ils risquent d'être encore plus durs avec vous. Ces espèces de casques qu'ils portent en permanence leur permettent d'identifier tous les individus enregistrés en mairie. Nul doute que vous ne serez pas fiché alors ils ne laisseront rien passer.

- En bref, ils sont un tantinet paranoïaques. Génial, il me fallait justement ça en plus, marmonna le châtain en posant sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette à présent vide.

- J'ai jugé plus prudent de vous mettre en garde. »

Squall acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se perdit dans ses réflexions. Il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place. Hors de question de brûler quoi que ce soit même pour chasser un fantôme malveillant. Il ne tenait pas à être emprisonné pour acte de vandalisme; ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Squall retourna dans sa chambre une fois le repas terminé et décida de prendre le premier train pour Esthar dès le lendemain. Cloud, lui, était déjà tout excité à l'idée de visiter une grande ville et s'imaginait déjà monts et merveilles : des rues suspendues dans les airs, des tunnels transparents abritant les voies des transports en commun, des officiers de police aux allures de robots futuristes. Squall l'avait immédiatement calmé en lui expliquant que si une telle ville existait réellement, tout le monde le saurait.

« Tu es tellement rabat-joie, se plaignit l'esprit tandis que Squall retirait sa veste et ses gants une nouvelle fois. Ça ne t'arrive jamais de rêver un peu?

- Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer? demanda le plus grand en haussant les sourcils.

- On risque de faire un bon bout de chemin ensemble, fut la seule explication que donna Cloud.

- Sale gosse, marmonna le châtain en se battant avec les lacets de ses bottes. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser me suivre trop longtemps?

- Tu as promis de m'aider! Ne te débine pas à la première occasion venue!

- Quand est-ce que j'ai dit ça? »

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, clairement agacés par le comportement de l'autre. Squall jugea plus sage de se mettre au lit et de dormir un peu. Il devrait se lever tôt et être en forme pour aller affronter les files d'attente de la billetterie de la gare. Cette seule pensée suffisait à le décourager.

* * *

Comme Squall s'y était attendu, acheter son titre de transport l'avait épuisé. Dès qu'il fut monté, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des sièges d'un wagon de seconde classe et ferma les yeux un instant. Une grande inspiration plus tard et il les ouvrait de nouveau pour observer Cloud. Le fantôme s'était placé devant lui et avait le nez collé à la fenêtre. Le châtain ne pouvait qu'espérer que personne ne viendrait se mettre là, sinon Cloud devrait se trouver un autre point d'observation. Quand il vit une vieille femme à la mine rabougrie observer le siège face à lui avec envie, il s'empressa d'étendre les jambes et de poser ses pieds sur le fauteuil. La vieille femme fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard désapprobateur avant d'aller tenter sa chance ailleurs.

« Tu es déjà allé à Esthar? » demanda subitement le blond en se tournant vers lui. Squall fit signe que non après un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que personne ne le verrait faire. « Le nom ne me dit rien du tout. Je pense que je n'y suis jamais allé. » continua-t-il.

Cette fois, Squall haussa les épaules. À quoi s'attendait Cloud? À ce qu'ils parlent pendant tout le trajet? Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il y avait un fantôme à bord. Aux yeux des autres passagers, Squall passerait son temps à parler seul et à voix haute. Très peu pour lui.

Fort heureusement, une fois que le train démarra, son compagnon de voyage ne lui prêta plus la moindre attention et regarda le paysage défiler à toute allure. Quant à Squall, il passa la grande majorité du trajet à fermer les yeux, sans s'endormir, et à écouter ce qui se disait tout autour. Les discussions des autres passagers n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt au final, alors il fit le vide dans sa tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque le train s'arrêta qu'il ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son sac de voyage pour descendre. À peine eut-il mis un pied sur le quai de la gare qu'il fut ébahi par les alentours. Les habitants d'Esthar étaient tous vêtus d'espèces de robes de moines aux coloris et motifs variés. Les rares touristes se démarquaient immédiatement de la foule avec leurs habits plus communs. Squall ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il sortit de la gare et passa devant deux sortes de robots armés qui le suivirent du regard avant de tourner la tête droit devant eux à nouveau.

« Ce sont probablement les policiers dont Carraway m'a parlé. » se dit-il sans montrer trop d'intérêt pour ces êtres étranges. Étaient-ils seulement humains sous leur combinaison?

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il y avait au moins l'un d'eux qui s'amusait déjà comme un fou. Cloud allait de droite à gauche avec l'air bêta d'un enfant qui découvre une grande ville pour la première fois – ce qui était peut-être vrai. Ses yeux paraissaient prendre plus de place sur son visage tant ils étaient grand ouverts. Squall le vit désigner de longs tubes colorés d'où sortaient des personnes assises sur des sièges mobiles. Il avait l'air plutôt fier d'avoir vu juste au moins à ce sujet. Le châtain ne lui fit pas le plaisir de paraître vexé et poursuivit son chemin sans faire de commentaire. Lorsqu'ils furent complètement sortis de la gare, Squall se sentit légèrement perdu face à l'immensité des lieux. Tout se ressemblait et des kilomètres de route – en PVC bleu – s'étendaient sur la totalité d'Esthar. Repérant les tubes de métro, Squall se rapprocha de l'un d'eux pour tenter de se diriger en ville. Cloué contre la paroi à l'entrée du tunnel se trouvait une liste des lieux où devait certainement s'arrêter l'engin. Repérant « centre ville » parmi les choix, Squall suivit son intuition et prit place sur l'un des sièges. Inutile de dire que Cloud ne cessait plus de jacqueter à présent.

« C'est génial! J'adore cette ville! J'espère qu'on en visitera plein d'autres comme celle-là! s'enthousiasmait-il alors que le support se soulevait et s'engouffrait dans le long tunnel rouge.

- Je doute qu'il y en ait d'autres. Déjà que celle-là dépasse de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer en terme de technologie de pointe... marmonna l'autre en croisant les bras.

- Mais tu disais déjà que je me trompais en parlant de cette ville, mais j'avais parfaitement raison. Si ça se trouve, j'ai raison aussi de penser que cet endroit n'est pas le seul à être aussi développé. »

Le châtain ne chercha pas à répondre et se demanda combien de temps il leur faudrait pour arriver à destination. Pas trop longtemps avec de la chance. Le transport s'arrêta plusieurs fois pendant le trajet puis se posa quand ils furent au terminus. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une grande rue noire de monde débouchant sur des tunnels gigantesques où s'engouffraient des habitants par centaines. En les suivant, Squall entendit des prix criés par les marchands du coin et des noms d'objets dont il ignorait la nature. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Cloud ne le perdait pas de vue. Il ne tenait pas à devoir le chercher parmi cette foule. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le tunnel commercial – comme Squall l'avait baptisé – le duo et ses accompagnateurs arrivèrent dans une autre grande rue, celle-là plus calme. Sur leur droite se trouvait un grand bâtiment que Squall supposa être l'hôtel de ville. Il décida d'aller se renseigner pour savoir où il pourrait passer la nuit. Seulement, juste devant les portes d'entrée se trouvaient d'autres hommes-robots, armes en main, montant la garde et leurs regards déjà sur Squall. Quand ce dernier se tint à quelques pas d'eux, l'un des gardes le mit en joue.

« Hé! Je veux juste me renseigner! s'exclama Squall, peu rassuré par la réaction pour le moins hostile.

- Dépêche-toi de poser ta question alors, répondit calmement l'autre garde.

- Je veux savoir où se trouvent les hôtels.

- Derrière toi. Maintenant, déguerpis. »

Squall leur envoya un regard plein de mécontentement et tourna les talons.

« Et tu les laisses te parler comme ça? s'indigna Cloud en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ils sont armés, imbécile, rétorqua le châtain en remontant sa sacoche sur son épaule.

- Tu vas voir. »

Squall n'eut pas le temps de dire au fantôme de rester qu'il était déjà retourné auprès des gardes. Sentant qu'il serait probablement accusé par ce qui se passerait, Squall ne regarda pas derrière lui quand il entendit une petite explosion suivie d'une longue série de jurons. Cloud revint à ses côtés, l'air fier de lui, sans dire un mot sur ce qui venait de se produire. Tant mieux, le châtain ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre à haute voix. Ils se mêlèrent une nouvelle fois à la foule en observant autour d'eux, cherchant une enseigne qui leur évoquerait un lieu de repos. Quand ils en trouvèrent enfin un, ils entrèrent avec une certaine appréhension. Squall espérait que les gérants se montreraient plus sympathiques que les policiers. Ce fut un jeune homme souriant qui s'occupa de sa réservation et lui confia les clés de sa chambre. La location n'était pas donnée mais il n'avait pas tellement d'autre choix. Une fois assuré d'avoir un toit pour la nuit, Squall sortit de l'hôtel et passa plusieurs heures à déambuler dans les rues aux alentours afin d'épier les conversations. Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand deux hommes attirèrent son attention.

« -impossible de vendre cette statue. C'est comme si elle était maudite.

- Il paraît que le dernier à avoir voulu l'acheter est mort avant même d'avoir quitté la salle de vente.

- J'ai entendu la même chose pour celui avant celui-là. »

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment mais Squall, lui, s'était déjà éloigné avec une seule idée en tête : trouver cette salle des ventes.

_-L'enfant endormi-_

_Jadis vivait un enfant de bonne famille. Il était si beau et si gentil que les autres enfants le jalousaient. Tous les parents rêvaient d'un garçon comme celui-là et ne manquaient jamais de mentionner l'enfant modèle quand ils grondaient leur progéniture. Une nuit, tous les enfants du village se réunirent dans une vieille maison_ _et entamèrent un rituel dont la formule provenait d'un vieux livre qui, d'après les rumeurs, avait appartenu à une sorcière décédée depuis des siècles. N'ayant pas trouvé d'Herbe des Fées, les chenapans avaient remplacé l'ingrédient par de l'herbe arrachée dans le jardin de la maisonnette et l'avaient jetée dans le feu avec les autres ingrédients. Ce fut cependant assez pour faire échouer le sort. Alors que le sortilège devait donner la mort au pauvre enfant innocent, l'âme de ce dernier se détacha de son corps et il fut plongé dans un coma profond tandis que son esprit errait à l'autre bout du monde. Il est dit que le sort ne sera rompu que si le fantôme retrouve son enveloppe charnelle, à la condition que celle-ci soit encore en état de le recevoir._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Ouah, il m'a fallu un sacré bout de temps pour écrire ce chapitre! La faute à ma paresse légendaire, aux cadeaux de Noël et à Assassin's Creed. (le vrai coupable) Mais il est enfin bouclé à grand renfort de coups de pied dans les fesses. Je m'excuse donc pour cette longue attente et je ne peux malheureusement pas promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas... Parce que c'est Resonance of Fate qui occupe mes journées à présent. Et qui épuise mes nerfs. Ce que ce jeu est difficile! Mais je n'arrive pas à décrocher pour autant. Enfin. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et commenter les chapitres précédents! Sans ça, ça m'aurait peut-être pris encore des semaines avant de terminer le chapitre 4... Comme chaque fois, mille mercis à Flammula pour sa relecture!


	5. La Statuette Rouge

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-La Statuette Rouge-_

Se déplacer dans Esthar promettait d'être une véritable corvée. Non seulement la foule était si dense qu'on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans percuter quelqu'un, mais il y avait aussi les policiers qui surveillaient tout, absolument tout, avec méfiance.

« Vous passez votre temps à bousculer les passants. » avait reproché l'un d'eux à un Squall passablement irrité. Il n'avait rien dit et était parti.

« Je vous conseille de partir avant que je ne vous emmène au poste le plus proche. » dit un second. Cette fois, le châtain ne put tenir sa langue.

« Et pour quel motif? Utilisation abusive du même mètre carré de trottoir? rétorqua le châtain avec humeur.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas jouer les fortes têtes avec les autorités d'Esthar. Vous le regretteriez.

- Tout ce que je regrette, c'est d'avoir mis les pieds ici. »

Alors qu'il était évident que le garde allait lui répondre, une énorme gerbe d'étincelles éclata sur le côté de son casque et le malheureux le retira précipitamment en poussant un juron. Squall eut alors la certitude qu'il y avait bien de véritables hommes sous ces combinaisons.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici trop longtemps. » conseilla Cloud en flottant plus loin. Après son mauvais coup, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder. Squall aurait donné cher pour savoir comment son compagnon de voyage faisait pour détruire les casques des policiers sans avoir à les toucher. Ça aurait pu lui être utile de le savoir.

Après avoir esquivé d'autres officiers et demandé son chemin à plusieurs passants, Squall arriva enfin au pied du bâtiment qui abritait la salle des ventes d'Esthar. Le monument était colossal et servait, d'après les icônes qu'il apercevait sur la façade, principalement de tribunal. Peu impressionné, Squall entra sans hésitation. L'intérieur du tribunal n'avait rien en commun avec l'extérieur. Jamais il n'aurait été possible pour le châtain de dire qu'il se trouvait encore dans une ville ultra-moderne. Ici, seule la pierre, le métal et le verre avaient servi à la construction des lieux. L'ensemble restait relativement sobre, tel qu'un tribunal se devait de l'être. Pas de bleu, de vert et encore moins de rouge. Rien que des tons neutres et tous agréables à l'œil. Squall avait l'impression que sa vue était subitement en vacances.

« C'est triste ici. » commenta Cloud, qui n'était clairement pas du même avis.

Des écriteaux cloués aux murs indiquaient l'emplacement des différentes salles d'audience, des bureaux des juges ainsi que de l'unique salle des ventes. Celle-ci était située au rez-de-chaussée, tout au fond du bâtiment et à l'écart des autres salles. Squall y suivit une foule d'habitants trop souriants pour se diriger ailleurs. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que les lieux étaient noirs de monde. Il dut rester debout au fond de la salle, laquelle se vida en grande partie à peu près un quart d'heure plus tard après la vente d'un tableau splendide. Le châtain vit partir des bibelots, des meubles, des appareils en tous genres. Soudain, lorsqu'on présenta l'objet suivant, l'air dans la salle sembla se figer.

« Et voici notre dernier article, commença le commissaire-priseur d'une voix peu assurée qui éveilla l'attention de Squall. Une magnifique statuette à l'effigie d'Ondine en marbre blanc. Nous débutons l'enchère à 3 000 Gils. »

La salle fut parcourut d'un murmure parmi les acheteurs visiblement peu enclins à s'approprier l'œuvre. Le commissaire insista, baissa même le prix mais rien n'y fit : personne ne voulait de l'objet. Quand il frappa son marteau sur le coin de son bureau, la vente prit fin et la statuette fut emportée. Squall attendit que la salle se soit complètement vidée avant d'aller à la rencontrer de celui qui avait dirigé les ventes. Son visage marqué par le temps et sa voix bourrue provoqua chez lui un élan de sympathie plutôt rare. Il avait l'impression de se voir avec quelques années de plus.

« Vous voulez quoi? lança le commissaire en sortant une cigarette de sa poche. Les ventes sont terminées. Vous l'avez pas remarqué?

- Au contraire. J'attendais qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour discuter avec vous, répondit poliment Squall en mettant les mains dans les poches de son blouson.

- Ah ouais? Pour parler de quoi? se méfia le plus vieux.

- Ouah! Alors c'est à ça que ressemble une femme nue! » s'exclama Cloud non loin d'eux en observant un magazine qui était resté ouvert, la jeune femme exhibant ses charmes sans aucune pudeur. Squall envoya un regard courroucé dans la direction du spectre avant de reprendre sa conversation. Les sourcils haussés du commissaire laissèrent entendre qu'il se posait des questions quant à la santé mentale de Squall.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle à l'annonce de cette statuette. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction. »

Le vieil homme pâlit à vue d'œil avant de jurer en passant une main dans ses cheveux coupés très courts et d'un blond qui avait dû voir de meilleurs jours. À présent plus proche de lui, Squall se rendit également compte que l'homme n'était pas rasé de près.

« Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera de le savoir? Vous êtes avec ces cons de flics ou quoi?

- Non, heureusement. Je suis Squall Leonhart. Peut-être avez-vous eu des échos à mon sujet?

- Le Leonhart? Hah! Qui n'a pas entendu parler de l'ennemi de l'Art? Péter un vase en émeraude vous a pas suffi; il a fallu que vous détruisiez la plus grande œuvre de Kuja aussi ?

- Eh bien... marmonna Squall, peu fier de lui.

- Si vous êtes venu pour bousiller la statue d'Ondine, vous gênez surtout pas. C'est pas moi qui vous empêcherai de détruire cette saloperie. »

Le châtain grimaça en jetant un regard à Cloud, qui semblait grandement amusé par le langage du commissaire-priseur.

« Au fait, je suis Cid Highwind, commissaire-priseur d'Esthar. J'ai rien à foutre là mais on m'a gentiment forcé la main. Une longue histoire, tout ça. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la statuette. »

Ils passèrent par une porte derrière le bureau du commissaire, cachée derrière une sorte de tapisserie suspendue au plafond. La salle dans laquelle ils atterrirent était assez petite et des tas d'objets avaient été entassés aux quatre coins de la pièce, tous étiquetés. Les morceaux de papier indiquaient des dates, des noms ainsi que des estimations de leur valeur. Remarquant le regard intéressé de Squall, Cid expliqua que tous ces bibelots seraient mis en vente le soir-même. Ils traversèrent la salle et passèrent par une seconde porte. Celle-ci débouchait sur une salle plus grande et, étrangement, plus vide que la précédente. Elle contenait principalement des œuvres d'art allant du tableau à la sculpture en passant par des instruments de musique. Le duo (sans compter le fantôme qui les accompagnait) marcha droit vers le socle sur lequel trônait une petite statuette en marbre blanc. Elle avait la forme d'une créature ailée jouant de la harpe. Squall s'émerveilla discrètement devant les nombreux plis et replis du vêtement de l'icône travaillés avec soin et délicatesse, comme s'ils étaient fait d'eau. Cid lui jeta un regard en coin en affichant un sourire crispé.

« J'ai déjà vu des tas de personnes observer ce machin comme vous êtes en train de le faire. Elles sont toutes sorties de ce tribunal les pieds devant. C'est pour ça qu'on n'arrive pas à vendre cette maudite babiole. Les acheteurs potentiels ont trop peur de crever alors ils se dégonflent et la laissent ici. Genre j'ai envie de rester à côté d'un truc pareil.

- Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus sur les victimes? La façon dont elles sont mortes et combien de temps après avoir fait l'acquisition de la statue... voulut savoir le châtain en continuant son inspection.

- Bah c'est pas bien dur pour le délai : c'était une mort quasi-instantanée. Ils sont venus me payer, se sont rendus devant le tribunal et sont tombés raides morts avant d'avoir mis le pied sur la dernière marche. Y en a qui sont même morts dans la salle des ventes avant d'avoir pu en sortir. Pas de trace de poison, pas d'empreintes sur ce qui les a tués; rien. C'est comme si un fantôme les avait tous descendus.

- Et la statue n'a jamais été endommagée? se demanda tout haut Cloud. Si des acheteurs sont tombés en sortant, elle devrait avoir des traces de coups et pourtant, elle est intacte.

- Est-ce que les acheteurs sont repartis directement avec la statuette? demanda Squall pour en savoir plus sur le sujet que venait d'aborder le fantôme.

- Vous êtes fou? On donne pas un objet pareil comme un boulanger donne son pain! L'acheteur paie, il nous retrouve devant le tribunal où on lui remet la statuette.

- Mais pourquoi faire comme ça? fit Cloud.

- Les risques de vol sont moins élevés en agissant de la sorte? dit Squall.

- Seul l'acheteur sait où nous retrouver. On fait comme ça pour éviter qu'un autre acheteur lui vole son dû à la sortie de la salle. On a déjà vu ça y a des années alors on a dû trouver un moyen d'éviter que ça se reproduise.

- Mais les anciens acheteurs savent où aller et pourraient très bien voler ce que d'autres ont payé, non?

- Vous nous prenez pour des abrutis ou quoi? On change toujours d'endroit. »

Squall fronça les sourcils, ses yeux fixés sur la statuette. Il y avait peu de chances que les meurtres soient l'œuvre d'une personne venant de l'extérieur. Comment savoir qui avait fait l'acquisition de quel objet sans avoir assisté à la vente? À moins de faire appel à un complice qui entre à l'intérieur, mais dans ce cas, il était plus simple que ce même complice se charge lui-même de la sale besogne. Il n'y avait alors plus tellement de choix qui s'offraient à lui. Soit un acheteur jaloux agissait depuis le tribunal, soit il s'agissait bel et bien d'un esprit. La fiole de Squall n'offrit aucune réponse à ses interrogations : l'eau bénite qu'elle contenait ne réagissait pas.

« Oh, c'est un bel objet que vous avez là. Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil? demanda Cid, grandement intrigué par l'artéfact. D'où il vient?

- D'assez loin, répondit vaguement Squall, peu enclin à trop en dire à un parfait inconnu.

- Il faudrait que je le montre à un expert pour en être certain, mais ce qui a servi à faire cette fiole ressemble à s'y méprendre à du diamant. Je me trompe?

- À moitié. C'est du diamant de synthèse.

- De bonne qualité. Je donnerais cher pour savoir qui est capable de produire un matériau aussi raffiné. Vous vous baladez avec une belle somme d'argent, Monsieur Leonhart.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la vendre, merci.

- Dommage. » conclut Cid en lui rendant l'objet.

À peine Squall l'eut-il en main que Cloud poussa une exclamation surprise. Le châtain tourna la tête vers lui, puis en direction de la statuette que le spectre regardait avec de grands yeux. Bientôt, Squall eut la même expression que son compagnon. Devant eux, la statuette prenait lentement une couleur rouge sang. Cid, lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, jura à haute voix.

« C'est pas vrai! Ça recommence! »

Le commissaire se tirait le peu de cheveux qui lui restaient, clairement agacé par la situation. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, Ondine reprit sa couleur blanche d'origine.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? se demanda tout haut le châtain qui avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa fiole pendant le phénomène : toujours aucune réaction.

- Ça veut dire qu'il y en a un ici qui va pas tarder à mourir, tiens! Et merde, y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit pas moi! J'ai encore des tas de trucs à préparer pour les prochaines ventes! »

Ignorant le sens des priorités douteux de Cid, Squall s'approcha un peu plus de la statue. Il la renifla, ne détecta aucune odeur particulière sinon celle, très vague, de la poussière. Il alla même jusqu'à passer le doigt le long de l'un des bras fins d'Ondine mais ne sentit aucune substance recouvrir le marbre. C'était vraiment comme si la matière même avait changé de couleur; une idée qui ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire si les esprits pouvaient provoquer de tels phénomènes mais si une personne bien vivante était derrière tout ça, il ne savait pas non plus comment elle avait accompli une telle prouesse.

« Est-ce qu'il y a des faits particuliers qui concernent cette statue? voulut savoir Squall en se redressant après sa rapide inspection.

- Hormis le fait que personne puisse l'acheter? ricana à moitié Cid qui était plus perturbé qu'il ne le laissait voir. C'est le commissariat d'Esthar qui a apporté la statuette ici. C'était une pièce à conviction qui avait été gardée pendant des années puis oubliée. Ça va faire un an qu'elle est ici. J'en sais pas plus que ça alors si vous voulez des détails, il faudra aller au commissariat. »

Squall se dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle...avec un sourire nerveux.

* * *

« Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer des informations confidentielles à des personnes...étrangères aux autorités de la ville. »

Telle fut la réponse qu'obtint Squall en se rendant au commissariat. Il avait la très nette impression que l'officier qu'il avait interrogé avait soigneusement choisi ses mots pour parler de lui. C'était tout de même effarant comme ces policiers se montraient désagréables. Esthar avait-elle été le berceau de nombreux malfrats pour qu'ils soient à présent aussi méfiants? Au départ, Squall avait cru être la seule victime de la mauvaise humeur des officiers, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les habitants subissaient à peu près le même traitement. Cloud n'en finissait plus de se plaindre de leur comportement et avait un peu plus décidé Squall à partir le plus vite possible. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôtel pour se reposer de leur journée éprouvante, ils croisèrent un officier occupé à malmener une vieille femme. Squall n'écouta que son courage et partit la secourir. Il agrippa le policier par le bras et le lui tordit pour l'obliger à lâcher sa prise sur la citoyenne. Le châtain fut étonné par la réaction de l'officier. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement et le supplia de le lâcher sans proférer la moindre menace. Aussitôt, d'autres policiers intervinrent et saisirent l'officier pour retirer son casque.

« C'est bien celui de Ward, fit l'un d'eux après avoir inspecté le casque.

- Emmenez-le au poste. Ah, j'attendais ce moment depuis des semaines! se réjouit l'un des gardes en regardant le prisonnier être emmené vers le poste le plus proche. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. »

Il s'était tourné vers Squall en parlant et même sans voir son visage, ce dernier sentait clairement que le policier se forçait à se montrer aimable. Cependant, il ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion.

« Il y a bien une chose que vous pourriez faire pour me montrer votre gratitude. Une broutille tout au plus. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit laissa clairement entendre que l'officier de police pensait tout le contraire, mais il invita malgré tout le châtain à le suivre. Arrivés au commissariat, Squall dévoila l'objet de sa requête. Le policier parut bien embêté et lui interdit d'en souffler le plus petit mot. Il le fit patienter sur une chaise à l'entrée du bâtiment et Squall attendit pendant de longues minutes, si bien qu'il pensa que l'homme ne reviendrait jamais lui donner les informations qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, le policier vint le voir, la mine renfrognée. Le châtain était certain que ce dernier aurait préféré l'envoyer paître.

« La statuette d'Ondine était une ancienne pièce à conviction. Apparemment, un type avait tué sa femme en la frappant à la tête. Et c'est l'arme du crime. »

L'homme n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons, laissant le châtain seul et perdu dans ses réflexions. Il n'entendit même pas le bavardage incessant de Cloud tandis qu'ils vagabondaient dans les rues d'Esthar sans but précis. Était-ce la victime qui était à l'origine des incidents? Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle tuer ceux qui cherchaient à l'acquérir? Pour empêcher la même tragédie de se répéter? Ça semblait trop alambiqué pour être la réponse. Le mari alors? Squall ne trouvait pas non plus d'explications plausibles. Après mûre réflexion, il se dit que le mieux serait encore de retourner voir Cid pour lui demander la permission d'étudier la statuette une nouvelle fois. Peut-être avait-il manqué quelque chose d'important. Il avait été perturbé par la subite transformation de l'objet après tout.

Il fallut un certain temps au duo pour retrouver le tribunal. Il s'était perdu une nouvelle fois dans l'immense ville. Lorsque Squall et Cloud furent enfin devant Cid, ce dernier demanda d'où il venait tant Squall paraissait épuisé. Ce fut sans mal qu'il obtint la permission de retourner dans la salle où les objets d'art étaient conservés. Le châtain vint se placer aussitôt devant la statue d'Ondine et l'observa sous tous les angles.

« C'est dingue le nombre de lampes qu'il peut y avoir dans une salle qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à entreposer des objets, tu ne trouves pas? demanda Cloud tandis qu'il flottait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

- Ils veulent juste être certains de bien voir pour ne rien briser en la traversant, supposa vaguement Squall.

- Mais mis à part Cid, je n'ai vu personne ici. Et il doit bien connaître l'endroit. »

La réponse du fantôme stoppa les pensées du châtain presque immédiatement. En effet, le personnel chargé d'aider à l'organisation des ventes ne semblait pas s'aventurer dans la pièce. Pour preuve, quand Cid la leur avait montrée, il avait dû déverrouiller la porte d'entrée. L'endroit était bien gardé et on n'y entrait pas si facilement. À priori.

« Cid est resté avec nous tout le temps où on a parlé avec lui. Pourtant, la statuette a bien dû être rangée ici entre la vente et le moment où nous sommes allés à sa rencontre. Qui est venu la chercher quand elle a été retirée de la vente? réfléchit tout haut Squall.

- Il me semble bien qu'un type assez gros et moche est venu la prendre.

- Ça m'avance beaucoup. Les types gros et moches courent les rues.

- Il était blond? » ajouta Cloud d'une voix peu certaine.

La porte fut claquée au moment où le fantôme finissait de parler. Les deux visiteurs firent volte-face pour voir ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée et aperçurent un homme gros, moche et blond. Il correspondait en tous points à la description que Cloud en avait fait. Le spectre se chargea même de confirmer les doutes de Squall en affirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qu'il avait vu pendant la vente.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de moi de cette façon, fit le nouveau venu en sortant une clé de sa poche. Je suis peut-être gros, mais moche? Certainement pas.

- La beauté est un sujet assez subjectif, dit Squall en restant sur ses gardes.

- C'est malheureusement vrai. La beauté et la valeur des choses sont deux notions qui partagent cette particularité.

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour me faire un exposé là-dessus. » le coupa Squall quand il en eu assez de tourner autour du pot.

Pour confirmer ses doutes, l'individu ferma la porte à clé et mit les mains dans les poches, l'air décontracté. Il s'avança alors vers le châtain d'un pas tout aussi détendu. Le premier réflexe de Squall fut de s'écarter pour garder ses distances, mais l'inconnu se contenta simplement de marcher jusqu'à l'Ondine pour la contempler silencieusement pendant un long moment.

« Vous savez, je suis vraiment déçu, commença le gros homme blond. J'avais imaginé que ma mise en garde vous aurait mis la puce à l'oreille et que vous seriez parti sans chercher à en apprendre davantage. Je pensais que vous étiez un homme intelligent, monsieur Leonhart. Je me trompais lourdement.

- Quoi? Vous vouliez que je découvre l'identité du coupable avant que vous ne me piégiez?

- Oh non, pas du tout. Je souhaitais simplement que vous disparaissiez de la ville. Que vous fermiez les yeux sur ce qui s'était passé, pour être plus clair.

- Je pense ne pas prendre trop de risques en disant que c'est vous qui avez tué les acheteurs de la statuette, marmonna Squall pour tenter de gagner un peu de temps; Cid finirait par venir tôt ou tard.

- En effet, vous ne prenez aucun risque puisque je me suis moi-même présenté à vous. »

Après un coup d'œil en direction de la porte, que personne ne se décidait à franchir, le châtain décida de continuer à parler.

« Dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne sur certains des détails – assez flous je l'admets – de toute cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment vous vous y êtes pris pour tuer vos victimes sans jamais être soupçonné. »

L'inconnu se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire.

« Il n'y a pas plus enfantin. Un peu de poison qu'on ne pourrait jamais détecter sur le siège conseillé à l'un, un bon timing et de simples gants pour éviter de laisser des preuves pour l'autre... Si ces abrutis de flics s'étaient montrés un tant soit peu malins, ils auraient remarqué que toutes les victimes fréquentaient mon casino avant sa fermeture. C'est même à cause de la plupart d'entre elles que j'ai dû fermer boutique... Je les connaissais; je savais très bien que cette statuette les aurait intéressés. Et surtout, je connaissais leurs petites habitudes. Quand on se balade avec de grosses sommes d'argent sur soi, on finit par développer des réflexes, qui m'ont été d'un grand secours pour les empêcher de mettre la main sur _mon _Ondine. Je pensais que mon petit stratagème aurait suffi à les faire fuir mais... J'ai eu un mal de chien à installer toutes ces lampes rouges sans qu'on puisse trop les remarquer. Je m'étais dit qu'en la faisant changer de couleur, qu'en répandant des rumeurs à ce sujet, ils finiraient par s'en désintéresser un jour ou l'autre et me la laisseraient. Enfin, peu importe. Je serai le seul à savoir tout ça une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec vous. »

Le type se tourna alors vers Squall avec un sourire à glacer le sang et sortit un couteau de la poche intérieure de son horrible veste rouge vif.

« Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas le temps de souffrir, tout comme ceux qui vous ont précédé. Don Cornéo n'a qu'une parole et il la tient!

- Squall! »

Cornéo se jeta sur le châtain alors que Cloud criait inutilement. Il tenta de se placer entre les deux hommes, mais Cornéo le traversa sans ciller. Squall leva une main pour stopper la lame qui était à présent à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage. Voyant que les efforts du spectre pour retenir son agresseur étaient vains, il plia une jambe et flanqua un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Cornéo. Ce dernier roula sur le côté, les mains sur le ventre, en grommelant.

« Bon sang! Ses couches de graisse ont dû atténuer l'impact! s'exclama Cloud qui tournoyait autour d'eux sans savoir quoi faire pour aider son ami. Frappe-le plutôt à la tête!

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi facile que ça? lui lança Squall avec humeur tandis qu'il se relevait.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est! répondit Cornéo en pensant que le châtain s'adressait à lui. Si j'ai réussi à en buter autant, il n'y a pas de raison pour que je te loupe, toi! »

Le blond recommença à attaquer férocement, attrapant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour le jeter sur son adversaire. Squall réussit à tout esquiver avec agilité et parvint même à renvoyer l'un des projectiles à Cornéo. Ce dernier, à présent rouge de colère et de fatigue, saisit une nappe posée sur l'un des piédestaux et la lança. Le châtain fit un pas de côté mais sa réaction ne lui valut rien de plus que de découvrir que le morceau de tissu était plus large qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. La vision obstruée par le matériau, Squall ne vit rien d'autre qu'une ombre s'agiter devant lui. Instinctivement, il se recula. Il en fut passablement content quand un long bruit de déchirure se répercuta dans toute la pièce. Le drap tomba au sol, à présent déchiré sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres et tomba au sol avec un bruit discret. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux en voyant du sang sur le tissu et entendit Cloud crier au même moment. Squall n'eut pas le temps d'être choqué que Cornéo renouvelait ses attaques, satisfait d'avoir pu toucher son adversaire. Celui-ci, cependant, était à présent plus qu'irrité d'avoir été blessé et ne chercha plus à se contenter de se défendre. Ni une ni deux, il empoigna la statuette d'Ondine et l'abattit sur la tempe droite du gros homme blond. D'abord étourdi, Cornéo tomba à terre en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à « salaud » aux oreilles du châtain puis il s'évanouit complètement.

« Squall! Tout va bien? demanda aussitôt Cloud en flottant en direction de l'autre homme. Tu n'as pas trop mal?

- J'ai seulement l'impression qu'on m'a ouvert le crâne en deux mais ça mis à part, je me porte comme un charme. »

Pendant qu'il cherchait un mouchoir dans ses poches pour éponger le sang qui coulait le long de sa figure en un faible flot continu, quelqu'un déverrouilla la porte de la pièce et entra en trombe en jurant à foison.

« Putain! Mais c'est quoi ce foutoir, ici? »

Cid en fit tomber la cigarette qu'il avait à la bouche. Les objets mis en vente jonchaient le sol, certains dans un état si pitoyable qu'ils ne pourraient même pas être réparés. Il semblait que l'Ondine faisait partie des rares miraculés.

« Léonhart! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu? aboya le commissaire priseur en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui. Vous allez douiller pour le bordel que vous avez foutu, je vous le garantis!

- Il n'y est pour rien! C'est ce gros balourd qui l'a attaqué le premier! » s'emporta inutilement le fantôme en se plaçant à côté du châtain.

Cid fit un pas en avant pour attraper Squall par le col de son blouson, mais une force invisible l'en empêcha et il resta cloué là où il était, à quelques pas du châtain. Cid ne comprenait pas mais Squall, lui, voyait très clairement que Cloud retenait le vieillard par les épaules pour le tenir à distance. Cependant, voyant les doigts du spectre commencer à disparaître au travers des membres de Cid, Squall comprit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas traîner pour s'expliquer.

« J'ai trouvé votre coupable et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez? fit le blessé en désignant Cornéo, toujours allongé sur le sol, d'un mouvement de tête. Il m'a coincé ici pour essayer de me tuer. Et il a bien failli y arriver.

- Et comment est-ce que je pourrais vous croire? demanda Cid en levant instinctivement les yeux vers la coupure qui saignait encore en plein milieu du front de Squall.

- Vous ne trouverez pas d'empreintes sur la statuette d'Ondine ni sur le pichet qui est là-bas – celui en étain – vu que ce sont les seuls objets que j'ai touchés et que je porte des gants. Tout le reste porte les traces de cet homme-là. »

N'importe qui aurait pu aisément déceler le dégoût dans ces simples mots : ' cet homme-là '. Cid, lui, semblait être pris entre deux feux. Finalement, il choisit de faire confiance à Squall, pour une raison que celui-ci ne saisissait pas. Il fit donc part de ses questions au commissaire.

« Cornéo a un passé particulier. Il dirigeait un casino mais il a fini par devoir mettre la clé sous la porte quand il s'est retrouvé criblé de dettes. On sait pas trop comment, mais il a réussi à tout rembourser. Entre temps, il a commencé à travailler ici pour m'aider à ranger et surveiller les œuvres depuis la salle de contrôle qui se trouve là-bas. »

Cid désigna un minuscule miroir sur l'un des murs. Juste au dessus, une caméra de surveillance était accrochée au mur. L'absence de voyant lumineux indiquait qu'elle était éteinte.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il était toujours assez intéressé par les objets mis en vente mais... poursuivit Cid.

- Pas au point d'éveiller les soupçons, termina Squall.

- Ouais. Quand on a reçu la statuette, les macchabées ont commencé à s'empiler pour ainsi dire, mais jamais j'aurais pensé que c'était peut-être lui qui en était la cause.

- C'est pas « peut-être »! C'est lui qui les a tués; il vient de le reconnaître! s'emporta Cloud qui n'était entendu que par Squall.

- Vaut mieux que vous alliez à l'hosto; vous pissez le sang. Je vous enverrai les flics quand ils auront fini d'interroger Cornéo.

- Qu'ils fassent vite dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder en ville maintenant que je sais qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour moi ici. »

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. À quoi bon rester s'il n'y avait pas de fantômes? Il n'était venu que pour ça et, une fois de plus, il repartait bredouille. Autant ne pas traîner et se faire du mal à se rappeler sans cesse qu'il avait perdu un temps précieux. Sans un remerciement au commissaire de vente, le châtain tourna les talons, un mouchoir fermement appuyé contre l'entaille qu'il devait aller faire examiner. Ce fut sans grande surprise qu'une infirmière l'informa qu'il garderait une vilaine cicatrice toute sa vie. Le châtain s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en guise de réponse, moins intéressé par la blessure que par la mini couche-culotte qu'on venait de lui coller sur le front.

« Il faudra garder le pansement pendant deux jours et en changer ensuite tous les deux jours. D'ici une semaine et demi, il faudra revenir nous voir pour qu'on enlève vos fils.

- Je serai parti d'Esthar d'ici là. Quelqu'un d'autre devra s'en occuper, dit Squall d'un ton légèrement agacé; il avait maintenant l'impression que quelque chose cherchait régulièrement à sortir de son front.

- Mais je doute qu'un infirmier accepte de retirer les fils sans savoir comment ils sont arrivés là, dit timidement l'infirmière.

- Il le saura si vous prenez la peine de l'expliquer sur papier. »

Le ton sec du châtain aurait pu dissuader la jeune femme d'accepter, mais elle sortit rapidement de la salle en lui demandant de patienter quelques instants. Cloud, qui n'avait pas supporté de voir la blessure et appréciait encore moins l'idée qu'elle soit recousue, avait décidé de s'absenter le temps que l'infirmière finisse les soins. Squall se demanda vaguement où il était parti pendant tout ce temps. Si le spectre ne revenait pas bientôt, il partirait sans lui. Le châtain retint un soupir de déception quand Cloud traversa le mur sur sa gauche, l'air soucieux. Le blessé décida de ne rien demander à ce sujet mais, de toute évidence, son compagnon de route avait envie d'en parler, que l'homme soit d'accord ou non.

« Il y a un truc bizarre dans l'hôpital, confia le blond en venant flotter près de Squall après s'être assuré qu'il ne verrait pas l'ombre d'un plaie sanguinolente.

- Bizarre comment? demanda quand même le plus grand.

- Ben... Je me suis retrouvé par hasard dans la chambre d'un vieux monsieur; enfin, il était pas vieux vieux mais bon...il devait avoir la cinq-

- Si tu pouvais en venir au fait, je t'en serais reconnaissant, marmonna l'autre en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre parler.

- L'infirmier qui était là parlait avec un médecin et disait que ce monsieur était couvert de tigmaces. Non, stimazes. Stac-

- Stigmates? proposa Squall, intrigué.

- Oui, voilà! Des stigmates! »

Voilà qui était pour le moins surprenant; si toutefois les médecins pensaient comme Squall. Lorsque l'infirmière revint avec une enveloppe cachetée, il décida de se renseigner auprès d'elle. Sa réaction seule suffit amplement à confirmer les doutes du châtain : un regard fuyant, des mots balbutiés et une soudaine envie d'aller s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre. (mais ça, ce n'était peut-être dû qu'à la mauvaise humeur de Squall.)

« Je voudrais voir ce patient, si c'est possible, demanda-t-il le plus poliment possible.

- Est-ce que vous faites partie de la famille ou-

- Je ne le connais pas mais son cas m'intéresse. Je pense que je pourrais trouver quelque chose pour expliquer ses blessures venues de nulle part. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment savez-vous ça?

- J'ai mes sources. Alors? Je peux aller le voir? Vous pouvez même rester avec moi si vous préférez. Ça ne me gêne pas. »

En tout cas, pas pour faire son travail. L'infirmière le suivit et se plaça dans un coin de la pièce, à l'écart mais assez proche pour pouvoir intervenir en cas de besoin. Squall, lui, se plaça au pied du lit du patient et l'observa longuement. L'homme avait le visage creux, le teint pâle, et respirait vite. Il se crispait parfois avant de se détendre puis bloquer sa respiration à nouveau. Ses bras étaient couverts de bandages plus ou moins ensanglantés, et le châtain n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que sous les draps, le reste du corps du patient devait être dans le même état. Cloud n'osait pas trop s'approcher. Tout à coup, il poussa une exclamation étouffée, ce qui fit sursauter Squall – puis l'infirmière qui avait été surprise de le voir réagir ainsi sans raison. Le fantôme pointa l'un des rares endroits dépourvus de pansement et Squall s'approcha rapidement, suivi de près par la jeune femme qui tenait à l'avoir à l'œil. La parcelle de peau intacte commença à devenir de plus en plus rouge jusqu'à ce que des cloques se forment en surface. Le patient poussa un cri effroyable et se débattit faiblement. Squall fit un pas en arrière et laissa l'infirmière apporter les premiers soins après avoir pressé un bouton pour demander de l'aide. Pendant que des médecins s'affairaient autour du lit, Squall sortit sa fiole de la poche de son blouson. L'eau s'était mise à bouillir. Intrigué, le châtain releva la tête mais ne vit pourtant aucun esprit dans la pièce, Cloud mis à part. Et ce dernier se tenait la tête entre les mains, comme s'il y avait eu trop de bruit.

Tout ce que l'on entendait, pourtant, c'étaient les ordres que se donnaient les médecins entre eux sans élever la voix et l'électrocardiogramme qui indiquait un pouls de plus en plus faible.

_-La Statuette Rouge-_

_Un homme de bonne famille se disputa violemment avec sa femme. Dans un accès de rage, il attrapa une statuette en marbre et frappa sa compagne à la tête, la tuant sur le coup. L'arme du crime fut aisément trouvée car elle était couverte de sang. Le procès terminé, la sculpture fut nettoyée et vendue, presque aussitôt poursuivie par de sombres rumeurs : le sang qui couvrait jadis la statuette reparaîtrait pour annoncer la mort de celui ou celle qui la regarde._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : ...non, je ne suis pas fière de moi. Tout ce temps pour écrire ça. Je suis navrée. Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'écrire ces derniers temps. Du coup, je ne peux pas promettre de mettre moins de temps pour le chapitre suivant, juste d'essayer d'être plus rapide. Bon, une fois l'enquête en cours bouclée, la suivante est plutôt marrante. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à mettre moins de temps à boucler le chapitre, qui sait? En tout cas, merci à Flammula pour...pour pas mal de choses. Pour sa relecture, les corrections, pour m'avoir poussée à continuer. Je te remercie infiniment! Merci à vous qui lisez ceci en vous disant qu'il était grand temps de mettre à jour et qui n'avez pas abandonné Les Contes malgré les semaines qui se sont écoulées. À bientôt!


	6. L'autostoppeur

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-L'auto-stoppeur-_

« Comment une telle chose est-elle possible? »

Les médecins s'éloignèrent du lit du patient, la mine renfrognée. Il leur avait fallu un long moment pour que ce qui n'était qu'une petite brûlure n'évite de se répandre sur une plus grande surface. Certains avaient parlé de combustion spontanée sans réussir à expliquer ce qui aurait pu la déclencher. Après avoir ajouté un nouveau cathéter au bras du malade, le groupe de spécialistes quitta la chambre, laissant Squall seul avec l'infirmière qui l'avait accompagné.

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Cloud. Ce dernier n'avait pas dit un mot et avait passé tout le temps qu'avaient duré les soins à se couvrir les oreilles. Conscient qu'il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment, Squall préféra donc se tourner vers la jeune femme.

« Qui est cet homme? demanda-t-il en désignant l'alité d'un signe de tête.

- Le professeur Hôjo. Je ne sais pas grand chose de plus à son sujet, mais l'une de mes collègues pourrait sûrement vous renseigner.

- Où puis-je la trouver?

- Suivez-moi. »

Le duo sortit de la chambre et remonta le couloir jusqu'à arriver à peine trois portes plus loin au chevet d'une petite fille qui répondait aux questions d'une autre infirmière d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil. Quand la jeune femme eut terminé avec la patiente, elle fit volte-face et fixa les visiteurs inattendus d'un regard presque méfiant.

« Lucrécia, cet homme voudrait te poser quelques questions sur le professeur Hôjo. »

La dénommée Lucrécia se renfrogna davantage.

« Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, il...il semble plutôt bien renseigné au sujet de la raison de sa présence dans notre hôpital, confia l'autre femme. »

Lucrécia la laissa prendre congé et tourna un regard froid vers le châtain.

« Sachez que notre travail ne consiste pas à émettre des hypothèses en espérant qu'elles se révèlent juste. Soigner des gens requiert bien plus que de la chance; il faut aussi des connaissances que nous autre, le personnel infirmier, passons des années à étudier sur les bancs miteux de la fac la plus proche. »

Bien malgré lui, Squall sourit. Cette femme ne manquait pas de caractère, et il aurait menti s'il avait dit que ça lui déplaisait.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, soyez-en certaine. Seulement, je pense que pour ce cas particulier, vos seules connaissances ne suffiront pas à comprendre ce qui arrive à ce pauvre professeur. »

Le châtain crut alors voir un dégoût pauvrement dissimulé dans le regard de l'infirmière. Cependant, elle se reprit rapidement et retrouva un air posé. Elle quitta la chambre sans lui adresser le moindre regard et, malgré l'absence évidente d'invitation, Squall la suivit. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsqu'il se trouva une nouvelle fois devant le lit de Hôjo. Cloud était toujours là, mais il se contentait à présent de regarder quelque chose près du lit du blessé; une chose que le châtain s'étonna de ne pas voir.

« Que vouliez-vous connaître de Hôjo? »

Squall ne manqua pas de remarquer le manque de respect évident.

« Qui il était, ce qu'il faisait...pas besoin de me faire une biographie détaillée. Le principal suffira amplement.

- Il travaillait pour un grand laboratoire basé à Esthar. Il faisait partie d'une équipe chargée de trouver un remède au Geostigma. »

Squall frissonna. Le Geostigma – nommé ainsi d'après le nom d'un illustre scientifique qui avait été le premier à travailler sur cette terrible maladie – était une forme de nécrose superficielle des tissus à un stade peu avancé, mais qui se changeait en gangrène foudroyante en phase terminale. Les remèdes actuels ne permettaient qu'un retard du développement assez limité mais pas encore de rémission. On ignorait toujours ce qui provoquait cette anomalie et encore moins ce qui en favorisait l'apparition chez certains individus plutôt que d'autres; en partie à cause de la durée de vie limitée des rares victimes qui acceptaient de servir de cobaye. Hôjo devait avoir une intelligence redoutable pour avoir été admis parmi les quelques chercheurs se penchant exclusivement sur cette maladie.

« J'imagine que ses collègues doivent avoir hâte de le voir revenir, marmonna le châtain en observant le visage crispé du malade.

- Ils ne l'attendent plus depuis longtemps, confia Lucrécia en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est fait renvoyer quand son projet secret a été découvert. Je n'ai pas entendu tous les détails, mais ça ne respectait pas l'éthique de notre ordre. »

Un chirurgien appela la jeune femme et celle-ci s'absenta quelques instants, laissant Squall réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Peut-être que ce qui arrivait à Hôjo était étroitement lié à la raison pour laquelle il avait été renvoyé de l'ordre des médecins. Un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Cloud l'informa que le fantôme ne semblait toujours pas à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois là-bas? demanda le châtain avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.

- Tu ne les vois pas? répondit Cloud sans regarder son compagnon de route.

- Je ne te poserais pas la question si je le pouvais.

- Il y a des tas de fantômes d'animaux autour du lit. Ils n'ont pas l'air contents du tout. Mais j'ai l'impression que la présence de cette femme les calme. »

Squall n'eut même pas le temps de se poser de questions que Lucrécia revenait déjà auprès de lui, sans se douter de l'interrogatoire qu'elle était sur le point de subir.

« Quel rapport y a t-il entre Hôjo et les animaux? dit l'homme sans chercher à s'expliquer davantage.

- Je vous demande pardon? murmura-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

- Si un animal entrait dans cette chambre, est-ce qu'il serait normal qu'il se méfie de cet homme?

- Eh bien...oui, mais...mais comment, balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer et très franchement, vous ne me croiriez peut-être pas.

- Essayez toujours. Ma langue pourrait bien se délier.

- Je vous aurais prévenue, commença Squall. Si son cas m'intéresse autant, c'est parce que mon travail – en quelque sorte – consiste à trouver et résoudre des phénomènes inexpliqués. J'entends par là que le paranormal fait partie de mon quotidien.

- Vous voyez les fantômes alors? »

Étrangement, Lucrécia ne semblait ni sceptique ni inquiète. Squall aurait pu aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle le croyait sur parole; chose étonnante pour une personne qui travaillait dans un domaine aussi terre à terre que la médecine. Peut-être qu'elle s'était douté que les événements étranges qui survenaient dans la chambre était l'œuvre d'esprits malveillants.

« Pas tous. Je vois celui de l'enfant qui m'accompagne-

- Enfant! Je ne suis _pas_ un enfant! s'indigna Cloud.

- Mais pas ceux des animaux qui se trouvent ici. Nous ignorons pourquoi ils sont là et infligent toutes ces blessures à cet honorable chercheur, mais -

- Hôjo n'a rien d'honorable! »

Lucrécia avait tellement haussé la voix qu'elle fit sursauter Squall – et Cloud, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle tourna alors un regard plein de haine en direction du patient et se mit à trembler de tout son corps.

« Cet homme est une ordure qui n'a que tout ce qu'il mérite, murmura-t-elle assez fortement pour que le châtain puisse l'entendre.

- Je demande à savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire de si terrible pour mériter ce qui lui arrive, commenta Squall en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

- Après qu'il ait été renvoyé des laboratoires d'Esthar, il a passé ses journées enfermé chez lui. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, personne ne s'en serait plaint. Seulement, son voisinage a commencé à répandre des rumeurs à son sujet. Des animaux de compagnie disparaissaient; même ceux qui vivaient dans la rue et qui survivaient comme ils le pouvaient. Et puis ceux qui habitaient le plus près disaient entendre des bruits étranges provenant de sa maison, comme si un bébé pleurait. Après qu'il soit arrivé ici suite à des blessures superficielles apparues d'elles-mêmes, les voisins sont allés faire un tour chez lui soi-disant pour lui ramener des vêtements. La plupart ne se sont toujours pas remis du choc provoqué par ce qu'ils y ont trouvé. Des chats écorchés vifs et mourants, des chiens découpés en morceaux; et j'en passe. Les habitants du quartier ont porté plainte et attendent qu'il sorte d'ici pour être dédommagés.

- S'il sort d'ici, commenta Squall.

- Pourquoi ne sortirait-il pas?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, mais vu l'état dans lequel ces esprits le mettent, je crois que le jour où il sera autorisé à partir, ce sera les pieds devant.

- Ça m'est égal. Il l'aura bien cherché. »

L'infirmière retira alors sa blouse blanche et la plia soigneusement avant de la poser sur le lit vide qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle détacha ensuite ses cheveux et passa les mains parmi les mèches châtaines pour les démêler grossièrement.

« Moi, mon travail s'arrête ici.

- Fin de journée? demanda Squall sans paraître intéressé par la réponse.

- Fin de carrière. J'ai été renvoyée, dit-elle en désignant les pieds couverts par les draps. Toutes les brûlures ne sont pas dues aux animaux morts par sa faute. J'ai été un peu trop négligente et me suis fait prendre la main dans le sac. C'était mon dernier service aujourd'hui. »

S'il devait être franc avec lui-même, Squall n'aurait pas su dire s'il en était rassuré ou déçu. Une infirmière qui blessait les patients n'avait pas sa place dans un hôpital, quelles qu'aient été les motivations de son geste. D'un autre côté, il la comprenait parfaitement. Il la regarda partir puis fit de même quelques minutes plus tard sans regarder Hôjo, qui s'était remis à gémir dans son sommeil. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien le document remis par la jeune femme qui l'avait recousu puis sortit du bâtiment, Cloud sur ses talons. Aucun ne parla pendant un long moment; il y avait de toute façon beaucoup trop de monde dans les rues pour qu'ils puissent échanger le moindre mot sans que le châtain ne passe pour fou. Ce ne fut que lorsque Squall reprit la plateforme flottante pour se rendre au centre-ville que Cloud prit la parole.

« Alors tu le laisses comme ça? Tu ne fais rien pour faire partir ces esprits?

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Si je ne peux pas les voir, je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux comme je le fais avec toi. De toute façon, même si je les avais sous les yeux, ils ne comprendraient rien de ce que je leur raconte. Ils ne partiront que lorsqu'Hôjo aura rendu son dernier soupir.

- C'est quand même cruel pour cet homme de le laisser mourir comme ça, marmonna le blond. Mais...

- Mais comme elle l'a dit, il l'a bien cherché. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. »

Cloud fut surpris par le ton sec sur lequel son nouvel ami lui avait répondu.

« Je me fais peut-être des idées mais tu as l'air plutôt énervé.

- Je déteste ceux qui s'en prennent à plus faible qu'eux, c'est tout. »

Le fantôme ne dit plus rien pendant tout le reste de la route. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un homme apparemment aussi indifférent que Squall puisse se soucier du bien-être de personnes – ou d'animaux – qui ne le concernaient pas directement. Mais il y avait visiblement un cœur sous cette épaisse carapace, et le blond se sentit fier d'en avoir été témoin. Il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait pendant tout le reste du trajet, et même si Squall l'avait remarqué et était devenu encore plus grognon, il ne s'effaça pas d'un millimètre.

« Dis, il y a une question que je me pose, commença Cloud. C'est vraiment ton travail de faire...heu...de trouver des fantômes?

- Mon travail? Tu rigoles. Mes rares clients me paient une misère pour faire ça. Je ne travaille pas pour l'instant parce que mes voyages m'en empêchent mais dès que je le peux, je me trouve un boulot sûr.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça alors? voulut savoir le blond, confus.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et avant que tu ne me poses davantage de questions, je préfère te le dire maintenant : je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils descendirent de l'appareil et se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois au beau milieu d'une foule compacte. Squall consultaient régulièrement les panneaux disséminés ici et là le long des routes pour s'orienter et se dirigea de plus en plus vers la sortie d'Esthar. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gare de la ville pour finalement pousser un juron quand l'entrée en fut fermée. Passablement agacé, le châtain partit se renseigner auprès d'un agent, lequel l'informa qu'une panne avait provoqué l'arrêt du trafic ferroviaire pour une durée encore indéterminée.

« Si vous voulez quitter la ville, vaut mieux prendre un autre transport. Y en a qui n'aiment pas le train et préfèrent voyager en voiture. Allez donc voir le garagiste; c'est à deux pas d'ici. Suivez cette rue et vous y serez. »

Le remerciant aussi poliment que possible, Squall emprunta la rue qui lui avait été indiquée. Il ignora tant bien que mal les plaintes incessantes de Cloud et marcha sans ralentir le pas. Plus vite ils seraient partis, mieux ce serait. Ça le rapprocherait peut-être de l'endroit où se trouvait le corps du blond et il en serait débarrassé. Le concessionnaire se trouva juste devant eux après ce qui sembla n'être que quelques secondes. Des néons roses et bleus semblaient clignoter faiblement à la lumière du jour et n'aidèrent pas à convaincre Squall d'entrer à l'intérieur. Qu'allait-il trouver une fois les portes passées? Un bar rempli de types louches? Du genre baraqués qui pourraient le soulever avec leur petit doigt sans perdre une goutte de sueur et le faire avec le sourire? Plus que jamais, le châtain sentit le pansement énorme qu'on lui avait plaqué sur le front. Il allait se rendre ridicule, il le sentait. Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte d'entrée. Une odeur d'huile de moteur et de caoutchouc neuf agressa ses narines tandis qu'il approchait d'un comptoir placé dans le coin de la première pièce. Derrière la caisse, il pouvait voir des mécaniciens couchés sous des voitures, occupés à changer un pneus ou penchés au dessus d'un capot ouvert.

Pas d'hommes à l'allure étrange; tant mieux.

« Je peux vous aider? demanda celui qui était au comptoir, les sourcils haussés et les yeux rivés sur la compresse qui couvrait la plaie du châtain.

- J'ai besoin de me rendre dans la ville la plus proche. Vous pourriez peut-être me conseiller?

- À quel sujet? La ville ou la façon de vous y rendre?

- Les deux si possible. »

Le caissier gratta ce qui ressemblait à un début de barbe et leva les yeux au plafond, en pleine réflexion.

« Le plus proche, c'est Timber je crois. Il y a bien Dolet mais...non, c'est Timber le plus proche. Si vous voulez y aller en voiture, vous pouvez en louer une ici.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne compte pas revenir à Esthar par la suite. Et il est hors de question d'en acheter une, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que l'idée ne naisse dans la tête du commerçant.

- Pas besoin de nous la ramener à nous. Il y a une autre enseigne du même nom à l'entrée de Timber où vous pouvez laisser votre voiture. On leur communiquera simplement vos nom et prénom, le modèle de voiture que vous avez loué et le numéro de la plaque minéralogique.

- Ça me paraît assez simple. Combien ça me coûtera?

- Pas grand chose si vous partez directement. On vous demande une caution de 1 000 Gils, qui vous est remboursée quand vous rendez les clés du véhicule. Pour le forfait, c'est 100 Gils l'heure mais il vous faudra moins de temps pour arriver à Timber. Comptez plutôt entre 50 et 70.

- Je peux déposer une caution en espèces? Elle me sera quand même remboursée tout de suite?

- Ah. Je vais appeler le garage pour savoir s'ils peuvent vous les rendre aujourd'hui mais à mon avis, il faudra sûrement attendre plusieurs jours.

- Il n'y a pas de solution plus simple? Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez peut-être envoyer quelqu'un pour déposer l'argent là-bas ou alors un mécanicien pourrait nous accompagner.

- Impossible. Ils ont tous trop de travail ici. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre alternative. Je suis désolé mais c'est le protocole. »

Sans cacher son agacement, le châtain sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson une liasse de billets et compta. Il déposa l'argent sur le comptoir avec hésitation puis recula vivement la main avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Le mécanicien empocha la somme et l'informa, après qu'il eut raccroché, qu'il serait impossible au garage de Timber de fournir une telle somme le jour-même. Squall devrait donc passer plusieurs jours en ville s'il voulait être intégralement remboursé.

« Ah, une dernière chose. Si vous prenez la route sud, celle qui part d'ici, évitez de vous arrêter en chemin. D'après certains automobilistes, il y aurait un drôle de type qui fait du stop sur le bas-côté. Un type sans jambes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le concessionnaire éclata de rire tandis que Squall échangeait un regard intrigué avec Cloud.

* * *

Au diable l'imbécile qui avait provoqué les pannes de train. Ça résumait assez bien l'état d'esprit de Squall lorsqu'il se trouva à mi-chemin de Timber. La route sud était dans un piteux état, à tel point qu'il se demandait si les amortisseurs tiendraient le coup jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Après un nid de poule particulièrement vicieux et bien caché, le châtain lâcha un énième juron et freina encore un peu plus. Moins d'une heure? Le type du garage s'était payé sa tête! Oh, il allait négocier le prix de la location quand il arriverait _enfin_ à Timber et il ne les laisserait pas l'en dissuader. Il hurlerait si c'était nécessaire. Et Cloud pourrait se montrer utile pour une fois et jouer de sales tours pour les impressionner et les aider à prendre la bonne décision. Un Squall Leonhart en colère était une chose que l'on préférait ne pas voir trop longtemps.

Une nouvelle secousse, cette fois moins brusque, fit craquer les os de sa nuque. Cloud, qui n'osait rien dire, se contentait d'observer les environs sans faire le moindre bruit ni le plus petit geste. Il lui semblait, et il n'avait certainement pas tort, que le moindre mouvement attirerait les foudres du plus grand. Ce dernier prit un virage un peu trop serré et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut une ville au loin et surtout une route en meilleur état. Il commença à presser l'accélérateur quand une silhouette sur le côté de la route attira son regard. Un homme se tenait là, tourné vers eux, et c'était mis à agiter les bras; ce qui était parfaitement inutile. Ses cheveux bruns encore moins coiffés que ceux de Cloud, si c'était possible, le rendaient aussi visible qu'une tâche d'encre sur une feuille blanche. Et c'était sans parler de sa tenue; un militaire à priori.

Squall décéléra et s'arrêta à hauteur de l'inconnu, qui s'avança aussitôt vers eux.

« Géant! Enfin quelqu'un qui s'arrête! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en leur offrant un sourire éblouissant.

En effet, il était capable de voir et Squall et Cloud. Celui-ci lui rendit d'ailleurs un sourire bien plus timide.

« On peut vous aider? demanda prudemment le châtain.

- J'ai besoin de me rendre à Timber. Je dois absolument y retrouver ma fiancée pour qu'on se rende ensemble dans l'Au-Delà. Ça fait des mois que je suis ici mais personne ne s'arrête ou alors on ne comprend rien de ce que je raconte. »

Pas étonnant s'il avait sorti le même discours à d'autres personnes. Aller dans l'Au-Delà? Les conducteurs qui avaient entendu ça devaient penser qu'ils iraient tout droit en Enfer s'ils restaient trop près de cet esprit-là.

« Vous voulez bien me filer un coup de main? Oh, je suis Zack, au fait.

- Eh bien- commença Squall, encore indécis.

- Bien sûr qu'on va vous aider! Votre fiancée doit avoir tellement hâte de vous revoir! Montez vite! répondit Cloud sans hésiter, lui.

- Merci mille fois! Venez, c'est par ici! »

Cloud suivit Zack, passant au travers de la porte du côté passager, et disparut dans un bosquet d'arbres tout proche. Squall, lui, sentit sa bouche devenir subitement très sèche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait par-là? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas allé tout seul à Timber? Il avait un peu peur de le découvrir mais Cloud ayant accepté pour lui, il n'avait plus tellement d'autre choix que d'aider le brun. Coupant le moteur, le châtain descendit du véhicule puis mit les clefs dans sa poche. Il sentit la fiole frôler le bout de ses doigts et la sortit. Mieux valait être prudent. L'eau bénite était gelée, signe que Zack n'était visiblement pas malfaisant. La fiole remise à l'abri, il continua son avancée parmi les chênes puis aperçut les deux esprits au pied d'un arbre au tronc épais. Zack parlait tandis que Cloud avait l'air sur le point de vomir. (si c'était possible pour un fantôme) En s'approchant d'eux, Squall comprit pourquoi.

Au pied du grand chêne se trouvait une dépouille dont la chair avait tellement moisi qu'on commençait à apercevoir le squelette par endroits. Le cadavre était habillé de la même façon que Zack et quelques mèches de cheveux bruns retombaient ici et là de son crâne à moitié dégarni. Et puis il y avait l'odeur immonde. Squall sentit son estomac se retourner.

« Bon, j'ai été plus beau que ça et en principe, vous n'êtes pas censés voir ce genre de chose, mais bon, on m'a pas laissé le choix, expliqua vaguement Zack en se grattant la nuque.

- Et...et pourquoi vous nous montrez... balbutia Cloud en prenant soin de ne pas regarder la dépouille trop longtemps.

- Ben parce qu'il faut me ramener à Timber, tiens! Ma compagne a été enterrée là-bas et on s'était promis de partager notre tombe à notre mort. Le problème, c'est que nos corps sont séparés et la connaissant, elle aura préféré m'attendre plutôt que de partir toute seule pour l'Autre Monde. Des promesses comme celle-là se brisent pas facilement. »

Zack faisait le fier, manquant complètement l'air furieux de Squall. Pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve avec un imbécile entre les pattes? Profitant du fait que le brun ne leur prêtait aucune attention, Cloud s'approcha discrètement de Squall, l'air penaud.

« Si on s'en va en le laissant ici, il ne devrait rien pouvoir faire, non? demanda-t-il.

- Lui, non, mais...rah, mais quel crétin tu fais! finit par exploser le châtain. Non seulement je dois me farcir un ado qui s'extasie devant tout et n'importe quoi mais en plus, maintenant, il faut que je transporte un macchabée!

- T'es pas obligé, tenta Cloud.

- Si, et c'est bien ça le problème! À partir du moment où un accord est passé, je peux plus faire marche arrière. »

Évidemment, Zack avait fini par comprendre la situation. Il flotta vers eux sans cacher une certaine déception. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour leur dire de laisser tomber, Squall parla.

« Que ce soit bien clair. Je ne trimbale pas ce...truc plus d'une journée. Par chance, la nuit tombera bientôt et on pourra aller au cimetière dès ce soir. Si on a de la chance, personne ne nous verra. Mais il est hors de question de prendre plus de temps. C'est bien clair? »

Malgré l'évidente répulsion que toute cette histoire inspirait à Squall, Zack leva le poing en signe de joie. Le châtain vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs puis il porta le cadavre jusqu'à la voiture, où il le cacha dans le coffre. Le brun l'avait guidé, lui indiquant la fragilité de l'épaule gauche dont les vers avaient rongé les ligaments et qui ne tenait pour ainsi dire plus qu'à un fil. Content d'avoir passé cette première étape mais perturbé à l'idée qu'on puisse sentir l'odeur de chair en putréfaction sur lui, Squall décida de finir la route les vitres grandes ouvertes.

« Comment avez-vous fini dans cet endroit? voulut savoir Cloud en se tournant vers Zack.

- J'étais soldat et on nous avait envoyés, un groupe de militaires et moi-même, dans les environs pour inspecter la zone. On nous avait signalé des déplacements réguliers et assez louches; on soupçonnait une organisation armée d'être derrière tout ça. Quand j'ai découvert leur base, j'ai tout juste eu assez de temps pour prévenir mes alliés avant de me prendre une balle dans le dos. Je suis mort sous cet arbre malgré les efforts du médecin qui nous accompagnait.

- C'est horrible, murmura Cloud.

- Toutes les morts le sont plus ou moins. Je t'aurais bien demandé comment toi tu es décédé mais je sens que tu n'es pas tout à fait pareil que moi, commenta Zack en souriant aimablement au plus jeune.

- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de si différent?

- Comment dire...tu as l'air moins vaporeux. Non, en fait, on dirait plutôt que tu es encore solidement attaché à ce monde. Je peux presque voir un lien entre toi et quelque chose au loin; très loin d'ici d'ailleurs. Comment tu as pu te perdre à ce point?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir moi-même, marmonna Cloud. »

Les deux esprits continuèrent à parler tandis que Squall entrait en ville. Il consulta l'horloge du tableau de bord et compta une heure et quart de trajet. Il se retint de soupirer. Avec les heures supplémentaires qu'il passerait à aller jusqu'au cimetière, attendre la nuit et enterrer le corps, il ne pourrait plus mettre la durée de la période de location sur le dos d'un mauvais renseignement provenant du garagiste d'Esthar. Quoi que s'il cachait le cadavre, ramenait la voiture puis revenait pour l'enterrer, il pourrait réduire considérablement la facture. Mais trouverait-il une cachette sûre? Préférant tenter le tout pour le tout, Squall opta pour les économies. Son budget était déjà suffisamment serré sans ses 1 000 Gils, qui ne lui seraient rendus que d'ici quelques jours, alors il convenait de tout calculer au Gil près. La structure de la ville n'ayant pas tellement changé au fil des années, Zack réussit à le diriger jusqu'au cimetière sans trop de difficulté. Par chance, l'endroit était complètement désert et regorgeait de lieux qui permettraient de placer le cadavre hors de vue. Squall se gara tout près d'un buisson et sentit une sueur froide le couvrir des pieds à la tête. En pensée, le plan avait paru d'une facilité enfantine, mais dans la pratique... Il n'y avait qu'une maison en face des lieux; une de trop. Il envoya Cloud inspecter les lieux avant de tenter quoi que ce fût.

« La voie est libre; il n'y a absolument personne à l'intérieur. »

Avec un léger soupir de soulagement, Squall sortit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre. L'odeur de pourriture sembla plus forte que jamais après avoir été enfermée dans un espace aussi étroit. Réprimant un haut-le-corps, le châtain sortit hâtivement le corps du soldat et le jeta aussi vite que possible parmi les buissons denses sans aucun ménagement. À première vue, personne ne pourrait le découvrir à moins de savoir qu'il se trouvait là – ou de le sentir – mais rien n'était moins sûr.

« Je peux rester ici et faire diversion si quelqu'un s'approche de ma dépouille. » proposa Zack; une offre que Squall ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser.

Promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible, il retourna au véhicule d'emprunt, vérifia que l'odeur n'imprégnait pas le coffre ni qu'aucune partie de cadavre n'avait été oubliée dans le compartiment puis le referma. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville, qu'il réussit à trouver aisément, et rendit la voiture au garagiste avec la peur au ventre. (sans jamais rien laisser paraître) Après une rapide vérification du mécanicien pour s'assurer que rien n'avait été oublié ou retiré à l'intérieur du véhicule – Squall sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il ouvrit le capot arrière – une partie de la caution lui fut rendue.

« Je vous devrai encore 650 Gils. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tout vous donner demain mais je ferai mon possible, assura le professionnel en consultant son ordinateur.

- Du moment que ça ne prend pas des semaines, grommela le châtain.

- Non, je vous assure que ça prendra moins de temps, ricana le vendeur en levant brusquement les yeux vers le front de Squall. Dites-moi un peu, vous n'êtes pas un nouveau flic dans le coin?

- Non. J'en ai l'air? demanda un peu sèchement Squall, encore marqué par ses multiples altercations avec les policiers d'Esthar.

- Disons que vous avez une tête à en être un. Mais tant mieux pour vous si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ah? Ils sont mal vus?

- Oh non, au contraire. C'est juste qu'ils leur arrive des trucs bizarres depuis un petit moment. Et pas qu'aux policiers. Je dirais même que ce sont les militaires qui sont le plus touchés. On les voit debout un jour et le lendemain, ils sont dans le coma sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Mais bon, méfiez-vous quand même. »

« Se méfier de quoi? » aurait voulu demander Squall, mais il se contenta d'un petit sourire qui aurait pu vexer singulièrement son interlocuteur. S'il devait tomber dans le coma, méfiant ou pas, il n'y couperait pas. Sauf si les causes de cette soudaine épidémie – si on pouvait employer le terme dans ce cas – relevaient d'une force surnaturelle; auquel cas, alors oui, il devrait se méfier et agir en conséquence. Squall quitta le garage et se mit à chercher un magasin proche susceptible de vendre des pelles. Il n'avait pas l'intention de creuser à mains nues pour enterrer le corps du soldat qui l'attendait bien sagement, caché dans un buisson. Le châtain serra les dents à cette pensée. Peut-être devrait-il aussi acheter un masque finalement. Les odeurs ne risquaient pas de le mettre en appétit une fois la tombe ouverte. Il s'étonna de l'absence de suspicion que provoquèrent ses achats, mais se dit que finalement, il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir besoin de matériel pour effectuer des travaux chez lui. Une pelle et un masque ne servaient pas uniquement à profaner le sommeil des morts.

Oh, les ennuis qu'il aurait si jamais on le prenait sur le fait. Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer auprès des policiers?

« Il y avait un fantôme qui faisait du stop en dehors de la ville et il m'a demandé de venir enterrer son cadavre avec celui de sa fiancée pour qu'il puisse enfin reposer en paix. »

La bonne blague. Cela dit, l'asile serait peut-être préférable à un séjour en prison. Il pourrait en sortir plus rapidement. Sa pelle et son masque en main, le châtain reprit le chemin du cimetière, s'arrêtant à plusieurs mètres de la maison pour envoyer Cloud en éclaireur et s'assurer qu'on ne le surprendrait pas avec ses outils. Quand l'adolescent revint vers lui pour l'informer que la maison était toujours vide, Squall retrouva Zack et son cadavre. Sauf que le fantôme n'était plus seul à présent. À ses côtés, une jeune femme flottait et regardait le brun avec adoration. Elle portait une robe plutôt simple et toute rose qui accrocha immédiatement le regard de Squall, bien avant sa longue natte châtaine et ses yeux verts.

« Ah! Vous êtes revenus! Je vous présente Aérith; c'est ma fiancée, déclara Zack avec un sourire à lui fendre le visage en deux.

- J'espère que votre corps est bien sous terre, lui, marmonna le châtain en posant ses outils près du buisson.

- Oui, mais il est tellement seul. Quand allez-vous nous réunir? demanda Aérith d'une voix enthousiaste que Squall lui envia pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Pas maintenant. Je préfère attendre que la nuit tombe. Il y aura moins de risques pour qu'on me reconnaisse si je me fais prendre.

- Oh, je crois que tout le monde s'inquiète plutôt pour ces pauvres soldats que pour ceux qui sont déjà morts, répondit la châtaine sur un ton qui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'en voulait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne prendra que quelques- commença Cloud pour la réconforter.

- Justement, vous pourriez peut-être m'en dire un peu plus sur ces hommes qui ont été mystérieusement plongés dans le coma, le coupa Squall, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur Aérith.

- Eh bien, fit-elle en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Il se peut que j'y sois pour quelque chose.

- Aérith! s'indigna Zack.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te le jure! se défendit-elle. C'est juste que...les voir avec leur uniforme, leur femme soulagée de les voir rentrer sains et saufs; tout ça me rappelait le temps où nous étions encore ensemble et sans le vouloir, je m'imaginais que c'était toi à leur place. Aussitôt, ils tombaient à terre et ne se réveillaient plus. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, je t'assure. »

La châtaine se mit alors à sangloter dans les bras de son amant, qui la consolait en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Cloud, lui, hésitait à parler, sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas empirer l'état de la jeune femme. Squall, lui, se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel, agacé. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait rendu compte que le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher.

* * *

Les préparations avaient été laborieuses mais maintenant, il ne restait plus que la terre entre Squall et son objectif. S'assurant une dernière fois que son masque était bien en place, il donna un premier coup dans le sol. Par chance, la terre n'offrait que peu de résistance et il pourrait terminer sa besogne plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il continua donc à creuser et à creuser toujours plus profondément, sans rencontrer de paroi solide. Il était dans un trou d'où on ne voyait plus que sa tête et le haut de ses épaules dépasser du sol. Un ''bonk'' sourd retentit après ce qui semblait être des heures d'efforts. Soudain revigoré, Squall se hâta et découvrit la surface d'un cercueil en bois, sans aucune fioritures. Il repoussa encore un peu de terre et vit, gravé sur la surface au vernis défraîchi, le nom ''Aérith Gainsborough''.

« Enfin. » pensa-t-il avec soulagement.

Pourtant, la partie la plus délicate allait seulement commencer. Il fallait maintenant ouvrir le cercueil, y déposer le corps du défunt, refermer et reboucher le trou.

« Tu crois qu'il y a de la place pour deux là-dedans? demanda Cloud, qui l'avait rejoint pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Très franchement, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est finir le vite possible et partir de cet endroit. » répondit le châtain en se servant de la pelle pour soulever le dessus de la boîte.

Les clous rouillés cédèrent sans opposer la plus petite résistance, comme si on lui permettait de poursuivre ses actions. Sans perdre une seconde, Squall se hissa hors du trou, retourna près du buisson et en sortit hâtivement le cadavre de Zack, qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule sans ménagement. Les lumières de la maison toute proche étaient éteintes; personne ne semblait être revenu. Remerciant la bonne étoile qui avait décidé de veiller sur lui ce soir, le châtain retourna à la tombe. Il descendit précautionneusement dans la fosse, repoussa la protection du cercueil du pied et laissa le cadavre tomber au dessus de celui de la jeune femme, dans un état aussi épouvantable que celui de son défunt fiancé. Retenant difficilement un haut-le-corps, Squall s'empressa de refermer le tombeau et entreprit de reboucher le trou. Une fois la besogne achevée, il s'essuya le front du revers de la main et soupira, las.

« On va enfin pouvoir partir, se réjouit Aérith en prenant la main de Zack dans la sienne. Merci infiniment.

- Ouais, ajouta le brun en souriant au duo qui l'avait aidé.

- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur là-haut, offrit Cloud.

- Pensez à remettre les soldats d'aplomb, fit remarquer Squall à la jeune femme.

- Ç'a été fait à la seconde-même où le corps de Zack a touché le mien, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Maintenant, nous pouvons partir l'esprit tranquille. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires d'Aérith, les spectres des amants commencèrent à s'estomper.

« On vous offre un cadeau d'adieu. » dit Zack juste avant de disparaître.

Cloud et Squall échangèrent un regard interrogateur, puis baissèrent les yeux d'un même geste. La surface du sol où se trouvait la terre fraîchement retournée se couvrit d'herbe, dissimulant complètement les agissements du châtain, puis quelques fleurs blanches et jaunes vinrent fleurir la tombe. Le châtain se dit qu'il pouvait considérer qu'il avait accompli sa mission et tourna les talons, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Sa vie pouvait être dure par moment, mais il se disait qu'elle valait quand même la peine d'être vécue rien que pour ces petits moments si particuliers.

Même s'il se serait volontiers passé d'avoir un cadavre sur les bras.

_-L'auto-stopppeur-_

_Alors qu'il servait sa patrie, un vaillant soldat fut tué au combat et sa dépouille oubliée au cœur de la forêt. Sa fiancée, qui l'attendait chez eux, fut dévastée quand on lui rapporta que son futur mari ne reviendrait jamais. Malade de chagrin, elle se laissa dépérir dans l'espoir de le rejoindre dans l'Au-Delà. Cependant, son amour était si grand que son cadavre lui-même ne pouvait supporter de rester seul. C'est pourquoi l'esprit de la jeune femme continua à errer parmi les vivants, attendant patiemment le jour où la dépouille de son fiancé serait retrouvée et enterrée, ignorant que ce dernier se trouvait dans un état similaire. Aucun d'eux ne trouverait le repos éternel tant qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Allez, j'ai passé trop de temps pour le dernier chapitre alors je peux bien en ajouter un nouveau quelques jours plus tard. Au programme du chapitre 7, un aperçu de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Squall, le retour d'un personnage que j'ai créé dans une autre histoire et qui vous a peut-être marqué si vous l'avez lue (oui, vous devez forcément vous en rappeler) qui sera au cœur de la prochaine enquête de Squall. Ah, et encore pas mal d'humour. On a encore le temps avant d'entrer dans la partie de l'histoire un peu moins drôle. Merci mille fois à Flammula pour sa relecture, ses commentaires qui m'aident à retourner dans le droit chemin et à retrouver la lumière. (pensez à attraper la corbeille la plus proche avant de vomir votre guimauve) Enfin, merci aux lecteurs qui découvrent, suivent cette histoire depuis le début avec une patience d'ange. Promis, juré, craché, Squall ne fait pas tout ça sans raison. Ce sera expliqué très bientôt et vous ne risquez pas d'être déçus du voyage! ;)


	7. L'avatar

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-L'avatar-_

Il se trouvait dans un endroit désert et complètement blanc. Pas un son, pas un mouvement ne pouvait être perçu. Il tendit l'oreille; en vain. Comme si les lieux ressentaient la frustration grandissante de Squall, des silhouettes se découpèrent à quelques mètres de lui, comme enveloppées par une sorte de brume. Au bout de quelques secondes, le châtain put discerner clairement un homme, puis deux femmes de chaque côté de ce dernier à une distance éloignée. L'inconnu les observa tour à tour, comme pris d'un doute.

« _Celle de droite; choisis celle de droite. _»

Squall fronça les sourcils quand ses cordes vocales ne produisirent aucun son. Il tenta alors de faire de grands signes aux autres personnes, mais celles-ci ne semblaient même pas le voir. Vexé, frustré et à présent désemparé, Squall regarda l'homme se diriger vers la femme de gauche et l'enlacer. L'autre s'effondra au sol alors que le couple disparaissait. La scène s'obscurcit comme si Squall fermait les yeux et il entendit alors une voix dire :

« _Je te maudis. _»

Les derniers échos de ces paroles se répercutaient encore dans son esprit à demi-éveillé quand Squall se redressa dans son lit. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reconnaître la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait à Timber et quand son regard se posa sur le visage inquiet de Cloud, il comprit enfin qu'il avait rêvé.

« _Je te maudis. _»

« Tout va bien? demanda le fantôme en s'approchant du châtain. Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil et tu es devenu tout pâle. »

Craignant que sa voix ne le trahisse, le châtain opta pour un simple acquiescement de la tête en guise de réponse. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait le cœur dans la gorge et que s'il ouvrait la bouche maintenant, il n'en sortirait que de la bile. Persuadé qu'une bonne douche le remettrait d'aplomb, Squall se leva – non sans s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas au premier pas qu'il ferait. Cloud le suivit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je suis assez grand pour me laver tout seul, lui fit remarquer le plus grand avec humeur.

- D'accord. Pas la peine de m'arracher la tête pour si peu. » s'offusqua le spectre.

Le blond regarda son compagnon entrer dans la minuscule salle de bain et fermer la porte en se demandant pourquoi il s'était subitement montré aussi agressif.

« Il est peut-être pudique. » se dit-il en haussant les épaules tandis qu'il retournait près de la fenêtre.

* * *

Cloud n'était pas aussi dupe que ce que la plupart des gens qui le connaissaient pensaient. Il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Squall. Ce dernier serait resté enfermé dans sa chambre d'hôtel s'il n'avait pas autant insisté pour aller faire un tour en ville. L'esprit avait passé la majeure partie du temps à parler de choses et d'autres sans que Squall paraisse agacé. (ce qui se produisait relativement rapidement en temps normal)

L'adolescent en vint à la conclusion suivante : c'était le cauchemar qu'avait fait le plus vieux qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Squall se portait très bien avant qu'il ne s'endorme, la veille. Cloud trouvait un peu ridicule de se laisser perturber pour si peu et il aurait menti s'il avait dit ne pas être un peu déçu par la réaction de son compagnon de route. Ça n'avait pourtant pas empêché le fantôme de tout faire pour remonter le moral du châtain mais ses efforts semblaient vains.

« Et il paraît que les araignées qui s'y cachaient étaient si grosses qu'elles dévoraient même des êtres humains! Tu te rends compte? C'est horrible! »

Bizarrement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Squall décida qu'il était grand temps de répondre.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Même si elles existaient, elles ne mangeraient pas d'hommes.

- Pourquoi ça?

- Parce que les araignées ne se nourrissent pas de proies aussi grosses, voilà pourquoi.

- Mais dans l'histoire, ils disent que-

- Ils disent qu'il _paraît_ qu'il existe des araignées mangeuses d'hommes. »

Cloud ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de sourire.

« On dirait que ça va mieux maintenant.

- Tes délires de vieille femme m'ont fait oublier à quoi je pensais.

- Mes _quoi_? D'abord tu dis que je suis un gamin et maintenant une vieille? Faudrait te décider!

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre; tu viens de m'en apporter la preuve. »

Le fantôme allait répondre mais ce fut la voix d'un autre homme qui intervint.

« Squall Leonhart? »

Le châtain se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait prononcé son nom et il eut un vif mouvement de recul quand il posa les yeux sur lui. Une paire d'yeux globuleux au strabisme divergeant donnaient l'impression de fixer le vide – mais ils regardaient bel et bien le châtain. Un nez en forme de patate prenait la moitié du visage de l'inconnu, et sa bouche avait des lèvres si fines qu'on ne les voyait presque pas. Le tout était recouvert d'une peau parsemée de boutons et de furoncles qui brillaient au soleil. Le choc passé, Squall se décida à poser la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit bien avant de voir l'inconnu.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

- Il se trouve que je travaille dans le seul garage qu'il y ait en ville et votre nom est dans nos archives. Je vous ai rapidement aperçu quand vous avez ramené votre véhicule de location. Il paraît que vous pouvez voir les esprits. Vous êtes bien cette personne, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, oui, grommela le châtain.

- Génial! J'ai absolument besoin de votre aide!

- _Pas pour emballer une fille, j'espère. Les causes perdues d'avance, très peu pour moi,_ pensa Squall qui manqua une partie des explications.

- Et quand il s'est envolé, j'ai senti des tas de démangeaisons sur mon visage. Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu laid comme un poux. Je suis certain que c'est à cause de lui!

- À cause de qui? voulut savoir le châtain.

- Je viens de vous le dire : à cause de ce foutu sac en papier! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Cloud vit que de l'autre côté de la rue, un pigeon venait de souiller le tailleur d'une jeune femme. La pauvre n'avait pas l'air contente.

« Je mènerai mon enquête mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, répondit enfin Squall avant de se mordre rapidement la lèvre inférieure.

- Merci! Merci infiniment! Venez me voir quand vous aurez tiré tout ça au clair; je serai au garage jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Bonne chance, monsieur Leonhart! »

L'inconnu s'éloigna alors en toute hâte en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Quand il fut à une assez bonne distance, le châtain cessa de se mordre la lèvre et éclata de rire.

« Ben quoi? demanda Cloud, surpris par sa réaction.

- Tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'il vient de raconter? Qui croirait à ça? Tu penses vraiment qu'il est devenu moche rien qu'en se prenant un sac en papier en pleine tête? Pitié, à d'autres.

- C'est pas très sympa de te moquer comme ça. Il va finir par t'arriver des bricoles.

- Comme quoi? Me faire agresser par du papier? Oh non, je suis mort de peur. »

Squall ricana sans voir les autres passants le regarder étrangement et même changer de trottoir pour certains. Cloud, qui y avait prêté attention, aurait pu le prévenir mais voyant là l'occasion parfaite de défendre le pauvre malheureux, il n'en fit rien. Ils descendirent la rue principale puis empruntèrent une ruelle où les rayons du soleil apportaient une lumière abondante. Les habitants avaient même placé des jardinières remplies de géraniums sur leurs balcons pour égayer un peu plus l'étroit passage. Squall leva les yeux pour admirer les ornements sans se rendre compte qu'un peu plus loin, devant lui, un sac en papier était sorti de nulle part. Cloud fut le premier à le voir.

« Squall! » cria-t-il en venant se placer devant son ami, mais l'objet le traversa comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Quand le châtain regarda enfin devant lui, il vit le dos du spectre tourné vers lui et un sac en papier sur lequel quelqu'un avait dessiné un visage grossier et écrit ''Chico'' sur ce qui était son front. Plusieurs fractions de seconde passèrent pendant lesquelles Squall ne voyait absolument plus rien, puis Chico continua sa course. Lorsque le châtain se tourna pour suivre le sac, celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

« Tu te sens bien? voulut savoir Cloud, l'air inquiet.

- Bien sûr que- commença l'autre pour finalement s'interrompre quand les premières démangeaisons commencèrent à se faire ressentir sur tout son visage.

- Euh, Squall, je crois que- »

Cloud n'eut même pas le temps de finir de parler que le châtain se ruait déjà vers la surface réfléchissante la plus proche : une vitre de voiture. Il retint un juron en voyant son visage complètement changé. Fini les traits fins et la jolie peau. À la place, il se retrouvait avec un nez qui lui faisait étrangement penser à celui d'un rat, des paupières tombantes qui lui donnait un air de chien battu et des sourcils épais et longs. Et était-ce la colère qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait un bec de lièvre ou...

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à côté de ma caisse? s'énerva le propriétaire du véhicule changé temporairement en miroir. Ah! »

L'homme avait eu tellement peur en voyant le visage de Squall qu'il n'osa rien dire pendant un long moment. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que le châtain s'éloignait déjà, furieux. Finalement, ce type n'était pas fou. C'était véritablement un sac en papier qui l'avait amoché. Squall venait de subir la même mésaventure. Son pauvre visage! Il avait plutôt intérêt à vite trouver ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça s'il ne voulait pas passer le restant de ses jours à effrayer les passants, comme c'était présentement le cas. Il irait voir le garagiste (oubliant volontiers qu'il s'était payé sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt) et essaierait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le phénomène. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser un sac faire sa loi!

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Squall tenta d'arranger son apparence avant de retourner se montrer en public. Rien n'y fit. Pour une fois, ses cheveux prenaient soin de ne surtout pas retomber devant ses yeux, laissant ainsi le loisir à quiconque le voulait de voir son magnifique regard de Cocker. Avec l'agacement vinrent les jurons et le châtain finit par baisser les bras. Temporairement.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu trop? eut la bonne idée de demander Cloud quand il fut lui-même fatigué par le comportement de son compagnon de voyage.

- Je te demande pardon? Tu m'as bien vu? rétorqua l'autre sur un ton sec.

- Oui, bon, quelqu'un a réarrangé ton visage mais-

- Défiguré, oui! le coupa l'autre en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Non mais regarde ça! Je ne me reconnais même plus!

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ton caractère n'a pas changé, lui, et c'est bien dommage, marmonna le blond qui venait de comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de raisonner Squall.

- Écoute, je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas et je ne peux donc pas rester là, les bras croisés. Si je ne-

- Alors tu décides d'aider cet homme uniquement parce qu'il t'arrive la même chose et que ton égo ne le supporte pas? Franchement, je suis déçu.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir prétendu agir par bonté d'âme.

- Alors quoi? Tu vas me faire croire que quelqu'un t'oblige à faire tout ça? »

Il y eut un long silence évocateur. Cloud comprit qu'il avait vu juste et poussa l'audace jusqu'à faire une supposition.

« Ta femme?

- Je n'ai _pas_ de femme! Et je ne laisserai jamais une fille dicter ma conduite, répondit aussitôt le châtain en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Qui ça alors? Insista l'esprit en le suivant.

- Cloud, tu es gentil et tout ce que tu veux mais pour l'amour du ciel, fous-moi la paix avec cette histoire. Je t'en parlerai quand j'en aurai envie, ok? »

Le blond n'en était pas tout à fait certain mais il lui semblait que la voix de son ami avait tremblé pendant qu'il lui avait répondu. Le sujet était donc si grave pour que Squall se mette dans un état pareil chaque fois qu'ils abordaient la question? Si ça se trouvait, le châtain agissait ainsi en la mémoire d'une personne défunte. Un proche, peut-être? Ça n'excusait pourtant pas l'attitude détestable que Cloud devait supporter en restant avec Squall. Et d'ailleurs, rien ne l'obligeait à le suivre tant qu'il était d'une humeur aussi massacrante. L'esprit regarda donc le châtain passer la porte d'entrée en restant dans le salon. L'autre ne se tourna même pas vers lui, trop occupé à préparer son enquête. Il irait d'abord jusqu'au garage pour poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et il agirait ensuite en fonction des réponses qu'il obtiendrait. Squall voulut en faire part à Cloud mais quand il se retourna, il ne vit le fantôme nulle part. Sans doute l'avait-il vexé.

« Bah, tant pis. Il reviendra quand il sera décidé. » pensa Squall.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait petit à petit. Voilà pourquoi il préférait rester seul : il n'avait ainsi besoin de s'excuser auprès de personne. Mais malgré tout ce qui se disait au sujet de Squall, il savait admettre qu'il était allé trop loin. Ça lui coûterait beaucoup, mais il présenterait ses excuses au fantôme quand il le retrouverait. En attendant, il se concentra sur sa tâche actuelle et se rendit au garage du mieux qu'il le put. (les habitants étaient soudain moins prompts à l'aider avec sa nouvelle apparence) Quand les néons bleus et roses, typiques de la chaîne, se dégagèrent des bâtiments gris droit devant lui, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et accéléra le pas. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas à entrer et accueillit les odeurs d'huile de moteur et de pneus avec joie. L'homme au comptoir l'observa avec de grands yeux avant de crier un « Zell! » qui ressembla à un appel au secours aux oreilles du châtain. Quand l'homme appelé s'approcha du comptoir, Squall reconnut aussitôt la personne qui l'avait interpelé dans la rue. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et le pointa du doigt.

« Vous aussi! Il vous a eu! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte qui attira l'attention de l'ensemble des mécaniciens.

- Si vous pouviez rester discret sur le sujet, je vous en serais reconnaissant, grommela Squall en désignant l'entrée du commerce.

- On peut rester ici. Les gars connaissent toute l'histoire, lui apprit Zell en faisant le tour du comptoir pour se tenir devant le châtain. Vous vouliez quoi?

- Vous poser quelques questions; si vous avez le temps.

- Je vous écoute, répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

- Où avez-vous vu le sac? »

Des rires étranglés derrière une immense étagère firent froncer les sourcils du châtain.

« Dans l'avenue principale. Je venais travailler et puis paf! Je me suis pris un sac en pleine figure. Quand je suis arrivé ici, on m'a pris pour un voleur et on m'a empêché de passer derrière le comptoir, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne pourquoi en voyant mon reflet. »

Le même phénomène s'était produit à deux endroits différents donc.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes ayant subi le même...problème? »

Squall prenait beaucoup sur lui pour ne pas trop dramatiser la situation.

« Pas que je sache, non, répondit sincèrement le mécanicien.

- Ça suffira pour le moment. Je vous remercie. » dit Squall en sortant du garage.

Cette affaire promettait d'être un véritable casse-tête. Comment allait-il la résoudre avec si peu d'éléments en main? Il tenta de chercher le nom ''Chico'' sur l'un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque de la ville mais son essai n'aboutit à rien sinon une histoire inventée de toute pièce et postée sur un site internet. Le châtain se renseigna auprès des habitants qui acceptaient de lui adresser la parole sans obtenir de résultat probant. Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien à tirer de tout ça. Ce fut du moins sa pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des gens chuchoter sur son passage :

« Celui-là ferait bien d'aller s'inscrire aux moches anonymes. »

Squall avait d'abord cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une mauvaise blague, mais c'était avant qu'il ne voie une affichette accrochée à une porte indiquant la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion du groupe en question. Squall se retrouva alors face à un sérieux dilemme : il préférait mourir plutôt que de se présenter dans ce genre d'endroit, mais s'il voulait retrouver son visage il n'avait pas beaucoup d'options; pour ne pas dire aucune. Le châtain prit donc note du lieu et de l'heure de rendez-vous : le jour-même en début de soirée.

« Ça ne peut pas être un simple hasard. » se dit Squall en s'éloignant.

Il décida de rentrer à l'hôtel pour l'instant et d'y passer le reste de la journée. Il en profiterait pour se trouver d'autres vêtements pour minimiser ses chances d'être reconnu.

* * *

Cloud tournait en rond dans la pièce. Il s'était vite habitué à occuper ses journées en compagnie de Squall et maintenant qu'il était seul à nouveau, il ressentait le besoin urgent de bouger, de faire quelque chose.

Le blond fit un nouveau tour.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi le châtain? Même ses jérémiades auraient été les bienvenues à cet instant. Tout était préférable au silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre. Mais plus que tout le reste, c'étaient bien les angoisses du fantôme qui le préoccupaient le plus. Il n'y avait plus personne à qui parler, plus personne pour lui assurer qu'il existait bel et bien. Cloud pourrait passer des jours et des jours devant la fenêtre de la chambre sans qu'un seul passant ne l'aperçoive. Quand il était avec Squall, il se sentait vivant; autant que sa condition le lui permettait en tout cas. Cloud décida alors qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider celui qui était devenu un ami pour lui. Ce serait sa façon de le remercier de l'aide précieuse qu'il lui apportait en le laissant le suivre, et Squall serait moins exécrable une fois redevenu lui-même. Tout le monde serait satisfait.

« Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire! Il faut que je trouve ce qui provoque tous ces changements! s'exclama le spectre d'un ton décidé.

- À moins que ça ne vous trouve en premier. »

Le blond sursauta violemment en entendant parler la voix féminine. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un autre fantôme. Ses expériences passées encore fraîches dans son esprit, Cloud préféra garder ses distances.

« Qui êtes-vous? murmura-t-il sans oser parler trop fort.

- C'est une excellente question. Qui suis-je? »

Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui n'avait visiblement jamais atteint la trentaine. Elle portait un petit chemisier à fleur assorti au bandeau dans ses cheveux, un caleçon noir ainsi que des ballerines blanches. Cloud aurait rougi s'il l'avait pu quand il pensa qu'elle était très jolie; une pensée que la femme parut percevoir car son expression s'adoucit considérablement. Elle se détendit même au point de sourire franchement.

« Mon identité n'a aucune importance, répondit-elle enfin. Plus maintenant.

- Je...je n'aurais pas dû vous poser la question, s'excusa le blond.

- Tu m'as tout l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil. J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses rester avec ce prétentieux.

- Prétentieux?

- L'homme qui était avec toi quand Chico l'a ensorcelé.

- Ah, Squall. C'est vrai qu'il est parfois assez imbu de sa personne, égoïste, cruel, indifférent...mais vous savez, c'est le seul qui soit capable de m'aider et dans le fond, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça.

- Tu es bien naïf. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a dit? ''Je n'agis pas par bonté d'âme'', je crois?

- Vous nous avez espionnés? s'exclama Cloud, énervé.

- J'aime bien me tenir informée de ce que font les victimes de Chico, voilà tout. »

Cloud passa près d'une minute à se demander si cette femme était diabolique ou seulement à plaindre. Elle devait bien avoir une raison d'agir comme elle le faisait, non?

« Écoutez, Squall est mon seul ami et il a beau avoir des tas de défauts, je tiens à lui. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il a pu faire qui vous ait mise en colère mais je vous le demande quand même : faites-le redevenir tel qu'il était avant, s'il vous plaît! »

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire puis vint le rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Cloud ne chercha pas à la presser, conscient qu'elle avait besoin de préparer sa réponse.

« Ça, je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de briser la malédiction, mais pour cela il doit- »

La serrure de la porte s'enclencha et la poignée fut tournée. Le spectre de la femme disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

« C'est moi, je suis rentré. » s'annonça Squall en fermant la porte.

Il leva les yeux vers le blond et fut stupéfait par l'expression de ce dernier. Le châtain aurait juré qu'il avait les yeux larmoyants. Sans prévenir, Cloud se précipita vers lui si rapidement qu'il faillit le traverser; une expérience dont Squall préférait se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? T'es resté enfermé ici avec une araignée ou quoi? demanda le châtain, mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

- Non, c'est juste que...c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça depuis que je suis... »

Les mots que le blond aurait voulu prononcer ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres. Un peu embarrassé, Squall se gratta la nuque puis s'approcha enfin du fantôme, qu'il regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ce que je t'ai dit avant de partir...je ne vais pas chercher à te mentir et dire que je ne le pensais pas. Il y a une grande partie de moi-même qui se force, mais quand je rencontre des gens comme toi à qui on a pourri la vie alors que vous ne le méritiez pas, mon aide, je l'apporte sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Ça, ça ne changera pas. Jamais. Je t'ai promis de t'aider à retrouver ton corps et je le ferai, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais de toute ma vie.

- Merci, Squall. Vraiment, lui répondit le blond avec un sourire affectueux.

- Mais avant ça, il faut absolument que je redevienne beau. »

Le sourire du fantôme se figea quelques instants puis disparut avec le soupir qu'il poussa. Non, Squall ne risquait pas de changer de sitôt; pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

La nuit tombait déjà quand Squall se rendit à la réunion des moches anonymes avec Cloud. Il fut accueilli par une femme au sourire trop grand pour être sincère puis conduit dans une salle minuscule où des chaises avaient déjà été disposées. Quelques membres du groupe étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient entre eux. Ils s'interrompirent le temps de dévisager le nouveau venu, de ricaner, et lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits, ils reprirent leur conversation. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de faire des commentaires à ce sujet et Squall y aurait participé volontiers s'il n'avait pas été le seul à le voir et à l'entendre. Sans se préoccuper davantage des autres personnes, Squall prit place et attendit le reste des membres les bras croisés. Il comprit rapidement que des clans s'étaient formés. Il y avait les trois idiots qui se moquaient de tout le monde, les plus modestes et le nouveau venu à qui on préférait ne pas adresser la parole : Squall lui-même. Plusieurs secondes après que la majorité des sièges soient occupés, un homme assez jeune arriva et s'accapara la dernière chaise. Il ouvrit l'attaché-case qu'il portait sous le bras, sortit des feuilles et un stylo et daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la petite assemblée. Cette personne-là n'était pas aussi déplaisante à regarder que les autres mais il dégageait une aura qui n'attirait pas spécialement la sympathie; tout du moins pas celle de Squall.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je remarque que nous comptons quelques personnes supplémentaires par rapport à notre dernier rassemblement. Souhaitons-leur la bienvenue. »

Visiblement, ''quelques personnes'' désignait Squall et la façon de saluer ici consistait à lancer des regards noirs. Le châtain se sentit donc obligé de leur rendre la pareille.

« Merveilleux. Nous commencerons ce groupe en partageant notre meilleur moment de ces derniers jours, continua le chef.

- On commence _toujours_ les réunions par ça, marmonna un homme à la droite de Squall.

- Et si l'un de vous commençait? proposa celui qui dirigeait la discussion aux trois moqueurs.

- J'ai dégoté une nana super canon, se vanta celui qui semblait mener la bande avec un air suffisant. On vit le parfait amour. »

Squall ne put se retenir de ricaner, ce qui ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu.

« Peut-être que notre nouveau camarade souhaiterait commenter cette excellente nouvelle? demanda le dirigeant en pensant apaiser les tensions. (mais c'était mal connaître Squall)

- Je me demandais simplement si cette pauvre fille n'avait pas été menacée quand elle a accepté sa proposition, déclara le châtain en regardant le fanfaron droit dans les yeux. Ou alors elle n'y voit pas très clair? Oh, encore mieux, elle se cherche juste un homme riche?

- Allons, inutile d'avoir des pensées aussi négatives, tenta le chef du groupe de discussion. L'amour frappe toujours à la porte de chacun d'entre nous.

- Y compris à celle des moqueurs qui, tout à fait entre nous, feraient mieux de se regarder avant de faire des commentaires désobligeants sur l'apparence des autres. » ajouta le châtain.

Ses propos eurent l'effet d'une bombe. D'autres membres se rallièrent aussitôt à son opinion en critiquant à leur tour le trio. Visiblement, ils n'attendaient qu'un élément déclencheur pour se décider à riposter.

« Messieurs, je vous en prie, calmez-vous! s'exclama le médiateur.

- Non, il a raison! Y en a marre d'entendre les railleries de ces ploucs affreux comme des poux!

- Attends, t'as pas vu ta tronche à toi? T'as viré le miroir qu'il y avait dans ta salle de bain? »

Ceux qui étaient ensemble auparavant se mirent à s'insulter entre eux sans retenue, et les noms déplaisants se multiplièrent aussi rapidement qu'un groupe de lapins de Giza, si bien que personne ne chercha plus à stopper la dispute.

« Je propose de vite faire ce pour quoi on est venus et de s'éclipser, offrit Cloud.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Squall. J'espère simplement qu'ils voudront bien m'écouter. »

Le châtain se leva de sa chaise, demanda le calme une fois, puis deux, et quand il régna toujours un vacarme infernal, il siffla aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers lui.

« Merci de votre attention, commença Squall. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait qui est Chico?

- Jamais entendu parler. C'est un pote à toi, couche-boy? » répondit l'un des membres en pointant du doigt le pansement de Squall.

Il y eut des éclats de rire dans toute la salle mais le châtain les ignora et sortit. Cloud, lui, bouillait de rage. Lorsqu'il laissa échapper sa colère, toutes les ampoules de la salle éclatèrent à l'unisson, provoquant un mouvement de panique parmi les hommes restés à l'intérieur. Satisfait, le blond suivit son compagnon dehors. Il fut surpris de constater que Squall l'attendait. Ce dernier ne dit rien et marcha en direction de l'hôtel, les mains dans les poches.

« Squall, il faut que je te dise - » commença Cloud, pour finalement s'interrompre quand le châtain lui fit signe de ne plus rien dire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent retournés dans la chambre qu'il put parler.

« J'ai vu la personne qui a créé Chico, admit-il d'une toute petite voix. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt.

- Si c'est par pitié que tu essaies de m'aider, alors je préfère que tu n'en fasses rien.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Au début, je n'ai rien voulu dire parce que tu...tu es tellement...enfin, tu vois. »

D'après le froncement de sourcil évident, oui, Squall voyait même parfaitement.

« Ces types n'ont pas été très cool avec toi alors que tu les avais défendus. Ils étaient tellement ingrats! Ça m'a fait réfléchir, tu sais. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui te pousse à être comme ça. Je ne dis pas que j'approuve tout ce que tu fais pour autant, mais je te comprends un peu. Si j'ai décidé de t'aider, c'est pour te prouver que tes efforts peuvent être récompensés. Et...

- Et? demanda le châtain, curieux de savoir ce que Cloud pourrait bien ajouter de plus.

- Et très franchement, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ton visage sera redevenu normal.

- Ah ça, je dois dire que je suis impatient moi aussi. Et si je peux séduire la copine de l'autre abruti juste sous son nez, ce sera encore plus jouissif.

- T'es peut-être pas obligé d'aller jusque là quand même, bredouilla le fantôme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? voulut savoir le châtain, conscient qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je disais donc que j'ai vu la femme qui a créé le sac en papier.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander d'annuler le maléfice?

- Bien sûr que si! Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas le faire aussi facilement. Elle a essayé de m'expliquer comment on devait s'y prendre mais tu es arrivé et elle a préféré s'enfuir. »

Le première pensée de Squall fut ''idiot''. Cette femme aurait pu raconter à Cloud que Pupu l'alien existait réellement et il l'aurait crue. À moins qu'elle-même ne soit sympathique et se soit confiée sincèrement. Si cette seconde hypothèse était exacte, Squall pourrait mener l'enquête par l'intermédiaire de Cloud. Mais n'était-ce pas risqué? Si la défunte découvrait son petit stratagème, il pouvait perdre l'unique chance qu'il avait de résoudre le mystère du sac; sans parler d'éventuelles représailles dont le blond serait la cible. Non, il valait mieux oublier cette idée. Cloud avait sans doute eu assez de problèmes avec ses semblables sans que Squall en ajoute de nouveaux. S'il devait confronter la jeune femme, il le ferait en personne. En attendant, il allait se reposer de sa dure journée.

* * *

Squall était allongé sur le ventre, incapable de bouger. Il était revenu dans ce décor totalement blanc mais plus aussi vide qu'auparavant. Il entendait des étoffes se froisser, quelqu'un respirer tranquillement et il sentait des mèches de cheveux caresser sa joue et ses épaules dénudées. Tout son corps eut un sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Une main fine et délicate se posa alors entre ses omoplates et le maintint en place pendant que l'autre glissait sur toute la surface de son dos en l'effleurant. Des paroles incompréhensibles s'échappaient des lèvres de l'autre personne. Le châtain tourna la tête autant qu'il le put pour essayer d'apercevoir un visage mais sa vue était brouillée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me faites? » grommela-t-il en essayant de bouger.

Il n'eut d'autre réponse qu'un rire à glacer le sang. Après une attente interminable, les mains quittèrent son dos et à la place vint la douleur, comme si on le marquait au fer rouge.

Cette fois, le réveil fut immédiat, violent. Squall eut tout juste assez de temps pour se pencher par-dessus le lit avant de vomir un peu de bile. Il fut secoué de haut-le-cœur pendant des secondes interminables, ses hoquets entrecoupés par les questions de Cloud.

« Encore un de ces cauchemars? » demanda-t-il rapidement en s'approchant du lit.

Le châtain préféra ne rien dire et tenta plutôt de se calmer. Il serra les dents en sentant tout son dos le brûler. Ce n'était plus à cause du rêve, il en était bien conscient. Titubant, chancelant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma. Cloud, lui, resta un instant dans la chambre puis se risqua à surveiller Squall. Le blond se baissa pour être le plus près possible du sol afin de minimiser les chances d'être vu et passa la tête à travers la porte. Heureusement, le châtain lui tournait le dos. Cloud le vit s'appuyer au lavabo avec des bras tremblants et rester dans la même position pendant un long moment. Juste avant que le spectre ne décide qu'il serait peut-être préférable de se montrer, Squall se redressa et retira son débardeur.

Cloud retint une exclamation horrifiée.

Un gigantesque tatouage recouvrait le dos du châtain. Le blond n'arrivait pas à voir tous les détails car le dessin était relativement clair, mais il reconnut aisément un cercle entouré de ce qui semblaient être des signes. Un sentiment de malaise envahit alors le fantôme et il retourna aussitôt dans la chambre. Il n'aurait pas dû voir ça. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il le savait.

Tandis qu'il contemplait le ciel que le soleil commençait à peine à éclaircir de ses rayons, il n'entendit rien d'autre que l'eau de la douche et les plaintes que Squall étouffait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Les recherches avaient repris pendant une bonne partie de la matinée et n'apportaient pas encore de résultats concluants. Le duo était retourné dans la ruelle où Chico avait été aperçu sans rien y trouver.

« J'en ai marre! Qu'elle se montre, cette bonne femme! J'ai deux ou trois choses à lui dire! s'exclama soudain un Squall au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Eh bien parle; je t'écoute. »

Le châtain leva les yeux vers l'un des balcons fleuris et vit une jeune femme assise près de l'une des jardinières. D'un geste nonchalant, elle écarta une mèche de cheveux et se laissa tomber doucement pour venir se tenir devant Squall. Elle le toisa du regard et croisa les bras.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous vous en prenez aux gens sans aucune raison.

- Sans raison? Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas?

- Donnez-les moi alors.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Squall serra les poings en se disant que c'était une chance qu'elle soit déjà morte. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être fiché dans les postes de police pour avoir commis un meurtre; lequel aurait été justifié à son humble avis.

« Vous voulez vraiment que j'essaie de deviner tout seul? grommela le châtain.

- Essayez toujours, ça ne vous coûtera pas grand chose sinon un peu de salive, fit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire en coin. Interdiction de l'aider, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Cloud, qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Croyez-moi, vos motivations sont assez claires pour moi. Il n'y a que les gens mal dans leur peau pour vouloir défigurer les autres. Soit vous ne vous acceptez pas, soit quelqu'un en a été incapable. Un petit ami peut-être?

- Ce...ce n'est pas qu'il ne m'acceptait pas...commença-t-elle, son sourire à présent totalement effacé. Il...il est allé voir ailleurs au bout d'un certain temps. Une fille plus jolie, mieux faite, plus riche. Elle avait tout pour elle alors que moi...

- Vous en parliez? De vos doutes à votre sujet, je veux dire, questionna Squall.

- On en parlait au début. Je croyais qu'il m'avait comprise pourtant. Il m'avait juré qu'il m'aimerait toujours, commença-t-elle à sangloter.

- Peut-être que votre séparation a aussi été difficile pour lui, tenta le châtain.

- Comment- commença l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il ne savait plus comment vous rassurer. Malgré tous ses efforts, vous restiez inconsolable. Pour lui non plus ce n'était pas facile. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'il a fait peut être pardonné pour autant, juste que ça peut se comprendre. Il est dommage qu'il ait préféré vous blesser plutôt que vous aider.

- Alors c'est de ma faute? C'est ça que vous voulez dire? » enragea la défunte d'une voix forte.

Sa colère fit basculer l'une des jardinières, qui vint s'écraser à quelques mètres de Squall. Il ne cilla pas.

« Je voulais dire que cet homme n'était sûrement pas celui qui vous convenait car si c'était le cas, vous seriez encore de ce monde, aussi jolie que de votre vivant.

- Vous me trouvez jolie? demanda la femme sans cacher sa méfiance.

- Oui mais un peu trop fragile à mon goût. » avoua le châtain en toute sincérité.

Étonnamment, le fantôme se mit à rire franchement.

« J'aurais préféré qu'il soit aussi franc que vous, Squall. C'est bien dommage. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle flotta en direction du châtain et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front. Squall eut alors l'impression qu'on venait de lui plonger la tête dans un seau d'eau glacée. La sensation s'estompa vite et quand le châtain passa les doigts sur son visage, il n'eut pas l'impression de sentir d'anomalies; ses gants n'avait même pas la plus petite trace grasse.

« Je me suis permise de guérir la vilaine blessure que vous aviez au front. On dira que c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour votre aide. Oh, il faudra un peu plus de temps pour les autres; c'est vous qui avez fait tout le travail alors je vous récompense en premier. »

Le châtain lui offrit un sourire discret tandis qu'elle disparaissait, les yeux fermés. S'il avait su qu'il lui suffisait d'appeler l'esprit et de lui parler pour rompre le sortilège, il s'y serait pris de cette façon dès le départ! Squall se consola en se disant que le principal était d'avoir réglé le problème. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner au garage et à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Zell; qui devrait se montrer patient avant d'avoir la preuve que ses ennuis étaient bel et bien terminés. Mais avant ça, le châtain se dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas rendre hommage à la bonté de la jeune femme en gardant son horrible pansement plus longtemps. D'un geste sec, il retira la protection et soupira de contentement en sentant enfin de l'air caresser la peau de son front.

« À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble? demanda Squall en désignant l'endroit où il avait été blessé.

- À une cicatrice? proposa le blond.

- Ça, je le sais bien, mais je voudrais savoir si elle n'est pas trop visible.

- Ben...on la voit bien quand même. » avoua Cloud.

Squall haussa les épaules. Il préférait attendre de constater l'ampleur des dégâts par lui-même avant de paniquer. Oui, paniquer. Il s'agissait de son précieux visage.

« Tu sais, je suis épaté. Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour réconforter une femme sur un sujet aussi délicat et sans la faire fondre en larmes au moins une fois, confia le fantôme.

- Si tu tiens tellement à dire que je suis un salaud, dis-le franchement.

- Non! Je suis sérieux quand je te dis ça! Tu n'as pas exactement la langue dans la poche et pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne mettes les pieds dans le plat. Mais tu es en fait parfaitement capable de parler sans vexer les gens.

- Je te remercie, marmonna le châtain.

- Je pense que je devrais te remercier, moi aussi. Ce que tu lui as dit m'a aussi aidé, je crois. Le sujet ne m'a pas paru tellement étranger. Je pense que de mon vivant, je ne devais pas être très sûr de moi non plus question physique. »

Squall l'observa quelques secondes puis secoua la tête en riant doucement. La première réaction de Cloud fut de s'offusquer et de faire la tête pendant une partie du trajet du retour jusqu'au garage, et puis en repensant à leur court échange, le fantôme finit par se dire que finalement, c'était peut-être un compliment que le châtain venait de lui faire; sans en dire un mot.

_-L'avatar-_

_Il est dit qu'il existe à Timber un esprit vengeur qui a pris l'apparence d'un vulgaire sac en papier et qu'il s'en prend uniquement aux hommes. Sa créatrice s'est suicidée après que son conjoint l'ait trompée avec une femme plus jolie. Folle de chagrin, elle s'est donné la mort en jurant de frapper chaque homme au beau visage. C'est ainsi que Chico, l'esprit vengeur, est né._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Tout petit conte pour ce chapitre, parce que l'histoire principale n'est pas vraiment développée. On se rattrapera avec le prochain qui dévoilera le conte lié à...Squall! J'aimerais pouvoir le consacrer exclusivement à ce sujet mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à remplir un chapitre complet...je verrai bien. Sans plus tarder, réponse aux reviews « anonymes » qui ne le sont pas vraiment mais y a pas le bouton « répondre » donc je vais quand même les appeler comme ça. (parce que j'ai envie)

Lola : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise! J'espère que tu t'amuseras autant à suivre la suite des (més)aventures de Squall et de Cloud!

Un très grand, énorme, gigantesque, monumental merci à toi, lecteur(trice), qui suis cette histoire depuis ses débuts ou qui viens tout juste de prendre le train en marche, voire qui laisses une review d'encouragement. Un merci colossal à toi, Flammula, qui me relis toujours et m'apportes de précieux conseil. Que ferai-je sans toi? =x (des bourdes? XD)


	8. L'esprit protecteur

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-L'esprit protecteur-_

Deux difficultés se présentaient à Squall. La première était de récupérer l'argent de la caution qu'il avait dû verser pour la location d'une voiture et pour laquelle on ne lui avait remboursé que les deux-tiers de la somme. Le second problème venait de Zell, qui refusait de dédommager le châtain tant que son visage n'avait pas repris son apparence habituelle; ce qui pouvait se comprendre parfaitement. Et Cloud agissait bizarrement.

Ce qui amenait le nombre d'inconvénients à trois finalement, mais les deux premiers ayant complètement sapé le moral du balafré, il n'avait remarqué le dernier qu'après un certain temps. Et surtout parce qu'il ne le touchait pas directement.

Qu'est-ce qui avait trahi le blond? C'était bien simple. Après que la jeune femme soit passée dans l'Au Delà, Cloud était resté muet comme une tombe. (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots) Squall avait d'abord cru qu'il était en colère mais voir le fantôme traverser poteaux, murets et passants sans ciller le poussait à se dire que Cloud était surtout préoccupé. Après qu'une malheureuse grand-mère ait été victime d'une traversée de ce dernier qui lui valut presque un malaise sur le bord d'un trottoir, Squall jugea plus prudent d'emprunter des rues moins fréquentées.

« Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention, se plaignit Squall en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent.

- Pardon? demanda celui-ci avec l'air d'une personne qu'on vient de tirer de ses pensées.

- Je te dis de faire plus attention. Tu es passé à travers une vieille femme qui a failli claquer en pleine rue.

- J'ai fait ça? s'étonna le blond avant de laisser échapper un ''woa'' quand il se retrouva en travers d'un poteau électrique.

- Tu vois? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive cette fois? C'est un truc qu'a dit cette fille? Ou que j'ai dit, moi?

- C'est rien, répondit un peu trop vite le spectre.

- Cloud... le prévint l'autre.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre qu'on soit à l'hôtel? Tu dis toujours que je ne dois pas te parler pendant qu'on se promène dans les rues. »

Le châtain fronça les sourcils quand il perçut un remord non dissimulé dans ces propos. En y réfléchissant bien, il devait admettre qu'il avait cruellement manqué de tact quand il avait fait cette demande à Cloud. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu parler à qui que ce soit pendant qui sait combien de temps alors il était naturel qu'il se soit transformé en moulin à parole en fréquentant Squall. Dommage que ce dernier n'ait pas été du genre à accueillir les pipelettes à bras ouverts.

Laissant la question de côté pour le moment, le châtain préféra se concentrer sur le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'empêcha aucunement un silence pesant de s'installer entre eux puisque qu'il ne savait de toute façon pas de quoi il pourrait bien parler pour meubler la conversation. Chacun perdu dans leurs propres pensées, ils traversèrent une partie de la ville puis arrivèrent (enfin) à l'hôtel. Dans la chambre, Squall retira ses gants, son blouson, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil placé au coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre. Il le sentit s'affaisser légèrement sous son poids et crut même avoir soulevé un nuage de poussière. Le châtain leva les yeux et vit Cloud flotter en direction de la fenêtre, toujours étrangement silencieux. Quand les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne daigne dire quoi que ce fût, Squall décida de se jeter à l'eau le premier.

« C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit?

- Ce que tu as..? répéta Cloud, clairement confus.

- C'est parce que je t'ai demandé de ne pas me parler devant d'autres personnes que tu m'en veux? J'ai bien senti que tu m'en voulais quand tu me l'as rappelé tout à l'heure et-

- Non, non, c'est pas pour ça. Pas du tout. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant avant que Cloud ne choisisse de tourner la tête pour briser tout contact visuel avec le châtain. Squall le vit se tortiller les mains et se mordre la lèvre comme s'il était en proie à une situation difficile. Il se décida à parler quand le châtain commença à se dire qu'il n'aurait jamais d'explications.

« J'ai...j'ai vu quelque chose et je n'aurais pas dû, admit Cloud en regardant le balafré à nouveau. Et je suis vraiment désolé, je te le jure.

- Je suppose que ça me concerne. Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu au juste? voulut savoir l'autre, l'air presque méfiant.

- Le tatouage que tu as dans le dos. »

Il avait parlé à voix si basse que s'il n'y avait pas prêté attention, le châtain ne l'aurait pas entendu. Pourtant, Cloud aurait hurlé, l'effet aurait été le même aux oreilles de Squall. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher brusquement et chercha du regard quelque chose à boire. Quand il ne vit rien, il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

« Squall, je suis vraiment désolé! s'excusa le fantôme en le suivant. Je ne pensais pas à mal! Tu...tu étais tellement bizarre après avoir fait ce cauchemar que j'ai préféré m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, marmonna Squall en ouvrant le frigo.

- Si, ça en a!

- Ce n'est qu'un dessin! »

Le châtain avait parlé si fort qu'il fut lui-même surpris par le bruit qu'il venait de faire. Devant lui, Cloud ouvrit puis ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de répondre.

« Je crois pas, non. C'est pour ça que tu m'interdis de te suivre dans la salle de bain?

- C'est surtout parce que j'aime bien avoir un peu d'intimité quand je suis à poil dans une pièce. Je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour toi.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as, ce tatouage?

- Cloud, oublie.

- Les contours étaient écarlates. C'était presque comme si on venait de te le faire. »

Cloud vit la mâchoire du châtain se contracter. Ce dernier ferma la porte du frigo, une bouteille d'eau à la main, puis retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il s'y laissa tomber si furieusement que le blond craignit que le siège ne cède. Le balafré ouvrit la bouteille, vida une bonne moitié de son contenu, puis s'essuya la bouche avec le pouce. Quand le fantôme le rejoignit, le châtain posa les coudes sur ses genoux et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. En le voyant faire, Cloud se dit qu'il avait vraiment fait une boulette cette fois. Pire que la fois où il avait accepté d'aider Zack sans demander l'avis de son compagnon de route.

« On le voyait pas au début. »

L'adolescent se tourna brusquement vers Squall en l'entendant parler.

« Ce tatouage n'est pas ordinaire. Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire que c'en est bien un puisqu'il provient d'un maléfice qu'on m'a jeté, expliqua le châtain en se redressant pour s'affaler complètement dans le fauteuil.

- C'est un fantôme qui t'a fait ça?

- Non, ils ne sont pas capables de faire ça. C'est une sorcière qui m'a maudit au beau milieu d'un rêve. Je n'y avais pas fait tellement attention sur le coup mais je me suis rendu compte peu de temps après que je pouvais voir l'esprit des défunts. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre ce que j'étais censé faire et quand j'ai compris, j'ai entrepris ce voyage.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu nous aides, dit Cloud en baissant les yeux au sol. Quand tu auras brisé la malédiction, tu ne pourras plus me parler alors.

- Si, parce que tu auras retrouvé ton corps avant ça. Je t'ai promis de t'aider; je le ferai. »

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant un long moment avant que l'un d'eux n'ose briser le silence.

« Pourquoi elle t'a fait ça?

- Ça...je suppose que c'est à cause de mon caractère. Elle a dû me trouver un peu trop nombriliste et a voulu me donner une leçon.

- Ce qui veut dire que si tu aides beaucoup de personnes, le sort sera annulé, non? C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas rompre un contrat? C'est parce que tu veux être libéré le plus rapidement possible! Je vais t'aider! »

Squall le regarda s'enthousiasmer à l'idée d'être d'une quelconque utilité. Et il était bien le seul à voir les choses de façon aussi positive, à tel point que le châtain préféra ne rien dire de la véritable raison qui l'obligeait à accepter les demandes qu'on lui faisait. Il préférait garder certains faits pour lui seul. Pour le moment. Il en parlerait sûrement au blond un jour, quand il s'en sentirait capable.

Quand ils n'eurent plus rien à se dire, le balafré décida d'allumer la télévision. Il n'avait plus rien à faire en ville, sinon attendre d'être remboursé et il était hors de question de passer le reste de la journée à dormir. Squall zappa un moment avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur une chaîne où on montrait plusieurs photos d'enfants. L'image se réduisit dans un coin de l'écran et la présentatrice reprit sa place au milieu.

« _Un nouveau cas de disparition a été recensé à Timber. Depuis plusieurs jours, des enfants sont portés disparus sans que les forces de l'ordre ne puissent trouver la moindre piste. Kidnappings? Fugues? Ou meurtres? Les agents de police refusent de penser au pire pour l'instant, aucun corps n'ayant été retrouvé à ce jour. Ils invitent les parents à prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires et à ne pas laisser leurs enfants sortir seuls. Si vous veniez à croiser l'un des écoliers recherchés, nous vous invitions à composer le numéro qui s'affiche en bas de votre écran. Tout de suite, la météo avec- _

- C'est horrible, murmura Cloud en observant l'écran. Tous ces enfants. Ils doivent bien être une dizaine à s'être volatilisés.

- C'est beaucoup en seulement quelques jours, réfléchit tout haut Squall.

- Quel monstre peut bien faire ça?

- Sûrement pas un tueur. Ils sont trop nombreux et se débarrasser d'autant de corps sans se faire remarquer tiendrait du miracle. Et je n'adhère pas non plus à la thèse du kidnapping pour la même raison : autant en si peu de temps, quelqu'un aurait forcément fini par remarquer quelque chose.

- Ils sont peut-être plusieurs?

- Ils auraient multiplié les chances de se faire prendre. Non, c'est soit une fugue soit...

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'un mort? s'étonna le blond.

- Bien, tu commences déjà à réfléchir comme moi. » le félicita Squall en se levant de son siège. Il éteignit le poste, enfila gants et blouson et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« J'ai trouvé de quoi nous occuper en attendant de pouvoir quitter ce trou. »

* * *

Le plan de base, c'était de se rendre au commissariat et d'essayer de récupérer des infos directement à la source. Squall aurait fait diversion pendant que Cloud serait allé fouiller dans les archives. Selon ce qu'il en serait ressorti, ils auraient commencé à mener leur propre enquête. Seulement voilà :

Les imprévus étaient, par définitions, imprévisibles, ce pourquoi Squall s'était viandé sur le trottoir quand un gamin l'avait percuté de plein fouet. (et était tombé à son tour, au plus grand bonheur du châtain)

Le marmot ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans à première vue. Il avait une bonne quantité de cheveux sur la tête qui le faisait ressembler à un jeune chanteur pour filles pré-pubères, le sourire taquin en moins. Quand le plus jeune releva la tête, Cloud fit une nouvelle fois la démonstration de son don malsain à dire ce que Squall avait le moins envie d'entendre.

« Il pourrait être ton petit frère! »

Le balafré avait fait un énorme effort pour ne pas lui répondre et se contenta de se relever, sans oublier d'envoyer un regard noir à l'enfant.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, lui lança Squall en croisant les bras pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'aider à se relever.

- Pas quand j'ai un type louche devant moi. » rétorqua l'autre châtain de but-en-blanc.

S'en suivit un duel avec les yeux pour seule arme autorisée. Et pendant tout ce temps, Cloud était de plus en plus convaincu d'avoir une version plus jeune de Squall devant lui. Son attention fut vite détournée par le bruit de pas précipités en provenance de l'endroit d'où le chenapan venait avant de bousculer Squall. Cette fois, c'était une fillette qui approchait. Elle avait l'air d'être du même âge que l'autre enfant, avait un joli nœud fuchsia dans les cheveux et l'air rassuré en voyant son ami plus ou moins sain et sauf.

« Denzel! On nous a dit de ne pas partir tout seuls! le disputa-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche.

- J'arrive, Marlène. Attends-moi à la maison, répondit Denzel sans quitter Squall des yeux.

- Non! On rentre maintenant! » insista-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Le balafré eut alors une sorte d'illumination divine. Il avait devant lui deux enfants. Et qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait? Celui ou celle qui les faisait disparaître, d'accord, mais avant ça, il lui fallait des renseignement sur ceux qu'on recherchait activement. Et qui aurait pu le renseigner encore mieux que la police? D'autres enfants, évidemment! Ceux qu'il avait devant lui étaient sûrement tellement naïfs qu'ils seraient capables de lui raconter que leurs parents prenaient du crack tous les soirs avant d'aller au lit. (s'ils en prenaient) Mais il devait se dépêcher de les interroger avant que la plus peste des deux ne les ramène chez eux.

« Attendez. » leur ordonna-t-il un peu trop sèchement; il le comprit quand Denzel se renfrogna davantage alors que Marlène sembla peu rassurée. « Je veux dire, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander quelque chose, se corrigea-t-il alors.

- On n'aide pas les pédophiles, répondit le plus jeune.

- Squall n'est pas un pédophile! » s'exclama aussitôt Cloud.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle Squall ne s'était pas attendu : Denzel se tourna vers Cloud, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il se retint autant qu'il le put.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en-! »

Disons à moitié.

« Tu peux me voir? s'étonna Cloud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Denzel? » demanda Marlène, complètement perdue.

Son ami décida d'ignorer royalement Cloud, mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il était certain qu'il pouvait l'entendre et le voir; il ne fallait pas laisser passer ça. Le fantôme fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit : il passa les mains au travers de la tête de Squall. On ne voyait que ses doigts dépasser de ses joues et s'agiter, ce qui donnait au brun un vague air de poulpe. Le jeune châtain observa d'abord la scène avec horreur puis finit par éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Squall. C'était presque comme si Cloud venait de lui mettre une main aux fesses.

« Arrête de faire ça, espèce d'idiot! s'exclama le balafré en faisant volte-face pour avoir Cloud face à lui; et il fit un pas en arrière pour dissiper l'horrible impression qu'il avait ses mains dans la bouche à présent.

- Euh, marmonna Marlène, un peu inquiète de voir un adulte parler seul pendant que son ami manquait de s'étouffer de rire.

- Elle ne me voit pas? voulut savoir l'esprit en venant agiter une main à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille.

- Non, de toute évidence, répondit Squall quand il eut enfin retrouvé son sang froid. Toi, par contre...

- Oui, d'accord. Je le vois, avoua Denzel en jetant un regard inquiet à son amie. Je voulais pas qu'elle le sache, c'est tout.

- Que je sache quoi? commença à s'énerver Marlène.

- Qu'il voit les esprits, fit Squall. Ça m'arrange bien, en fait. Je voulais vous parler des enfants qui ont disparu. Vous les connaissiez?

- Pas tous mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont nos amis, dit la fillette. On était dans la même école.

- Il n'y a que deux écoles ici alors ça n'a rien d'étonnant, marmonna Denzel tout en surveillant Cloud.

- Bon, et mis à part ça, est-ce que vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle ce sont précisément ces enfants qui ont disparu? »

Squall se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main en voyant les bambins échanger des regards confus. Sa question était donc si compliquée à comprendre?

« Ils avaient des points communs? Comme par exemple aller au même club sportif, au même magasin, proposa Cloud pour l'aider.

- Un point commun...réfléchit tout haut Denzel. T'as une idée?

- Moi? demanda Marlène, surprise qu'on demande son avis. Euh, eh bien, ils n'allaient pas très bien ces derniers temps.

- Ils étaient malades? la questionna Squall.

- Non, pas vraiment. Ils étaient plutôt tristes, en fait. Ah! Ils avaient tous des parents divau, non, dirvo, enfin leurs parents n'habitaient plus dans la même maison!

- Des parents divorcés. C'est le cas pour tous ces enfants?

- Oui, sans exception, affirma Denzel. Et... »

Il se tut et secoua la tête, clairement indécis. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son amie, et Squall comprit que c'était à cause d'elle que Denzel hésitait autant à parler. Est-ce que ça avait encore un rapport avec les fantômes? C'était bien sa veine. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ce morpion allait lui faire perdre un temps précieux pour une raison aussi stupide que l'opinion de son amie d'enfance.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler devant elle? demanda Cloud qui devança une nouvelle fois son compagnon. Tu sais, je ne la connais peut-être pas beaucoup mais elle m'a l'air d'être très compréhensive. Elle n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir quand tu as avoué que tu pouvais me voir.

- Mais..., marmonna le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui faire un peu plus confiance. Et vois les choses sous cet angle : si tu nous aides à retrouver ces enfants, pour elle, tu seras devenu un vrai héros, non? »

À ces mots, Denzel redressa subitement la tête et on put presque voir des étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Il serra les poings rassembla tout son courage, son attention tellement focalisée sur Cloud qu'il ne remarqua pas que Marlène le fixait du regard.

« Certains de nos amis se doutaient que je voyais des choses, alors ils m'ont parlé. Peu de temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, ils m'ont raconté qu'une créature rôdait dans le coin.

- Quel genre de créature? fit Squall en croisant les bras. (ça risquait de leur prendre plus de temps que prévu)

- Si je me rappelle bien, ils ont parlé d'un animal assez gros et blanc. Il fait peur mais n'est pas du tout méchant. Il traine souvent dans le parc, juste à côté de la forêt. Ah, et il a une gueule très longue qui s'ouvre bizarrement, et il a plein de dents.

- Ça te dit quelque chose? demanda Cloud au balafré en le voyant réfléchir très sérieusement.

- Vaguement. Il faudrait que je fasse quelques recherches pour en être certain. Si j'ai vu juste, alors il vaut mieux que vous vous teniez à l'écart, même s'il a l'air inoffensif. Pour l'instant, vous allez retourner chez vous et ne pas vous approcher du parc, d'accord? Je vais continuer seul de mon côté.

- Quoi? Alors que je vous ai aidé? Il est pas question que je reste sur le côté! Je viens avec vous! s'emporta Denzel.

- Voir les fantômes ne te protège pas d'eux pour autant, rétorqua le balafré. Tu crois que ce sera sans risques? Eh bien désolé de te décevoir mais si, des risques, il y en aura.

- J'ai pas peur, affirma le garçon en bombant le torse.

- Très bien. Alors voir ça, commença Squall en retirant ses gants pour montrer les marques de brûlures qu'on pouvait encore voir sur sa peau, ça ne te fait rien? Ce n'est pas grave s'il t'arrive la même chose?

- Comment vous voulez que ça cicatrise si vous portez des gants en permanence? lui dit Denzel en haussant un sourcil. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir peur de ça. Je me fais mal tous les jours en jouant alors-

- Ce n'est pas un jeu! C'est ta vie que tu risques si tu me suis, s'emporta Squall. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'encombrer d'un gamin qui va jouer les têtes brûlées et tout faire foirer. Alors voilà ce que je te conseille de faire : tu vas rentrer chez toi bien sagement et attendre que tes copains rentrent chez eux. D'accord? »

Le jeune châtain fronça les sourcils. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sous l'effet de la colère, à tel point qu'il ne supporta plus de rester debout sans rien faire. Il pivota sur les talons et reprit le chemin inverse, Marlène le suivant de près. Le balafré n'était pas certain de lui avoir complètement ôté l'envie d'agir, mais il avait espoir que le message était passé. C'était le meilleur choix que Denzel pouvait faire pour l'instant.

« T'as été dur avec lui, le réprimanda Cloud quand ils furent dans une pièce vide de la bibliothèque municipale.

- Il n'y a que comme ça que les enfants comprennent ce qu'on leur raconte. Si j'avais été trop gentil, il ne m'aurait pas écouté.

- Quand tu étais petit, comment tu réagissais quand on t'interdisait de faire quelque chose?

- ...je le faisais quand même.

- Et Denzel, que tu le veuilles ou non, a ton caractère. On peut donc en conclure qu'il ne tardera pas à aller dans ce parc pour trouver le monstre et te prouver que tu avais tort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? râla Squall en se dirigeant vers un ordinateur, ses recherches dans les livres n'ayant rien donné.

- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il avait avant de partir? C'était pas le regard d'un gamin résigné à rester sagement dans son coin.

- Et toi, tu m'agaces. »

L'adolescent resta bouche bée. C'était tellement puéril de lui répondre ça! Il en aurait ri si des vies n'étaient pas en jeu. Le blond en conclut qu'au fond, le balafré devait se faire un sang d'encre pour les disparus s'il en était réduit à perdre sa répartie. Il commençait à voir clair dans son jeu. Sous ses airs d'ours mal léché, Squall avait un cœur d'artichaut. Fondant et facile à rompre. Son sale caractère et ses remarques cinglantes n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un système de défense pour repousser les personnes qui tentaient d'y accéder. Si Squall était aussi mauvais qu'il ne voulait le faire croire, il le serait jusqu'au bout. Il ne perdrait pas son temps à aider des personnes mortes (depuis des lustres pour certaines). Et même si un maléfice l'y obligeait, le châtain ne semblait jamais prendre les choses à la légère. Et puis il était plus que décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cloud et rien que pour cette raison, le fantôme décida de le laisser chercher tranquillement. Pendant quelques minutes.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Cloud en revenant vers son ami quand il ne trouva rien qui attira son attention.

- Oui. C'est bien ce à quoi je pensais. C'est ça qui a probablement enlevé ces enfants. »

À l'écran était affiché le dessin d'un animal qui paraissait issu d'un croisement entre un crocodile et une chèvre. Il avait le corps du reptile, la toison de l'herbivore mais sa tête restait encore à définir. Une gueule grise et longue en cachait une seconde, noire, plus petite et munie de dents pointues. Au premier abord, la créature ne semblait pas spécialement sympathique et il était difficile de comprendre comment des enfants avaient pu s'en approcher sans crainte.

« _Le croco laineux est un animal mystique totalement inoffensif_, commença à lire Squall à voix haute, _qui vit généralement près des points d'eau dans les bois et les forêts. Il ne découvre son vrai visage qu'en présence d'esprits ou de personnes mal intentionnés. Son poil est réputé plus doux que __la soie et se transforme en paille en se détachant, ce qui le rend inutilisable. Le croco laineux est particulièrement sensible aux émotions telles que la colère, la tristesse et la peur qui peuvent le pousser parfois à apparaître devant les humains pour leur apporter du réconfort. Son apparence a été décrite par un enfant qui dit avoir vécu aux côtés de l'animal pendant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que la police retrouve sa trace mais aucune preuve de son existence n'a été découverte à ce jour. _

- Un animal qui prend soin des gens? Il agit comme ces chiens de montagne? Comment ils s'appellent, déjà? se demanda tout haut le spectre.

- Des Saint-Bernard. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'il prend vraiment soin de ceux qui le suivent. Ce n'est pas précisé mais ce gamin a été retrouvé dans un sale état, à tel point que les médecins se demandaient comment il pouvait encore tenir debout.

- Tu l'as vu?

- Pas en personne, non. C'était il y a déjà quelques années. Ils en avaient tellement parlé à la télévision que c'était difficile de l'ignorer; un peu comme quand ils parlent du mariage de gens très riches dont on se fiche un peu.

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant? On va voir dans le parc dont parlait Denzel?

- Ce serait un bon début j'imagine. » offrit Squall sans grande conviction. Il y avait peu de chances pour que l'animal les approche mais ils n'avaient pas grand chose à perdre en essayant.

* * *

« Denzel, on ne devrait pas rester ici. Le monsieur nous a dit de ne pas venir dans le parc, gémit Marlène en s'accrochant au bras de son ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Et depuis quand tu fais plus confiance à un inconnu qu'à moi? demanda-t-il, vexé.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu sais bien qu'ils venaient souvent ici. Je ne veux pas disparaître.

- Très bien, rentre toute seule alors. Moi, je continue à chercher. Je lui prouverai tout seul que je peux m'occuper de ça moi-même. »

La fillette sembla prise entre deux feux. Elle voulait vraiment rentrer chez elle mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser son ami tout seul. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et continua à le suivre. Elle frissonna quand un vent léger se mit à souffler dans le parc et secoua le feuillage des arbres. Le ciel s'était couvert, signe annonciateur d'averses imminentes. Marlène rejoignit le châtain. Ce dernier, heureux qu'elle ait choisi de rester avec lui, lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le lac du parc. Il n'y avait absolument personne, sinon les premières gouttes de pluie qui vinrent leur tenir compagnie. Denzel dut plisser les paupières pour y voir clair. Il chercha la zone du regard pendant de longues minutes, de plus en plus découragé de ne rien trouver. Quand il finit par se résoudre à abandonner, un bruit provenant de bosquets proches le fit tourner la tête en direction de la forêt, d'où une silhouette sortait lentement.

* * *

Squall n'en finissait plus de jurer quand ils atteignirent le parc. Cloud lui avait proposé de retourner à l'hôtel et d'attendre que l'averse stoppe mais le châtain avait lourdement insisté pour se rendre sur place immédiatement. Le fantôme n'avait pas insisté. (ce n'était pas lui qui était trempé jusqu'aux os après tout) Un plan à l'entrée leur indiqua que le lac se trouvait un peu plus loin et Squall se mit à courir dans sa direction.

« Tu sais, il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer, proposa Cloud en le voyant se dépêcher.

- Non, il faut y aller maintenant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et le suivit en silence. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bord du lac mais ne virent rien de particulier. Squall regarda de tous les côtés pendant que Cloud décida de prendre un peu d'altitude pour avoir une meilleure vue des alentours. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver quoi que ce fût, ce pourquoi il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un avait fait tomber quelque chose près des bosquets. Cloud se dirigea vers la tâche de couleur qui jurait horriblement avec le vert de l'herbe et poussa une exclamation.

« Squall! »

Alerté par le cri du fantôme, le balafré se tourna vers lui et courut dans sa direction. Aux pieds de l'esprit se trouvait un morceau de tissu rose fuchsia : le ruban de Marlène. Squall le ramassa et jeta des regards frénétiques en tous sens.

« Marlène! Denzel! » appela-t-il aussi fort que possible. Quand il n'eut aucune réponse, il serra les poings. « Cet imbécile! Je lui avais dit de rester chez lui! »

Si seulement il ne s'était pas comporté comme il l'avait fait. Cloud avait raison : il aurait dû se montrer plus compréhensif. Peut-être qu'il ne serait rien arrivé à ces enfants s'il avait été capable de leur parler convenablement. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Il parlait sans réfléchir aux conséquences et ça finissait toujours mal. Il aurait déjà dû retenir la leçon la première fois...

L'auto-flagellation du balafré fut interrompue par du bruit provenant des fourrés où Cloud avait trouvé le bandeau de Marlène. Convaincu qu'il devait s'agir d'un couple peu inquiété d'être surpris en flagrant délit, Squall se dirigea vers le buisson avec la ferme intention de leur flanquer la honte de leur vie (et leur rappeler qu'ils pourraient être condamnés par la justice pour de tels actes en public) mais stoppa net.

Devant lui se tenait le fameux croco laineux qu'il avait vu en dessin sur le site qu'il avait consulté. La gueule de la créature lui arrivait au bassin, puis à la taille quand elle leva la tête pour renifler le bout de tissu que Squall tenait à la main. L'animal sembla comprendre sans que le châtain n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce fût. Il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça au cœur de la forêt. Squall et Cloud le suivirent sans oser parler, de peur de faire fuir l'animal. Ils continuèrent à s'aventurer plus loin, à présent presque entièrement protégés de la pluie grâce aux feuilles des chênes et des marronniers. Ils débouchèrent sur un bosquet bruyant où des enfants jouaient tous ensemble.

« Ça alors. » murmura Cloud en reconnaissant les victimes de kidnappings.

Plusieurs des disparus étaient amaigris mais ils ne semblaient pas tellement en mauvaise santé pour l'instant. Le crocodile retourna auprès des plus jeunes, qui tendirent tous la main pour le caresser affectueusement. L'animal se laissa faire sans broncher, apparemment content qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le regroupement permit au duo de distinguer très clairement deux enfants qu'ils connaissaient très bien. Marlène fut la première à les voir et elle se jeta aussitôt dans les bras de Squall. Ce dernier se raidit des pieds à la tête en sentant ses bras passer autour de sa taille pour se blottir tout contre lui, le corps secoué de sanglots. D'un point de vue extérieur, le balafré sembla utiliser un langage des signes plus qu'approximatif tant il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras.

« Merci. Merci d'être venu nous trouver. » sanglota la jeune fille en le serrant encore plus fort.

Squall poussa un léger soupir et finit par simplement lever les mains pour placer le ruban dans les cheveux de Marlène. Elle se recula en le sentant toucher à ses cheveux et lui lança un regard curieux.

« Tu l'avais perdu. » expliqua maladroitement le châtain en désignant le nœud.

Marlène le toucha en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si elle allait pouvoir le voir de cette façon. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu, elle afficha un sourire radieux. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'ensemble des enfants.

« Écoutez, je crois qu'on ferait tous mieux de rentrer chez nous.

- Quoi? Mais je veux rester ici, moi! se plaignit l'un des enfants.

- On ne peut pas rester ici, enfin! Il n'y a rien à manger et vous êtes tout sales, s'indigna Marlène. Denzel, dis-leur quelque chose! »

Le jeune châtain observa son amie puis se tourna vers le croco laineux, très tenté de décliner l'offre de Marlène. Cette dernière sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois et tourna un regard désespéré en direction de Squall. Celui-ci soupira, conscient qu'en tant qu'adulte, c'était à lui d'essayer de raisonner les chenapans et de les convaincre qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Ce devrait être relativement facile, non?

« Vos parents se font un sang d'encre et la police vous recherche activement. Vous finirez par devoir partir d'ici alors autant le faire tant que vous avez encore le choix. »

Les mines renfrognées des disparus montrèrent clairement que sa tentative avait échoué et le choc fut tel qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ou d'avoir avalé une très grosse pierre. Cloud prit le relai.

« Qui peut me voir et m'entendre ici? » demanda-t-il, satisfait quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui; toutes sauf celle de Marlène.

« C'est très joli ici. Il y a plein d'arbres, aucune voiture et vous avez un compagnon de jeu très gentil avec vous. Mais au fond, je suis certain que votre maison vous manque.

- Non, on est très bien ici, insista un garçonnet.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas dur de ne plus être dans une maison accueillante et chaleureuse? De ne plus avoir quelqu'un pour vous prendre dans ses bras quand vous vous réveillez après avoir fait un cauchemar? Et ce très court instant juste avant de vous endormir où on vous dit ''bonne nuit'' en vous faisant un bisou sur le front? »

Le fantôme remarqua que plusieurs des enfants échangeaient des regards. Ils commençaient à changer d'avis, mais il devait continuer s'il voulait les convaincre réellement.

« Si j'étais ici, je crois que ce qui me manquerait le plus, ce serait mon lit. Un lit douillet avec des draps doux et chauds pour me blottir en écoutant la pluie tomber dehors. Et l'odeur qui vient de la cuisine pendant que maman me prépare mon petit déjeuner. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas retrouver tout ça?

- S-si mais...si on retourne à la maison, papa et maman ne voudront plus jamais habiter dans la même maison, marmonna une petite fille.

- Pourquoi ça? demanda Cloud, perdu.

- Parce que c'est de ma faute si papa est parti, commença-t-elle à sangloter.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, intervint cette fois Squall. Il arrive parfois que les gens ne s'entendent plus et crois-moi, ce n'est généralement la faute de personne. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Ce qui est certain, c'est que vous faites beaucoup de peine à vos parents en restant ici. Mettez-vous un peu à leur place. S'ils savaient que vous restez tous cachés ici, ils penseraient que c'est parce que vous ne les aimez plus.

- Non! J'aime beaucoup mon papa et ma maman! protestèrent plusieurs enfants.

- Alors vous savez que ce n'est pas ici que vous devriez être. » conclut Cloud.

Au grand étonnement de Squall, les bambins se dirigèrent vers eux non sans oublier de caresser une dernière fois leur ami poilu. Quand les fugueurs furent tous réunis autour du duo, le croco laineux se dirigea droit vers Squall et poussa son museau dans le creux de la main du balafré. Ce dernier tendit la main, paume vers le ciel, et l'animal y déposa quelques brindilles de paille avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître. À peine la créature était-elle partie que les enfants s'étonnèrent de ne plus voir le garçon blond qui accompagnait le balafré. Apparemment, ils ne pouvaient voir Cloud qu'à la condition que le crocodile soit à proximité. Le groupe commença à faire le chemin en sens inverse et se retrouva bientôt dans le parc. La pluie continuait de tomber dru mais aucun des enfants ne s'en plaignait. Squall composa le numéro du commissariat de la ville et en quelques minutes à peine, plusieurs fourgons de police étaient sur place, bientôt suivis par des parents soulagés de retrouver leur progéniture. Squall décida de s'éclipser assez rapidement pour éviter l'afflux de personnes et retourna dans le centre ville, vers son hôtel. Marlène et Denzel avaient décidé de les accompagner puisqu'ils prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer chez eux.

« Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas le voir? demanda Denzel à son amie.

- Non, je le voyais pas. C'est peut-être parce que je suis contente d'être là où je suis. Je n'ai pas de papa ni de maman mais on est comme une très grande famille à l'orphelinat alors je ne me sens jamais seule. Il y a d'abord- » commença-t-elle à expliquer à Squall, qui décrocha presque instantanément en étudiant le jeune châtain.

Évidemment, s'il vivait dans un orphelinat, il devait se sentir bien seul. Squall pouvait le comprendre parfaitement. Denzel avait dû grandir en voyant les autres enfants aller et venir alors que personne ne venait le chercher, lui. Ce n'était pas une chose facile à accepter et sans doute n'y arriverait-il jamais totalement.

« Et vous, monsieur? dit Marlène, qui interrompit subitement les pensées du balafré. Vous avez vu le monstre parce que vous êtes triste vous aussi, non? »

Squall haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question, puis il se reprit rapidement et se renfrogna.

« Tu poses trop de questions. » dit-il en même temps que Cloud.

Le châtain tourna la tête et fusilla le fantôme du regard tandis que Denzel, lui, regardait le blond avec une expression proche de l'admiration. Cloud haussa innocemment les épaules et regarda ailleurs. L'attention de Squall, elle, se reporta sur Marlène quand elle commença à lever les bras pour défaire le nœud qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle tendit ensuite le ruban au balafré.

« Prenez-le. Vous vous sentirez un peu moins seul comme ça. »

Il fallut un petit moment avant que le cerveau de Squall ne recommence à fonctionner normalement.

« C'est très gentil à toi mais je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je voyage beaucoup alors je risquerais de l'abimer ou de le perdre, répondit-il enfin.

- Bon, alors est-ce que vous pouvez vous pencher un peu? demanda la fillette.

- Comme ça? » voulut savoir le plus grand en se penchant en avant.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, certainement pas à ce qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue; ce pourquoi il eut l'air déconcerté quand il croisa le regard de la plus jeune.

« Ce souvenir-là, vous ne risquerez pas de le perdre ou de l'abimer, même si vous voyagez beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, dit le balafré avec un petit rire. Allez, filez à l'orphelinat avant qu'ils ne se demandent si vous n'avez pas disparu, vous aussi.

- Au revoir, monsieur. Et dites aussi au revoir au fantôme qui est avec vous mais que je ne vois pas. » dit Marlène en trainant Denzel derrière elle, décidée à ne plus le laisser prendre les décisions. Vu où ça les avait menés, elle avait raison.

Le duo les regarda partir avec des sourires plus ou moins discrets et un ''elle est trop mignonne'' de la part de Cloud. Quand les enfants eurent tourné au coin de la rue, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel puis dans leur chambre. Avec un long soupir de soulagement, Squall retira sa veste et son débardeur (il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher à présent) et leva une main pour masser son épaule gauche. Cloud s'alarma aussitôt en voyant le geste.

« C'est la marque? Elle te fait mal? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai simplement mal dormi et mon épaule me chagrine un peu, c'est tout. Je vais aller prendre un bain et mettre tout ça à sécher. Ne t'avise pas de te rincer l'œil cette fois parce que je te jure que je ne laisserai pas passer ça une seconde fois.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers. » s'offusqua le blond.

Squall entra dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte et observa son dos dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Le tatouage était vraiment écarlate comme Cloud le lui avait dit. Et il avait recommencé à lui faire mal. Il pouvait même voir quelques uns des signes les plus petits devenir plus nets et plus sombres. Assez perturbé par ce qu'il voyait, le châtain se détourna de son reflet et mit l'eau du bain à couler.

* * *

Quand le châtain sortit de la salle de bain avec un peignoir sur le dos et une pile de vêtements dans les bras (Cloud rougit en reconnaissant un caleçon), il semblait complètement détendu. Mais dans le fond, Squall était très anxieux. La marque devenait de plus en plus nette à mesure qu'il bouclait ses enquêtes et la douleur prenait de plus en plus de temps à s'estomper. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passerait une fois le tatouage complètement noir et cette seule pensée le terrorisait. Il n'avait cependant pas d'autres choix et devait continuer.

Il étendit ses vêtements sur les radiateurs de la pièce avec soin puis partit chercher son débardeur et son blouson restés à terre. Il baissa les yeux en remarquant que les brindilles de paille étaient tombées de la poche de son blouson, comme pour lui rappeler leur présence. Il les ramassa et fut aussitôt comme entouré d'une odeur agréable de blé et de pluie. La paille était restée parfaitement sèche malgré l'eau qui avait imbibé les tissus intérieurs de son vêtement. Après s'être occupé de ses dernières affaires, le balafré partit dans la cuisine et commença à faire bouillir de l'eau. Si la créature lui avait donné ces brindilles, elles devaient forcément avoir une utilité, et comme il ne pouvait décemment pas les mastiquer, il allait tenter de les faire infuser. Peut-être s'empoisonnerait-il mais il s'en fichait complètement. Au moins, pendant un certain temps, il n'aurait plus besoin de penser à ce qui le contrariait tant. Quand la bouilloire se mit à siffler, il la retira du feu et versa son contenu dans une grande tasse. Il laissa tomber la paille dans l'eau bouillante et la vit se dissoudre aussitôt en colorant l'eau d'une légère teinte vert feuille. Il porta le récipient à ses lèvres, souffla pour refroidir le liquide et but une petite gorgée, puis une plus grande quand il se rendit compte que le breuvage était tout juste à la bonne température. Il était un peu amer et sucré à la fois; Squall n'aurait pas su dire s'il aimait ou non. Ce qui était certain, c'était que quand il posa la tasse dans l'évier, une agréable chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine et il n'eut plus qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher et dormir; ce qu'il fit.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il profita d'une nuit sans rêves et apaisante où aucun de ses soucis n'avait sa place.

_-L'esprit protecteur-_

_Bouleversé par la vie,_

_Apeuré au milieu de la nuit;_

_Quand le cœur se serre_

_Et qu'il ne reste plus que misère,_

_Il te suffira d'ouvrir les yeux_

_Pour voir venir le croco laineux_

_Et que sombrent dans l'oubli_

_Les plus grands de tes ennuis._

_-À suive-_

A/N : Vive moi et mes supers mini-poèmes. Il a démarré difficilement mais au final, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Mettre Squall face à des enfants a été très drôle, plus que sur le papier quand j'ai préparé l'histoire complète en tout cas. J'ai pensé au film Totoro pour ce conte. Ce film est tout mignon et il m'a beaucoup aidée à imaginer ce chapitre. J'espère juste ne pas l'avoir complètement copié. Bref. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, le Croco laineux est un monstre qu'on trouve dans Final Fantasy XII et que j'adore. Il m'a surprise la première fois que je l'ai vu mais j'ai fini par adorer les voir. Ils ont l'air tellement doux! Du coup, mon choix s'est porté sur lui plutôt que sur une autre créature de la série. Les chocobos sont un peu trop vifs et les mogs trop bavards pour le rôle. Et les lapins de Giza, bien qu'adorables, n'en imposent pas assez. Non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi ce monstre-là. Le rôle lui va à ravir. Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini de remplir ma note, je passe à la réponse au message anonyme.

Cassie : J'ai envie de dire « plus on en suit, mieux c'est » mais quand on se retrouve avec plusieurs chapitres postés en même temps et un truc super important à faire, le choix est difficile à faire. XD (je m'en sers comme récompense pour avoir fini mon boulot en général) Non, non, j'étais encore en activité sur le site, juste dans une autre catégorie comme tu l'as remarqué. Le mieux, pour ne rien rater, c'est de cocher « author alert » dans la fenêtre des reviews. ;) (enfin, si tu as un compte sur le site, sinon c'est la bonne vieille méthode : venir voir régulièrement si y a du nouveau) Merci pour tes encouragements! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite de l'histoire te plaise autant.

Vous avez l'habitude mais je le dis quand même : merci de me suivre et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire Les Contes jusqu'à son tout dernier chapitre. (à vue de nez, je dirais qu'il devrait y avoir plus ou moins quinze chapitres au total si je me base sur mes brouillons) Merci aussi à Flammula, qui me relit et qui va finir par en avoir marre de toujours lire la même chose dans mes notes. XD Tant pis, faudra faire avec! À bientôt!


	9. Minuit battantes

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-Minuit battantes-_

« 960, 980 et 1 000. Plus 300 pour le service que vous m'avez rendu, compta Zell en déposant l'argent sur le comptoir. Je vous aurais bien donné plus mais je dois faire attention ce mois-ci.

- Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas, mentit le balafré en empochant l'argent.

- J'espère que ce petit incident ne vous dissuadera pas de revenir dans notre garage à l'avenir. » fit le blond avec un sourire crispé.

Il fallait admettre que trois jours, c'était un long délai pour rembourser une caution. Et Squall ne comptait pas la première soirée qu'il avait dû passer à Timber. Il préféra ne pas s'en plaindre; ça aurait pu prendre plus de temps. Le portefeuille un peu plus épais, le balafré se dit qu'il était grand temps de quitter Timber et de poursuivre son voyage. Il voulait éviter de perdre trop de temps et trouver le corps de Cloud pour qu'il puisse enfin le regagner (si c'était encore possible). Ils regagnèrent l'hôtel pour que le châtain récupère ses affaires, payèrent les frais de location puis se dirigèrent vers la gare d'un bon pas. Ils durent traverser toute la ville pour y parvenir mais Squall s'en fichait du moment qu'il quittait cet endroit. Cependant, quand il eut mis un pied à l'intérieur de la petite gare, le châtain sentit son estomac rejoindre le noyau de Gaïa. Personne. L'endroit était presque désert. Les guichets étaient tous fermés, les bornes électroniques éteintes et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un employé. Se disant que quelqu'un avait forcément ouvert les portes d'entrée, Squall partit en quête d'une forme de vie à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Après des minutes d'angoisse, il tomba enfin sur un homme. Ses craintes crevèrent le plafond quand il se demanda s'il n'était pas face à un loubard. Le type avait une carrure de déménageur et une coupe à la brosse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bien droits sur sa tête; pas une seule mèche ne partait de travers. Il portait pourtant bien un uniforme et devait en toute logique être un employé du service ferroviaire.

« Excusez-moi, l'interpela Squall quand il se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui parler.

- Bonjour, répondit poliment l'autre en se tournant complètement vers le châtain (Squall put lire ''Sabin'' sur la veste de l'employé).

- Bonjour. Comment se fait-il que tout soit fermé? S'il vous plaît? ajouta rapidement le châtain pour ne pas contrarier l'autre homme.

- Oh ça, c'est une histoire bien fâcheuse. Je suis étonné que vous n'en ayez pas entendu parler.

- Je suis simplement de passage en ville.

- Je comprends mieux. Nous avons préféré fermer la gare jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve comment régler notre souci. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Ce Sabin restait bien vague dans ses réponses.

« Est-ce que je peux vous demander quel est ce souci? insista Squall en priant pour ne pas sortir de la gare avec un nez cassé (une seule fois avait été largement suffisant à son goût).

- C'est à dire que...on m'a conseillé de ne pas en parler.

- Vous avez assassiné des gens?

- Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclama l'employé. Au contraire, on m'a demandé de rester ici jusqu'à demain matin pour éviter qu'il y ait d'autres... »

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Sabin se referma comme une huitre et ignora les autres questions du balafré. Ce dernier comprit qu'il valait mieux partir pour le moment et sortit de la gare. Un rapide échange verbal avec Cloud confirma les soupçons du châtain : il se passait quelque chose de louche dans la gare. Et pendant une période assez précise visiblement. Pourquoi Sabin ne devait-il rester que jusqu'au matin? Pourquoi pas toute la journée?

« _Parce que c'est la nuit que ça se passe. _» se dit Squall.

Il ne put retenir un soupir étranglé à l'idée de devoir encore perdre du temps en attendant de pouvoir commencer à obtenir des renseignements dignes de ce nom. Le balafré décida de se rendre dans un nouvel hôtel pour louer une chambre pour la nuit; avec un peu de chance, l'affaire serait bouclée d'ici le lendemain et il pourrait partir. Après une rapide discussion avec l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui assura qu'il pourrait renouveler sa réservation s'il en avait besoin, le châtain monta à l'étage l'esprit tranquille. La chambre dans laquelle il se retrouva était un peu plus petite que la précédente mais bien plus agréable avec ses nombreuses fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière extérieure. Une légère odeur de renfermé perturba Squall, qui décida que laisser entrer un peu d'air frais ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Il resta un moment face à la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers le lit et de s'y étendre.

Cloud, lui, continua à regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Le balafré en profita pour le regarder des pieds à la tête. Il était encore tellement jeune quand ce mauvais sort l'avait frappé. À combien de temps cela remontait-il? Quel âge avait le blond à présent? Était-il encore en vie? Où se trouvait-il? Squall se sentit gagné par une nervosité grandissante. Incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps, il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il allait essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur son compagnon de voyage.

« Cloud, tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de la ville où tu habitais? demanda Squall.

- Ma ville? répéta le fantôme avec une petite moue. Pas vraiment, non. Tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont ces enfants assis en cercle juste après qu'ils aient lancé le sort. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression de commencer à me rappeler certains détails.

- Lesquels ?

- J'en suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais il me semble bien qu'ils étaient dans une vieille maison pleine de poussière. Ils étaient assis sur un tapis mangé aux mites et un très gros livre était ouvert devant l'un des gamins. Il y en a un parmi eux que je pense bien connaître mais plus j'essaie de me rappeler de lui et plus les images sont floues. Du coup, j'évite de trop y penser. »

Le balafré fit oui de la tête mais il n'avait pas obtenu une réponse vraiment satisfaisante. Les éléments étaient trop peu nombreux pour le mettre sur la piste. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Cloud continua à parler.

« Ah, je ne sais plus si je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais il n'y avait pas d'araignées là où j'habitais. C'est peut-être parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était qu'elles m'ont fait tellement peur la première fois que je les ai vues. Je m'en suis pas vraiment remis d'ailleurs.

- Elles sont très utiles pour beaucoup de choses.

- Comme ?

- Faire le ménage dans les jardins. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Visiblement, Cloud n'était pas convaincu. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Squall, dans le fond, était vraiment gentil (avec lui en tout cas). Il faisait des efforts pour l'aider et même s'il le faisait moins dans l'intérêt du fantôme que dans le sien, Cloud appréciait le geste malgré tout. Il aurait vraiment voulu faire quelque chose pour le remercier mais dans l'état où il était, il ne voyait pas vraiment comment ce serait possible. Peut-être qu'au moment où il aurait retrouvé son corps... Oui, il trouverait bien une solution d'ici là. Il pourrait proposer d'aider Squall pour ses futures enquêtes mais le châtain accepterait-il vraiment ? Il était plutôt du genre loup solitaire et refuserait certainement. L'idée rendait Cloud assez triste. Il aimait bien être avec le balafré. Après tout ce temps passé seul dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté, il s'était vite habitué à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un près de lui. Sans Squall, Cloud serait encore seul à Deling City et y serait resté pour l'éternité. Le fantôme aurait frissonné à cette seule pensée s'il en avait été capable. Non, il ne voulait pas être seul une nouvelle fois. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il avait besoin de Squall. Il était comme sa bouée de sauvetage au cœur d'une mer déchainée : sa seule chance de survivre. Ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre au fil du temps. Ils discutaient de tout et se racontaient (presque) tout, comme de bons amis. Ou pas. Squall ne partageait sûrement pas l'avis du blond sur la question. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, à l'idée de considérer le châtain comme son ami se sentait apaisé mais aussi un peu inquiet. Pourquoi ? Cloud aurait plutôt dû s'en réjouir mais sa joie était contenue par un sentiment encore discret et abstrait. Quand le fantôme voulut chercher à comprendre davantage, il finit par s'y perdre de plus en plus et préféra abandonner. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes à Cloud pour qu'il comprenne qu'il lui arrivait la même chose que lorsqu'il tentait de se rappeler des visages des enfants de sa ville natale. Il aurait eu des soucis avec un ami quand il vivait encore là-bas ? Tout à coup, le fantôme s'imagina courir dans des rues sans apparence fixe aux côtés d'un Squall plus jeune et plus souriant. Et s'ils s'étaient connus avant que ce maléfice ne le frappe ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Squall se souviendrait de lui. À moins que toutes les personnes proches de l'adolescent aient perdu la mémoire au moment où son âme avait été extirpée de sa prison charnelle ? Est-ce qu'une telle chose était possible ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que Cloud était bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber quand Squall et son compagnon quittèrent l'hôtel pour retourner à la gare. Le duo fut quelque peu étonné de s'apercevoir que plus ils en approchaient et moins de personnes suivaient la même direction. Celles-ci jetaient même des regards étranges à Squall, comme s'il était fou. Sur le coup, le balafré s'était dit qu'il avait peut-être parlé à Cloud sans faire attention mais quand les yeux continuèrent à se tourner vers lui sans qu'il ouvre la bouche, il comprit que c'était autre chose qui provoquait ces réactions étranges. Finalement, alors que la gare était toute proche, un vieillard arrêta Squall.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez à la gare ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix chevrotante.

- C'est interdit ? Répondit le châtain.

- Non mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

Intrigué, Squall décida de pousser l'habitant à lui en dire plus, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier.

« On retrouve souvent des cadavres dans un sale état sur les rails. La police parle de suicides en série.

- Vous avez plus de détails à ce sujet ? insista le balafré.

- Seulement ce qu'on veut bien nous dire. Pas de points communs entre les morts et toutes sont passées sous le train de minuit.

- Je croyais qu'aucun train ne passait par la gare de Timber, s'étonna Squall.

- C'est juste des marchandises. »

Le vieillard refusa de rester plus longtemps et se hâta en direction du centre-ville. Un regard échangé avec Cloud confirma les doutes de Squall : il était fort probable que ces morts soient l'œuvre de spectres malfaisants. En tout cas, c'était la première hypothèse qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Le duo poursuivit son chemin et hésita un instant avant de franchir les portes d'entrées du bâtiment. Squall profita de la pause pour sortir et observer sa fiole tandis que Cloud, lui, décida de regarder par l'une des fenêtres pour voir s'il se passait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« Ça alors ! Le type de tout à l'heure est toujours à l'intérieur. »

Squall le rejoignit et l'imita. Il pouvait voir Sabin marcher à pas tranquilles dans le hall. L'homme consulta sa montre à gousset rapidement avant de s'éloigner. Le châtain se sentit rassuré de le voir si tranquille et il baissa alors les yeux sur sa main droite, dans laquelle il tenait fermement sa fiole. Des rides se formèrent entre ses sourcils quand ils se froncèrent, une réaction provoquée par l'eau qui remuait à gros bouillon dans son contenant.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on le suive. » déclara le balafré en rangeant le flacon.

Il retourna devant les portes et tenta de les pousser. Elles étaient fermées. Retenant un juron à temps en voyant d'autres portes un peu plus loin, Squall retenta sa chance avec ces dernières pour finalement parvenir au même résultat. Cette fois, des grossièretés furent proférées à haute voix.

« S'il y a eu des morts en pleine nuit, c'est que les victimes ont dû trouver un autre accès quelque part. Il faut chercher. » dit Cloud qui ne voulait pas encore se laisser décourager.

Squall acquiesça de la tête et contourna le bâtiment. L'accès à l'arrière de la gare n'était pas tellement protégé et aucun ne fut donc étonné que plusieurs personnes aient réussi à se rendre sur les voies en pleine nuit. Non, ce qui les surprenait le plus, c'était que rien n'avait encore été fait pour éviter que ces accidents se reproduisent. Squall réussit à passer au dessus du grillage sans le moindre effort. Ses pieds touchèrent terre avec un bruit discret puis le conduisirent vers les quais les plus proches. Des signes évidents d'absence d'entretien attirèrent son regard : des voies qui commençaient à se recouvrir de mauvaises herbes, des distributeurs automatiques quasi-neufs hors service, des déchets qui jonchaient les quais... Il était grand temps que quelqu'un vienne débarrasser les lieux. L'attention du châtain se porta ensuite sur une silhouette solitaire un peu plus loin. Même avec le peu de lumière que le crépuscule fournissait, Squall reconnut tout de suite Sabin.

« À ton avis, on l'appelle ? » demanda Cloud qui l'avait lui aussi repéré.

La question était loin d'être idiote. Si le balafré appelait l'employé, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se fasse mettre dehors (même s'il y était déjà techniquement) et ne puisse plus entrer une nouvelle fois. Mais s'il ne disait rien... Le châtain prit une décision : il allait attendre encore un peu. S'il y avait bien des esprits à l'œuvre dans la gare (et il en était même certain depuis qu'il avait consulté sa fiole), il attendrait de les voir apparaître pour essayer de savoir dans quel but ils agissaient.

À peine avait-il fini de le penser que lesdits fantômes apparurent tout autour de Sabin. Son absence de réaction fit savoir au duo qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir. Squall détailla les nouveaux venus rapidement. Il s'agissait principalement d'adultes, certains plus proches de la vingtaine. Le châtain sentit son estomac se retourner pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces défunts paraissaient à l'aise, comme s'ils avaient toujours été sur ces lieux. S'agissait-il simplement des âmes des anciens suicidés qui revenaient pour emporter de nouvelles victimes ?

Si Squall avait voulu pousser sa réflexion un peu plus loin, il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Au loin, il entendit un train arriver à vive allure. Le son excita les esprits, qui se regroupèrent derrière Sabin. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement du bord du quai. Lui qui se tenait droit jusqu'alors laissa ses épaules s'affaisser comme s'il portait un lourd fardeau.

« Sabin ! » cria Squall dans un élan de panique.

Le train approchait de la gare et l'employé continuait à marcher droit devant lui, en direction de la voie. L'homme ne réagissant pas à son appel, le châtain se mit à courir vers lui à toute allure en espérant le rejoindre à temps. Le conducteur du train actionna le klaxon de l'appareil pour prévenir Sabin de son arrivée mais en vain. Il ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Le balafré entendit vaguement le véhicule freiner par-dessus le bruit assourdissant des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Juste au moment où Sabin levait un pied pour le passer par-dessus le bord du quai, le châtain plongea. Il attrapa la manche de l'uniforme du gardien et l'entraina dans sa chute, loin des rails. Le train passa sans avoir pu ralentir assez et continua sa route. Squall, à bout de souffle, se redressa pour regarder l'employé de gare. Ce dernier était étendu sur le sol, évanoui mais sain et sauf.

« Râté. » chantonna-t-on au dessus de la tête de Squall. Quand il leva les yeux, les fantômes étaient en train de disparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Squall décida d'aller à l'hôpital pour rendre visite au gardien. Il avait quelques questions à lui poser et ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait déjà parlé dès le matin mais les visites n'étaient pas autorisées avant une heure avancée de la journée. La secrétaire à l'accueil se montra fort aimable et le guida avec le sourire.

« La chambre est au premier étage. Prenez les escaliers à droite et tournez tout de suite dans le premier couloir qui se trouve à droite. »

Suivant les précieux conseils de la jeune femme, Squall se rendit au premier étage et trouva la chambre sans difficultés. Si seulement tout le monde était capable de donner des indications aussi précises. Avant d'entrer, le balafré consulta sa fiole et fut soulagé de remarquer que l'eau qu'elle contenait ne remuait pas. Il la replaça dans sa poche et frappa à la porte. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un lui répondre de l'autre côté et ouvrit lentement pour laisser le temps à l'occupant de lui dire d'attendre. Squall ne tenait pas à débarquer pendant qu'une infirmière faisait la toilette de Sabin.

Le gardien était assis sur le lit d'hôpital, un journal entre les mains. Il leva un regard intrigué en direction de la porte. Il devait se demander qui venait le voir.

« Vous êtes le type d'hier, dit Sabin en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

- Hier après-midi ou hier soir ? demanda Squall en prenant place sur une chaise sans y avoir été invité.

- Hier soir ? répéta le patient, confus.

- Vous ne vous rappelez de rien du tout ?

- Je sais juste que j'ai fait un malaise pendant mon tour de garde et qu'on m'a envoyé ici. C'est vous qui m'avez trouvé ?

- Je n'ai pas fait que vous trouver. Je vous ai sauvé la vie. »

Sabin eut un sourire en coin et ne put réprimer un ricanement.

« Je n'irai quand même pas jusque là. On ne meurt pas d'avoir tourné de l'œil.

- Ça non mais passer sous un train, ça peut être fatal par contre. »

Il se fit un silence pesant dans la pièce. La tension qui émanait de Sabin était si forte qu'elle en était pour ainsi dire palpable. Le châtain l'observa sans rien dire et vit son visage passer du rouge au vert puis au blanc. Dire que le pauvre homme était bouleversé aurait été un euphémisme. Derrière l'angoisse, Squall sentait que l'employé de gare avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps que vous me racontiez ce qui se passe dans cette gare et qui vous oblige à la fermer aux visiteurs. »

Le balafré n'avait pas haussé le ton mais le sursaut de Sabin fut violent et le journal lui échappa des mains. L'homme sembla pâlir un peu plus.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous nuire, tenta de le rassurer Squall. J'essaie seulement de vous aider.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, marmonna Sabin en levant une main pour essuyer son front ruisselant de sueur.

- Au contraire. J'ai vu ce qu'il vous est arrivé hier. Croyez-moi, vous ne pourrez pas trouver une personne qui soit plus apte que moi à réparer les dégâts. »

Squall fronça les sourcils en entendant Cloud toussoter à ce moment précis mais ne dit rien. Qu'il se moque le châtain disait la vérité et il le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que...vous avez vu ? articula Sabin avec difficulté, comme s'il se forçait à parler.

- Je vous ai vu, vous, debout près du quai. Au moment où le train de marchandises dont vous m'aviez parlé s'approchait de la gare, des spectres sont apparus autour de vous. Après ça, vous vous êtes mis à marcher vers la voie. Je vous ai appelé pour vous prévenir mais vous n'avez pas réagi, alors j'ai couru vers vous pour vous éloigner. Vous vous êtes évanoui après ça.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé, répondit Sabin en roulant de grands yeux paniqués.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je sais ce que j'ai vu. À vrai dire, tant pis pour vous si ne me croyez pas. Dites-moi au moins où je pourrai me renseigner au sujet de la gare.

- Vous...quoi ? marmonna le gardien, de plus en plus perdu.

- L'histoire de la gare. Il a dû se passer des choses là-dedans avant votre naissance. Elle est pas arrivée sur place en même temps que vous, fit le balafré d'un ton irrité.

- Bah...

- D'accord, laissez tomber. N'allez pas vous faire mal à trop réfléchir. »

Squall se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Cloud le suivit comme une ombre, l'air mécontent. Il n'approuvait pas la façon dont Squall avait parlé mais ce dernier s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Tout ce qui importait, c'était de découvrir ce que cachait l'endroit. Il marcha donc d'un bon pas en direction du commissariat de la ville. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'arriver sur place mais au moins il n'avait pas eu à dépenser d'argent pour un taxi. Quand il entra, le châtain fut assailli par des sonneries de téléphone, des éclats de voix, des bruits de pas précipités et une forte odeur de café bon marché mêlée à celle de l'alcool – premier prix lui aussi. Squall fit un pas en arrière sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda un officier sans lever les yeux de la paperasse éparpillée sur son bureau.

- Oui, euh, bégaya le balafré en essayant de ne pas trop respirer la mauvaise odeur. J'ai besoin de renseignements au sujet de la gare.

- Des infos ? Sur la gare ? Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna le policier en levant enfin les yeux vers le visiteur.

- Il y a eu plusieurs cas de suicide, dont un auquel j'ai assisté – il a échoué, ajouta-t-il précipitamment quand l'homme écarquilla les yeux. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y avait auparavant.

- Avant quoi ? »

Squall dut prendre sur lui-même pour ne pas se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Avant la gare bien sûr, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- En quoi ça vous intéresse de savoir ça ? Vous êtes flic ? se moqua l'agent.

- Non mais-

- Alors laissez la police se charger de ça, monsieur, le coupa l'autre avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers ses documents.

- Et elle fait un travail admirable, se moqua à son tour le balafré. De quand date le premier mort déjà?

- Monsieur, si vous continuez, je vais devoir vous faire passer un petit séjour en cellule, rétorqua aussitôt le policier.

- Admettez-le. Vous êtes incapables de boucler l'affaire. Et pour être franc, aucun policier au monde n'en est capable pour la simple et bonne raison que vous n'avez pas mon don.

- Celui de dire des conneries plus grosses que vous ? D'avoir les chevilles aussi larges que les vôtres ?

- Celui de voir les esprits. »

Squall réprima un juron quand il se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait pendant sa conversation avec l'agent et que tout le monde l'avait clairement entendu dire qu'il voyait des fantômes. Le vide fut aussitôt comblé par les rires tonitruants des autres occupants de la salle principale. Le balafré se sentit horriblement seul et la présence de Cloud juste à côté de lui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux » lui disait l'esprit.

C'était facile à dire pour lui : personne ne le voyait ! La gêne fut bientôt remplacée par une colère contenue à grand peine. Pour qui ces personnes se prenaient-elles ? Sous prétexte qu'elles ne voyaient pas Cloud, Squall était cinglé ? Bon, il fallait les comprendre aussi. Mais tout de même ! Renier de cette façon l'existence du blond qui l'avait accompagné depuis un certain temps était tout bonnement cruel (même s'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en rendre compte).

« Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien marrés, dites-m'en plus sur ce qu'il y avait avant la gare, marmonna le châtain.

- Je connais un bon endroit où on pourra vous filer un coup de main : à l'asile. »

De nouveau, des rires explosèrent autour de Squall. Ce dernier, furieux, se tourna vers Cloud et lui adressa un signe de tête que plusieurs policiers et délinquants s'empressèrent de commenter. L'esprit, comprenant ce que son partenaire attendait de lui, se concentra sur les tasses et mugs de café éparpillés sur à peu près tous les bureaux. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes avant qu'elles n'explosent toutes à l'unisson, trempant de leur contenu les uniformes et les vêtements. Le silence se fit à nouveau mais cette fois, le châtain sentait clairement que c'était l'inquiétude qui l'avait provoquée, et pour cause : tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

« On rigole moins maintenant, fanfaronna Squall avec un sourire suffisant. Alors, ces infos ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- Il-il devrait y avoir quelque chose à ce sujet à la b-bibliothèque municipale, bégaya l'officier en face de lui.

- Bien. Je ne vous remercierai pas vu le mal que j'ai eu à vous le faire dire. »

Squall tourna les talons et sortit du commissariat. Tout ce temps perdu pour finalement être envoyé ailleurs. Il espérait un peu que ces crétins avaient été ébouillantés par le café qu'ils avaient reçu. Ils l'auraient bien mérité.

« C'était pourtant pas difficile de dire ''merci'', commenta Cloud quand ils furent dans une rue peu fréquentée.

- Ils se sont payé ma tête et j'aurais dû les en remercier ?

- Ils n'y peuvent rien, Squall. Tu ne peux pas leur reprocher de ne pas croire qu'il existe des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir. »

Là, le châtain stoppa net. Le blond le traversa, pris au dépourvu, et se retourna pour voir le balafré frissonner des pieds à la tête. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette horrible sensation... Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures enfermé dans un congélateur. Quand les tremblements se furent calmés et qu'il put parler normalement, Squall s'expliqua.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'ils ont littéralement renié ton existence ? Que tu n'es rien d'autre que du vide pour ces personnes ?

- Ben... marmonna Cloud en se faisant tout petit.

- Soit tu es un saint, soit tu es bien naïf. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, les saints sont tous naïfs. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont morts.

- Je ne suis ni un saint ni naïf, se défendit le blond.

- Oui. Dis ça à quelqu'un qui ne t'a pas vu t'extasier devant une photo de femme nue.

- C'est pas de ma faute ! Ma mère m'a toujours interdit de... Hé ! Je me souviens ! »

Cloud se rapprocha si vite de Squall que ce dernier recula précipitamment pour ne pas être traversé une seconde fois (une seule était amplement suffisante).

« Je me rappelle de ma mère !

- Dis-m'en plus, le pressa l'autre.

- Eh bien on parlait de photo de femme nue et-

- Pas ça ! Je te parlais de ta mère. »

Squall se retint à temps d'ajouter ''espèce d'abruti''. Ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée.

« Ah oui. Euh, eh bien, elle est un peu plus petite que toi, blonde comme moi. Ou plutôt châtaine ? Châtain clair. Oui, c'est ça. Je lui ressemble un peu aussi. On a les mêmes yeux et un nez identique. Et elle vivait seule avec moi. Je n'arrive pas encore à me souvenir de son prénom par contre...

- C'est toujours ça de pris, j'imagine. » soupira Squall.

Il s'était attendu à mieux mais quelque chose avait décidé qu'ils n'en sauraient pas encore assez pour le moment. Le châtain aurait pu se sentir frustré mais l'air ravi de Cloud adoucit considérablement son humeur. Avec un peu de chance, d'autres souvenirs lui reviendraient en mémoire d'ici peu. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en direction de la bibliothèque sans un mot (de la part de Squall) mais en chantonnant gaiement (cette fois, c'était Cloud). Le bâtiment en vue, le châtain ralentit l'allure pour établir un nouveau plan d'attaque. Pas question d'entrer et d'en dire trop sur ses véritables intentions. Il avait fait cette bêtise une fois et il n'allait pas recommencer de sitôt. À la place, il allait mentir pour la bonne cause. Plus sûr de lui, Squall replaça son blouson correctement, vérifia qu'il avait l'air suffisamment présentable puis passa les portes d'entrée.

À l'intérieur régnait un calme reposant interrompu de temps à autre par le bruit de pages qu'un visiteur tournait. Sans y prêter davantage attention, le balafré se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire. La vieille dame leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver et lui offrit un sourire tellement chaleureux que Squall faillit le lui rendre au centuple. À la place, il se contenta de remonter poliment le coin des lèvres.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. Vous rapportez un livre que vous avez emprunté ? » demanda gentiment la vieillarde.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers Cloud et haussa les sourcils.

« Ah, je vois un charmant garçon à vos côtés. Vous aviez un jeune frère ? fit-elle sans hésiter.

- Vous voyez Cloud ? voulut savoir le châtain, surpris.

- Nous ne sommes pas frères. Je ne fais que l'accompagner, répondit le blond en s'approchant un peu plus du comptoir.

- Je me disais bien aussi que vous ne vous ressembliez pas tellement. Laissez-moi deviner la raison de votre visite. C'est au sujet de la gare ? dit la vieille dame avec un air malicieux.

- C'est exactement ça, répondit Squall.

- Alors vous devez être Squall Leonhart, non ? On parle beaucoup de vous entre nous. Et par ''nous'', j'entends les personnes dotées d'un troisième œil. C'est très brave ce que vous avez fait à Deling City. Il faut des coui- je veux dire des tripes pour brûler un tableau d'une si grande valeur.

- Croyez-moi, ça n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre.

- Je vous crois. Ces cinglés d'historiens seraient prêts à tuer pour protéger un tableau mais de toute évidence, celui-là les aurait zigouillés le premier s'ils avaient voulu s'en approcher d'un peu trop près. Ça les aurait peut-être calmés, cela dit. Mais passons, vous n'êtes pas venu pour parler de ça. »

Pendant que la vieillarde partait dans la petite pièce derrière l'accueil, Cloud et Squall échangèrent un regard amusé. Cette bibliothécaire était comme une bouffée d'air frais au cœur du désert. Pour une fois, le châtain n'allait pas avoir à menacer qui que ce soit pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Enfin un moment de répit...

« Voilà, déclara la dame en posant un classeur sur le comptoir. Tout est là dedans. Ce sont les journaux qui datent de la période où la gare a été construite. Vous devriez trouver votre bonheur.

- Je vous remercie, madame, dit poliment le châtain en tendant la main pour ouvrir le classeur.

- Pas de quoi. Et toi, mon garçon ? Tu l'aides à résoudre ses enquêtes ? demanda-t-elle à Cloud pendant que Squall parcourait rapidement les documents mis à sa disposition.

- Oui et non. En fait, je cherche simplement à retourner chez moi. Squall devra peut-être y aller un jour.

- Tu as une dernière chose à y faire avant de pouvoir reposer en paix ?

- Oh non. C'est mon corps qui doit se trouver là-bas. On m'en a expulsé et je dois le regagner le plus vite possible.

- C'est terrible ce que tu me racontes. Quel monstre a bien pu te faire ça ?

- Voilà, c'est ici, annonça Squall en plein milieu de leur conversation. _Les travaux de construction __de la gare de Timber devraient débuter dans le mois. L'entrepôt ayant précédemment servi de salle de réunion __aux Enfants de Jénova a été complètement vidé et nettoyé. En effet, les traces des activités pour le moins lugubres de la secte ont nécessité un travail acharné de techniciens de surface confirmés. _Une ancienne salle qui a servi à une secte ? Le nom me dit quelque chose...

- Bien sûr qu'il vous est familier. C'est la secte la plus dangereuse et qui a pris le plus de temps à être totalement démantelée. On ne saurait même pas confirmer le nombre de suicides qui ont eu lieu, collectivement ou non, pendant leurs nombreuses réunions. Ses partisans n'avaient pas toute leur tête, je vous le dis, expliqua la bibliothécaire.

- Vous avez l'air de bien connaître la ville, remarqua Cloud.

- Je veux. Je suis née ici, déclara fièrement la dame.

- Vous pourriez peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur les victimes retrouvées dans la gare alors ? tenta Squall.

- Je vais être franche : je ne les connaissais pas toutes. Pour celles dont j'étais plus ou moins proche, je peux affirmer sans aucun doute qu'elles n'avaient pas de raison apparente de vouloir se jeter sous un train. La plupart avait une famille et même si leurs revenus n'étaient pas toujours astronomiques, ils s'en sortaient tous relativement bien. Même leurs proches sont tombés des nues en apprenant qu'ils s'étaient suicidés. Ça n'avait vraiment pas de sens.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a généralement au moins un élément déclencheur dans ce genre de situation, réfléchit tout haut le balafré. Une rupture qui s'est mal passée, le décès d'un membre de la famille, une dispute...

- Oui, confirma la vieillarde, mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça chez ces personnes. »

Squall prit un instant pour réfléchir. Les esprits attiraient d'autres personnes vers la mort, c'était évident. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de savoir qui ils étaient. Soit les fantômes étaient ceux des victimes récentes, soit ceux des Enfants de Jénova. Cependant, est-ce que leurs motivations étaient si différentes ? Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas. Tous avaient mis fin à leur vie sans l'avoir véritablement voulu. Jaloux des vivants, ils les poussaient sous le train de minuit pour apaiser leurs tourments. Seulement voilà : un mort n'avait pas suffi et leur nombre augmentait sans cesse. Sabin aurait pu être leur toute dernière victime mais Squall les avait stoppés. Les esprits n'allaient pas l'accueillir les bras ouverts quand il retournerait à la gare une fois la nuit tombée et d'ici là, il aurait plutôt intérêt à savoir quoi faire pour mettre un terme à leurs agissements.

* * *

Le duo était retourné à la gare alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Aucun n'aurait su dire si savoir ce qui les attendait sur le quai les rassurait ou les inquiétait encore plus. Certes, ils avaient une idée de ce qui pourrait arriver une fois sur place, mais seraient-ils capables d'arrêter les fantômes ? C'était moins sûr. Squall prit le temps de s'arrêter un moment pour se calmer. Bien qu'il aurait été difficile de le deviner en le voyant, à l'intérieur, il était loin d'être rassuré. Il savait devoir venir pile au moment où le train de minuit passerait dans la gare s'il voulait voir les revenants et aussi que si les choses tournaient mal, ce serait peut-être les restes de son cadavre qu'on viendrait ramasser le lendemain. Avoir Cloud à ses côtés aurait pu l'aider à prendre son courage à deux mains si le blond n'avait été pas si gentil et si inutile.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'y vas pas seul. » lui avait murmuré Cloud.

Étrangement, ç'avait été suffisant pour que le châtain se décide à avancer de nouveau. La tête droite et les mains un peu moins tremblantes, Squall se dirigea droit vers le quai où il avait aperçu Sabin la veille et attendit un signe. Pour toute réponse, il n'y eut qu'une brise fraîche qui souffla sur les lieux désertés depuis longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient bientôt noir de monde quand Squall aurait quitté la ville pour résoudre sa prochaine enquête. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait...

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? lui demanda le blond, l'air inquiet.

- Ouais. Il faut juste que j'évite de passer sous le train. Une broutille, marmonna le balafré. Et toi ? Tu t'en sortiras ?

- Je prends moins de risques sous ma forme actuelle. »

Cloud marquait un point. Vraiment, il n'allait pas être d'une grande aide...

Squall faillit sursauter quand des murmures naquirent aux quatre coins de la gare. Les chuchotis se firent plus nombreux et surtout plus proches à mesure que minuit approchait. Le châtain fit de son mieux pour rester calme en apparence et observa les environs. Ponctuels, les défunts s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui pour attendre l'arrivée du train en sa compagnie. Cependant, quelques uns des spectres furent étonnés quand leur regard fut soutenu par celui du châtain. Puis l'étonnement se changea en méfiance à peine dissimulée. Les murmures devinrent brouhaha autour du duo et une voix plus forte que les autres s'éleva pour toutes les faire taire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette agitation ? Balancez-le sur les rails, c'est tout ! »

L'individu se détacha de la foule et vint se tenir devant Squall. Il devait être grand de son vivant. Grand et plutôt bien bâti. Ses manches de son manteau serraient des bras musclés et légèrement bronzés. L'homme portait un bandana duquel dépassaient des mèches de cheveux blondes mal entretenues. Le type devait avoir approximativement le même âge que Squall (vingt-six ans) mais il avait l'air d'avoir oublié de mûrir.

« Quoi ? Ça vous amuse plus ? continua le blond au bandana.

- Parfois, je préfèrerais être sourd plutôt que d'entendre ce genre de conneries, grommela Squall en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Quoi ? Qui a parlé ? s'exclama celui qui devait être le chef du groupe de spectres en se tournant vers le balafré.

- Moi, répondit celui-ci. Je suis ici pour vous demander de laisser les voyageurs tranquilles. Ils ne vous ont rien fait.

- Ah mais tu vois, l'ami, on n'a pas le choix, fit le chef avec un sourire en coin. Si on veut rejoindre l'au-delà, on doit pousser des gens sur les rails.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, intervint Cloud. L'au-delà n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui reposent en paix.

- Mais nous reposons en paix. Seulement, la grande Jénova nous met à l'épreuve. Seuls quelques sacrifices humains nous ouvriront les portes du monde des esprits, expliqua l'homme au bandana.

- Je vous entends beaucoup parler mais vos amis, eux, restent très silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? » fit remarquer Squall en promenant un regard à la ronde. La foule restait en effet plutôt discrète à présent.

« Combien de personnes avez-vous déjà sacrifiées ? demanda Cloud à l'ensemble des fantômes. Est-ce qu'au moins un seul d'entre vous a quitté ce monde ?

- Il...il faut encore un peu de temps, dit timidement une femme sur sa gauche.

- Et cette Jénova, elle vous a dit la même chose à tous ? Vous l'avez vue ? continua Squall en sentant une brèche s'ouvrir et laisser échapper le doute.

- Jénova m'a choisi comme porte-parole. C'est largement suffisant, se défendit le colosse blond en bombant le torse. Ils n'ont pas à en douter. Maintenant, vous allez être un gentil vivant et nous laisser vous tuer pour qu'on puisse reposer en paix.

- Et vous, vous le croyez ? s'indigna le balafré en regardant les fantômes aux alentours. La mort ne vous a donc rien appris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous avait promis en échange de votre vie avant que vous ne vous suicidiez ? Est-ce que vous l'avez obtenu ?

- Non mais on n'a rien sans rien, tenta un homme au crâne dégarni.

- Vous n'avez rien parce que vous êtes tellement obsédés par l'idée de devoir tuer pour quitter ce monde que vous y restez attachés. Vous vous laissez encore manipuler par ce type, même après la mort. Je ne sais pas qui le est plus stupide dans toute cette histoire : le manipulateur ou les manipulés ? »

Squall soutint le regard de la vingtaine de spectres qui l'entourait. La manœuvre était risquée mais si l'un des défunts avait un peu de jugeote, la situation aurait vite fait de tourner à son avantage. Le balafré retint un sourire satisfait quand les morts échangèrent des paroles à voix basse puis de façon plus affirmée. Devant lui, le fantôme au bandana sembla se réjouir.

« Vous voyez ? J'avais raison. Il faut qu'on le- commença-t-il.

- Tais-toi, espèce de benêt ! Tu nous mènes en bateau depuis le début ! s'exclama une vieillarde parmi l'assemblée. Si tu étais encore vivant, c'est toi qu'on pousserait sous ce train !

- Elle a raison ! Vous nous aviez promis monts et merveilles mais tout ce qu'on voit, c'est qu'on ne décolle pas d'ici en vous écoutant alors on va prendre nos propres décisions à partir de maintenant ! »

Et ce fut la débandade. Ni Squall ni Cloud n'étaient capables de savoir qui disait quoi tant la cacophonie était importante. Tout ce dont ils étaient certains, c'était que la rébellion avait enfin éclaté et que certains des spectres disparaissaient en réalisant leur erreur. Libérés de l'obsession que le meneur avait nourrie chez eux, ils partaient pour l'au-delà. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que le benêt, seul avec le duo qui avait semé la zizanie au sein de son groupe en si peu de temps. Il se tourna vers eux, l'air penaud.

« Bon ben je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit-il.

- Je pense que ça vaudrait mieux. » déclara Squall en croisant les bras.

Le chef haussa les épaules et disparut à son tour au même moment où le train de minuit traversait la gare. Quand on n'entendit plus que le bruit des feuillages agités par le vent, Squall lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi et s'en était sorti vivant !

« Tu manques vraiment de tact quand tu parles aux gens, le réprimanda Cloud. Ces personnes étaient sûrement très fragiles !

- Elles ont tué des innocents et auraient continué si je n'étais pas intervenu. Je crois que de nous tous, je ne suis pas celui qui manque le plus de tact. »

Vu sous cet angle, Cloud était bien obligé d'admettre que Squall avait raison. Des personnes étaient mortes par leur faute et Sabin avait failli y laisser la vie lui aussi. Le châtain venait de risquer la sienne pour que plus aucun habitant ne soit victime des fantômes, et tout ce que le blond avait trouvé à faire, c'était lui en vouloir de s'être montré un peu trop brusque. Peut-être était-il vraiment trop naïf... Cloud se dit qu'il devrait prendre un peu plus exemple sur son compagnon de route. Le châtain n'était peut-être pas parfait mais il avait quand même de bons côtés que le blond appréciait.

En regardant le balafré s'éloigner à pas lents, le fantôme se sentit un peu angoissé mais aussi excité à l'idée de le suivre dans ses prochaines enquêtes. Il hésitait encore entre l'envie qu'elles continuent longtemps et celle de les voir s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse enfin parler à Squall de vive voix et être vu à ses côtés.

Oui, l'idée lui plaisait énormément.

Le sourire que Cloud s'apprêtait à afficher disparut instantanément en voyant Squall lever une main pour se masser l'épaule. La marque devait le faire souffrir. Sans un mot, le fantôme rejoignit son ami et le regarda brièvement. Le châtain avait un peu pâli et les traits de son visage étaient crispés. Plus que de la douleur, Cloud y lut de la peur et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu dire n'aurait aidé son ami cette fois. Alors il se contenta de le suivre en silence.

_-Minuit battantes-_

_Jamais il ne faut s'aventurer dans la gare de Timber une fois la nuit tombée, car quand sonne minuit, une vie sera prise par les esprits qui hantent les lieux. Nourris par la rancœur envers celui qui les a poussés à mettre un terme à leur existence, ils entrainent les vivants dans la mort, se repaissent de sa détresse puis recommencent lorsque leur soif de vengeance se fait à nouveau ressentir._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Eh ben, je crois que j'ai battu mon dernier record. Désolée. J'ai eu un énorme, gigantesque blocage. J'ai un peu perdu le goût d'écrire et j'essaie de m'y remettre un peu à la fois. Avec un peu de chance, la suite viendra peut-être plus vite. En parlant de suite, je dois vous apporter la mauvaise nouvelle qui fini toujours par être annoncée : la fin imminente de la fic. Je lui donne encore trois à quatre chapitres avant d'être terminée. Encore deux chapitres/enquêtes avant de passer au dénouement (qui en prendra un ou deux, je verrai). Voilà voilà. Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews anonymes.

Cassie : Il faudrait avoir pas mal de place pour avoir un croco laineux chez soi. Et un étang pas trop loin. XD Ah, les chats, ces grands asociaux... Et en effet, y a que ma bêta reader qui a le droit de lire le chapitre en avant-première. XD Pardon pour l'attente horriblement longue pour ce chapitre...

Mei : Je suis pas sûre que Squall serait d'accord avec toi concernant les enfants. XD Le pauvre les supporterait pas longtemps. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été tellement longue que tu en auras oublié l'histoire. =x

Un grand merci à Flammula qui me corrige et qui m'a poussée à me remettre à l'écriture. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer mais je vais essayer de plus me relâcher, chef ! = Et bien sûr, merci à vous de continuer à suivre l'histoire !


	10. Le rituel d'initiation

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-Le rituel d'initiation-_

_Un jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps à se vanter de son intelligence extraordinaire. « Qui me défiera ? » criait-il dans les rues, sans craindre de recevoir de réponse. Tout le monde savait qu'il était inutile de répondre aux provocations du jeune paon, au risque d'être ridiculisé._

_Vint un jour où une belle femme, entendant les déclarations du jeune homme, répondit à l'appel. « Tu es bien sûre de toi. » s'était moqué le fanfaron, le sourire aux lèvres. La dame était restée très calme et avait écouté avec attention l'énigme que lui donna le plus jeune..._

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Squall avait réussi à chasser les esprits malins de la gare de Timber. Il avait décidé, non sans mal, de rester un certain temps pour s'assurer que les incidents avaient bel et bien pris fin. Quand plus aucune victime ne fut à déplorer, la gare fut de nouveau ouverte au public et le duo put quitter la ville.

Squall avait décidé de partir jusque Trabia, une ville un peu éloignée de leur position actuelle. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'y rendre mais une discussion dans le train l'y avait poussé. Ou plutôt forcé.

À peine le véhicule avait-il démarré qu'un jeune couple s'installa à quelques sièges de l'endroit où le balafré était assis. Tout se serait bien passé si ledit couple n'avait pas commencé à se chamailler gentiment. Squall avait failli quitter sa place pour aller en trouver une autre dans un compartiment plus calme, mais sa curiosité fut piquée à vif quand il surprit la conversation des tourtereaux.

« J'ai tellement hâte d'être arrivée à Trabia, disait une jeune femme brune. Si cette légende est vraie, on sera heureux pour toujours.

- Je suis certain qu'on l'aurait été sans ça, mais si tu tiens vraiment à y aller, je te suis, lui répondit son petit ami avec un sourire bêta.

- J'ai tout préparé, expliqua sa compagne. J'ai bien regardé les plans de la ville. Je sais où se trouve la maison devant laquelle nous devons faire nos vœux. Nous n'avons plus qu'à nous y rendre maintenant. »

S'ensuivit une discussion sans fin sur la beauté de Trabia et de ses environs, de son climat rude qui en faisait une ville encore plus attirante (Squall pensait plutôt le contraire, mais bon). Ce qui avait définitivement retenu le balafré furent les paroles de Cloud.

« On devrait peut-être aller y jeter un œil, avait-il proposé.

- Pour quoi faire ? Des maisons, on peut en voir partout, marmonna Squall assez bas pour ne pas être entendu par les autres passagers.

- Mais celle-là exauce les vœux ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Des maisons comme celle-là, il n'y en a pas d'autre.

- Toi aussi, tu veux aller souhaiter de trouver le ''bonheur éternel'' ? demanda le châtain en mimant des guillemets imaginaires pour les derniers mots.

- Tout le monde en a envie, non ?

- Pas moi. »

Il se fit un long moment de silence entre les deux hommes, puis Cloud revint à l'attaque.

« Ça pourrait être une nouvelle enquête pour toi, fit remarquer le blond.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, dit nerveusement le châtain en prenant soin de regarder partout sauf dans la direction de son coéquipier.

- J'ai l'impression que si, insista Cloud. Cette maison est peut-être hantée par quelqu'un. Même si ça ne fait à priori aucun mal aux vivants, il vaut mieux aller voir ça, juste au cas où. »

Et voilà comment le fantôme acheva de convaincre son partenaire de se rendre à Trabia. Il savait qu'en mentionnant une affaire potentielle, Squall serait plus enclin à l'écouter. Ce n'était peut-être pas très juste pour ce dernier de lui forcer la main de cette façon. Cloud n'avait pas oublié le fait que le balafré ne pouvait pas ignorer une enquête. Le simple fait d'y penser le fit culpabiliser et pendant un instant, il songea à demander à Squall de renoncer. Seulement, le mal était fait et il était déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Cloud n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'ils trouveraient effectivement quelque chose à Trabia.

* * *

Le premier geste de Squall, lorsqu'il descendit du train, fut de fermer son blouson jusqu'en haut et d'enfouir son menton dans la fourrure chaude de son col. La neige tombait sur Trabia en petits flocons épars et recouvrait la ville d'un film blanc. Si ç'avait été son genre, le châtain se serait émerveillé de ce joli spectacle et aurait tout commenté. Cloud le fit à sa place. Le fantôme n'arrêtait pas de flotter à droite et à gauche en poussant des ''oh'' et des ''ah'' admiratifs. Les trottoirs couverts de neige étaient fascinants, les toits blancs magnifiques, les branches des arbres dignes d'une œuvre d'art et même les crottes de chien devenaient splendides une fois couvertes de flocons blancs.

« Ferme-la deux secondes. » se plaignit Squall après la quatrième bosse douteuse sur le bord du trottoir où il se trouvait.

Le duo avait suivi le couple depuis la gare jusqu'à l'intérieur de la ville. Ils ignoraient complètement où se trouvait cette fameuse maison et devaient donc prendre soin de ne pas perdre les amants. Ces derniers étaient aussi joyeux que dans le train et se jetaient même de petites boules de neige tout en marchant. Squall avait espoir que l'un d'eux ramasse de la neige piégée et odorante. Avec un peu de chance, ça les calmerait. Mais ça annulerait peut-être les excursions jusqu'à la maison. Le balafré avait donc fini par se faire une raison et rongea son frein. Après près d'un quart d'heure de marche, le couple s'arrêta devant une maison en retrait. Entourée d'un joli jardin entretenu, le bâtiment ne semblait pas avoir souffert du temps malgré le fait évident qu'elle n'était plus habitée depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait de boîte aux lettres nulle part et les quelques bibelots restés à l'intérieur, posés sur le rebord des fenêtres, étaient recouverts de poussière. De toute évidence, seuls la devanture et le jardin étaient encore les objets de soins constants.

À quelques mètres de lui, Squall vit les tourtereaux joindre les mains, fermer les yeux et rester (enfin) silencieux. Se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais, le balafré sortit la fiole de sa poche et l'observa tout le temps que dura leur prière. Quand le couple s'éloigna de la maison, main dans la main, le châtain fronça les sourcils. L'eau n'avait absolument pas réagi.

À ses côtés, Cloud se fit le plus discret possible. Il ne tenait pas à se faire trop remarquer et ainsi rappeler à son compagnon de route que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour se rendre à Trabia. Squall avait dû dépenser plus d'argent que prévu pour venir jusqu'ici, et s'il l'avait fait pour rien, le blond passerait un sale quart d'heure. Au grand étonnement de l'esprit, Squall remit le flacon à sa place, replaça son baluchon sur son épaule, mit les mains dans les poches et rebroussa chemin. Sans rien dire, ils remontèrent la rue vers le centre de la ville, plus fréquenté. Le châtain haussa les sourcils en apercevant au loin une camionnette d'ambulance. Des infirmiers attendaient à l'entrée d'une maison déjà entourée de passants curieux. Squall se fondit dans la masse pour pouvoir la traverser et poursuivre sa route. Il stoppa net quand des ambulanciers sortirent de la maison en portant un brancard. Dans celui-ci, un homme au visage crispé était allongé. Mais ce qui retint surtout l'attention de Squall, ce fut la bosse à l'angle douteux formé par son entrejambes. Il grimaça comme de nombreux hommes parmi la foule et suivit le blessé du regard. Quand l'ambulance quitta les lieux, le châtain reprit son chemin, suivant quelques unes des personnes présentes lors de l'intervention. Il les ignora d'abord puis se mit à écouter leur conversation quand elle se porta sur l'incident.

« Le problème des jeunes, c'est qu'ils se croient tellement robustes qu'ils font pas gaffe. Et là, crac ! C'est terminé. » fit l'un des hommes en frissonnant. Ses compagnons eurent la même réaction.

« C'est quand même dingue ce que ça arrive souvent ces derniers temps. C'est limite si j'ose regarder ma femme, se plaignit un autre.

- À ton âge, tu risques surtout de te faire un tour de rein ! se moqua un troisième homme avant d'éclater de rire.

- Déconne pas avec ça, répondit le premier. C'est arrivé autant à des jeunes qu'à des gars de nôtre âge. »

Squall s'arrêta de marcher et les laissa s'éloigner, perdu dans ses pensées. Cloud se plaça à sa hauteur, regarda la petite bande passer le coin de la rue, puis se tourna vers le châtain. L'adolescent avait l'air confus.

« De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? » demanda-t-il.

Le balafré haussa un sourcil. Puis se rappela que le blond était encore jeune et n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps d'en apprendre assez sur certaines choses. Avant même de commencer à s'expliquer, Squall poussa un énorme soupir. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour ne pas traumatiser le blond ? Vérifiant d'abord s'ils étaient seuls dans la rue (et surtout pour gagner du temps), le balafré décida de foncer dans le tas et de voir ensuite comment il s'en sortirait.

« Bon, euh, d'abord, je voudrais que tu me dises si tu as déjà été amoureux d'une fille, tenta Squall.

- Non, répondit l'autre du tac au tac. Ça, j'en suis certain.

- Tu vas vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche, marmonna le balafré. Bon, quand tu vois une fille qui te plaît, ça peut avoir tendance à provoquer des réactions.

- Quel genre ?

- Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, mon pauvre. » déclara Squall en tournant vers le fantôme un regard atterré. Il plaisantait. Ça n'était pas possible autrement. « Tu as déjà entendu le mot ''érection'' au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Je ne suis pas stupide. » grommela Cloud. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait rougi comme une tomate. Il était aussi content de se rendre compte qu'il semblait se rappeler de plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait, dont celle de n'avoir jamais fréquenté de fille. Ce qui lui parut un peu étrange, d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas spécialement populaire de son vivant.

« Parfait. Quand tu as une érection et que tu couches avec une fille, il se peut que tu te fasses mal.

- Mal comment ? questionna l'autre, toujours aussi perdu.

- Comme ça. »

Squall forma un trou avec le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et tendit l'index droit. Il les mit bien en évidence devant Cloud.

« Si tout va bien, ça passe, expliqua-t-il en faisant passer son index droit dans le cercle avant de lui faire effectuer des mouvement de va et vient. Et si tu t'y prends un peu trop vite et que tu ne fais pas attention... »

Il sortit son index droit du cercle, le fit rencontrer la base de son pouce et le plia avec un ''crac'' en guise d'onomatopée. Squall leva les yeux vers Cloud et l'expression de ce dernier lui fit clairement savoir qu'il avait été compris. Il crut presque le voir pâlir.

« C'est immonde, fit le fantôme quand il se fut remis.

- C'est ce qui arrive à pas mal des habitants de la ville, on dirait. Soit c'est une sacrée coïncidence, soit quelque chose est à l'œuvre dans le coin.

- Mais comment en être certains ? On ne peut quand même pas aller chez les gens et leur demander de...faire _ça_ devant nous.

- Ce serait cool mais je doute qu'on trouve un couple qui accepte, répondit naturellement le balafré.

- Je préfère te le dire tout de suite : je ne te suivrai pas là-dedans, l'avertit Cloud avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Je plaisantais, espèce d'idiot. Je ne suis pas un voyeur, fit Squall, un peu vexé. Je pourrais essayer de me trouver une partenaire consentante mais ça pourrait prendre trop de temps. Et puis je ne tiens pas à souffrir d'une fracture à mon tour. »

Cloud eut un pincement au cœur en entendant les paroles de son ami. Il ignorait pourquoi et se dit que c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le châtain. Oui, ça devait être ça.

« Ce serait dégueulasse pour cette fille. Non, tu dois trouver une autre solution, déclara fermement le blond.

- Je _dois _? répéta le balafré, abasourdi. Depuis quand c'est à toi de me dire ce que je _dois_ faire ?

- Oh, ça va, tu m'as compris, se plaignit Cloud en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut juste trouver un autre moyen.

- Il _faut_ ? »

Le spectre poussa un grognement agacé et fit mine de se tirer les cheveux.

« C'est pas en répétant tout ce que je dis qu'on va avancer, alors secoue-toi un peu les puces et aide-moi !

- T'as chié dans ta couche, ou quoi ? C'est pas la peine de t'énerver sur moi. » rétorqua le châtain avec humeur.

Le fantôme ne lui répondit pas et commença à s'éloigner sans lui jeter un regard. Le balafré fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Un instant, ils plaisantaient et la seconde qui suivait, ils se disputaient. Cloud ne s'était pas encore montré aussi agressif envers le châtain, et ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire? Insulté le blond sans s'en rendre compte ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression.

« _C'est un ado. Il a ses sautes d'humeur. _» se dit Squall.

Ce dont il était sûr, c'était que ça ne l'aidait pas à avancer dans son enquête. Peu d'options s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait aller rendre visite aux hommes hospitalisés et leur poser des questions, mais on ne le laisserait pas entrer dans leur chambre sans qu'il connaisse leur nom. Et même s'il y parvenait, les blessés ne voudraient pas répondre, et à juste titre. Le même problème se posait avec les amantes des victimes. Squall ne pourrait en trouver qu'une, celle qui habitait au bout de la rue, mais elle ne voudrait pas parler de sa vie intime avec un inconnu. Le personnel hospitalier ne lui dirait rien. Secret médical oblige...

C'était vraiment délicat. Un sujet dont on ne parlerait jamais à moins d'être...

Le balafré sentit le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser en un sourire malicieux. Oui, il y avait peut-être un endroit où il obtiendrait tous les indices dont il avait besoin sans avoir à poser la moindre question. Un lieu où il n'aurait qu'à s'asseoir tranquillement dans un coin et attendre que la boisson délie les langues des plus bavards. C'était une idée géniale. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller trouver le bar le plus animé de Trabia.

* * *

Une fois sa réservation faite à l'hôtel (le seul des environs, en réalité) et ses affaires en sécurité dans sa chambre, Squall se dirigea vers le Septième Ciel. D'après le type chargé de l'accueil de l'hôtel, c'était un ''endroit chaleureux et toujours très animé''. Le châtain avait choisi de s'y rendre le soir-même dans l'espoir d'en entendre assez pour progresser. L'incident était suffisamment frais dans les esprits pour qu'il soit mentionné au moins une fois dans la soirée. C'était assez risqué et les chances pour que le châtain n'en sache pas plus étaient relativement élevées, mais il gardait espoir. Cloud semblait le rejoindre sur ce point.

Squall lui avait fait part de son plan quand le fantôme avait paru être de meilleure humeur. Ce dernier l'avait même félicité d'avoir été si bien inspiré.

Le Septième Ciel se situait en plein cœur de la ville, si bien qu'il était difficile de rater l'établissement même sans connaître Trabia comme sa poche. Le châtain poussa la porte d'entrée et fut alors assailli par des sons, des couleurs et des odeurs variés. Et par une vague de chaleur qui réchauffa son corps refroidi jusqu'aux os la température extérieure avait chuté à l'instant même où le soleil avait commencé à disparaître à l'horizon. Des éclats de voix dans tout le bar servaient de musique d'ambiance, les tons chauds dominants dans la décoration des lieux donnaient l'impression que la température était plus élevée qu'elle ne l'était réellement, et il planait un parfum de bière d'excellente qualité. Tout cela acheva de persuader le balafré qu'il avait eu raison de venir. Il quitta enfin l'entrée et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour se commander une pinte de bière. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de sortir du lot à rester dans un coin à prendre un café. Et puis, très sincèrement, les chopes des autres clients lui faisaient un peu envie. Il avait rarement l'occasion de se permettre ce genre d'écart et il comptait bien en profiter.

Son verre en main, le balafré se dirigea vers une table désertée et proche d'un groupe d'hommes qui semblaient avoir pris pas mal d'avance sur lui. Avant que Squall n'atteigne tout à fait la chaise qu'il avait prévu d'occuper, il vit l'un des gaillards en empoigner le dossier et la tirer vers lui.

« Viens plutôt t'asseoir avec nous, l'étranger. Une bonne bière, ça se partage entre hommes. » déclara l'homme d'une voix tonitruante, suivi par les acclamations de ses amis.

Un peu hésitant sur le coup, le châtain se laissa convaincre et prit place parmi le groupe. Cloud n'avait pas l'air particulièrement rassuré par la scène.

« D'où tu viens, fiston ? demanda un homme barbu qui avait bien dépassé la quarantaine.

- De Timber, se contenta de répondre Squall avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Si loin que ça ? Et comment ? Il paraît que les trains ne passent plus par-là depuis des lustres, s'étonna le barbu.

- Le problème a été réglé récemment. La circulation se fait de nouveau.

- C'est Wedge qui va être content. Il va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Hein, Wedge ? hurla à moitié un type tatoué des épaules jusqu'aux poignets.

- Santé à toi, porteur de bonnes nouvelles ! » s'exclama celui qui devait être Wedge.

Tous les convives levèrent leur verre avant de boire une grande lampée du liquide mousseux. Squall les imita sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, emporté par l'enthousiasme général. Il se lécha les lèvres, satisfait. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où une bière lui avait semblé si bonne.

« Pourquoi tu gardes tes gants, camarade ? voulut savoir le tatoué tandis que les discussions reprenaient autour de lui. Il fait bon ici. Tu risques pas de prendre froid.

- J'ai des marques plutôt moches. Je préfère les cacher, avoua le balafré, qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise.

- Des marques de quoi ? C'est encore plus moche que ce tatouage raté ? insista le même homme en montrant une tête de mort qui prenait toute la largeur de son épaule et qui avait un orbite plus bas que l'autre.

- Vous voulez vraiment voir, hein ? fit le châtain avec un petit sourire en coin en voyant les regards curieux tournés vers lui. Je vous avais prévenus. »

Il posa sa pinte sur la table (en prenant soin de la repérer pour ne pas la confondre avec les nombreuses autres qui se trouvaient tout près) et retira ses gants. Il les fourra dans l'une des poches de son blouson et plaça les mains bien en évidence, sous la lumière du lustre. Bien que moins marquées à présent, elles gardaient encore quelques marbrures écarlates et un aspect granulé relativement prononcé par endroit. Il avait même encore quelques tâches jaunâtres aux endroits où des cloques s'étaient formées.

« J'ai vu pire, mais c'est vrai que c'est moche, admit le barbu. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Un vilain accident. Je me suis brûlé les mains, se contenta de dire le balafré. Elles commencent seulement à reprendre une allure à peu près normale.

- Vu comme ça, t'as l'air d'être du genre gars précieux, mais en fait t'as pas peur de te mouiller, hein ? » fit le tatoué avec un air amusé.

Squall se renfrogna un peu d'être appelé ''précieux''. Il était tout sauf ça ! Sentant une subite bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues, il retira son blouson et le laissa pendre sur le dossier de sa chaise. À présent à l'aise de ne plus avoir qu'un t-shirt sur le dos, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur son siège et observa les hommes assis à la table. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la moitié d'entre eux lui décrocheraient la mâchoire sans devoir faire le plus petit effort, mais assez étrangement, Squall était à l'aise avec eux. Ces gens riaient de bon cœur en se racontant leur journée de travail, se plaignaient de leur femme, payaient de nouveaux verres à leur plus fidèle compagnon et passaient du bon temps. Le châtain, bien que nouveau, fut souvent mêlé aux conversations et bientôt, une heure, puis deux passèrent et le balafré avait arrêté de compter le nombre de verres qu'il vidait. Les visages avaient tous viré au rouge soutenu, les mots étaient moins bien articulés et quelques uns des gaillards s'étaient assoupis sur la table en ronflant. Squall avait dû lutter pour rester réveillé et il se félicita de ses efforts quand il fut enfin question de ce pour quoi il était venu ici.

« Z'avez su pour Bigz ? marmonna le barbu dont les yeux peinaient à rester ouverts. L'pauv' gars.

- Ze savais pas qu'il avait za dans l'zang. À zon âge, z'est pas zérieux, dit de façon aussi inintelligible le tatoué. Za lui apprendra à vouloir faire le malin. Plus de zexe avant un bon moment maint'nant. »

Quelques uns se mirent à rire.

« Il aura voulu se dépêcher un peu trop, commenta Squall qui, lui, savait encore parler correctement.

- Bah zustement, non, le détrompa le barbu. Un ami qu'est allé le voir à l'hôpital m'a raconté qu'il avait rien fait. Que dalle. Même pas passé par le p'tit trou. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à voir double et la tête lui tournait. Peut-être avait-il un peu trop bu.

« Z'est pas du coton. Za craque pas pour'ien, insista le tatoué.

- L'un ou l'autre, va... »

La discussion mourut sur ces dernières paroles. Il était temps de partir à présent. Le balafré avait l'impression qu'un camion venait de lui passer dessus. Il se leva de sa chaise en titubant, remercia les derniers hommes à table encore conscients puis partit régler l'addition au bar. Quand ce fut fait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Ton blouson. Tu vas avoir froid si tu sors sans rien sur le dos. » lui rappela Cloud avec un sourire en coin.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu Squall saoul et en fait, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Ça lui ferait plein d'anecdotes marrantes à raconter pour agacer son compagnon de route. Comme par exemple le fait qu'on voyait le début de la raie de ses fesses au dessus de son pantalon tant il était débraillé. Bien sûr, le fantôme aurait pu le lui dire avant qu'il ne sorte du bar, mais la perspective de croiser d'autres personnes qui le remarqueraient était bien trop tentante pour qu'il en parle. Le duo se dirigea donc vers l'hôtel lentement. Le blond donnait des indications, le balafré n'étant pas en état d'arriver seul à destination. Le froid sembla le dégriser un peu et il remonta son pantalon quand il sentit enfin de l'air glacial souffler sur ses reins dénudés. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les rues (à la grande déception de l'adolescent) et arrivèrent à bon port sans incident. Squall ne se battit même pas pour faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa tomber son blouson à terre et s'affala sur le lit. Cloud le regarda retirer ses chaussures en marmonnant sourdement puis se glisser sous les couvertures, oubliant totalement la présence du blond.

Ce dernier soupira et flotta jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber à nouveau sur la ville. Le lampadaire sur le trottoir d'en face éclairait les flocons présents dans son faisceau et donnaient l'impression qu'ils ne tombaient qu'à cet endroit précis. Cloud en fut un peu perturbé et se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel pour essayer de passer le temps. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien ici, pas même une télévision. Le blond se concentra donc sur ce qu'il aperçut en premier : le blouson abandonné à terre. En s'en approchant, une petite lumière attira le regard du plus jeune. C'était la fiole. Elle reflétait les faisceaux lumineux qui provenaient de l'extérieur. Sa surface pareille à celle d'un diamant taillé ne reflétait la lumière que par endroits et lui donnait l'air précieux. Il aurait put ne s'agir que d'un vulgaire flacon en verre, la façon dont il avait été travaillé valait sûrement des milliers de Gils à elle seule. Sur le coup, le spectre était tellement absorbé par la beauté de l'objet qu'il ne fit pas attention que son contenu remuait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de s'en apercevoir et de se précipiter vers le lit.

« Squall ! L'eau ! Elle remue ! » dit-il précipitamment, ses yeux allant du châtain à la fiole sans arrêt.

Pour toute réponse, le balafré grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil et remua. Il tourna la tête vers Cloud...et continua à dormir. Le plus jeune se retint de jurer. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être fainéant. Il tenta de réveiller son ami à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Puisque les bruits ne fonctionnaient pas, le blond décida de passer à l'étape suivante. Lentement, il passa une main au travers du visage de Squall, se disant que la sensation le tirerait sûrement des bras de Morphée. Quand il vit les sourcils de l'homme se froncer, le spectre se dit qu'il avait enfin réussi, mais, une nouvelle fois, Squall se contenta de soupirer.

Démotivé, Cloud décida d'en rester là. Il attendrait que le châtain se réveille pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Il commença à retirer sa main et stoppa quand elle sembla être simplement posée sur la joue du plus grand. En se forçant un peu, Cloud pouvait presque sentir leur peau se toucher. Doucement, il laissa ses doigts glisser le long du visage de Squall, frôler sa mâchoire. Ne plus pouvoir avoir de contact physique était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Sans ça, Cloud avait vraiment douté de sa propre existence en ce monde. Personne ne le voyait pourtant il était bien là. Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller et reprendre une vie normale ? Ces questions étaient fréquentes avant l'arrivée de Squall. Quand il avait parlé à Cloud, celui-ci avait eu la confirmation qu'il existait bel et bien. Il n'était plus vivant mais présent. Si le simple fait d'être vu lui avait suffi au début, Cloud commençait à ressentir le besoin de sentir et d'être touché. Le simple fait de prendre la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne était un concept tellement absurde. Et c'était difficile à accepter. Plus dure encore était la douleur qu'il finirait par ressentir quand Squall poursuivrait son chemin en le laissant loin derrière lui. Et ce jour arriverait, Cloud le savait.

« Arrête de t'morfondre. » marmonna le châtain dans son sommeil.

Le blond en fut tellement surpris qu'il resta immobile pendant de longues secondes avant de se détendre à nouveau. Vraiment, Squall avait un sommeil de plomb, à tel point qu'un tremblement de terre n'aurait pas su le réveiller. Se disant qu'il était temps de le laisser dormir (après tout, il se démenait bien assez pour aider d'autres personnes), Cloud retira sa main et, après un instant d'hésitation, se pencha au dessus du châtain pour lui donner un baiser qu'aucun d'eux ne sentirait.

* * *

S'il se ménageait, il dirait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour un lendemain de beuverie. S'il était franc, il se qualifierait de cadavre ambulant. Squall se passa une main dans les cheveux en observant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, était blanc comme un linge et ne sentait plus sa bouche. Il avait essayé de passer la langue sur ses lèvres mais sans succès. C'était la poisse... Même après une bonne douche bien chaude, il se sentait toujours aussi minable.

« Il faut le temps que les effets de l'alcool s'estompent. » avait dit Cloud d'une voix incertaine.

Squall avait préféré ne pas relever.

« Au fait, je crois qu'il a dû se passer quelque chose dans la nuit, commença le fantôme.

- Quelque chose comme.. ?

- Je sais pas trop. J'ai juste vu l'eau de la fiole bouillir. »

Le balafré songea à se taper la tête contre le mur en maudissant ce qui l'avait poussé à rencontrer Cloud, mais la migraine qui se préparait le retint à temps.

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas me l'avoir dit quand c'est arrivé, dit-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- J'ai bien essayé mais tu ne te réveillais pas. J'ai même passé ma main au travers de ta tête en me disant que ça te ferait réagir, se défendit courageusement Cloud.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai bu autant de verres ? » se plaignit le châtain en se battant avec les jambes de son pantalon.

Tandis que Squall tentait tant bien que mal de finir de s'habiller, l'adolescent regarda le tatouage qu'il avait dans le dos. La marque était à présent bien visible et il ne manquait plus grand chose pour que le symbole soit totalement lisible. Son ami avait forcément dû s'en rendre compte lui aussi, et s'il en était inquiété, il ne le disait pas.

Quand le balafré fut prêt à sortir, ils quittèrent l'hôtel et se promenèrent dans les rues en espérant avoir des échos de ce qui se serait passé pendant la nuit. Il n'y en eut aucun. Sans faire attention, le duo passa à côté du musée municipal et le dépassa de plusieurs mètres avant de revenir sur ses pas. Squall secoua lentement la tête. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé tout de suite ? Ils savaient à présent que des esprits maléfiques sévissaient en ville. Ils étaient peut-être liés à un phénomène passé et quel meilleur endroit pour se renseigner à ce sujet que dans un musée ? Manquant de glisser sur les marches couvertes de verglas tant il voulut se dépêcher, Squall entra à l'intérieur. Il frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de les réchauffer tout en jetant un œil à la ronde. L'endroit n'était pas souvent fréquenté. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air, le ménage semblait n'être fait que temps en temps et cette négligence avait fait apparaître des tâches jaunâtres sur les murs blancs. Le balafré s'avança un peu plus dans le musée en faisant assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention de ses occupants. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il tomba sur une grande salle au fond de laquelle un homme était plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu... Sur le bureau, une plaque avec ''Tellah'' gravé à la surface trônait fièrement.

Squall s'approcha de Tellah et s'éclaircit la gorge pour que sa présence soit enfin remarquée. L'homme leva le nez de l'article qu'il était en train de lire et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il sur un ton à peine aimable.

- Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre...travail, mais j'aurais aimé me renseigner sur Trabia. Je voyage beaucoup et j'apprécie de pouvoir connaître un peu les villes que j'ai visitées.

- Et vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ? Vous n'avez qu'à faire le tour du musée si vous tenez tellement à tout savoir sur Trabia.

- Si c'était suffisant, on n'emploierait pas quelqu'un pour rester ici toute la journée. Je suis certain que vous savez des choses qui ne sont inscrites sur aucune des plaquettes clouées dans ce musée.

- Quel genre de choses ? voulut savoir le gardien, l'air suspect.

- Celles dont on ne parle pas à n'importe qui, évidemment. Il a bien dû se passer deux ou trois bricoles qu'on évite de mentionner devant des enfants. »

L'air mal à l'aise de l'homme manqua d'arracher un sourire de triomphe à Squall. Et voilà, il n'avait plus qu'à insister un peu plus pour le faire parler. Et il pouvait presque affirmer qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur un élément important de son enquête bien qu'il n'ait aucune preuve, sinon son instinct.

« Il cache quelque chose, déclara inutilement Cloud. Insiste encore un peu. »

Squall lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus puis reporta son attention sur Tellah.

« J'ai eu vent d'une vague d'accidents récents en ville. Je dois vous avouer que je m'inquiète un peu. Est-ce que c'est fréquent les cas de fractures inexpliquées ? dit Squall, faisant mine de changer de sujet (alors qu'en réalité, il cherchait surtout à s'en rapprocher).

- Ils veulent se venger, murmura l'homme d'une voix tout juste assez forte pour que le balafré puisse l'entendre.

- Pardon ? demanda innocemment le châtain.

- Partez, monsieur. De toute évidence, ce ne sont pas les objets qui se trouvent ici qui vous intéressent. »

Squall secoua lentement la tête et croisa les bras.

« Ah, j'ai été découvert. Quelle négligence. La subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort, dit-il.

- Squall, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? voulut savoir Cloud, confus.

- J'espérais réussir à vous faire parler sans vous faire peur, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix, continua Squall sans prêter attention à Cloud. La vérité, c'est qu'ils sont avec moi en ce moment-même. »

Squall ignorait complètement de qui le gardien avait voulu parler quand il avait chuchoté ces étranges paroles, et il espérait ne pas avoir à mentir trop longtemps avant que l'autre ne se décide à vendre la mèche. Plus ils parleraient, plus il y avait de chance que le subterfuge de Squall soit découvert. Pour l'instant, la ruse semblait fonctionner à merveille. Tellah avait pâli et de la sueur commençait même à perler sur son front.

« Ils ne sont vraiment pas contents que vous cachiez des choses à leur sujet. Si la vérité était dite, je suis certain que ça les apaiserait, continua calmement le châtain.

- M-mais rien ne peut les apaiser. Et puis d'abord, quelle preuve est-ce que j'ai pour être certain que vous me dites la vérité ? Hein ? » s'exclama l'homme, perdant son sang froid.

La lumière juste au dessus de son bureau se mit subitement à clignoter à plusieurs reprises avant de continuer à éclairer les lieux de façon constante. Le regard du garde devint presque fou.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais tout vous raconter ! Mais en échange, je veux qu'ils ne me fassent pas de mal !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me chargerai de le leur demander, mais pour l'instant, il faut tout me dire, l'assura Squall.

- D'a...d'accord. Eh bien... »

Le gardien se tordit les doigts tant il était nerveux. De toute évidence, l'histoire que le balafré était sur le point d'entendre n'allait pas être des plus plaisantes.

« Tout a commencé il y a plusieurs siècles presque un millénaire. Trabia était alors séparée en deux quartiers bien distincts : le centre et la périphérie. Les habitants de la seconde partie de la ville étaient moins riches et plus rustres. On y faisait travailler les enfants dès l'âge de dix ans et on gagnait son pain jusqu'à en mourir. Les conditions de vie étaient cependant loin d'être déplorables. Comme vous l'avez vu en entrant à Trabia, la seule différence avec les maisons du centre est la taille moins importante des bâtisses. »

Là, l'homme fit un arrêt dans son discours, cherchant certainement comment expliquer la suite. Le pauvre peinait à former les mots.

« La-la période la plus froide de l'année, celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement, était réservée a-aux mariages. Il était de coutume d'attendre la fin de la moisson avant de prendre femme ou époux. Mais avant le jour où les mariés prononçaient les vœux, il...il y avait un rituel à p-passer. »

Squall fronça les sourcils quand il lui sembla entendre des gémissements au loin. Il regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche mais ne vit rien, sinon les branches d'un arbre se balancer à chaque brise. Il se dit que ce devait être le vent qui avait fait ce bruit.

« En-en fait – et je tiens à dire que je trouve ça immonde! – chaque enfant sur le point de se marier était-était-ét- » Tellah prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et reprit. « On pourrait dire qu'on les formait à la vie adulte, y compris à être un bon amant dans le lit conjugal. »

Squall eut l'impression qu'on venait de l'asperger d'eau froide. Il savait que les pratiques anciennes n'étaient pas toujours très recommandables, mais il avait beau le savoir, l'effet était toujours le même chaque fois qu'il en entendait parler. Inconsciemment, il se tourna vers Cloud en se demandant si le blond n'avait pas eu à subir un traitement semblable. Il espérait sincèrement que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« C'est horrible de faire ça à des gamins. Si ce sont eux qui provoquent tout ça, je les comprends parfaitement, mais nous n'y sommes pour rien ! Nous n'étions pas nés quand c'est arrivé ! s'emporta le garde, mi-furieux mi-apeuré.

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où ce rituel avait lieu à l'époque ? J'aimerais me rendre sur place. Pour pouvoir décrire l'endroit quand je rentrerai chez moi, se dépêcha de préciser le balafré.

- Vous êtes inconscient, dit l'autre en écarquillant les yeux. Il pourrait vous arriver la même chose qu'à ces hommes.

- Je prendrai le risque. Dites-moi simplement où je dois aller. »

Non sans mal, le gardien expliqua au balafré comment se rendre dans le quartier le plus éloigné du centre ville, puis dans le bâtiment qui avait dû étouffer les cris de nombreuses victimes du rituel. Quand Squall sortit du musée avec une adresse précise en tête, il fourra les mains dans ses poches et fit un sourire malicieux à Cloud.

« C'était bien joué, le coup du néon qui clignote. Pas trop flippant mais tout juste assez pour le forcer à délier sa langue. » dit-il avec un air satisfait.

Le fantôme le regarda avec un air soucieux.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » admit-il.

Le balafré allait lui dire d'arrêter de plaisanter mais l'air extrêmement sérieux de son compagnon l'en dissuada. Cloud ne lui mentait pas. Soit le hasard avait joué en leur faveur, soit ils n'avaient vraiment pas été les seuls à écouter les paroles du gardien.

* * *

Vue de l'extérieur, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une si jolie maisonnette ait pu être témoin d'actes aussi révoltants. Elle était tout à fait normale, comme n'importe quelle autre habitation. La façade était bien entretenue, sans aucune touffe de mousse sur le toit, et le jardin déjà prêt à accueillir les prochains semis. Squall et Cloud se tenaient devant la barrière à l'entrée du jardin, les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment. Les habitants semblaient s'être absentés et l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Un rapide coup d'œil fit savoir au châtain que la cour entière était entourée d'une clôture relativement haute et que le seul moyen d'entrer était de passer par dessus la barrière. Sans trop d'efforts, Squall se trouva dans la propriété, suivi des inquiétudes proférées par Cloud et qui auraient pu se résumer à ''tu vas finir en prison''. Le balafré fit le tour de la maison pour se retrouver dans la cour à l'arrière. Là, il remarqua un peu tard qu'il y avait une trappe sur la porte une ouverture assez grande pour laisser passer un grand chien. L'animal sortit du bâtiment à vive allure et fonça droit vers Squall...pour se cacher derrière lui, la queue entre les pattes. Ses connaissances en chien étant relativement limitées, le châtain le qualifia de ''sorte de Saint Bernard tout blanc''. Son épaisse fourrure devait le protéger du froid, ce qui permit au balafré d'écarter la température basse comme responsable des tremblements prononcés du chien. C'était la peur qui les provoquait, et la cause ne devait pas être bien loin. Grattant distraitement l'animal derrière l'oreille d'une main, Squall sortit sa fiole de son blouson et l'examina. L'eau s'agitait furieusement à l'intérieur du flacon, signe que les fauteurs de trouble n'étaient pas bien loin.

Les gémissements qu'il lui avait semblé entendre un peu plus tôt retentirent de nouveau, cette fois beaucoup plus proches. Le chien chouina et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il en profita aussi pour s'appuyer de tout son poids sur les jambes de Squall. Sentir sa présence devait le rassurer un peu.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Squall aperçut plusieurs silhouettes sur le toit. Elles appartenaient toutes à des adolescents à peine plus âgés que Cloud. Ils avaient l'air à la fois fatigués et furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança une jeune fille rousse qui portait plusieurs colliers de perles en bois autour du cou.

- Partez ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, ajouta un garçon qui semblait avoir longtemps trainé dans les rues.

- Je suis venu vous aider, leur répondit Squall.

- Nous aider comment ? Nous sommes morts ! lança un autre adolescent, qui lui portait un bandana vert autour du cou et une veste d'un orange criard.

- Peut-être, mais vous restez ici, leur fit remarquer le balafré, et vous n'êtes pas à votre place.

- Nous avons tous les droits de rester dans cette maison après le mal qu'on nous a fait, dit la rousse avec détermination. Les gens d'ici ne se font plus trop de soucis maintenant qu'on a été complètement oubliés, alors on se charge de leur rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. »

C'était donc ça, leur motivation. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on oublie les atrocités perpétuées pendant des siècles.

« Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre mais ça ne changera pas le passé, déclara fermement Squall. Ces personnes ne sont pas responsables de ce qui vous-

- Et alors ? Ignorer ce qui a été fait, ça revient à l'accepter ! s'emporta de nouveau le garçon au bandana.

- Ils bafouent notre mémoire en faisant comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, ajouta la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

- Non, c'est faux, intervint Cloud. S'ils n'en parlent pas, c'est parce qu'ils ont honte. L'homme qu'on a vu-

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? rétorqua la fille aux colliers.

- Fichez-nous la paix, sinon on s'occupe aussi de votre cas. » les menaça le troisième garçon en lançant un regard appuyé au duo.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, les entendre menacer Cloud aussi clairement rendit Squall furieux. Qu'on lui fasse du mal à lui passait encore, mais le blond n'y était pour rien dans tout ça. Ce n'était pas lui qui était obligé d'aider les esprits en difficulté. Sentant le chien s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, il décida qu'il en avait entendu assez et que lui aussi avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

« Vous n'êtes que de sales gamins, cracha le balafré. Après ce qui vous est arrivé, je me serais plutôt attendu à me retrouver en face de personnes plus matures et compréhensives. Je suis vraiment déçu. Déçu de perdre mon temps à parler avec des mioches persuadés que tout le monde devrait payer pour ce qui leur est arrivé. Ça vous a mis en colère ? Très bien ! Allez donc vous en prendre aux vrais coupables et non à ces pauvres gens à qui il ne viendrait jamais l'idée de faire du mal à un gosse. Tout ce que vous réussissez à faire en agissant de la sorte, c'est vous attirer le ressentiment des habitants plutôt que leur compassion. Et vous savez ce que ça vous apporte ? Un délai supplémentaire dans la ville que vous aimez tellement que vous refusez de la quitter. Vous en avez donc de si bons souvenirs ? »

L'explosion de colère passée, Squall fut à bout de souffle. Il observa les visages des fantômes restés sur le toit, en vit se déformer tant ils étaient furieux et une plus petite partie réfléchir. Quand le garçon à la veste orange fit mine de fondre sur lui, ses voisins les plus proches le retinrent aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire alors, selon toi ? demanda la rousse d'une voix très calme.

- Arrêter ce que vous êtes en train de faire et passer dans l'Au-delà. J'ai conscience que ça ne sera sûrement pas aussi simple que ça, aussi je vous propose de faire un marché avec moi, offrit Squall.

- On t'écoute, dit la même fille.

- Je vais demander aux habitants d'ériger une stèle en votre mémoire. Même partis d'ici, il restera une trace de votre existence à Trabia et de votre passé bien que, d'après moi, ça ne soit pas nécessaire.

- Comment ça ? grommela le garçon au bandana, qui peinait à se calmer.

- Vous n'avez donc pas pris le temps de voir comment la ville a évolué ? Est-ce que vous avez vu d'autres enfants subir le même sort que vous ? Vu des parents forcer leurs enfants à faire des choses dont ils n'avaient pas envie ?

- En tout cas, pas les choses qu'on nous a fait subir à nous, avoua le garçon des rues avec une mine boudeuse.

- Je regrette sincèrement ce qui vous est arrivé, et je trouve dommage qu'il ait fallu que ce soit montré du doigt pour que les habitants se rendent compte que ce qu'ils faisaient était condamnable. Ç'aurait été mieux autrement, mais malheureusement, vous avez dû vous sacrifier pour que les enfants d'aujourd'hui puissent rester aussi insouciants qu'au premier jour. Et ça, c'est une preuve qui vivra pour les siècles à venir. »

Il se fit un long silence parmi la foules d'esprits vengeurs. Ceux-ci échangèrent des regards, visiblement pris entre deux feux. Squall se doutait bien que la tâche serait aussi compliquée pour lui que pour eux, aussi se montra-t-il patient et attendit-il leur réponse. Le balafré fut rassuré quand l'espèce de Saint Bernard vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et cessa de trembler. Il avait dû sentir que tout le monde s'était calmé.

« On aimerait quand même qu'une stèle soit posée dans le centre de la ville. Même une simple plaque nous suffira, dit enfin la jeune fille rousse.

- J'y veillerai, promit Squall. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Et...nous sommes désolés d'avoir fait du mal à tous ces hommes, ajouta-t-elle.

- J'aurais peut-être fait la même chose si j'avais été à votre place. » avoua le balafré.

Il regarda les adolescents disparaître un à un du toit jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne s'y trouve. Cloud, près de lui, restait très silencieux. Il devait sans doute avoir ses propres soucis soucis que Squall pouvait aisément deviner. Quelqu'un se souvenait-il du blond ? Avait-il été oublié, lui aussi ? Le châtain aurait voulu être capable de lui apporter une réponse. À la place, il voulut le réconforter, mais le chien qui était resté avec lui attira leur attention. L'animal se leva, fit quelques pas puis se tourna vers le balafré. Ce dernier lança un regard interrogateur au blond.

« Il veut peut-être qu'on le suive ? » proposa ce dernier.

Ce qu'ils firent. Le chien leur fit faire le tour de la maison, les amena à l'avant, puis partit s'asseoir devant la barrière. Quand il fut installé, il fixa Squall du regard et ne le lâcha plus.

« Je crois qu'on nous demande gentiment de partir, ricana le fantôme.

- C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire après ce qu'on vient de faire. » marmonna Squall, non sans offrir une dernière caresse au chien avant de quitter la propriété.

* * *

Cinq jours plus tard, une foule d'habitants s'était rassemblée sur la place de la ville pour inaugurer le monument installé à la mémoire des enfants martyrs de Trabia. Le maire de la ville n'avait écouté Squall que parce que ce dernier avait mis en avant les éléments portant à croire qu'aucun accident n'en avait vraiment été un, et que rien ne pouvait expliquer de façon logique ce qui était arrivé à tous ces hommes. Cloud avait aussi joué un rôle non négligeable dans toute l'histoire et accéléré le processus.

C'est ainsi que Squall participa à la cérémonie – très modeste – en l'honneur des adolescents qui avaient semé la panique dans le village, à l'écart du reste de la foule. De là où il était, il voyait les fantômes rassemblés près du monument, certains affichant des grimaces qui montraient clairement leur peine. Une fois l'inauguration terminée, une partie d'entre eux s'évaporèrent tandis que d'autres préférèrent rester encore un peu plus longtemps. Le châtain reconnut la jeune femme rousse parmi eux et la vit lui adresser un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Elle n'avait rien dit mais il sentait toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait envers lui dans ce geste discret. Il lui répondit de façon tout aussi timide et se tourna pour s'éloigner du centre ville, les mains dans les poches.

« Police ! Vous deux, là, déclinez votre identité ! »

Squall ne put se retenir de sursauter. Instinctivement, il pensa que l'officier en avait après lui, puis il se rappela que peu de personnes pouvaient voir Cloud. Les quelques rires et plaintes de personnes gênées le firent se retourner vers la source du cri. Puis il écarquilla les yeux.

Il vit un homme et une femme, tous deux nus comme au premier jour, en train de s'amuser dans la grande fontaine de la place. Ils s'aspergeaient d'eau et riaient malgré leurs lèvres bleues. Squall frissonna des pieds à la tête.

« Ces personnes...commença Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est le couple du train, termina le châtain en regardant les tourtereaux être emmenés par un groupe de policiers. Je crois que notre visite à Trabia va être un peu plus longue que prévue. »

_-Le rituel d'initiation-_

_Des siècles auparavant, il était fréquent que de petites populations organisent régulièrement des rituels d'initiation. Selon les écrits, ceux-ci permettaient d'accompagner les jeunes filles et les jeunes garçons pendant leur passage à l'âge adulte en les initiant à diverses pratiques, dont celle d'être un bon amant dans le lit conjugal._

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Pardon pour le conte un peu expéditif mais vraiment, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à son sujet. Et puisque vous devez vous demander à quoi sert le petit texte en début de chapitre...j'avais besoin de combler du vide. Non, je plaisante. C'est le début du conte de Squall. J'avais pensé le révéler complètement dans ce chapitre mais réflexion faite, je trouve que ce serait bête et que ça gâcherait le plaisir. Du coup, vous connaîtrez la fin après. :p Je préfère vous laisser digérer les informations et imaginer ce qui a pu se passer ensuite. Alors, voyons si j'ai eu des reviews anonymes...

Cassie : Un Cloud pas mignon, c'est pas un vrai Cloud. Et là, je me suis fait plaisir avec lui sur ce coup-là. Tu as dû remarquer qu'il continue à se rappeler de certains points de son passé, pour votre plus grand plaisir...ou pas ? XD Le pauvre petit à encore du chemin à faire, par contre. Souhaitons-lui bonne chance ! Je me suis accrochée et j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez rapidement. Je vais en profiter tant que je suis lancée. XD

Mei : Ils sont devenus encore plus proches ici, à tel point que Squall en a eu les lèvres engourdies un petit moment. XD Cloud, vilain garçon (et je censure ce que j'allais ajouter parce qu'on est dans une fic classée tout public). J'adore Squall, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il ferait un père extra. Il engendrerait des enfants aussi asociaux et inexpressifs que lui.

Mille mercis à vous de continuer à suivre Les Contes et à Flammula de continuer à me relire. Vous êtes géniaux (eh ouais, rien que ça).


	11. Petit air pour sérénade

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-Petit air pour sérénade-_

« Ces personnes...commença Cloud, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est le couple du train, termina le châtain en regardant les tourtereaux être emmenés par un groupe de policiers. Je crois que notre visite à Trabia va être un peu plus longue que prévue. »

Squall s'avança vers les gardiens de la paix mais stoppa net au deuxième pas. Sa vue s'était troublée et des bourdonnements insupportables s'était mis à retentir partout autour de lui. Et cette horrible chaleur... Il lui semblait que son dos était en feu, et il n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des flammes danser le long de son échine. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et s'effondra au sol, le regard dans le vague.

« Squall ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît ! hurlait Cloud alors que la foule se regroupait à présent autour du châtain.

- C'est sûrement un drogué en train de faire une overdose. Bon débarras, commenta un vieillard avant de s'éloigner.

- Squall n'est pas un drogué ! rétorqua le spectre qui, dans un accès de fureur, fit voler en éclats la canne du vieil homme. Je vous en prie, aidez-le ! »

Le fantôme regarda les habitants partir, impuissant. N'y avait-il donc personne qui se souciait de son ami ? Ce dernier restait allongé au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Cloud ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il essayait de se frotter le dos, mais sans succès. Il devina alors que c'était la marque de Squall qui avait provoqué cette subite...quoi ? Crise ?

Lorsqu'une paire de chaussures à talons s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du châtain, l'adolescent retrouva son sang froid. Une femme et un groupe d'hommes étaient restés sur place et s'étaient approchés pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Rapidement, le fantôme s'approcha de son compagnon pour le protéger d'une éventuelle menace mais interrompit sa course quand la femme leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons vous aider. »

* * *

Quand Squall revint à lui, la première chose dont il eut conscience fut que la douleur avait disparu. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti si vulnérable, si faible. Il était plus que soulagé que ce soit terminé. Vint ensuite la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une jolie chambre d'hôpital toute blanche avec l'odeur caractéristique de produits médicaux qui flottait dans l'air. Le balafré fronça le nez. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur le visage rassuré de Cloud, puis sur celui plus serein de...

« Rosa ? » demanda le balafré d'une voix encore pâteuse.

La jeune femme était encore telle qu'il l'avait vue la dernière fois, des années plus tôt. De beaux cheveux blonds attachés, un visage fin et gracieux, un regard doux et un sourire qui l'était tout autant. Même ses goûts vestimentaires étaient toujours les mêmes, mélange de roses et d'orangés discrets mêlés à une pointe de bleu lavande. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, le châtain aurait trouvé ça ridicule, mais pas sur Rosa.

« On te laisse pendant plusieurs mois et voilà dans quel état on te retrouve, soupira la blonde en le regardant des pieds à la tête. Enfin, tu es toujours vivant, c'est déjà ça.

- Tu es dure avec moi, marmonna le balafré. Vous êtes juste tombés au...attends, tout le monde est ici ?

- Le groupe au grand complet, affirma Rosa en souriant à nouveau. C'est comme si le destin nous avait tous réunis dans cette ville.

- Le destin, hein ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Cloud se posa mille et une questions. Cette femme connaissait Squall ? Et les hommes qui l'accompagnaient aussi ? Mais qui étaient-ils ? Squall n'avait jamais parlé d'eux. Ni d'autre chose qui soit personnel, en fait.

« Je vais voir s'ils ont fini et je les amène ici, d'accord ? Attends bien sagement. » dit Rosa en se levant de son siège pour sortir de la chambre.

Squall et Cloud la regardèrent quitter la pièce sans un bruit sinon celui des talons des bottes de la jeune femme. Le châtain se sentait vexé d'avoir été trouvé dans une telle posture mais aussi content de retrouver de vieux amis. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu la petite bande dont il avait fait partie pendant quelques temps – bande très animée. Rosa, alors, passait le plus clair de son temps à veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de débordements au sein du groupe. À ce souvenir, Squall laissa ses lèvres s'étirer assez pour former un sourire presque mélancolique. Ces moments étaient bien loin derrière lui à présent et il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui manquait pas. Non pas qu'il se sentait particulièrement seul – difficile de faire autrement avec Cloud et son babillage incessant à ses côtés – mais il y avait si peu de personnes avec qui il se sentait véritablement à l'aise qu'il apprécierait de voir ses compagnons un peu plus souvent.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'eux, grommela Cloud depuis l'un des coins de la pièce.

- Pardon ? fit Squall en se tournant vers lui, surpris.

- Ça fait un moment qu'on voyage ensemble, et tu ne me parles toujours pas plus de toi.

- ...tu ne me poses jamais de questions, répondit le balafré.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Les seules fois où je l'ai fait, tu m'es tombé dessus. J'ai pensé qu'il me suffirait d'être patient, que tu finirais par te confier de toi-même, mais on dirait que j'ai été trop naïf. »

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé. C'était quoi, ce cirque ? Pourquoi est-ce que Cloud se vexait pour si peu ? Squall n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Et tu as besoin de me faire un numéro pareil pour ça ? voulut savoir ce dernier sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Quand tu as fait ce malaise en pleine rue tout à l'heure, j'étais mort de peur. Personne ne pouvait me voir, je ne pouvais pas demander d'aide parce qu'on ne pouvait pas me voir. J'avais peur pour toi. J'étais persuadé qu'on était plus proches après tout ce temps passé ensemble, mais de toute évidence, il n'y a que moi qui pensais comme ça. Et ça, tu vois, ça me fait beaucoup de peine.

- D'où tu sors que je me fiche de toi ? s'énerva le balafré malgré lui. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé me suivre si j'en avais pas envie ?

- C'est pas ça, le problème ! rétorqua l'autre avec autant de colère. Le problème, c'est qu'ici, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui-

- Il y a un problème, monsieur ? » demanda une nouvelle voix.

Squall tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière. La pauvre avait l'air passablement inquiète. Le balafré lui fit savoir que tout allait bien et la congédia. Quand il voulut poursuivre sa conversation (plus discrètement cette fois) avec Cloud, il remarqua que celui-ci n'était plus dans la pièce. Le châtain poussa un long soupir, encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l'adolescent lui en voulait autant de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ses amis. S'il avait voulu y réfléchir plus longtemps, il ne le put pas car lesdits amis firent leur apparition dans sa chambre. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq. Il y avait Rosa, à ses côtés un homme à l'allure délicate (allure trompeuse par ailleurs) qui répondait au nom de Cécil, des jumeaux qui se nommaient Palom et Porom, et à l'écart des autres, il y avait Kain.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Squall, dit Cécil en s'approchant du lit du balafré. J'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances mais j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien.

- Content de te voir aussi, répondit le balafré en laissant son ami le serrer rapidement contre lui. Quel vent vous a amenés à Trabia ?

- Une drôle d'affaire sur laquelle nous sommes en train de travailler, dit Cécil. Quand on a entendu parler de cette maison et de ce qui se passait, on a fait le voyage jusqu'ici pour en savoir plus.

- Tu veux parler de la maison qui rendrait les couples heureux ? demanda Squall.

- Ah, je vois que tu es tombé dessus, toi aussi. Ce n'est pas ça qui t'a mis dans cet état, j'espère ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Cécil et ses compagnons comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

« La marque s'est développée à ce point ? voulut savoir Kain en s'approchant pour se tenir à côté de Cécil.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était devenue quasiment lisible, répondit le châtain presque à contrecœur.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas bientôt la rencontrer, alors. Tu penses que ça ira ? Tu te sens prêt ? demanda Cécil, l'air très inquiet.

- Pas comme si j'avais le choix. » offrit maladroitement le balafré.

Il voulait se donner l'air d'un homme fort qui se fichait pas mal de sa situation, mais son mensonge ne passerait pas avec ces personnes-là. Leur air réprobateur en disait autant. Pourtant, aucun ne fit de commentaire à ce sujet. Rosa soupira longuement et parcourut la pièce du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Squall.

« Où est-il ? Dit-elle.

- Qui ça ? demanda le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le jeune garçon qui t'accompagnait. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Squall ne manqua pas le ton un peu sévère de la blonde. Il n'essaierait pas de se trouver d'excuses cette fois. Lui-même trouvait honteux d'avoir pu oublier Cloud, même si ça n'avait été que l'espace d'un instant. Il expliqua rapidement qu'il s'était disputé avec le fantôme et que ce dernier était parti. Sans rien dire, Rosa tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, très certainement pour aller chercher l'adolescent. Elle devait savoir où il était. Après tout, elle avait un don pour sentir la présence des spectres.

* * *

Cloud tournait en rond devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, encore furieux après Squall. Cet idiot ne comprenait vraiment rien de rien. Ça ne lui semblait pas logique qu'un ami se vexe après avoir appris qu'on lui avait caché certaines choses ? Certes, ce n'était pas la fin du monde pour autant, mais le blond était malgré tout chagriné. Squall lui faisait donc si peu confiance ? D'accord, Cloud avait encore en tête quelques boulettes dont il était l'auteur, mais ça ne justifiait pas cette distance constante entre lui et Squall. Si ?

Le fantôme songea à partir de son côté et continuer à chercher son corps tout seul. Au moins, il n'embêterait plus personne et il serait le seul responsable de ses actes. Ce serait mieux mais il avait peur d'être seul à nouveau. Le souvenir de jours passés dans un bâtiment délabré était encore un peu trop frais dans sa mémoire.

« Quelle chance ! Tu es encore ici ! »

Le fantôme leva les yeux et vit Rosa s'approcher de lui d'un pas rapide. Elle dérapa en marchant sur une plaque de verglas et sans même y réfléchir, le blond s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la rattraper. La jeune femme se reprit très vite et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était, toujours debout. Et le blond se trouva bête. Qu'aurait-il pu faire si elle était tombée ? La regarder passer au travers de ses bras et se briser une jambe ?

« Allons nous asseoir sur ce banc, là-bas. Je préfère minimiser mes chances de me rompre le cou, plaisanta à moitié Rosa.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me cherchiez ? lui demanda Cloud après qu'elle ait pris place.

- Parce que tu étais parti. »

Un ange passa. Évidemment qu'elle cherchait une personne partie. Cloud n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui dise pour le savoir ! Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment il devait réagir.

« Squall a dit que vous vous êtes disputés. Ça t'ennuie si je te demande de quoi vous parliez quand c'est arrivé ? continua-t-elle.

- Non, pas trop, marmonna le blond en venant se positionner à côté de Rosa. En fait, on parlait de vous.

- Continue, insista-t-elle quand le blond resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps.

- Eh bien... Ça fait un petit moment que je le suis et pourtant, jamais il ne m'a parlé de ses amis ni même de lui en général. Ça m'a vexé.

- Squall est comme ça. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, tenta Rosa pour défendre son ami. Ne le prend pas personnellement. Nous-même ignorons des tas de choses à son sujet.

- Et vous ne le prenez pas mal ? Vous n'avez pas l'impression de ne pas être assez fiables pour lui ? »

La colère de Cloud, qui s'était calmée quelques minutes plus tôt, se réveilla une nouvelle fois en voyant la blonde sourire.

« Non, parce que nous le connaissons assez bien pour savoir qu'il y a d'autres signes qui prouvent que nous comptons pour lui. Par exemple, nous faisons partie des rares personnes qui peuvent rester plus de cinq minutes en sa compagnie. Il ne s'encombre pas d'individus à qui il n'a pas envie de parler. Tu dois sûrement avoir quelques exemples en tête, non ? »

Des exemples ? Le fantôme en avait par dizaines. Sans rien dire, il se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête pour répondre à la question de Rosa. Cette dernière ferma les yeux un instant, expira un long nuage de vapeur par les narines à cause du froid mordant, puis tourna la tête vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci n'aimait pas trop l'expression de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air très sûre d'elle, comme si elle savait une chose que lui ignorait encore.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant. Je peux t'assurer que tu comptes beaucoup pour Squall. Il ne te voit peut-être pas de la même façon que toi, mais c'est un début, dit-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, fit Cloud, sincèrement confus.

- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en rends pas compte toi-même ? demanda la jeune femme, surprise. Pourtant, il me semble évident que tes sentiments pour lui sont très forts. Comment expliquer que tu te sois mis en colère sinon ?

- C'est un très bon ami, oui. Je crois, marmonna le fantôme, de plus en plus perdu.

- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux? »

Là, le blond écarquilla les yeux. Amoureux ? De Squall ? Elle devait plaisanter ! Jamais il n'avait songé que le châtain était autre chose qu'un compagnon de route. Bon, il l'avait bien embrassé une fois mais il n'était pas conscient de ses gestes. Le blond s'était senti mal quand c'était arrivé. Ça ne voulait rien dire.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, marmonna le blond avec une mine boudeuse.

- Ça, je crois qu'on ne tardera pas à le savoir, dit Rosa. Viens, il fait trop froid pour rester dehors. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais moi, je ne sens déjà plus le bout de mon nez. »

* * *

Squall sortit de l'hôpital avec l'assurance de la part des infirmiers qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire et qu'il était en bonne santé ce qui était vrai et faux à la fois. Le groupe de Cécil et Rosa avait réservé une chambre dans le même hôtel que lui et fit donc le chemin jusque là en sa compagnie. Cloud avait gardé ses distances et observait les adultes parler entre eux. Le balafré était totalement différent de celui qu'il était habituellement. Il parlait un peu plus, souriait et avait même ri à plusieurs reprises en écoutant les histoires des jumeaux. Palom, la jeune femme, racontait les bêtises faites par son frère, Porom, pendant leur propre voyage, et il était étonnant que ses amis l'aient laissé les suivre. C'était une catastrophe ambulante.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, à l'intérieur de la chambre des cinq adultes, la conversation prit un ton plus solennel. Ce fut Cécil qui ouvrit le bal.

« Puisque nous sommes sur la même affaire, autant partager nos trouvailles. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous offrir ? demanda-t-il à Squall.

- Pas grand chose, si ce n'est que les personnes qui jouaient dans la fontaine étaient dans le même train que nous et qu'elles avaient prévu d'aller voir une maison à Trabia, expliqua Squall.

- ''nous'' ? répéta Kain, les bras croisés et adossé à l'un des murs de la chambre.

- Cloud et moi. C'est un esprit qui me suit depuis Deling City.

- L'esprit d'un garçon relativement jeune. » précisa Rosa pour ses amis.

Elle était la seule capable de voir et d'entendre les esprits, et était donc d'un grand secours quand ils rencontraient des cas ardus. Chacun avait sa spécialité et était utile à la bande. Rosa voyait les fantômes, Cécil avait un pouvoir direct sur eux, Palom et Porom avaient de larges connaissances en exorcisme et Kain... Squall avait beau le connaître autant que les autres, il avait encore du mal à savoir en quoi l'homme aussi discret qu'intimidant les aidait. Peut-être qu'il servait seulement à repousser d'éventuels curieux ?

« Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? Je suis ici depuis quelques jours et je ne vous avais pas encore croisés. La ville n'est pourtant pas bien grande, voulut savoir Squall.

- Ce matin. On est arrivés un peu par hasard en plein milieu d'une cérémonie sur la place. Kain a dit t'avoir aperçu parmi la foule et quand on t'a enfin retrouvé, tu étais... »

Cécil ne continua pas, conscient que ce serait inutile. Squall lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne tenait pas trop à penser à ce qui s'était passé par la suite. Le balafré sursauta presque quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule de façon un peu brusque. Quand il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir Cécil prendre son air le plus sérieux. Il lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre dans la salle de bain, ce que fit le châtain. Il avait beau être têtu, son ami l'était encore plus. Ou peut-être était-il extrêmement patient. L'argenté ferma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Déshabille-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda poliment Cécil.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ça ici ? Alors que tout le monde est juste à côté et pourrait nous entendre ? »

L'argenté secoua la tête en riant discrètement.

« Idiot, tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. »

Cécil baissa le couvercle des toilettes et s'assit dessus en observant le balafré. Ce dernier retira son blouson, le posa sur le bord de la baignoire avec précaution et, quand ce fut fait, il ôta son t-shirt avec moins de soin. Il tourna ensuite le dos à son ami.

Cécil écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de voir la marque du châtain. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eue devant les yeux, elle était encore discrète, presque impossible à voir à moins de savoir qu'elle était là. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne pouvait passer à côté. Les traits avaient viré au noir d'encre et leurs bords étaient très nets. Des rougeurs couraient le long des contours du symbole, signes très minces de la douleur que devait ressentir Squall. Les muscles crispés de son dos à eux seuls pouvaient donner une idée de ce qu'il devait endurer. Malheureusement, aucun remède n'existait. La seule façon de faire disparaître le mal était soit briser la malédiction, soit mourir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va m'arriver ? demanda le balafré si bas que Cécil manqua de ne pas l'entendre. Elle va simplement venir me tuer ? Continuer à me torturer comme ça jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je mette fin à ma vie moi-même ?

- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre. »

Il était rare d'entendre Squall parler de cette façon, et ne pas savoir quoi faire pour lui venir en aide était un supplice pour Cécil. Il savait ne pas exagérer en disant qu'il était la personne la plus proche du châtain, et c'était réciproque. Ils s'étaient rencontrés peu de temps après que Squall ait reçu la marque et leur amitié s'était renforcée très vite. Le châtain était resté avec lui et ses collègues pendant quelques temps, principalement pour apprendre les ficelles du métier : quoi retenir, vers qui se tourner, comment réagir, comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat que le paranormal. Squall avait appris très vite, puis avait débuté son voyage. Seul. Le tatouage ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

« Le symbole d'Édéa présageait de bons augures, mais celui d'Ultimécia est loin d'être aussi bénéfique à son porteur. Le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner, c'est de te montrer prudent. Encore plus qu'avant.

- Ultimécia ? répéta Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis tombé sur ce nom par hasard, pendant une autre enquête. L'emblème qu'elle utilise est un reflet inversé de celui d'Édéa. Je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elles doivent être liées l'une à l'autre, mais de quelle façon, je l'ignore, expliqua Cécil. Ce doit être elle que tu as vue en rêve. »

Le châtain s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. Une femme gracieuse, à la voix profonde et douce comme une promesse de mort sans douleur. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient attachés de chaque côté de sa tête grâce à divers accessoires dont Squall ignorait l'existence. La sorcière portait une longue robe rouge décolletée jusqu'en dessous de son nombril, et dont le col était bordé de plumes noires. Les manches du vêtement se terminaient par des gants améthyste aux doigts crochus. C'étaient ces mêmes griffes qui avaient gravé le glyphe sur la peau de Squall. Le simple fait d'y penser le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Dire qu'il allait bientôt être confronté à cette horrible femme...

Cécil regarda Squall s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et le rejoignit. Quand il eut pris place à son tour, il attrapa le blouson du balafré et en sortit la petite fiole en diamant. Il ne put retenir un sourire attendri quand il vit qu'elle semblait aussi neuve que le jour où Squall l'avait reçue.

« Je vois que tu l'as encore avec toi, dit inutilement l'argenté, plus pour briser le silence que pour démarrer une nouvelle discussion.

- Bien sûr. Quand tu me l'as donnée, tu m'as répété au moins cent fois de ne surtout pas la perdre, répondit l'autre homme, content de pouvoir passer à autre chose.

- Évidemment. C'est un objet d'une valeur inestimable. Et je ne dis pas ça juste parce que c'est du diamant. »

Cécil fouilla la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un flacon identique à celui qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

« Elles auraient été façonnées par le descendant d'un habitant de feu Zanarkand, et leur eau viendrait des ruines inondées de la ville. Il paraît qu'elles ont de grands pouvoirs et qu'elle s'en serait imprégnée.

- Ça doit être vrai vu que l'eau réagit aux esprits.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. »

Cécil rangea les flacons dans leur poche respective et se leva. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres et de se mettre au travail.

* * *

Cloud avait eu le cœur serré de voir les deux hommes s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans la pièce et avait préféré rester avec tout le monde. C'était encore un coup difficile à encaisser. Les adultes, eux, n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier et vaquaient à leurs occupations. Les jumeaux avaient monopolisé l'un des lits pour y éparpiller des feuilles de papier couvertes d'écritures et en discuter. Kain s'était servi un verre d'eau et se détendait dans l'un des fauteuils, très silencieux. Enfin, Rosa faisait les comptes et mettait de côté l'argent pour leurs prochains billets de train.

Le fantôme se laissa guider par de vielles habitudes et se posta à l'une des fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. La neige recommençait à tomber et ajoutait une nouvelle couche blanche toute fraîche sur la ville. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne disparaîtrait et que l'hiver durerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant, ni à Deling City, ni même dans sa ville natale.

Cloud sursauta brusquement. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Une maison vide avec pour seuls habitants une femme d'allure modeste et un petit garçon blond. Un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient sur une place et qui prenaient soin de l'ignorer totalement. Une fille qui venait le prendre par la main pour l'emmener jouer ailleurs. Des pleurs. Beaucoup de pleurs de ne pas pouvoir jouer avec _lui_. CLAC ! Une gifle en pleine figure de la part de la même fille, des années plus tard. Un rêve tourmenté où des mains se tendaient vers lui pour l'emmener. Et puis un grand manoir où on ne le voyait pas, mis à part un homme fou qui lui hurlait de s'éloigner de son portrait. Cloud était parti de réfugier dans un vieux bâtiment et avait attendu là.

« Cloud ? Tout va bien ? » fit une voix inquiète à côté de lui.

Il fallut du temps au blond pour que les images disparaissent enfin et le laissent voir la réalité à nouveau. Rosa semblait soucieuse et l'adolescent comprit pourquoi quand il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Étaient-ce des souvenirs ? Tout lui semblait tellement familier. Oui, il venait probablement de se rappeler de sa vie quand il habitait encore son corps. Cependant, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de blancs pour qu'il puisse savoir où tout s'était produit. La seule chose précise, c'était le visage de la fille brune et ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant ce garçon. Cloud n'avait vu qu'une silhouette et ne savait donc pas à quoi il ressemblait, mais il était certain que cette personne avait été très importante pour lui. Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais fréquenté de filles. Oui, il pouvait affirmer avoir été amoureux de cet enfant. Mais qui était-il ? Pourquoi se souvenait-il de tout ça seulement maintenant ? Ou plutôt : pourquoi justement maintenant ? Il semblait que la marque de Squall se précisait en même temps que la vie passée du blond lui revenait en mémoire. S'il y avait un lien, quel était-il ? Se pouvait-il que Squall soit la silhouette que Cloud avait vue ? Si oui, alors Rosa ne s'était peut-être pas trompée. Il serait fort probable que le blond soit effectivement très attiré par le balafré. Inconsciemment, il était tombé à nouveau sous le charme de la même personne. Cependant, Squall ne le connaissait pas. La seule explication que trouva le spectre, c'était que la malédiction dont il était victime avait bien effacé la mémoire de ses proches. Il en avait été retiré, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Cloud fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées quand la porte de la salle de bain fut ouverte. Cécil et Squall en sortirent avec des visages dénués d'expressions particulières. Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. L'argenté partit se placer près des jumeaux tandis que Squall prit place à côté de Kain. Le fantôme se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de se rappeler d'autres choses...

« On va mettre nos trouvailles en commun, commença Cécil. Je doute fort qu'on puisse faire quelque chose à cette heure-ci mais au moins, nous aurons toute la nuit pour ruminer tout ça. Pour ma part, j'ai pu voir Steiner et Beate. Ils ont entre trente et quarante ans, sont en couple depuis plusieurs années. Ils voulaient voir la maison plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, et on dit avoir entendu une mélodie pendant qu'ils étaient sur les lieux. Après ça, ils ont été admis à l'hôpital après que Monsieur se soit dit qu'il était capable de digérer les petites cuillères. Madame avait plutôt penché pour les cure-dents.

- J'espère au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas usagés quand ils les ont avalés, marmonna Porom. Moi, j'ai vu des personnes plus jeunes : Vaan et Penelo. Ils sont très gentils. Ils m'ont même donné des biscuits et-

- Viens-en au fait, tu veux, le réprimanda Palom avec un air réprobateur.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'y venais. Comme pour les personnes que Cécil a vues, ils étaient allés voir la maison avant de devenir dingues. Rien de bien méchant mais les infirmiers ont préféré les garder un peu pour être certains qu'ils ne seraient dangereux ni pour leur entourage, ni pour eux-même, termina le jumeau. Eux aussi m'ont parlé d'une musique.

- Comme Djidane et Grenat, dit Kain à son tour. Ce sont eux que tu as vu, Squall. Ils ont eu la chance d'être réveillés après leur bain d'eau froide. Je ne donnerai pas trop de détails sur ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Ça rejoint ce que Cécil et Porom ont dit.

- C'est bizarre. On n'a rien entendu quand on s'est rendus sur place, commenta Squall. Enfin, pas moi en tout cas. Cloud ? »

Les yeux se tournèrent vers le fantôme, qui continua à leur tourner le dos. Le châtain en fut assez surpris. Curieux comme l'était l'adolescent, Squall s'était attendu à ce qu'il écoute tout.

« Cloud, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Pardon ? répondit enfin le spectre en se tournant pour faire face à tout le monde, perdu.

- Je disais : on n'a pas entendu de musique quand on est allés près de cette maison, non ?

- Non. Il n'y avait rien du tout, confirma le blond en s'approchant finalement du groupe.

- On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller demain. Qui sait s'il n'y a pas d'indices sur place ? proposa Cécil avec un grand sourire. Mais pour l'instant, je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher. La journée a été longue et je suis mort de fatigue. »

Il était vraiment si tard ? Squall avait du mal à le croire. Cela dit, il avait certainement passé une partie de la journée à être inconscient. Un coup d'œil en direction d'une des fenêtres confirma ses pensées. Le soleil avait bien entamé sa chute à l'horizon et la nuit ne tarderait plus à tomber sur Trabia. Maintenant qu'il le savait, il avait terriblement sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, plusieurs personnes se regroupèrent autour d'une maison à la limite de Trabia. Cécil et Squall avaient déjà préparé leur fiole – qui devaient encore réagir – tandis que le reste de la bande observait la bâtisse dans les moindres détails. Cloud avait pris part aux recherches mais, ne trouvant rien de particulier, il finit par se demander s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose à trouver.

« Elle est vieille, cette baraque ! C'est à de demander comment elle peut encore tenir ! » s'exclama Porom, sans doute aussi découragé que le fantôme.

Aucun des adultes n'avait réagi mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'eux aussi commençaient déjà à se lasser. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas véritablement eu envie de voir les lieux pour les vertus qu'on leur prêtait, mais plutôt pour leurs effets les moins connus.

Cloud soupira longuement et se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas aller jeter un œil à l'intérieur puisque la façade n'apportait aucune réponse. À peine eut-il fini de le penser qu'il fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait entendre quelque chose. Ça venait de l'une des pièces à l'étage. En fermant les yeux, le son se fit un peu plus clair, puis plus fort. Il l'entendait clairement maintenant : c'était une jeune femme qui chantait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais sa voix était pleine de douceur et d'amour. Celui à qui était destinée la chanson devait être très précieux pour cette femme. Sans vraiment y faire attention, le spectre se perdit dans la mélodie, jusqu'à oublier ce pourquoi il était venu ici. Quelle importance après tout ? Rien ne comptait plus que chérir ses proches.

« Cloud ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Le fantôme sortit brusquement de sa transe quand la voix de Squall retentit à ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus de chanson, juste un très, très long silence. Et plusieurs paires d'yeux braquées sur lui. L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche une première fois, la ferma puis se reprit.

« Rien. Ce n'est rien, répondit le spectre en fixant le châtain sans ciller. Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? En privé. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi en privé ? Personne ne pouvait l'entendre...mis à part Rosa. Et les autres pouvaient entendre Squall et deviner de quoi ils parlaient. Décidant d'écouter le caprice de son ami, le châtain suivit le fantôme sur plusieurs mètres. Le duo stoppa à une distance raisonnable du reste du groupe.

« Écoute, je veux bien que ce soit difficile, mais il faudrait vraiment que tu te décides. Et vite. » déclara Cloud, très sérieux.

Le balafré cligna des yeux deux fois, trois fois...

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

- Je parle de tes vœux. Tu n'en as pas encore fait un seul !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que cette histoire de vœu ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne crois pas à ces rumeurs.

- Quel ingrat ! Tu as été choisi parmi des millions de candidats et tu refuses l'offre qui t'as été faite ! s'indigna Cloud.

- … Je risque de ne pas aimer mais : de quelle offre tu me parles ? osa Squall, s'attendant au pire.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te l'ai déjà raconté : les dirigeants du royaume des fées m'ont envoyé ici pour exaucer trois de tes vœux. À t'entendre, on dirait vraiment que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. »

L'expression de Squall se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis il sentit des spasmes nerveux lever le coin de ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Les fées ont une vie bien remplie alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait. »

C'était le comble. Squall respira un grand coup puis tourna les talons pour vite aller rejoindre ses amis. Ceux-ci le regardèrent s'approcher avec ce qui ressemblait à la fois à de l'inquiétude et de l'amusement. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de trouver comment formuler le problème qu'ils avaient sur les bras, mais quand il eut terminé son explication, le balafré fut rassuré de tous les voir acquiescer de la tête.

« Ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, dit Cécil.

- Oui ! Ça veut dire que Cloud est amoureux ! chantonna Porom en sautillant sur place.

- Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Tu me fais honte, le gronda sa sœur en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

- C'est vrai, rit doucement l'argenté. Mais c'est surtout le signe qu'il y a effectivement une force à l'œuvre ici. Une force qui n'est ni bénigne, ni maligne. L'eau de ma fiole n'a pas réagi quand c'est arrivé.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose, Cloud ? voulut savoir Rosa.

- Voyons voir...rien ne m'oblige à répondre à de simples humains. Selon nos règles, je ne suis autorisé à répondre qu'à l'humain auquel on m'a assigné. » répondit le blond en croisant les bras.

Squall se pinça l'arête du nez, agacé. Cloud pouvait être pénible par moments mais alors là, c'était le bouquet. Il espérait que les effets du sort se dissiperaient rapidement, sinon tant pis : il planterait l'esprit sur place.

« Cloud, tu peux me dire si tu as entendu un son quand tu étais près de la maison ? demanda finalement le balafré après plusieurs regards appuyés de la part de ses compagnons.

- Ça oui, il y en avait un. Une jolie chanson chantée par une femme. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça racontait, mais ça venait de l'étage. Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde l'aurait entendue, sinon, lui fit remarquer le châtain. Bon, je doute fort qu'il puisse nous être d'une grande utilité alors je propose d'aller voir Tellah.

- Qui ça ? demanda Rosa.

- Le gardien du musée de Trabia. »

Sans un mot de plus, la petite troupe retourna plus au cœur de la ville, accompagnée des remarques du fantôme sur la laideur du monde humain. Visiblement, celui des fées était caché au beau milieu d'une forêt calme et luxuriante où coulait un ruisseau à l'eau si claire qu'on pouvait compter les poissons qui y nageaient. Si la situation en fit rire plus d'un (Rosa avait décidé d'être l'interprète de Cloud), Squall, lui, avait envie d'aller se jeter du haut d'un pont. En se ridiculisant, le blond le ridiculisait aussi indirectement. Le châtain ne voulait pas que ses amis pensent qu'il se promenait avec un dérangé. La route jusqu'au musée fut bien trop longue pour lui – et trop courte pour les autres – et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à la vue de la porte d'entrée. Il se retint de grimper les marches quatre à quatre et de courir jusqu'à l'accueil de l'établissement. À la place, il conserva un air stoïque et se déplaça calmement. Quand les six adultes arrivèrent devant le bureau d'accueil, le vieillard qui se trouvait là sembla pâlir en apercevant le balafré.

« Pas encore vous. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez cette fois ? »

Tellah jeta des regards paniqués vers le plafond, s'attendant sans doute à ce que l'un des néons explose d'une seconde à l'autre. Squall fut le seul à afficher un sourire amusé.

« La maison en bord de ville, celle qui rendrait les couples heureux, soi-disant je voudrais que vous m'en parliez un peu, dit-il aussi poliment que possible.

- Ah oui, la maison des Dalmasca. Encore une bien triste histoire, marmonna le vieil homme.

- Laquelle ne l'est pas ici, dit aussi discrètement Squall.

- C'est dans cette maison que s'est produite la tragédie de la jeune Ashelia B'nargan Dalmasca, un peu plus d'un siècle plus tôt. C'était une jeune fille de bonne famille et comme beaucoup d'entre elles, elle était promise à un jeune homme depuis sa naissance. Ashelia n'aimait pas cet homme et n'acceptait pas ce mariage. En cachette, elle voyait un garçon nommé Rasler. Il venait d'une famille modeste dont le père construisit un véritable empire par la suite. Si Raminas, le père d'Ashelia, avait pu le prévoir, peut-être que ce terrible drame aurait pu être évité.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rosa en se retenant de rire quand elle entendit un ''si tu en profitais pour faire un voeu ?'' de la part de Cloud.

- Rasler et Ashelia se voyaient en cachette dans un parc près de Trabia – autrefois appelée Dalmasca. Un soir, Raminas les surprit et tua Rasler sans se poser de questions. À ses yeux, il n'était qu'un manant qui allait détruire les beaux projets qu'il avait pris soin de préparer pendant des années. Son geste le fit perdre sa fille, quelques heures plus tard. On raconte qu'Ashelia aurait chanté pendant des heures et que des domestiques seraient entrés dans sa chambre quand ils n'entendirent plus rien. Et pour cause : la malheureuse s'était pendue.

- C'est horrible, commenta Palom en portant les mains à ses lèvres.

- Plus tard, la réussite du père de Rasler entraîna la chute de la famille Dalmasca. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun document pour le stipuler clairement, il me semble logique de penser que ce faisant, il avait vengé la mort de son fils. »

Ce serait donc l'esprit d'Ashelia qui hantait encore la maison. La chanson qu'entendaient les couples qui se rendaient sur place était probablement la même que celle qu'elle avait chantée avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Était-ce dans l'espoir d'éviter à d'autres le malheur qui s'était abattu sur eux ? C'était sans compter sur les effets indésirables du sort. Squall avait vu deux personnes manquer d'attraper une pneumonie. Ou quelques orteils.

« Cette maison est-elle habitée actuellement ? se renseigna Cécil.

- Non. Elle est complètement vide. Vous pourriez y entrer comme vous voulez, répondit Tellah.

- Vraiment ? C'est étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas été vandalisée, fit remarquer Squall.

- C'est un lieu très respecté. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas eu d'autres propriétaires que les Dalmasca après qu'ils en soient partis. »

Il y avait au moins une partie de l'enquête qui serait facile. Si les portes étaient vraiment ouvertes. Sans plus attendre, ils retournèrent tous à la maison Dalmasca d'un pas rapide. Après avoir fait les trois-quarts du chemin, Cloud demanda une nouvelle fois à Squall de le rejoindre, à l'écart des autres, pour pouvoir lui parler. Le balafré ne put retenir un grommellement irrité.

« Non, je n'ai toujours pas envie de faire un vœu, décida-t-il de dire d'emblée pour s'éviter trop de peines.

- Ah, non, c'était pas pour ça. Je suis désolé, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai vraiment pas pu me contrôler, s'excusa le fantôme avec une petite mine.

- Tu veux dire que le sort a pris fin ?

- Il y a quelques minutes, oui. Bref, je voulais te parler d'autre chose.

- Je t'écoute, dit Squall, très sérieux.

- Comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par ce qui touchait les personnes qui allaient voir le bâtiment.

- Ça, pour l'avoir remarqué...

- Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser là-dessus ? »

Là, Squall s'arrêta. Cloud, lui, continua à avancer, pour se retourner quand il remarqua enfin que son ami ne le suivait plus. Il revint sur ses pas pour le rejoindre.

« Je t'ai déjà posé toutes les questions auxquelles je pensais. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Quoi ? demanda le blond, sceptique. Ah, non, pas ces questions-là. Je sais que tu m'as demandé pour la musique mais ce que je veux dire, c'est...enfin... Tu ne t'es pas demandé de qui je pouvais être...amoureux ? »

Il était vrai que sans cette condition, impossible d'entendre la voix d'Ashelia. Cependant, cette question en particulier n'avait pas tellement effleuré l'esprit du balafré.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé parce que j'ai déjà ma petite idée, dit franchement le châtain en regardant l'adolescent droit dans les yeux.

- Q-Quoi ? Mais comment tu peux- commença à paniquer le fantôme.

- Voilà ce que je te propose : quand tu retourneras dans ton corps, tu me diras de qui il s'agit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Cloud n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre. Le sourire qui lui fendait presque le visage en deux était une réponse plus que suffisante. Le spectre s'empressa de retourner auprès de Rosa et des autres avec l'air d'une personne qu'on venait de libérer d'un poids énorme. Squall le regarda partir en premier puis le suivit plus doucement en levant une main pour poser le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elles semblaient encore un peu engourdies. Il eut un sourire timide puis se reprit aussitôt quand il fut près de ses amis. Cécil avait sorti sa fiole et en observait le contenu. Toujours aucun remous. Le balafré ne prit pas la peine de sortir la sienne : celle de l'argenté était tout aussi fiable.

« À mon avis, il va falloir y aller à l'ancienne, déclara Porom, les mains dans les poches.

- Je le crois aussi. Kain ? »

Kain fouilla dans le sac qu'il portait sur le dos et en sortit un petit sac de sel qu'il tendit à Cécil. Squall comprit ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire et pria pour que la maison ne comporte pas trop de pièces.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée, comme le leur avait dit Tellah. Le châtain prévint Cloud de la présence éventuelle d'arachnides de taille conséquente et lui offrit de les attendre dans l'entrée, ce qu'il accepta très vite. Le reste du groupe prit un peu de sel et entreprit d'en déposer un petit tas aux quatre coins de chaque salle. Chaque fois qu'une pièce avait été ainsi sécurisée, quelques gouttes d'eau bénite à son entrée complétait la protection. Petit à petit, l'air dans la maison se fit un peu moins oppressant et l'exorcisme approchait de la fin. Quand il ne resta plus qu'une pièce à terminer, Squall reçut le privilège de laisser tomber les dernières gouttes d'eau. Aussitôt après avoir pris le flacon de la main de Rosa, sa main s'était mise à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Il sentait même de la sueur perler sur son front et dans son dos. Il le savait. Ces quelques gouttes ne feraient pas qu'achever la protection lancée par leur groupe. Elles mettraient également un terme à son voyage.

Décidant d'agir avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis, Squall arrosa l'entrée du salon sur toute sa largeur en prenant soin de contenir les spasmes de son bras. Quand la toute dernière perle aqueuse s'écrasa sur le sol, une douleur déchirante s'étendit sur toute la largeur de son dos. C'était comme si la marque était gravée une seconde fois. Le châtain attendit de se reprendre avant de se tourner vers Cécil et les autres. Quand il le fit, il blêmit en une fraction de seconde.

Devant lui se tenait une femme au visage aussi beau que cruel. Elle portait une longue robe rouge au col bordé de plumes noires, et dont les manches se terminaient par des gants aux doigts crochus. Des perles de verre cliquetèrent quand Ultimécia se tourna légèrement sur le côté. Avec un sourire qui glaça Squall jusqu'à la moelle, elle leva un bras et décrivit des mouvements brefs et précis sur la tapisserie du mur devant lequel elle se tenait. On entendit le papier se déchirer et vit de l'encre couler comme s'il s'était agi de sang provenant de plaies béantes. Quand la sorcière eut terminé, elle adressa un signe de tête au balafré puis disparut. De sa présence, il ne restait aucune preuve sinon un mot :

_Nibelheim_

« Nibelheim ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Porom en tendant un doigt pour toucher l'inscription (mais sa sœur l'en empêcha d'une tape vigoureuse sur le dos de sa main).

- C'est une ville. »

Rosa et Squall tournèrent la tête vers Cloud, surpris qu'il connaisse l'endroit. Il était plutôt reculé et n'attirait pas les foules. Le châtain se doutait de la raison pour laquelle le blond connaissait la ville, et vu l'expression du fantôme, c'était aussi son cas. C'était là qu'il retrouverait sûrement son corps.

_-Petit air pour sérénade-_

_Un jeune homme éprit d'une jeune femme promise à un autre la rencontrait tous les soirs dans un jardin proche de Dalmasca. Cependant, les amants furent surpris pendant l'un de leurs rendez-vous secrets par le père de la jeune femme. Ce dernier tua le jeune homme dans un accès de rage, emporta sa fille avec lui et décida de l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au jour des noces avec celui qui lui était promis. Cependant, il ne passa pas une nuit avant que sa fille, folle de chagrin, ne décide de mettre fin à ses jours. Depuis, les amoureux qui passent devant sa maison entendent une mélodie qui les rend déments._

_-Le jeune homme orgueilleux-_

_Un jeune homme passait le plus clair de son temps à se vanter de son intelligence extraordinaire. « Qui me défiera? » Criait-il dans les rues, sans craindre de recevoir de réponse. Tout le monde savait qu'il était inutile de répondre aux provocations du jeune paon, au risque d'être ridiculisé. _

_Vint un jour où une belle femme, entendant les déclarations du jeune homme, répondit à l'appel. « Tu es bien sûre de toi _»_ s'était moqué le fanfaron, le sourire aux lèvres. La dame était restée très calme et avait écouté avec attention l'énigme que lui donna le plus jeune. Aussitôt la devinette finie, la femme répondit sans se tromper. « Tu as triché! » s'emporta le garçon, vexé d'avoir été remis à sa place par une étrangère. « Ton orgueil va te perdre, et je vais te le prouver dès à présent. » lui dit-elle. Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur du garçon quand l'apparence de la femme changea et que se tint devant lui une sorcière aussi belle que redoutable. _

_« Voici ta punition pour avoir osé me sous-estimer.  
__Toute ta vie, des énigmes tu résoudras  
__Et un an te sera pris chaque fois que tu échoueras. »_

__-_À suivre-_

A/N : Enfin, vous savez tout ce qu'il faut savoir de Squall. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir deux contes à la suite, mais je ne pouvais pas en mettre un en début de chapitre, au risque de gâcher la fin. Du coup, vous vous farcissez tout à la fin. On approche de l'affrontement final ! Je ne sais pas s'il aura lieu dans le chapitre suivant (qui serait le dernier) ou dans un autre. Je verrai ça en écrivant le chapitre. Dans tous les cas, je vous prépare un chapitre bonus inspiré par Douce Agonie, OS sublime écrit par Flammula, que je vous recommande chaudement. =) Mais bon, il faut d'abord que je boucle l'histoire. Ce sera déjà pas mal ! Vous connaissez le refrain : merci à mes lecteurs et méga-merci à ma bêta-lectrice que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde (non, même pas pour le chocolat Milka avec du caramel coulant). À bientôt !

undefined


	12. L'enfant endormi : dernière partie

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

_-L'enfant endormi : dernière partie-_

Le silence qui s'était installé après l'apparition d'Ultimécia était si lourd qu'il en devint assourdissant. Squall s'y était attendu et pourtant le choc n'en était pas moins difficile à encaisser. C'était donc terminé, il avait atteint la fin du chemin. Seulement, il avait l'impression que c'était un précipice qui s'y trouvait. Quel autre choix avait-il à présent, sinon sauter et espérer s'en sortir indemne ? Le ridicule de cette pensée l'aurait fait rire à en pleurer si sa gorge serrée ne l'en empêchait pas.

Personne ne chercha à lui parler en sortant de la maison à présent libre de toute présence paranormale, ni pendant la route du retour jusqu'à l'hôtel. Squall et Cloud se séparèrent du reste du groupe pour retourner dans la chambre du châtain et rassembler ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

La soudaineté de la question prit Cloud au dépourvu, si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer la question que Squall venait de lui poser.

« À quel sujet ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu nerveuse.

- Je dois aller à Nibelheim, se contenta de répondre Squall en gardant les yeux rivés sur le t-shirt qu'il pliait puis dépliait, sans cesse et sans en être conscient.

- Je te suis, bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va s'y passer. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

- Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'y aller. Et puis quelque chose me dit que je dois absolument aller là-bas. Je sais que c'est l'endroit que je cherche depuis tout ce temps.

- Je le crois aussi. »

Squall se redressa, jeta le vêtement dans son sac et tourna enfin la tête vers le fantôme. Ce dernier se retint de hoqueter en voyant la tête qu'il avait. Le pauvre faisait peine à voir avec sa peau plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire et ses pupilles dilatées. Cloud se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Squall avait besoin de soutien, pas de commentaires vexants.

« Si tu es prêt, on y va. » déclara Squall en fermant son sac.

Il enfila gants et blouson puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien la clé de la chambre sur lui puis se rendit à celle de ses amis pour faire ses adieux. Ils lui offrirent leurs encouragements les plus chaleureux et lui firent part de leur espoir de le revoir très bientôt.

Convaincu d'en avoir terminé à Trabia, Squall se rendit à l'accueil, rendit la clé et paya les frais.

* * *

Le voyage jusque Nibelheim avait été relativement long et pénible. Il avait fallu près de douze heures pour arriver à la gare la plus proche de la bourgade, puis une demi-heure de taxi pour atteindre leur destination. Autant dire que le porte-feuille de Squall en avait pris un sacré coup. Il eut d'autant plus de mal à payer que le chauffeur s'était montré au moins aussi agréable qu'un chien enragé.

Le duo se trouva face à une arche en bois décorée. Les lettres de la ville avaient été gravées puis peinte en bas des formes courbées qui ornaient le passage. Au delà, une ville en apparence déserte avait été construite autour d'un puits d'eau. Les maisons n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire mais paraissaient malgré tout très accueillantes. C'était un peu comme voyager en pays étranger et découvrir une nouvelle population. Cloud passa devant le châtain et observa longuement la vue qu'offrait Nibelheim : ses habitations, ses montagnes environnantes, le manoir tout au fond de la ville.

« Je connais cet endroit. » déclara le fantôme.

Sans prévenir, il s'avança à l'intérieur de la ville avec hâte, oubliant totalement qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Squall le regarda filer vers l'une des maisons et tenta de le suivre. Cependant, l'esprit était bien trop rapide pour lui. Le châtain arriva finalement en face de la maison où il lui semblait avoir vu Cloud disparaître. Essoufflé, le balafré prit le temps de récupérer avant de frapper à la porte. À l'intérieur, il entendit un bruit de vaisselle que l'on pose avec précaution, puis des bruits de pas en direction de l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme un peu plus petite que lui. Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient été noués pour faire un chignon dont quelques mèches rebelles étaient parvenues à s'échapper. L'inconnue portait un chemisier marron et un pantalon grisâtre assez grossiers. Par-dessus, son tablier blanc portait des tâches de sauce plutôt récentes.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda la femme.

- Le fantôme qui m'accompagne s'est introduit chez vous sans m'attendre. Ça vous dérange si je rentre pour voir ce qu'il fait ? »

Squall s'attendit à une telle éventualité mais la raya très vite de son esprit. Hors de question de balancer ça à la tête de cette pauvre ménagère. Ça réduirait toutes ses chances de suivre Cloud. Cloud... Il allait se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de faire, et sûrement pas en bien.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda la femme.

- Euh, eh bien... »

C'était le moment où jamais d'être inspiré. Voyant que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, Squall tenta le tout pour le tout.

« En fait, je cherche une personne. J'ai entendu dire qu'il habite ici. Il s'appelle Cloud Strife. »

Le châtain savait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il vit le visage de la châtaine se crisper de façon notable. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Squall jeta un coup d'œil aussi discret que possible. Ils se trouvaient dans l'entrée, qui donnait directement sur le salon devant eux et sur la cuisine, à leur gauche. La maison n'avait pas l'air particulièrement spacieuse.

« Pourquoi cherchez-vous mon fils ? Vous êtes un reporter ? demanda la mère de Cloud, sur la défensive.

- On peut dire ça, mentit à moitié le balafré. Je pense qu'on me considèrerait plus comme un enquêteur.

- Soit vous êtes enquêteur, soit vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Squall ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il savait de qui Cloud tenait ses quelques répliques bien senties. Et son caractère.

« Je connais votre fils, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, offrit le balafré. C'est difficile à croire, mais vrai.

- En effet. Je commence à me demander pourquoi je vous ai laissé entrer chez moi, marmonna la châtaine, plus agacée qu'inquiétée.

- Je ne me trompe pas en avançant qu'il n'y a pas d'araignées ici ? tenta Squall.

- S'il y en a, on en voit très rarement. Elles détestent l'odeur que dégagent les arbres qui entourent la ville, admit-elle.

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne savait même pas comment elles s'appelaient la première fois qu'il en a vu, réfléchit tout haut le châtain.

- Écoutez, jeune homme, si vous avez quelque chose à me demander, je préfèrerais que vous soyez franc avec moi, s'impatienta la mère du blond. Vous prétendez connaître mon fils. J'aimerais savoir quel miracle a rendu ça possible.

- Un miracle, hein ? Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, marmonna le balafré.

- Et arrêtez un peu de grommeler comme ça. C'est très grossier, le sermonna la femme.

- Pardon, s'excusa l'homme. En fait, je voyage depuis Deling City en compagnie de Cloud. De son fantôme, plus précisément.

- Son quoi ?

- Écoutez, je sais que votre fils a subi un vilain maléfice et qu'au lieu d'en mourir, son esprit s'est plutôt détaché de son corps. Il a voyagé très loin et quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi pour l'aider à retrouver son chemin. Quand on est arrivés à l'entrée de Nibelheim, il a filé jusqu'ici. Je ne me trompe donc pas en affirmant que le corps de Cloud se trouve dans cette maison, non ?

- Arrêtez de parler de lui comme d'une vulgaire dépouille, s'il vous plaît. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça... »

La mère de Cloud resta silencieuse et soucieuse pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se diriger vers le fond du salon. Elle fit signe au balafré de la suivre, ce qu'il fit. La châtaine le conduisit au premier étage de la maison puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre la plus au fond du petit couloir. La pièce était généreusement éclairée et propre. L'une des fenêtres était entrouverte pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais et faisait se balancer un fin rideau couleur crème. Il y avait très peu de meubles et Squall comprit très vite pourquoi. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait un lit entouré de plusieurs appareils médicaux : respirateur artificiel, électrocardiographe, cathéters. Et au milieu du labyrinthe de tuyaux et de fils se trouvait un homme inconscient. Il fallut du temps à Squall pour le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de Cloud...avec dix ans de plus. Les cheveux du blond étaient plus longs, coupés grossièrement, et sa barbe n'avait sûrement pas été rasée depuis plusieurs jours. Il était propre et, assez étonnamment, mince. Le regard que le balafré lança à la mère de Cloud dut en dire long sur ce qu'il pensait car elle répondit à ses questions sans même qu'il ait à les formuler.

« Je n'ai jamais eu de gros moyens alors je n'ai pas pu le laisser à l'hôpital. Je me suis occupée de lui, ici, pendant des années. Tout ce que vous voyez ici, c'est une amie infirmière qui a pu se les procurer dans des hôpitaux où elle a de bonnes relations. Je ne paie que les nutriments que je lui injecte régulièrement pour le maintenir en bonne santé. Elle m'a montré comment faire, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vous êtes très courageuse, Madame Strife. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de mères qui seraient capables d'en faire autant.

- Cloud est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à le débrancher. Tant qu'il y aura un espoir, je continuerai à m'y accrocher. »

Squall ne répondit pas. À la place, il chercha le fantôme du regard et le trouva près du lit. Le pauvre n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir. Ce devait être un choc d'apprendre que l'adolescence s'était terminée depuis plusieurs années pour lui. Et à vrai dire, le balafré avait du mal à y croire lui aussi malgré la preuve flagrante sous ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai changé, dit Cloud à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur son corps d'adulte. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'était écoulé autant d'années depuis...

- Le temps ne doit pas s'écouler de la même façon pour vous, lui répondit Squall sans prendre la peine d'être discret madame Strife était déjà au courant. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant.

- Oui, je sais mais...je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis un peu nerveux.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire que ce que tu as vécu pendant tout ce temps ? »

Visiblement, Cloud avait une réponse à laquelle Squall n'avait pas pensé. Le fantôme avait eu l'air extrêmement triste pendant un instant. Mais il se résolut bien vite à regagner son enveloppe charnelle. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'ici. Il devait le faire.

« Merci du fond du cœur, Squall, dit Cloud avec un grand sourire. Et à tout de suite.

- Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à pouvoir faire la pipelette trop vite. » le taquina le balafré en le regardant s'approcher encore un peu plus du lit.

Squall était conscient que la mère de Cloud ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas grave. Bientôt, elle saurait ce qui s'était passé. La forme intangible du blond se fondit avec le corps déserté aussi facilement que si elle ne l'avait quitté que quelques secondes. Le visage du Cloud plus jeune se positionna sur celui de l'adulte puis se remodela pour en prendre la nouvelle forme. Et ce faisant, le Cloud alité prit des couleurs plus vives, plus vivantes. Sa mère hoqueta en observant la transformation subite et accourut au chevet de son fils en un battement de cils. Squall allait la suivre mais son tatouage décida de faire encore des siennes. Des points blancs se mirent à clignoter devant ses yeux et son visage devint écarlate tant il avait mal. Et comme à Trabia, la douleur finit par prendre le dessus et l'entraîna dans des ténèbres sans fin.

* * *

Squall se réveilla dans un lit douillet et chaud. La chambre dans laquelle on l'avait placé ressemblait un peu à celle de Cloud, et il en déduisit qu'il était toujours chez le blond. Il se redressa sur les coudes et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer. La mère de Cloud avait sûrement voulu laver ses vêtements...son blouson y compris. Paniqué, Squall voulut se lever mais stoppa net quand, du coin de l'œil, il perçut un point de lumière sur la table de chevet. Sa fiole était posée là, ainsi que quelques unes des bricoles qui se trouvaient dans ses poches : mouchoir, tickets de caisse, billets de train... Rassuré de savoir le flacon en sûreté, le châtain s'étira longuement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Et il se regarda. Il n'avait même plus de chaussettes. Le reste de ses vêtements l'attendait bien sagement sur le bureau dans le coin de la pièce, pliés et empilés. Squall se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble, pressé d'avoir quelque chose sur le dos. Même si c'était parti d'un bon sentiment, savoir qu'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas l'avait déshabillé le mettait un brin mal à l'aise. Le balafré n'arriva pas à destination que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que la mère de Cloud entra. Elle sursauta en voyant Squall debout à quelques pas d'elle mais se reprit très vite.

« Vous vous êtes réveillé, dit-elle sur le ton de l'affirmation. Ne me dites pas que vous alliez vous habiller ?

- Si ? fit Squall, pris d'un doute (est-ce qu'il faisait bien de chercher à se couvrir?).

- Hors de question. Vos vêtements sont propres et vous n'y toucherez qu'après que vous le soyez à votre tour. La salle de bain est juste là utilisez-la. »

Elle désigna la porte la plus proche de celle de la chambre, dans le couloir.

« Laissez votre caleçon ici. Je viendrai le chercher pour le laver après que vous soyez entré, indiqua la châtaine en faisant mine de sortir de la pièce.

- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je peux le faire moi-même, répondit Squall.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous d'enlever ça et d'aller vous laver avant que je ne vous y oblige. »

Madame Strife sortit en fermant la porte d'un geste vigoureux et fit plus de bruit que nécessaire en descendant les escaliers, sans doute pour signaler au châtain qu'il n'y aurait personne pour le regarder. Il rit par le nez, amusé par la réaction de la femme. Élevé par elle, Cloud avait dû filer droit.

Pendant qu'il faisait sa toilette dans la salle de bain, Squall l'avait entendue monter, aller dans la chambre qu'il occupait puis redescendre. Des serviettes, du savon et un gant de toilette avaient été préparés pour lui, et quand il retourna dans sa chambre, un peignoir était posé sur le lit. Squall fut tenté pendant un instant de porter son pantalon sans sous-vêtement mais quand il imagina la réaction de la châtaine s'il faisait ça, il se dit que finalement, le peignoir était l'option la plus sûre. Enfin, sûre...

« Il est un peu petit, commenta madame Strife en regardant Squall descendre les escaliers pour la rejoindre. Je suis désolée, je n'ai que celui-là et c'est le mien.

- Ce n'est rien, mentit à moitié le châtain.

- Venez vous asseoir. J'ai préparé le déjeuner. »

Il vit deux cuisses de volaille rôties, de petites pommes de terre cuites puis passées dans ce qui devait être la sauce de la viande, de la salade et une bouteille de vin rouge bon marché. Elle avait fait vite pour préparer tout ça. Ou alors il avait pris beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain. Il chercha l'heure et aperçut une horloge dans le salon. Il était déjà 13h20. Squall prit place à table en prenant mille précautions pour ne pas trop écarter les pans du peignoir. La mère de Cloud le regarda faire avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. J'ai déjà vu un homme nu des dizaines de fois, lui dit-elle en servant les pommes de terre.

- Je m'inquiète surtout pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas que vous me sautiez dessus si je vous en montrais trop, répondit naturellement le balafré en lui indiquant, d'un signe de la main, qu'il était assez servi. Merci.

- De rien, et voir ne risque pas de me faire grand chose après vous avoir déshabillé. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé vos fesses bien fermes, comme je les aime. J'en ai un peu profité, désolée. »

Squall, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de vin, l'avala de travers et s'étouffa un peu.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en riant de bon cœur. Désolée, je vous taquinais. Je n'oserais pas.

- Mouais, croassa le châtain en rougissant.

- Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom, lui fit-elle remarquer en servant la viande. Je suis Lucie Strife.

- Squall Leonhart.

- Monsieur Leonhart...je m'excuse d'avoir réagi bizarrement quand vous êtes arrivé. J'avais du mal à croire que vous et Cloud...

- Je comprends parfaitement, dit-il. Vous n'êtes pas la seule. »

Lucie termina de les servir et s'assit à sa place, l'air plus calme que lorsque Squall avait frappé à sa porte.

« Vous avez ramené mon fils jusqu'ici. Jamais je ne vous remercierai assez pour ce que vous avez fait, commença-t-elle en levant vers lui des yeux plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Ça va faire onze ans que je le soigne et je commençais à désespérer de le voir se réveiller. Le jour où vous êtes venu frapper à ma porte, je me demandais si j'avais vraiment le droit de le faire vivre de cette façon. Maintenant, je sais que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Vous avez donné un sens à toutes ces années passées à le soigner. »

Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, le châtain se contenta d'un vague signe de tête. Puis un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

« Vous avez dit « le jour » où je suis venu... Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demanda-t-il.

- Une journée. Vous avez eu un peu de fièvre mais rien de bien méchant. J'imagine que vous deviez être épuisé.

- Et Cloud ?

- Eh bien...il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. Il n'a plus besoin de respirateur artificiel maintenant, et je sais qu'il va mieux, mais il n'a pas ouvert les yeux. Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour ça.

- Après tant de temps passé dans le coma, j'imagine que oui. »

Une fois le repas terminé, Squall aida Lucie à débarrasser, laver et ranger la vaisselle. Son boxer propre, il put aller enfiler ses vêtements. Il avait laissé son blouson et ses gants dans la chambre - la châtaine avait dû voir les traces de brûlures de toute façon – puis l'avait rejointe dans le salon. Lucie avait beaucoup de choses à raconter et elle passa le reste de la journée à parler de son fils et de sa famille. Visiblement, le père du blond n'avait pas été là assez longtemps pour le connaître. Son travail l'avait poussé à partir loin de chez lui et il n'était jamais revenu, laissant une femme et un jeune fils derrière lui. D'après Lucie, Cloud n'avait jamais été un enfant comme les autres. Il était toujours très sage, très gentil, très obéissant...à tel point que c'en était presque trop. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit un peu moins docile, qu'il se forge un véritable caractère mais il n'avait jamais été autre chose qu'un garçon trop doux. Pour son bien à lui, Lucie aurait voulu qu'il ne soit pas comme ça. Les autres enfants ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de lui, l'enfant que tous les adultes auraient rêvé d'avoir. Tout ça pour tomber dans le coma du jour au lendemain...

« J'en viendrais presque à croire qu'être trop gentil réduit les chances de survie dans un monde comme le nôtre. » avait sombrement conclu Lucie.

Ils s'étaient couchés très tard mais malgré ça, Squall eut des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Il avait voulu rassurer la mère de Cloud, mais lui aussi se demandait pourquoi le blond ne se réveillait toujours pas. Et puis il y avait aussi Ultimécia. Elle l'avait envoyé ici mais il ne l'avait pas revue depuis Trabia. Elle avait peut-être simplement voulu qu'il mette un terme au vagabondage de Cloud. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé au début, mais le tatouage était encore là. Il se passerait autre chose pendant son séjour dans la ville recluse, et l'attente usait ses nerfs, lentement mais sûrement. Quand vint le matin, il ne fut pas étonné d'être encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, encore trop grognon pour vouloir communiquer avec quelqu'un, et le reste de la journée se passa à peu près de la même façon. La fatigue le rendait irritable. Ce ne fut qu'en milieu d'après-midi que le calme fut perturbé. Squall était allé se cacher dans la chambre de Cloud pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement – un choix que Lucie avait respecté – quand le blond commença enfin à se réveiller. Le balafré avait immédiatement appelé Lucie et s'était tenu près du lit de Cloud. Ce dernier mit un certain temps à sortir complètement de son long sommeil et quand il le fit, il sembla complètement perdu. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce, semblèrent finir par la reconnaître puis partirent à la recherche de visages. Le blond vit d'abord sa mère, dont il marmonna le nom. La femme le serra contre elle en sanglotant aussi discrètement que possible, heureuse d'enfin retrouver son fils. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle se recula et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues.

« Monsieur Leonhart t'a amené jusqu'ici. J'espère que tu as pensé à le remercier. » dit-elle très vite, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Cloud se tourna enfin vers Squall, et ce dernier reçut un nouveau choc. Maintenant qu'il lui rendait son regard, il semblait être encore plus différent. Si l'esprit de Cloud ne l'avait pas suivi pendant si longtemps, il aurait affirmé avoir affaire à un parfait inconnu. Le balafré lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé geste qui ne lui fut pas rendu.

« Qui.. ? marmonna Cloud, confus.

- Monsieur Leonhart. Tu te souviens de lui, non ? » demanda sa mère.

Le blond, sans doute encore trop faible pour parler correctement, fit non de la tête.

Ce fut un nouveau coup dur pour Squall, celui-là bien plus difficile à encaisser. Ce devait être une mauvaise blague. Cloud ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. C'était impossible. Pas après qu'il l'ait...

La mère du blond, sentant sans doute la détresse de Squall, lui demanda d'aller remplir un pichet d'eau dans la cuisine et de le ramener, ainsi qu'un verre. Le balafré accepta sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sembla entrer en mode d'auto pilotage. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner mais ses membres agissaient d'eux-mêmes. Il fit ainsi le chemin depuis la chambre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis l'inverse sans même avoir à y penser.

Après ça, le temps s'écoula à une vitesse étourdissante. Réveillé, Cloud avait besoin de soins constants et Squall et Lucie alternaient les tâches. L'aide à sa toilette était la seule chose que Cloud n'acceptait que si sa mère s'en occupait; chose que Squall comprit parfaitement. Même si le blond ne l'avait pas oublié, il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu qu'il s'en charge. Le balafré choisit donc de lui prêter main forte pour l'aider à réutiliser ses muscles. Assez étonnamment, Cloud y parvint assez vite, voire même trop. Mais le blond se portait bien, et Squall se rappela que sa mère avait fait attention à lui fournir tous les nutriments dont son corps avait besoin pour rester en bonne santé. Elle avait vraiment fait de l'excellent travail.

Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas beaucoup durant leurs rendez-vous quotidiens, mais le balafré se rendit compte qu'ils tissaient facilement des liens, de la même façon que lorsque Cloud était encore un fantôme. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu, finalement.

Vint enfin le jour où Cloud put se débrouiller seul, sans dépendre de personne. Squall et Lucie l'avaient regardé descendre les escaliers avec une certaine angoisse, mais le blond le fit avec aisance et sans hésitation. Fier de lui, Cloud leur avait souri avec l'air d'un enfant content d'avoir réussi à rouler en vélo sans ses petites roues.

« Maintenant que tu te déplaces facilement dans la maison, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dehors ? lui proposa Squall pendant le repas.

- Pour faire quoi ? demanda Cloud sur un ton un peu trop défensif.

- Prendre l'air, et surtout aller voir un coiffeur, répondit le balafré sans se formaliser de la façon qu'il avait eue de lui parler. Je te le paierai, si tu veux.

- Ce...non, je préfère rester encore un peu ici, marmonna le blond. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt à aller à l'extérieur. »

Chose que Squall pouvait comprendre vu ce que l'extérieur avait eu à offrir à Cloud. Sans le savoir, il conservait peut-être des souvenirs de son existence passée et de ce qu'il avait pu voir pendant son voyage. Le châtain décida alors que si son ami ne voulait pas sortir, alors il fallait que ce soit un coiffeur qui vienne à lui. Ils purent obtenir un rendez-vous pour le lendemain matin et quand le professionnel arriva sur place, Squall se chargea de lui expliquer quoi faire. Il décrivit la coupe du Cloud adolescent telle qu'il se la rappelait et le coiffeur s'exécuta avec précision et rapidité. Des mèches de cheveux couvraient abondamment le sol autour de la chaise sur lequel le client était assis, et ce dernier s'inquiéta d'en voir autant. Il ne tenait pas tellement à finir chauve... Quand la coupe fut terminée, le coiffeur attrapa le grand miroir qu'il avait amené avec lui et le plaça devant Cloud pour qu'il puisse s'admirer. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et leva une main pour la passer parmi les mèches ébouriffées. Il avait les cheveux en pétard mais était bien coiffé. Exactement tels qu'il les avait eus auparavant. Le blond se demanda comment Squall avait pu le savoir alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus dans le passé.

« Comment tu as su que c'était le genre de coupe qui me plairait ? lui demanda Cloud après que le professionnel soit parti.

- Une simple intuition. » répondit vaguement l'autre homme.

Le blond avait beau avoir dormi pendant longtemps, son cerveau fonctionnait encore très bien. Le balafré ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il avait sûrement ses raisons, alors Cloud ne chercha pas à le forcer à s'expliquer. La question fut donc mise de côté et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupations habituelles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite ? demanda Lucie alors qu'elle buvait du café en compagnie de Squall, en début d'après-midi.

- Il y a encore une personne que je dois voir ici. Comme j'ignore quand ça arrivera, si vous pouviez m'indiquer un hôtel où je pourrais-

- Restez ici. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier, le coupa madame Strife d'un ton catégorique. Qui est cette personne ? Tout le monde se connaît à Nibelheim. Je pourrais peut-être vous aider.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'habite pas vraiment ici. Elle m'a juste demandé de la rencontrer. »

Lucie voulut en savoir plus, mais quelqu'un choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte. Elle s'excusa auprès du balafré et partit ouvrir. Squall vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand – il le dépassait d'au moins une tête – imposant et même un peu intimidant. Il avait des cheveux exagérément longs à la couleur de l'argent, et celle de ses yeux était difficile à définir, entre le gris et le vert. Quant à ses goûts vestimentaires, c'était bien simple : il portait beaucoup de noir et un peu de gris foncé.

« Oh, ça fait si longtemps que je te n'ai pas vu ! Comme tu as changé. Te voilà devenu un très bel homme, dit Lucie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Entre donc. Je suppose que tu as su que Cloud s'est réveillé, non ?

- Oui, c'est le sujet de conversation préféré ces derniers temps, répondit l'argenté avec un sourire amical. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Je vais l'appeler. Cloud ! Tu as de la visite ! »

Squall et l'inconnu s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de s'adresser un salut de la tête poli. Le châtain ne l'aimait pas. Du tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait une réponse d'ici peu. Tous deux tournèrent la tête en direction des escaliers pour regarder Cloud les descendre. Quand le blond eut terminé et que son regard se posa sur l'argenté, il se figea sur place.

L'argenté, lui, le rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides.

« Cloud ! Alors c'est vrai, tu t'es enfin réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, ses doigts se resserrant sur le tissu du manteau de l'inconnu, bien qu'avec une légère hésitation. Sentant qu'on ne cherchait pas à le repousser, l'argenté se recula un peu puis écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Cloud dans un baiser passionné. Le blond se laissa aller dans les bras du plus grand, ses joues virant à l'écarlate en à peine une seconde. Lucie poussa une exclamation discrète, surprise, et Squall comprit pourquoi Cloud avait hésité à prendre l'homme dans ses bras : sa mère ne devait pas être au courant de son orientation.

« Se-Seph, je crois que c'est assez. Ma mère nous regarde, lui fit remarquer Cloud en le repoussant doucement quand il jugea que le baiser avait duré assez longtemps.

- Squall, je vous présente Sephiroth. C'est un ami d'enfance de mon fils. Enfin, je crois, dit Lucie.

- Comment ? Cloud ne vous a jamais dit que nous... » commença Sephiroth, confus.

Le balafré commençait à se sentir de trop. Le trio se connaissait depuis des années et lui...ce n'était jamais qu'une vague connaissance. Il finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux les laisser se retrouver tranquillement et prévint Lucie qu'il s'absentait et serait de retour assez tôt dans la soirée. Squall quitta la maison avec l'impression d'avoir des cailloux dans l'estomac. Il lui pesait et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Un peu d'air frais lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Il resserra son blouson (heureusement qu'il avait oublié de le monter dans sa chambre et était resté dans l'entrée) puis mit les mains dans les poches en se demandant où il pourrait bien aller pendant plusieurs heures. Jetant un coup d'œil au manoir à la sortie du village, il décida d'aller dans cette direction. Il traversa Nibelheim d'un pas tranquille, ne croisa que peu d'habitants, qui l'ignorèrent, et commença déjà à se dire que sortir avait été une mauvaise idée. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement chaud et le ciel se couvrait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il trouverait de quoi s'abriter sur la route, sinon il rebrousserait chemin et rentrerait plus tôt que prévu.

Il passa à côté du manoir, y jeta un bref regard peu rassuré puis poursuivit en direction de la sortie de la ville à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se trouva alors en plein dans le col de la chaîne montagneuse dont le mont Nibel faisait partie. Le balafré promena un regard à la ronde tout en marchant, s'émerveillant discrètement de la richesse de la flore locale. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse y avoir autant de plantes différentes dans un espace à priori peu fertile. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un lièvre détaler quand il jugea ne plus être en sécurité et partir se réfugier dans son terrier, en dessous d'un arbre au tronc aussi épais que deux hommes côte à côte. Le balafré regarda de nouveau devant lui et se figea net. Un peu plus loin, la verdure se faisait plus rare et laissait place à de la roche nue et légèrement rougeâtre. Des stalagmites creusées par l'érosion remplaçaient les arbres et constituaient des bois tout droit sortis d'un film d'épouvante. Squall poursuivit encore un peu. Il s'arrêta à la lisière de la forêt de pierre et regarda aux alentours. À quelques mètres de lui, sur sa gauche, il aperçut un pont suspendu, face auquel il se trouva quelques minutes plus tard après avoir escaladé les roches qui lui barraient la route. Un vent fort souffla, faisant se balancer la construction d'apparence fragile. Il n'y avait que du bois et de la corde, le support était loin d'être stable et le balafré se dit qu'il ne serait pas prudent d'essayer de traverser.

« Un visiteur ici ? Si je m'étais attendue à ça. »

La voix d'une jeune femme attira l'attention de Squall, qui pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face. Il vit d'abord une poitrine comprimée dans un joli manteau marron et au dessus, une tête accrochée à un cou. Une bien jolie tête s'il devait être franc. De longs cheveux bruns encadraient le visage rond d'une fille à l'air malicieux, ses yeux noisettes pétillant de malice. Des boucles d'oreille en forme de gouttes blanches s'agitèrent doucement tandis que l'inconnue s'approchait de lui.

« Vous ne seriez pas l'homme qui reste chez les Strife depuis quelques temps ? demanda-t-elle quand elle fut assez proche.

- En effet, répondit le balafré, incertain. C'est bien moi.

- Je suis Tifa, une amie d'enfance de Cloud, se présenta la brune en tendant une main gantée. J'imagine que vous devez bien le connaître.

- Squall Leonhart, et oui, je le connais. Un peu, ajouta-t-il après une rapide réflexion.

- Vous vous rendiez aussi sur le Mont Nibel ? Ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?

- Si vous connaissez un chemin un peu plus sûr, je vous suis.

- Plus sûr ? On n'y accède qu'en empruntant ce pont. »

Comme pour appuyer les propos de Tifa, le pont derrière Squall se mit à grincer bruyamment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un troupeau de chocobos pourrait passer qu'il tiendrait toujours. » l'encouragea la brune en passant devant.

Elle posa un pied sur la première planche, puis le second, et fit plusieurs pas avant de se tourner vers le châtain pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait la suivre. Résigné – ou devenu suicidaire – Squall lui emboîta le pas. Jamais un pont ne lui avait paru aussi long. C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin...ou comme s'il ne l'atteindrait jamais parce qu'il terminerait la course au fond du ravin. Les cordes craquaient régulièrement et ne l'aidaient en rien à penser à autre chose qu'à une chute éventuelle. Le balafré se concentra sur les mollets de Tifa pour éviter de trop regarder le vide, qui l'attirait aussi sûrement que l'aimant appelait les métaux. Quand ses pieds se posèrent enfin sur un sol ferme, il laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ignorait avoir retenu pendant tout ce temps. Il comprit alors pourquoi il était si essoufflé.

« Voilà, on ne peut pas aller plus loin, déclara Tifa en mettant les mains dans ses poches, les yeux levés vers l'entrée condamnée d'un ancien tunnel.

- Pourquoi c'est barré ? voulut savoir le balafré en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

- Au delà de ce tunnel, il y a le réacteur Mako. Il est tombé en panne il y a des années, avant même que je sois née, et la société à qui il appartenait a préféré bloquer l'accès par mesure de sécurité.

- Et vous venez ici pour... ?

- Pour rendre hommage à mon père. Il travaillait là quand l'accident s'est produit. D'après ma mère, il était déjà trop tard quand les secours sont arrivés sur place. Elle a été tellement choquée par sa mort que je suis née avec un peu plus d'un mois d'avance. »

Le duo marqua un temps de silence respectueux. Squall laissa la jeune femme tranquille, soucieux de ne pas la gêner. Le châtain en profita pour mieux observer les environs. Il pouvait voir Nibelheim au loin, à moitié cachée par les flancs des montagnes. Vue de cette façon, on aurait presque pu penser avoir affaire à une ville fantôme. Heureusement que Squall savait pouvoir y trouver des personnes bien vivantes, sinon il aurait été réticent à y aller.

« Dites-moi un peu ce qui vous a amené ici, dit la brune quand elle se sentit prête à briser le silence.

- Je voulais me promener mais ne savais pas où aller, confia le châtain en haussant les épaules.

- Mais non, pas ça, rit Tifa. Pourquoi être venu à Nibelheim ? Il n'y a vraiment rien à y voir.

- Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Une femme, précisa Squall.

- Ah bon ? répondit l'autre adulte avec un sourire franc. Ça tombe bien, moi j'attendais qu'un homme vienne et m'emmène loin de cette ville. »

Le balafré eut des doutes mais quand ils retournèrent en ville et que Tifa se tint de plus en plus près de lui, il sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Elle était en train de le draguer et elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main et Squall, n'osant pas la contrarier pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la laissa faire sans broncher. Ils arrivèrent sur la place de la ville, près du puits d'eau, et ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés. Tifa lui fit face et prit sa seconde main dans la sienne, puis les serra très fort. Et le châtain comprit pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à résister : elle avait de la poigne.

« Si vous le voulez, on pourrait peut-être se retrouver ici ce soir. Je pourrais vous montrer d'autres endroits, d'autres choses intéressantes. »

En plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune, Squall fut parcouru de frissons. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tifa était bien trop différente et en très peu de temps. Ce n'était pas naturel. Et puis la façon qu'elle avait de le regarder donnait plutôt l'impression qu'elle était en train d'essayer de l'hypnotiser, et non de l'inciter à accepter son offre. Inconsciemment, Squall baissa les yeux vers la poitrine de Tifa et déglutit.

« Quelle heure ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête pour regarder le visage de la femme.

- Dix heures, ça vous irait ?

- Ce serait même parfait. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

La brune sourit, lâcha les mains de Squall et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Et l'homme la regarda faire avec un drôle de pressentiment.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, la famille Strife, Squall et Séphiroth – que le châtain maudit d'avoir accepté de diner avec eux – discutait de la rencontre entre le balafré et l'amie d'enfance de Cloud. Squall n'avait pas hésité à donner des détails, curieux de savoir si l'un d'entre eux susciterait une réaction inattendue chez son auditoire. Il dut attendre d'avoir mentionné le baiser que Tifa lui avait donné pour que quelqu'un réagisse, Cloud en l'occurrence.

« Elle a vraiment fait ça ? demanda-t-il, sceptique. C'est étonnant.

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Squall, feignant la surprise.

- Tifa a toujours été très timide. Enfin, elle se faisait facilement des amis, mais quand il était question de petit ami, c'était une fille totalement différente. C'était limite si elle était capable de regarder le garçon dont elle était amoureuse dans les yeux.

- Les gens changent en grandissant, Cloud, intervint Séphiroth en lui adressant un sourire amusé. Tifa n'est plus une enfant. Elle s'est affirmée avec le temps, voilà tout. »

Le balafré ne releva pas, même s'il en mourait d'envie. Il connaissait plusieurs personnes qui n'avaient pas changé depuis l'adolescence. Son propre père était l'exemple parfait. Même passé trente ans, il était toujours aussi immature et irresponsable que lorsqu'il en avait dix. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui avaient poussé Squall à partir de chez ses parents. Ça et sa malédiction. Elle avait au moins eu ce bon côté de l'éloigner de son paternel avec qui il avait toujours eu d'énormes difficultés à tisser des liens. Sa mère, elle, était la prunelle de ses yeux et même si l'impression de l'abandonner avait été forte, elle n'avait pas pu surpasser l'envie de la libérer de la tension constante qui régnait dans leur maison. En voyant Cloud et sa mère, Squall se dit qu'il aurait sans doute mieux vécu si Laguna avait habité ailleurs. Mais d'un autre côté, le châtain aurait eu du mal à laisser sa mère seule. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il reconnut que son père servait à quelque chose.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Squall ne suivit plus rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui et manqua donc les nombreux regards suspects que Cloud lançait en direction de l'argenté. Il termina son repas avant tout le monde, resta à table par politesse uniquement puis annonça qu'il devait voir quelqu'un un peu plus tard et avait donc besoin de se préparer. Il monta dans sa chambre temporaire, se passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux pour les placer un peu mieux puis vérifia qu'il n'oubliait rien : porte-feuille, gants, fiole... Certain qu'il avait tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin, il quitta la maison un quart d'heure avant le moment du rendez-vous. Il s'installa près du puits d'eau et leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit une multitude d'étoiles étinceler dans le firmament et s'émerveilla du spectacle qu'elles offraient. Elles étaient si nombreuses que le ciel paraissait plus bleu par endroits. Jamais encore il n'avait vu de phénomène semblable.

« Le ciel de Nibelheim est bien plus beau que la ville elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Squall sursauta légèrement, tiré de ses pensées. Tifa le rejoignit sans quitter le ciel du regard, le tout sans trébucher. Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna au cœur de la ville, puis en direction du vieux manoir abandonné. Elle se dirigea vers la grille d'entrée et la poussa sans avoir besoin de forcer. Elle n'était même pas verrouillée et vu l'état des lieux, Squall comprit que ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'était une véritable ruine. Ils avancèrent sur l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée puis pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du château. Le hall d'entrée était spacieux, des escaliers de chaque côté menant à l'étage supérieur, et dans un état pitoyable. La tapisserie se décollait des murs, le bois pourrissait et les fenêtres étaient presque toutes fissurées. Malgré cela, aucun son de l'extérieur ne pouvait être entendu et Squall se dit que l'inverse était probablement vrai lui aussi, ce qui ne fit pas pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

Quand il entendit un bruit de tissu jeté à terre, il reporta son attention sur Tifa et la vit commencer à retirer ses vêtements. Choqué, il se reprit rapidement et l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Il fait trop froid ici, vous allez tomber malade, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Vous préférez aller à l'étage ? Il n'y fera pas plus chaud, ricana la jeune femme et le poussant un peu pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures, qui rejoignirent le manteau au sol.

- Je préfèrerais que vous n'enleviez rien du tout et que vous arrêtiez ce cirque.

- Vous n'avez pas envie de moi ? Vous n'aurez pas souvent l'occasion de toucher une poitrine comme la mienne. Avouez que vous en mourez d'envie, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en se collant à lui, sa poitrine pressée contre son torse en signe d'invitation.

- Je suis bien tenté, oui, mais je doute que ce soit votre cas, dit fermement le balafré en posant les mains sur les épaules de Tifa pour l'éloigner de lui. Vous n'êtes pas vous-même, Tifa.

- Pas moi-même ? répéta-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

- Souvenez-vous. Le garçon dont vous étiez amoureuse, comment vous comportiez-vous avec lui ? »

La brune cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et fit un pas en arrière, perturbée. Elle leva une main à son front et le frotta vigoureusement, comme si une vilaine tâche s'était trouvée là.

« Le garçon que j'aime...mais il ne m'aime pas en retour. Je lui ai fait du mal, tellement de mal. Je m'en veux, se mit-elle à dire en sanglotant. J'ai été horrible avec lui. Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée, Cloud. »

Lorsque Tifa prononça le prénom du blond, son corps se raidit un instant puis tous ses muscles se relâchèrent. Squall se précipita vers elle et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Elle s'était évanouie.

« Tu es trop honnête, Squall Leonhart. »

Le châtain sentit ses cheveux se hérisser le long de sa nuque. Délicatement, il allongea Tifa près de l'entrée et se tourna vers la mezzanine, d'où la voix provenait. Il distingua une silhouette devant les fenêtres, la forme de la coiffure trahissant l'identité de la personne qui se tenait là. Ses cheveux étaient enveloppés dans des tissus rigides de chaque côté de sa tête, et quelques perles de verre avaient été cousues le long des accessoires, cliquetant chaque fois que la femme bougeait la tête. Quand les yeux de Squall croisèrent ceux d'Ultimécia, il eut l'impression que le sol sous ses pieds s'était dématérialisé et qu'il tombait dans un trou sans fin. Pourtant, quand il baissa la tête, le plancher était bien là.

« Pourquoi avoir repoussé les avances de cette jeune femme ? Elle n'est pas ton genre ? Pourtant, je l'ai sélectionnée avec soin pour être certaine qu'elle te plaise. Un joli visage, un corps appétissant, une voix charmante. Un rustre comme toi aurait dû se jeter sur elle sans remettre sa sincérité en cause. » dit la sorcière, qui se trouvait à présent devant Squall. Il ne s'était pourtant pas écoulé assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse descendre les marches sans que le châtain ne la voie faire.

« J'ai mes principes, rétorqua Squall. J'ai des défauts mais pas celui de profiter des femmes.

- Ça, des défauts, tu en as, jeune homme, ricana froidement Ultimécia en s'approchant de lui. Trop sûr de toi, fier, arrogant. En somme, tu es une personne détestable.

- Vous m'avez fait faire tout ça uniquement pour me dire ça ? Vous auriez pu le faire dès le début. Ça m'aurait évité bien des ennuis.

- J'aurais pu, en effet, dit la femme en acquiesçant lentement de la tête. Mais quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à faire ça ? Et surtout, quel sens donner à la marque que je t'ai laissée en agissant ainsi ? Ç'aurait été ridicule. Non, j'avais besoin que tu fasses tout ça et qu'on se retrouve ici une fois que je te sentais prêt.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- Prêt à admettre que tu avais besoin de changer, bien sûr. Ton opinion du monde est-elle toujours la même après les épreuves que tu as endurées ? Te sens-tu toujours supérieur aux autres ? »

Supérieur ? D'accord, Squall reconnaissait qu'il avait un égo surdimensionné, mais quand même pas à ce point-là. Il ne s'était jamais cru meilleur que les autres...si ? Son estomac se contracta violemment à cette pensée et il se sentit nauséeux. Il finirait par s'évanouir à son tour si ça continuait. Le châtain sentit son corps basculer vers l'arrière, puis se stabiliser quand il s'appuya contre un corps stable. Il sentit des bras glisser et entourer sa taille, puis des mains se poser sur son abdomen.

« Personne ne voudra de toi dehors. Je suis la seule qui puisse te comprendre, Squall, alors reste ici avec moi, lui chuchota Ultimécia à l'oreille.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda Squall d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas ta réponse. »

La voix cajoleuse changea et devint amère. Les mains sur le ventre de Squall se contractèrent brusquement et il eut tout juste assez de temps pour se libérer de l'étreinte avant que les griffes de la sorcière n'entament la chair de son abdomen. Son t-shirt, lui, avait été déchiré. Squall jura à voix basse et envoya son regard le plus noir à Ultimécia, qui se dressa de toute sa hauteur, toute émotion balayée de son visage.

« C'est très simple, Squall Leonhart. Soit tu acceptes et nous vivons ensemble pour l'éternité, soit tu refuses et je te tue ici-même. Le choix t'appartient. »

_-À suivre-_

A/N : Que va choisir Squall ? Refuser et se faire égorger comme un porc, ou accepter et vivre heureux avec Ultimécia jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? XD La réponse est claire, oui, mais il y a d'autres questions moins évidentes qui attendent toujours une réponse. Rassurez-vous, elles viendront avec le tout dernier chapitre. Comme chaque fois que je boucle une fic, je suis un peu nerveuse. Est-ce que la fin conviendra ? Est-ce que j'aurai pensé à tout ? C'est toujours un véritable casse-tête ! On sait comment ça va se terminer mais quand il faut l'écrire en toutes lettres, c'est là que ça devient vraiment délicat. Bref, j'espère que tout le monde est prêt pour le dénouement. Sinon...vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire tout de suite. 8D Merci d'avoir continué à me suivre jusqu'ici, et Flammula, reçois ces magnifiques cœurs roses en signe de reconnaissance pour m'avoir relue.


	13. Les contes maudits

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_-Les contes maudits-_

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Le laisser seul dans ce genre de situation, c'était de l'inconscience. Ou de la torture, il n'avait pas encore décidé. Bon, d'accord, il n'était pas complètement seul mais vu les circonstances, c'était du pareil au même.

« Quelque chose t'ennuie ? »

Cloud se mordit la lèvre inférieure et évita le regard de Séphiroth. La mère du blond leur avait proposé de se retrouver plus tranquillement à l'étage en promettant de ne monter que plus tard. Sans doute n'avait-elle pas eu d'arrière pensée en disant ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. L'argenté avait sauté sur l'occasion, lui, et ce fut ainsi que Cloud se retrouva sur son lit, coincé entre le matelas et son amant peu enclin à le laisser partir.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ça va un tout petit peu trop vite ? couina presque le blond, ses joues rougissant quand il se rendit compte qu'il réagissait comme une biche effarouchée.

- Cloud, je t'ai attendu pendant tellement longtemps, dit l'argenté en posant tendrement une main sur la joue du blond. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de te brusquer un peu.

- Justement, à ce propos..., commença l'autre homme, nerveux. Écoute, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Tu me laisses m'asseoir convenablement ? »

L'argenté grommela quelque chose sourdement mais obéit malgré tout. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et aida le blond à se redresser. Ce dernier l'en remercia et chercha comment il pourrait bien faire part de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Se disant qu'il pourrait se passer des semaines avant qu'il ne trouve une solution, il décida de plonger la tête la première et de voir comment tout se finirait.

« D'abord, je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment content de te revoir, dit Cloud d'une voix qu'il espérait sincère.

- Moi aussi, répondit aussitôt l'autre en lui prenant la main.

- Mais après coup, il y a certains détails qui me sont revenus en mémoire. Par exemple, tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai avoué que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent ?

- C'est du passé, Cloud. Je ne m'en souviens pas et franchement, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. »

Et voilà ce qui le chiffonnait le plus. Cloud savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu oublier ce jour-là. Le blond, lui, s'en souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie. Séphiroth l'avait longtemps fasciné mais comme tous les autres enfants, il l'évitait. C'était grâce à Tifa si les deux garçons avaient fini par se parler et se lier d'amitié. Ils étaient devenus inséparables, jusqu'au jour où Cloud avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour l'argenté. Au pire, le blond s'était préparé à ce qu'ils soient trop gênés pour se parler mais ça serait probablement passé avec un peu de temps. À la place, Séphiroth l'avait injurié, frappé et avait fait comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Cloud avait été tellement chagriné... Sa mémoire après ce jour était totalement vide, et il se douta que ce devait être à cause de sa période passée dans le coma. Et voilà qu'après toutes ces années, Séphiroth réapparaissait devant lui, heureux de le retrouver, et l'embrassait. Ce n'était pas logique et pourtant, une part de Cloud se disait que le temps lui avait peut-être permis de comprendre qu'il avait été injuste envers son meilleur ami et qu'il était prêt à lui donner une chance. Ce serait merveilleux mais...

« Je voudrais tellement te croire, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme...comme si j'avais une mauvaise copie de l'ancien Séphiroth en face de moi. Et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

- Une copie ? cracha l'argenté, soudain furieux.

- Mets-toi un peu à ma place ! La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé, tu m'as insulté et blessé comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu ne crois pas que c'est normal de se méfier après ça ? »

Cloud avait haussé le ton, et l'argenté grimacé. Le blond avait cru que c'était une réaction au bruit mais quand Séphiroth se prit la tête dans les mains et se mit à tenir des propos incohérents à voix basse, il comprit que c'était autre chose qui avait suscité cette réaction. Inquiet pour l'autre homme, Cloud l'appela doucement et tendit une main pour lui toucher l'épaule. Elle fut brutalement repoussée et à la place du regard aimant auquel il avait eu droit quelques minutes plus tôt, celui qu'il reçut ne le rassura pas une seule seconde.

« Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? dit l'argenté d'une voix sourde en observant les alentours.

- Seph ? demanda le blond, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais ici ? Tu devrais être mort, continua Séphiroth en se levant. Les monstres dans ton genre devraient tous l'être. »

Le sang de Cloud se glaça quand il reconnut les mêmes mots que l'argenté avait prononcés après avoir appris que son meilleur ami l'aimait d'amour. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il était foutu, que l'autre homme allait le tuer et partir comme si de rien n'était. Mais à la place, Séphiroth lui cracha à la figure et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, puis de la maison. Le blond resta assis là, sans bouger, même quand Lucie vint le voir pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Il l'entendit vaguement dire que Séphiroth n'avait pas l'air content, qu'il avait claqué la porte en partant et qu'il avait besoin de se nettoyer la figure. Quand sa mère revint avec un gant de toilette humide et le frotta contre sa joue salie, la gravité des faits frappèrent Cloud avec la violence d'un coup de poing en plein estomac. D'abord Squall avait décrit Tifa comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne portant le même nom que son amie d'enfance, et à présent le comportement étrange de Séphiroth... Était-ce un hasard qu'ils soient tous les deux visés par ces brusques changements de caractère? Une migraine subite le força à fermer les yeux. Squall était ici pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Une personne qui lui voulait du mal. Cloud ignorait comment, mais il le savait. En était même certain.

« Squall a des problèmes. Je dois aller le retrouver, marmonna le blond.

- Il est assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit où il est allé ? insista le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Cloud, tu ne vas pas sortir maintenant ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Et tu ne sais même pas où le trouver !

- Je demanderai. Je te promets de ne pas insister si je ne le vois pas. »

Ignorant les appels de Lucie, Cloud attrapa sa veste et sortit. Il se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans se soucier du fait qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis des années. S'il y pensait trop, il se dégonflerait et ferait demi-tour alors que son ami avait besoin de lui. Si seulement Squall avait donné ne serait-ce qu'un indice qui l'aiderait à savoir où il était parti. Cloud traversa la ville en jetant des regards frénétiques à la ronde. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dehors à cette heure tardive et il ne pourrait donc pas se renseigner auprès des habitants. Il continua sa route vers la sortie de la ville, en direction du col. Il allait s'y rendre quand un détail attira son regard. Le portail du manoir était grand ouvert. Depuis les chambres chez lui, il pouvait l'apercevoir et depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était toujours resté fermé. Suivant son intuition, le blond s'y rendit. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il posa une main sur la poignée et fut pris de vertiges. Il cessa aussitôt de la toucher, comme s'il venait de s'y brûler. Il avait des fourmis dans les doigts. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se préparer à un second choc éventuel, il posa rapidement la main sur le bouton de porte et tenta de l'ouvrir.

Elle était verrouillée.

« Squall. » chuchota Cloud, impuissant, en levant les yeux vers le manoir.

* * *

« Vous parlez d'un choix. Vivre avec une sorcière ou mourir ? Les deux me seraient insupportables, déclara Squall en croisant les bras. Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que vous me faites subir ça ? Nous n'avons aucun lien.

- Détrompe-toi, nous sommes bel et bien liés, lui répondit Ultimécia en observant les griffes de ses gants auxquels des bouts de tissu étaient restés accrochés.

- Liés ? Comment ? »

La femme secoua lentement la tête comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant qui ne comprenait rien ce qu'il était certainement à ses yeux. Elle se souleva dans les airs et s'assit sur un siège que Squall ne voyait pas.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Personne ne t'en a parlé, commença-t-elle. La malédiction qui te frappe ne te visait pas toi en particulier. Elle a été jetée sur l'un de tes ancêtres, un dénommé Cid Kramer. Peut-être en as-tu entendu parler ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le balafré.

- Il a vécu bien des années avant ta naissance, et même avant celle de ton arrière grand-père. Nous appartenions à la même époque, lui et moi. Et il y avait aussi cette Edea. »

Squall fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait le nom d'Edea qui ne l'avait jamais entendu ? Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était qu'elle avait visiblement vécu auprès de deux personnes dont il ignorait tout et ça, c'était plus qu'étrange. Quoi qu'il paraissait que la sorcière n'avait jamais voulu trop en dire sur elle-même. C'était peut-être pour ça que Squall ignorait l'existence d'Ultimécia et de son supposé ancêtre.

« Je sens une certaine rancœur quand vous prononcez son nom. Pourquoi ? voulut savoir le balafré.

- Je suppose que je pourrais te dévoiler toute l'histoire puisqu'elle te concerne plus ou moins directement, réfléchit tout haut Ultimécia. Rien de tout ce que je vais te dire n'a été consigné dans un livre, car c'est une histoire qui aurait pu ternir la réputation de cette très chère Edea. Et personne ne voulait ça. »

Encore un peu et elle allait dire à Squall que ce n'était pas elle la méchante de l'histoire. La bonne blague.

« Edea et moi étions en compétition depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Nous avons développé des dons pour la sorcellerie très tôt, plus que la moyenne, et on nous comparait souvent. En grandissant, nos convictions en la matière ont vite divergé. Elle ne voulait utiliser ses pouvoirs que pour faire le bien autour d'elle et aider tout le monde. Moi, je les voyais plutôt comme un moyen d'apporter l'ordre et l'obéissance dans une société où chacun faisait sa loi. Nous avons fini par nous disputer et poursuivre notre ascension chacune de notre côté.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas toujours été ennemies ? demanda Squall, confus.

- Pas au début. Nous nous motivions l'une l'autre, et c'est bien ça qui nous a permis de devenir de puissantes sorcières. Cependant, ses opinions bridaient ses capacités. En s'empêchant de parcourir toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, elle en a amoindri la puissance. J'ai découvert où se trouvaient mes limites, et elles s'étendaient bien au delà des siennes. Et pourtant... »

Le visage d'Ultimécia se ferma pendant un court instant, et Squall crut même qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se reprit très vite.

« C'est elle qu'il a choisie. Elle qu'il a aimée. Elle qu'il a suivie jusqu'à son dernier souffle. J'étais meilleure qu'elle, moins insouciante, plus terre-à-terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lui trouver ?

- _Un cœur ? _pensa amèrement le châtain.

- Quand je lui ai avoué avoir des sentiments pour lui, il s'est excusé et m'a répondu qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Cette moins que rien. Cependant, je n'avais pas fait tous ces efforts pour finir dans l'ombre d'une perdante, alors je suis retournée le voir une seconde fois et je lui ai jeté un maléfice, le même que celui que tu portes. La pauvre chérie avait fondu en larmes, incapable de m'arrêter. Ça aurait dû me faire plaisir, mais ça n'a fait que m'agacer encore plus. Quand le maléfice fut lancé, je lui ai laissé deux choix : soit il serait condamné à résoudre des énigmes pour le reste de sa vie, soit il quitterait cette chiffe molle pour se joindre à moi. Mais Cid ayant ton charmant caractère, il s'est cru assez fort pour venir à bout du sort, et ces idiots ont préféré ne rien faire. Quand Cid a finalement poussé son dernier souffle, Edea s'est donné la mort. »

Alors ce maléfice, c'était juste à cause d'une histoire d'amour complètement stupide ? Squall n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On jouait avec sa vie pour...pour une amourette impossible ?

« Et en quoi est-ce que ça me regarde ? ragea-t-il, ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai fait ça ! Cette fille ne vous a rien fait, elle non plus ! Et l'autre abruti qui passe son temps à coller Cloud, lui aussi vous le manipulez ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pauvre, pauvre enfant. Tu ne comprends rien à rien, le plaignit Ultimécia. N'as-tu donc pas compris que tout est lié en ce monde ? Il n'y a pas un seul élément, pas un seul atome qui n'existe sans avoir d'incidence sur tout le reste. »

Elle laissa le temps au balafré de digérer ses paroles. Il fallut un peu de temps à Squall avant d'assembler une partie des pièces du puzzle et quand il y parvint, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

« Cloud est lié à moi alors ? Et à vous aussi ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Quand je suis allée dans mon futur pour y voir comment se dérouleraient mes plans, je vous ai vus, toi et lui, vous rencontrant dans le manoir Carraway. Vous vous attachiez bien vite et quand Cloud avait retrouvé son corps, moi, je n'étais plus qu'un vague souvenir, une gêne détruite. Je suis intervenue directement quand ces mioches ont maudit Cloud. J'ai envoyé son esprit dans le futur pour réduire les chances que vous vous rencontriez.

- Mais ça a échoué, conclut Squall.

- Alors il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : vous guider jusqu'ici et quand vous seriez sur place, je n'aurais plus qu'à exploiter vos points faibles pour parvenir à mes fins. Cloud aimait beaucoup cet homme quand il était plus jeune. Je crois même que c'est toujours le cas, non ? »

Ça...Cloud n'avait même pas cherché à repousser l'argenté. Et ils avaient l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien. Oui, ils filaient le parfait amour. Squall ne put retenir un sourire amer d'apparaître sur son visage crispé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Cloud ne le croirait plus s'il allait le prévenir des plans d'Ultimécia. Le blond avait tout oublié des semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit...des promesses qu'ils s'étaient faites.

« Crois-moi, Cloud est plus heureux comme ça. La personne la plus chère à son cœur est près de lui. Quant à cette fille, elle a rempli son rôle de guide à la perfection et t'a conduit jusqu'à moi. Quand elle reprendra ses esprits, elle ne se souviendra pas de ce qui s'est passé. Personne ne saura donc que tu es venu ici et ils penseront que tu as simplement quitté la ville. »

Ultimécia leva le bras droit et claqua des doigts. Squall eut alors la sensation que son corps pesait plus lourd qu'il ne le devrait. Du plomb semblait avoir pris la place du sang dans ses veines et il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Même cligner des yeux demandait un effort colossal. Il sentit des larmes se rassembler pour tenter d'humidifier ses cornées trop sèches tandis que la sorcière s'approchait de lui une nouvelle fois. Elle l'observa des pieds à la tête avec un regard plein de tendresse. Ultimécia laissa sa main droite courir le long du bras de Squall jusqu'à se trouver sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement quand il avait ton âge, murmura-t-elle, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion. Des siècles vous séparent et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en vie. Tu as son visage, sa voix, le même comportement. Si seulement...si seulement je n'étais pas obligée de te forcer à rester à mes côtés. »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de l'embrasser. Squall se força à bouger et, s'attendant à une plus grande résistance de la part de son propre corps, il la repoussa plus brutalement qu'il ne le voulut et la fit tomber à terre, lui-même atterrissant sur son postérieur avec fracas. Il se releva rapidement et la domina de toute sa hauteur. Ultimécia, elle, resta assise à terre, prostrée, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

« Je me fiche pas mal de tout ça. Je suis Squall Leonhart, pas cet homme dont vous me parlez, alors je refuse de rester ici avec vous. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me laisser tuer après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que tu vas te défendre ? demanda la sorcière en levant calmement les yeux vers lui. Me tuer, peut-être ?

- Allez savoir, fanfaronna Squall avec un sourire en coin.

- Vraiment, tu es détestable. »

Sans autre avertissement, Squall sentit une nouvelle fois le sol s'éclipser sous ses pieds, mais il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il tenta d'ignorer la sensation désagréable et se força à regarder autour de lui. Il retint un juron quand il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. N'écoutant que ses réflexes, il bondit vers l'avant et fit volte face, voyant ainsi Ultimécia entourée de ce qui ressemblait à des flèches lumineuses. Les yeux écarquillés, Squall les vit fondre vers lui à l'unisson en un battement de cœur. Il en sentit plusieurs lui écorcher bras et jambes, d'autres le manquer avant d'aller éclater au sol avec un bruit de verre brisé. Refusant de se laisser subjuguer, le balafré profita d'une ouverture dans l'attaque de son adversaire pour s'élancer vers elle, le poing serré. Il le leva et visa l'estomac de la sorcière, vit sa main rencontrer le tissu...et le traverser. Surpris, Squall ne chercha même pas à esquiver la main qui vint se plaquer contre son visage.

« Idiot. Tu n'as donc rien appris de tes rencontres avec tous ces esprits ? » se moqua l'argentée en soulevant le châtain de terre. Une flèche traversa le crâne de Squall et ce dernier hurla alors qu'il s'écroulait à terre, les mains plaquées sur ses yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien, avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient et se sentait incapable de tenir debout pour le moment. Il paniqua, clairement conscient que dans l'état où il était, Ultimécia aurait pu faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Si seulement il avait quelque chose pour se défendre...

« Tiens, prenons l'exemple de ton très cher ami Cloud. N'as-tu pas remarqué que jamais tu n'as pu le toucher ? dit-elle, totalement indifférente à l'évidente détresse du balafré.

- Cloud...n'a que rarement réussi à entrer en contact physique avec les vivants...pas comme vous, répondit Squall en plissant les yeux pour essayer de dissiper la brume qui l'aveuglait.

- Rarement parce que je suis intervenue pour modifier le cours du temps. Si cet incapable n'avait pas eu d'aide, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Par exemple, cet homme qui t'a infligé ta cicatrice...il a bien failli te tuer. L'intervention éclair de Cloud était de moi. Ce garçon n'avait aucune utilité, sinon être un boulet accroché à ta cheville...comme Edea avec Cid. Les hommes de ta famille doivent tous être attirés par les faibles. »

Les hommes ? D'après les souvenirs de Squall, c'était sa mère qui portait le pantalon chez eux. Laguna était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans provoquer de catastrophes. Ce n'était pas sur lui que le balafré avait pu compter quand il avait reçu la malédiction d'Ultimécia. C'était sa mère qui avait pris contact avec Cécil (par il ne savait quel moyen d'ailleurs) et l'avait convaincu de le suivre. Heureusement qu'elle avait été là, sinon le châtain n'aurait jamais pu aller aussi loin sans tous les conseils de son ami. Sans oublier la fiole qu'il lui avait donnée et qui l'avait aidé à de nombreuses reprises.

La fiole...qui contenait une eau particulière. Et si c'était ça, l'arme dont Squall avait besoin ?

« J'ai assez joué au chat et à la souris, déclara la sorcière sans se rendre compte que le châtain ne faisait plus attention à elle. Je te laisse une dernière chance d'accepter de m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu auras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Tu vivras éternellement. Tu ne seras pas seul. »

Squall se leva doucement, craignant que ses jambes ne lâchent sous son propre poids et secoua la tête en signe de refus.

« La seule personne dont je pourrais avoir besoin est tellement stupide qu'elle m'a oublié. » répondit-il en fouillant la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il en sortit la petite fiole en cristal et, avec des gestes délicats, en ôta le bouchon.

Ultimécia le regarda faire avec une expression amusée sur le visage. Squall fit un pas vers elle et d'un geste presque désinvolte, il envoya le contenu du flacon se vider sur la sorcière. Cette dernière éclata de rire sans se rendre compte que le liquide ne l'avait pas traversée. Il n'avait pas mouillé ses vêtements, mais était bel et bien entré.

« Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri. Je devrais peut-être- »

L'argentée cessa de parler subitement, les sourcils froncés. Elle leva une main à son front, soit parce qu'elle réfléchissait, soit parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Quand ses membres commencèrent à trembler, Squall sut qu'il s'agissait d'un début de malaise.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Le superbe d'Ultimécia s'écroula en quelques secondes à peine. Ses joues se creusèrent, ses lèvres s'asséchèrent, sa voix devint faible et les plumes de sa robe tombaient les unes après les autres. Finalement, la sorcière s'effondra, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Elle claqua des doigts à plusieurs reprises, sans doute pour créer d'autres flèches de lumière, mais rien ne se produisit. Furieuse, elle se mit à hurler en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour d'elle-même. Le balafré la regarda s'éteindre lentement avec un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse sans réussir à ignorer les minces volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du corps de l'argentée. Prudemment, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. La femme tourna vers lui un regard d'abord meurtrier puis totalement résigné.

« Puis-je te poser une question à mon tour ? haleta-t-elle.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Squall.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi mes sentiments n'ont-ils jamais été réciproques ? »

Le châtain avait bien remarqué la peine avec laquelle ces mots avaient été prononcés. Au final, Ultimécia n'était jamais qu'une femme blessée de ne pas avoir été aimée. En temps normal, Squall aurait trouvé ça ridicule et il l'avait pensé sincèrement un peu plus tôt. Mais maintenant...il comprenait un peu pourquoi elle avait agi de cette manière. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, peut-être que lui aussi aurait maudit Cloud pour l'obliger à se rappeler de lui. Le châtain se dit qu'il devrait peut-être ménager la sorcière pour ses derniers instants, mais fut convaincu que se montrer gentil maintenant serait certainement plus cruel encore que l'ignorer. Et terriblement hypocrite, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne regrette rien au moment de quitter ce monde.

« Il n'y a jamais que dans les contes que personne n'est rejeté, dit-il enfin en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Si ça se trouve, Cid n'était simplement pas celui qu'il vous fallait. »

Ultimécia écarquilla un peu les yeux puis les ferma, s'évaporant totalement. Squall n'entendit qu'un murmure destiné à ses seules oreilles juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse tout à fait.

« Alors, j'ai passé tout ce temps à poursuivre la mauvaise personne ? »

Un rire amer éclata au cœur du manoir puis mourut, laissant place à un silence complet. Et voilà, Squall était bel et bien libéré du mauvais sort dont il avait été victime. C'était terminé.

Il poussa un soupir qui sembla durer un peu trop longtemps mais ne se permit pas encore de se relâcher. Il devait encore s'occuper de Tifa qui, d'ailleurs, commençait à se réveiller. Le balafré s'approcha d'elle en ramassant au passage le manteau qu'elle avait retiré pour le mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tourna vers lui un regard confus, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle faisait ici et surtout qui il était. Squall décida de prendre les devants.

« Merci. »

Mais elle le fit avant et le prit au dépourvu. Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

« Mes souvenirs des dernières heures sont vagues, mais je sais que vous m'avez aidée quand j'ai agi bizarrement ici.

- Oh, euh, je n'allais quand même pas profiter de vous, bredouilla le balafré. Ça ira ?

- Je pense que oui. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je devrais être sur pieds. »

Squall lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et elle accepta sans rechigner. Elle enfila son manteau et prit appui sur l'homme pour mettre ses chaussures. Quand ce fut fait, elle marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée, posa la main sur la poignée et tira...mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle leva les yeux et vit une main plaquée sur le panneau de bois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle, agacée, en se tournant vers le châtain.

- Avant de sortir, il y a quelques questions que j'aimerais vous poser. Je préfère profiter qu'on soit dans un endroit vide pour que vous puissiez parler en toute franchise, dit Squall en ne se reculant que lorsqu'il fut certain que Tifa ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Vous dites que vous avez fait du mal à Cloud. Je voudrais en savoir plus là-dessus. »

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma à la mention de son ami d'enfance et elle sembla prête à s'enfuir en courant. Cependant, Squall resta patient et ne chercha pas à la brusquer. Il avait conscience qu'il abordait un sujet sensible pour Tifa et qu'il serait malavisé de la forcer à parler. Si elle ne disait rien, tant pis, il n'insisterait pas, mais il voulait au moins essayer.

« Vous ne lui direz rien ? demanda la brune en se triturant les doigts nerveusement.

- Il y a énormément de choses que j'ai dû lui cacher. Ça n'en sera qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Ce que j'ai fait est très, très grave. S'il l'apprenait, je doute qu'il me pardonne. Je veux être vraiment sûre que vous garderez le silence, insista Tifa.

- Vous avez ma parole.

- En fait...j'ai été la toute première amie de Cloud. J'étais contente d'être la seule à lui parler, parce qu'on n'était que tous les deux quand on jouait. Si vous aviez vu comme il était content quand on s'est parlé au tout début. J'étais très attachée à lui, et je ne me suis rendue compte de ça que le jour où il a commencé à me parler régulièrement de notre ami commun, Séphiroth. J'étais verte de jalousie, je l'avoue, et aussi très en colère. Moi, je savais que les sentiments de Cloud ne seraient jamais retournés, alors je...je l'ai encouragé à tout dire. Séphiroth le repousserait et moi, je serais prête à lui remonter le moral et peut-être qu'il voudrait l'oublier en sortant avec moi. Seulement, ça ne s'est pas du tout passé comme je le pensais. Il a été horrible avec Cloud et peu de temps après, il...il lui a fait _ça_.

- Quoi ? voulut savoir Squall, bien qu'il ait une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

- Quand Cloud est tombé dans le coma, les autres enfants n'arrêtaient pas de dire ''ça a marché !''. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé un vieux livre dans ce manoir. Ils auraient suivi les indications d'un sort pour essayer de le tuer. Séphiroth était le plus fier d'entre eux. Quand il a compris que Cloud était gay, il s'est mis à le haïr férocement, au point qu'il souhaitait sa mort pour cette seule raison. Lui, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de jalousie qui l'avait motivé... Je m'en veux vraiment. Si je n'avais pas poussé Cloud à lui parler, peut-être que Séphiroth aurait pu empêcher les autres de lancer cette malédiction. Il a toujours eu de l'autorité sur son entourage.

- Ce qui a été fait ne peut plus être effacé. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre maintenant, la réprimanda le balafré sans cacher son agacement. Cloud est tellement gentil qu'il serait sans doute prêt à vous pardonner, mais très franchement, j'en serais incapable. »

Tifa sembla paniquer et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Je ne dirai rien, comme promis, la devança Squall. Si Cloud doit l'apprendre un jour, ce sera de votre bouche. »

À présent, il avait le fin mot de l'histoire du blond. Était-il satisfait pour autant ? Non, loin de là. Cloud se rappelait vaguement d'un groupe d'enfant quand il était encore un fantôme, mais à présent il n'en avait plus aucune trace dans sa mémoire. Quand Squall lui avait posé des questions peu de temps après son réveil, les réponses du blond avaient été vagues. Cloud se souvenait s'être endormi pour finalement se réveiller des années plus tard, comme s'il sortait juste d'un long sommeil. Les chances d'en apprendre plus de la bouche du blond avaient atteint leur niveau le plus bas.

Squall fut pris d'une subite vague d'inquiétude en repensant à son ami, resté chez lui avec sa mère et un type qui avait voulu sa mort. Qui la voulait sûrement maintenant qu'il n'était plus manipulé par Ultimécia. Le balafré courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit avec tant de force qu'elle percuta le mur en laissant une trace à sa surface et fit un pas à l'extérieur. Il baissa les yeux quand une masse sombre lui barra le chemin, posée sur l'allée du manoir. En s'approchant, le bruit des pas de Squall la fit réagir et une personne se leva devant lui et lui fit face.

« Squall, tout va bien ? demanda Cloud en regardant son ami de haut en bas, son regard s'attardant sur les endroits où ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

- Je me suis senti mieux, mais je suis encore en vie alors je dirais que oui, je me porte comme un charme. Et toi ? »

La question de Squall fit réagir le blond d'une façon qui ne lui plut guère. Il avait l'impression de le voir se replier sur lui-même et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Il t'a fait du mal ? continua le châtain en avançant un peu plus vers l'autre homme d'un pas mal assuré.

- Il ne m'a pas frappé...attends, comment... ?

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées là-dedans, répondit Squall en désignant rapidement le manoir derrière lui. Séphiroth et Tifa ont été manipulés mais à présent, ils sont libres d'agir d'eux-mêmes. J'avais peur que ce type t'ait fait quelque chose. »

Squall ne le dit pas à voix haute mais si Séphiroth avait blessé son ami, il ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne lui non plus. Le châtain y aurait veillé. Cloud ne se rendit compte de la présence de Tifa qu'avec un peu de retard et la salua brièvement. La brune ne s'attarda pas et leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Le duo la regarda faire sans un mot. Cloud décréta alors qu'il avait envie de retourner chez lui parce qu'il avait passé assez de temps dehors à sentir ses doigts s'engourdir un par un à cause du froid mordant. Instinctivement, il avait fait mine de prendre la main de Squall mais s'était vite repris en s'excusant, les joues rouges écarlates. Le balafré ne releva pas et le suivit jusqu'à la maison des Strife, soulagé d'un poids mais accablé par un autre...

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester ici à présent.

* * *

Après une nuit particulièrement mouvementée passée à ressasser les derniers événements de sa vie, Squall se leva tôt dans la matinée pour se préparer à quitter Nibelheim.

Sa rencontre avec Ultimécia avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui ouvrir les yeux sur un point, Cloud plus précisément. Squall avait encore du mal à digérer le fait d'être redevenu un parfait inconnu pour le blond, mais il s'était dit, s'était convaincu que tout avait une signification et que rien ne se passait sans raison. Peut-être que tout comme Cid et Ultimécia, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, tout simplement, et plutôt que de se faire du mal inutilement, le balafré décida de tirer un trait sur le passé et d'aller de l'avant. Hors de question de finir comme cette femme. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux les conséquences que ça pouvait avoir et il était hors de question de commettre la même erreur. Il lui faudrait du temps pour tout laisser derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien qui soit impossible s'il y mettait de la bonne volonté.

Il referma son sac puis descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec Lucie. Squall fut surpris quand il vit que Cloud était là, lui aussi. Le duo attendait qu'il les rejoigne pour commencer à manger un geste anodin qui lui fit pourtant grandement plaisir. Les discussions à table se firent rares, presque inexistantes, chacun trop préoccupé par ses pensées pour songer à discuter avec ses voisins. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de débarrasser que les langues se délièrent.

« Vous êtes certain de vouloir partir ? Vous pouvez rester encore un peu, ça ne me gêne pas, dit Lucie en prenant la pile d'assiettes des mains de Squall.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit celui-ci. Mais plus tôt je partirai, moins ce sera difficile pour moi. »

Du coin de l'œil, madame Strife regarda brièvement son fils, trop occupé à nettoyer la table pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Elle reporta son attention devant elle et soupira.

« Pourquoi vous ne lui dites rien ? demanda-t-elle presque sur un ton de reproche qui surprit Squall.

- Pardon ?

- Oh, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, râla Lucie. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon que vous avez de le regarder ? Quand Séphiroth a débarqué ici, ce n'est pas le fait de découvrir que Cloud était gay qui m'a surprise – je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. J'ai surtout été gênée pour vous. Je sais que mon fils compte beaucoup pour vous et ça m'ennuie que Cloud ne s'en rende pas compte. Si vous ne lui dites rien, il ne le comprendra jamais. Il a toujours été long à la détente sur ces choses-là.

- S'il n'y avait que ça, ricana le balafré. Non, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Je préfère qu'il vienne à moi parce qu'il l'a choisi, et non pas parce que je le lui ai suggéré. J'aurais trop l'impression de lui forcer la main et ce ne serait pas correct.

- Pour vous ou pour lui ? »

Squall préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de sourire aimablement. Il s'excusa et partit chercher son sac dans sa chambre. Il promena son regard une dernière fois dans la pièce, puis dans le reste de la maison tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Il laissa la mère de Cloud le prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter de rentrer saint et sauf. Le blond, lui, décida d'attendre que le taxi arrive avec son ami.

« Où est-ce que tu vas alors ? demanda distraitement Cloud en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses pieds.

- À Balamb.

- Si loin que ça ? »

La question étonna un peu Squall, qui se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air triste d'apprendre qu'ils vivraient si loin l'un de l'autre.

« On pourra toujours garder contact, tu sais. Ça devait déjà exister, les téléphones, avant que tu pionces, le taquina le châtain.

- Je sais ce que c'est, merci ! J'ai pas vécu au Moyen Age. »

Cloud se perturba lui-même en répondant de cette façon. Squall, lui, se rappelait encore de la seule fois où le blond avait tenu des propos presque similaires et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en y repensant. C'était amusant comme certaines personnes ne changeaient pas. D'autres ne pouvaient malheureusement pas en dire autant... Le vent souffla doucement sur le duo et le balafré choisit ce moment pour observer une nouvelle fois son voisin...qui était très soucieux. Il réfléchissait tellement que l'autre homme s'attendait à voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles d'un moment à l'autre.

« Tu en fais une tête, dit Squall. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, c'est juste que...non, tu vas trouver ça stupide, marmonna Cloud.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

- Pardon ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. »

Le blond sembla réfléchir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à parler.

« J'ai l'impression que je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi. Pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange et je ne m'en suis souvenu qu'hier soir. Je me voyais endormi sur mon lit et tu étais dans la pièce avec moi. Je te disais que je tiendrais ma promesse et après ça, je me suis réveillé. Mais je ne sais pas, ça me semblait trop réel pour être un rêve et trop absurde pour être vrai, expliqua finalement Cloud en prenant soin de ne pas regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

- Une promesse, hein ? répéta Squall avec un sourire très discret que le blond ne vit pas. Si jamais tu t'en souvenais, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Mais et si tu partais ? suggéra Cloud.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'attendrai toujours au même endroit, peu importe le temps que ça te prendra. »

Le taxi choisit ce moment précis pour arriver devant la demeure des Strife. Squall s'approcha du véhicule, salua vite fait le chauffeur et ouvrit la porte arrière pour monter.

« Squall ! l'appela soudain Cloud en courant vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Cette promesse...tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le balafré ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais se ravisa. À la place, il fixa le blond droit dans les yeux, leva la main droite et se tapota les lèvres à deux reprises du bout de l'index avec un sourire malicieux. Squall éclata de rire en voyant Cloud l'imiter avec un air dubitatif puis monta dans la voiture. Le blond regarda le véhicule s'éloigner et quitter la ville en fronçant les sourcils, vexé.

« Sale type. » lança-t-il en sachant pertinemment qu'on ne l'entendrait pas.

Il était vexé, ça oui, mais il était aussi décidé à se souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait promis. Et il en profiterait pour lui répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, cette fois en face. Il retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison en traînant les pieds, déprimé. Il se disait que c'était un peu exagéré : il n'avait rencontré Squall que depuis très peu de temps pourtant. Cloud ignora sa mère, monta les escaliers et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, face contre le matelas, puis releva la tête quand il lui sembla voir quelque chose briller dans sa chambre.

Posée sur sa table de chevet, une petite fiole en verre trônait et empêchait le papier qui se trouvait en dessous de s'envoler. Cloud gigota pour se rapprocher du meuble et les attrapa tous les deux. Il passa de longues minutes à scruter le flacon sous tous les angles puis se décida à déplier la feuille de papier. Une écriture fine et nette s'étalait sur la moitié de la page et avant même de regarder la signature à la fin du mot, le blond se douta de qui la lettre provenait.

_Je te laisse mon numéro et mon adresse, que tu n'as pas pensé à me demander. Pourquoi je ne te les ai pas donnés avant de partir ? Parce que j'ai un peu espoir que la frayeur que tu as eue te rendra moins tête en l'air. Je te laisse ma précieuse fiole. Vide, elle ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité et je préfère te la donner plutôt que de la jeter. Si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux la revendre à un bon prix. _

_Squall L. Leonhart_

Cloud relut le mot à plusieurs reprises, se demandant s'il devait être heureux ou furieux de l'avoir. Il replia le papier en attendant de savoir ce qu'il en pensait et le posa sur la table. Il garda la fiole avec lui et la déboucha pour sentir l'odeur qu'elle renfermait. Un parfum doux et agréable s'en dégageait et quand il s'endormit le soir-même, la fiole ouverte près de son oreiller, il rêva d'un gros crocodile couvert de poils blancs...

_-Les contes maudits : fin-_

A/N : Allez-y, vous pouvez le dire. J'ai été dégueulasse de finir la fic comme ça. C'est même pas une décision que j'ai prise en cours de route en me disant que ce serait drôle. C'était prévu depuis le début. Bon, pour ceux et celles (seulement celles?) qui veulent plus de précisions sur ce qu'il se passe par la suite : le crocodile blanc que Cloud voit en rêve, vous l'avez peut-être compris, c'est en fait un souvenir de son temps passé sous sa forme de fantôme. Il en voit d'autres et au fur et à mesure, il se rend compte que ce ne sont pas que de simples rêves, un peu comme quand il s'est vu promettre quelque chose à Squall. De fil en aiguille, il se souvient de sa promesse et s'en va à Balamb faire sa grande déclaration passionnée. Quant à l'odeur qu'il sent, c'est celle de la tisane que Squall s'est faite à partir de la paille que lui a donnée le crocodile. Vous vous souvenez que ce crocodile aide les personnes ? Eh bien c'est ce qu'il fait avec Cloud...qui ne peut pas le voir maintenant qu'il a un corps. Flippant, hein ? Il a un énorme croco-laineux dans sa chambre et il le sait pas... Allez, place aux reviews anonymes !

Cassie : Oh, il finira par s'en rappeler. Juste pas dans la fic. =p Vieille rabougrie ? XD Pauvre Ultimécia. Elle est loin d'être moche, je trouve.

Lola : Eh bien voilà justement la suite. =D

J'en ai pas encore tout à fait terminé avec les Contes. Oui, je parle bien d'un chapitre bonus ! Il sera un peu à part du reste de l'histoire et pas que dans un sens. J'espère que vous avez hâte de le lire ! Mille mercis d'avoir lu ce chapitre, et un million de mercis à ma fidèle bêta lectrice ! Pour prouver ma gratitude, je vous offre un tout petit aperçu du chapitre bonus. Fidèle à moi-même, je vous laisse cogiter ça tranquillement en attendant qu'il soit posté.

_La règle de l'unité absolue_

_Une nuit  
__Un lieu  
__Un objet  
__Une personne  
__Quand la règle sera respectée..._


	14. La règle de l'unité absolue

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_-La règle de l'unité absolue-_

Plic Plic Plic

Il avait l'impression d'avoir un corps en plomb. Bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt demanda de gros efforts.

Plic Plic Plic

Il ouvrit un œil et ne vit rien d'autre que de l'obscurité. Sa joue était plaquée contre un sol en bois froid et humide, comme s'il venait tout juste d'arriver là. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il avait, Squall se redressa et s'assit. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant reconnaître les lieux, mais ne vit rien. Il faisait bien trop noir pour ne serait-ce que voir ses propres mains.

Plic Plic Plic

Non loin de lui, il entendait un robinet mal fermé d'où des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient à un rythme régulier. C'était le seul bruit qu'il entendait, mis à part celui de sa propre respiration et des battements de son cœur. N'osant pas bouger de peur de se cogner contre un meuble ou un mur, Squall tâtonna le sol autour de lui, puis tendit un peu plus le bras pour couvrir une plus grande surface. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet solide, rond et assez long. Il l'attrapa précautionneusement, prêt à le lâcher à la moindre réaction inattendue, et l'amena vers lui. De son autre main, il étudia l'objet et comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une lampe torche. Quand il trouva enfin le bouton pour l'allumer, il espéra que les piles n'étaient pas déchargées. Il soupira de soulagement tout en fermant les yeux quand le faisceau l'éblouit, pointé droit vers son visage.

Plic Plic Plic

Le châtain battit des paupières pour tenter de faire disparaître la vilaine tâche verte qui lui obstruait la vue. Quand il put voir normalement de nouveau, il balaya les environs pour se repérer dans les lieux. Il se trouvait dans un long couloir vide et le bruit semblait provenir d'un endroit droit devant lui. Squall se leva, éclaira ses pieds pour voir s'il y avait autre chose à terre et, quand il ne trouva rien, il se dirigea vers la source du son. Le bruit de ses pas était étouffé par un tapis rouge légèrement usé et couvert de poussière. Le châtain se demanda comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans un tel endroit. Il ne se souvenait pas y être entré. Un peu plus tôt, il s'était trouvé à l'hôtel avec Cécil et les autres et la seconde suivante, il était dans une vieille maison.

Maison qui était tellement grande qu'il avait plutôt envie d'appeler ça un château. La lumière de la torche ne portait pas assez loin pour éclairer le plafond au dessus de sa tête mais Squall pouvait voir les gargouilles placées tout juste assez bas pour qu'il puisse les regarder en passant en dessous. Le propriétaire des lieux avait vraiment de drôles de goûts. Le châtain oublia temporairement les statues et reporta son attention devant lui quand il atteignit la porte dans le fond du couloir. Elle donnait sur une salle où s'écoulait un cours d'eau peu profond. Ce n'était donc pas un robinet qu'il avait entendu... Sur sa droite, il vit un vieux levier en bois tellement rouillé qu'il doutait de pouvoir l'actionner seul. Et de toute façon, à quoi ça lui aurait servi d'y toucher ? Devant lui se trouvait un petit pont permettant de passer par-dessus la rigole et au fond, à gauche, il y avait une porte fermée...et un objet posé juste devant. Squall s'en approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une clé en bronze. Elle pesait de tout son poids dans sa main et le châtain en déduisit qu'elle devait être relativement ancienne. Il étudia les dents de la clé puis la serrure de la porte. Elles semblaient correspondre. Il pensa à l'ouvrir mais se ravisa. Si la personne à qui appartenait le château le voyait faire, elle ne serait pas très contente. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? N'avait-elle pas remarqué que quelqu'un était entré ? On l'aurait aperçu, allongé en plein milieu d'un couloir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela le châtain d'une voix forte pour être entendu.

Il attendit un peu mais n'eut aucune réponse. L'écho de sa propre voix laissait entendre qu'il devait être dans un sous-sol. Le son ne pouvait pas porter bien loin.

Toc Toc

Squall sursauta violemment quand il entendit frapper à la porte verrouillée. Il fit volte face, leva la lampe torche un peu plus haut dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait ni carreaux ni barreaux sur le panneau de bois.

Toc Toc

Et si quelqu'un était coincé à l'intérieur ? Le propriétaire peut-être ? Il aurait égaré la clé, serait entré et la porte aurait claqué derrière lui, l'enfermant. Un bruit de papier qui tombe à terre le fit baisser la lampe pour éclairer le sol. Il entendit la feuille frotter contre les dalles en pierre et glisser sous le bois. Il y avait donc bien une personne là-dedans. Instinctivement, Squall s'approcha et ramassa le papier. Quelque chose était écrit et l'écriture était si illisible qu'il lui fallut du temps avant de déchiffrer le message.

_La règle de l'unité absolue_

_Une nuit  
__Un lieu  
__Un objet  
__Une personne  
__Quand la règle sera respectée..._

L'encre ayant été effacée à cause de l'humidité, il ne savait pas lire la suite.

Toc Toc

Mais avant d'essayer de comprendre ce qui était écrit, il devait à tout prix faire sortir celui qui était enfermé.

« J'ouvre tout de suite. Éloignez-vous de la porte, s'il vous plaît. » indiqua Squall en plaçant la clé dans la serrure.

Il la tourna deux fois et entendit le déclic indiquant que la porte était ouverte à présent. Le châtain voulut retirer la clé, mais impossible de la faire bouger. C'était comme si elle était collée. N'y faisant pas plus attention, le jeune homme attrapa la poignée et ouvrit.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, sans lumière, et une odeur de moisi empestait l'air. Les tapisseries et les tapis étaient couverts de petites touffes parfois blanches, parfois vertes et d'autres presque noires. Les murs en pierre ruisselaient d'humidité qui paraissait provenir de partout, du plafond au sol. Sur sa gauche, une rangée d'armures et d'armes étaient soigneusement alignées mais l'effet peinait à prendre le dessus sur l'état pitoyable de l 'équipement couvert de rouille. Tout au fond de la pièce, Squall vit des objets entassés – probablement à la hâte – et d'étranges éclaboussures vertes. Il y avait beaucoup à voir pour une si petite pièce, mais certainement pas d'autre personne. C'était vide à l'intérieur.

Avait-il rêvé ? Squall fut pris d'un sérieux doute. Pourtant, le bruit s'était répété plusieurs fois, il n'avait pas pu l'imaginer. Et puis il y avait ce mot... C'était quoi, cette loi de l'unité absolue ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Ce devait être une mauvaise farce. Oui, on cherchait simplement à lui faire peur. Il ne doutait pas que ses amis s'étaient cachés un peu partout et attendaient qu'il s'approche pour le surprendre. C'était puéril et pourtant, l'idée l'amusait grandement. S'ils voulaient jouer à ça...

Squall sortit de l'armurerie et ferma la porte, notant au passage que la clé avait disparu. Encore un coup des autres. Il faudrait qu'il leur demande comment ils avaient fait pour la coincer et l'empêcher de la reprendre. Le châtain rebroussa chemin et se trouva une nouvelle fois dans le grand couloir. Il le traversa et aboutit sur des escaliers en colimaçon. Il les monta avec précaution, craignant de glisser sur les marches vaseuses. Arrivé en haut, il remarqua une grande vitre qui s'avéra être un vitrail après inspection. Il devait faire vraiment sombre à l'extérieur pour que Squall ne puisse rien voir au travers. Il s'aida de sa lampe pour se diriger dans la salle et trouva une porte. Le fort écho dans les lieux lui fit penser qu'il devait à présent se trouver dans un hall, peut-être celui de l'entrée. Des escaliers imposants se trouvaient au centre et juste en face...

« Voilà l'entrée. »

Squall accéléra le pas, descendit les escaliers et s'approcha des portes massives. Il tenta d'en ouvrir une, puis l'autre...mais rien à faire. Il était enfermé. Ils voulaient vraiment qu'il tombe sur eux. Soupirant d'agacement, le châtain décida de reprendre les escaliers. Plus vite il trouverait Cécil – ou un autre de ses amis – plus vite il serait sorti de cet endroit qui lui fichait la chair de poule. Il avait mieux à faire que traîner dans un château. Son tatouage commençait à se voir, signe qu'il progressait. Non, il ne voulait vraiment pas perdre de temps...et il pensait que ses amis le savaient. À présent d'humeur à bouder plutôt qu'à s'amuser, il fit un bruit de tous les diables en montant les marches, espérant mettre la puce à l'oreille au reste du groupe. Il avait trois possibilités : passer les portes devant lui, aller à droite ou prendre à gauche, là d'où il était arrivé. Il décida de prendre le chemin le plus court et continua tout droit. Squall entra dans une salle avec un grand chandelier. Le châtain s'approcha. Il y avait un trou béant dans le sol, sans doute à cause de la chute du luminaire qui, d'ailleurs, ne tenait presque plus. Les chaines qui le maintenaient encore suspendu dans les airs avaient l'air d'être prêtes à céder d'une seconde à l'autre. Passer sur le chandelier était le seul moyen d'accéder à l'autre partie de la pièce, et autant dire que le châtain n'y tenait pas trop. Il baissa la lampe de poche et vit vaguement un hall plus petit à l'étage inférieur. Il avait fait le tour, il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici.

Il retourna sur la mezzanine du hall d'entrée et tourna sur sa gauche pour visiter l'autre aile. La porte débouchait sur une pièce identique à celle du vitrail, ledit vitrail en moins. Continuant sa route, Squall se trouva dans une bibliothèque. L'odeur de vieux livres le lui fit comprendre avant même qu'il n'étudie les environs. Il y avait des ouvrages un peu partout, des tableaux décorant les murs quand il n'y avait pas d'étagère. Le châtain soupira. Encore des marches... Décidément, celui qui vivait ici devait être en forme pour passer son temps à descendre et monter des escaliers. Le plus gros de la bibliothèque se trouvait à l'étage et en passant, Squall réussit à lire quelques titres dont aucun n'attisa particulièrement sa curiosité. Les tableaux, par contre, l'intéressaient grandement. ''Jugement'', ''La robe rouge'', ''Le Déluge''... Sans que le châtain ne comprenne tout à fait pourquoi, il trouvait ces titres étranges, dérangeants même. Le regard de la dame à la robe pourpre le mettait mal à l'aise, comme s'il pouvait y lire des choses qu'il préférerait ne jamais connaître.

Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à regarder tout ça ? Il devait trouver quelqu'un et sortir de ce château.

Décidé, Squall entama sa marche jusqu'aux escaliers puis ralentit quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était certain d'entendre le bruit des pas d'une autre personne et cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il se retourna, leva la lampe et dit d'une voix claire :

« Écoute, je trouve pas ça drôle et je préférerais qu'on parte, d'accord ? »

Il entendit un léger bruit, comme quelqu'un qui fait un bruit de bouche pour montrer qu'il réfléchit. Et puis plus rien. Squall commença à s'impatienter et posa le poing sur la hanche.

« Ok, je suis mort de peur. Voilà, ça te va maintenant ? On peut y aller ? »

Un livre placé juste à côté de lui vola hors de son emplacement et partit s'écraser à l'étage au dessous. Le châtain poussa un juron sonore et se mit à courir. Il dévala les escaliers, faillit tomber quand il manqua plusieurs marches et finit sa course en sautant les six dernières. On l'avait suivi, c'était assez clair aux bruits sourds qu'il avait entendus pendant une partie de sa fuite. Les pas s'étaient ensuite changés en véritable dégringolade dans les escaliers. Entendant cela, Squall s'était retourné et avait pointé sa lampe vers la dernière marche, son bras tremblant de façon incontrôlable, pour voir qui était là. La personne continua à tomber puis il n'y eut plus de son, sinon la respiration rapide de Squall. Il fit faire des gestes frénétiques à son poignet dans toute la bibliothèque pendant plusieurs minutes, le cœur dans la gorge, et ne vit personne d'autre. Encore une fois, il était seul. Les portes étaient restées fermées, on n'avait donc pas pu sortir sans qu'il ne le sache. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, Squall chercha le livre tombé un peu plus tôt, sans le trouver. Il n'osait pas monter pour aller vérifier s'il se trouvait à sa place dans l'une des étagères. Il avait peur non pas de découvrir quelqu'un, mais que le livre n'ait en réalité jamais bougé.

Était-il victime d'hallucinations ? C'était un peu violent comme entrée en matière. Il avait toujours cru qu'elles s'intensifiaient avec le temps. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce qu'il verrait plus tard. Plus il se calmait, plus il se disait qu'il était peu probable que Cécil lui joue un tour pareil. Ou alors il se serait montré depuis longtemps. Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, le châtain était aussi seul que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il en était convaincu à présent : ses amis n'étaient pas ici. Avaient-ils remarqué qu'il s'était absenté ? Le cherchaient-ils ? Et surtout : le trouveraient-ils ? Squall ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un château en arrivant en ville.

La panique le gagnait à nouveau et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se décider sur ce qu'il serait plus sage de faire. Il pourrait retourner dans le hall d'entrée mais de toute façon, il était impossible de sortir par là puisque les portes étaient fermées à clé.

Un vague mouvement sur sa droite le poussa à sortir très vite de la pièce, et il s'enfonça davantage au cœur du château. La fraîcheur de l'endroit où le châtain se retrouva le glaça jusqu'aux os, et il remarqua seulement qu'il était couvert de sueur, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après les frayeurs qu'il venait d'avoir (et qu'il espérait être les seules). Il descendit les marches devant lui et quand il reconnut la salle au cours d'eau, il rebroussa chemin pour tenter un autre passage. La pièce dépourvue de décoration et à la roche laissée à nue conduisait à une autre sincèrement étrange. Une sorte de grande balance avait été placée contre l'un des murs, l'un des plateaux était relevé. Celui qui était le plus proche de lui était évidemment à terre et il ne pourrait donc pas passer, à moins de sauter. Et encore, dans la pénombre, il prendrait surtout le risque de se jeter dans le vide sans même s'en rendre compte. Une nouvelle fois, il revint sur ses pas. Il traversa la librairie en sens inverse, presque en courant, et retourna dans le hall d'entrée. Où que le châtain aille, aucun endroit ne lui semblait sûr. Il se sentait observé, comme si des milliers d'yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le moyen de s'échapper avant qu'il ne devienne fou pour de bon. Il serra les poings et se donna un peu plus de courage avant de se remettre à marcher. Faire du surplace ne le ferait pas avancer. Les ailes est et ouest du château ne lui ayant pas porté chance, il choisit de retourner dans la salle au chandelier. Il resta planté devant le luminaire en se demandant s'il devait risquer de marcher dessus ou non. Qui sait, la clé de sa liberté se trouvait peut-être à quelques pas, derrière la porte qu'il voyait de l'autre côté. Mais, et si la chaîne cassait et qu'il se brisait le cou en tombant ? Au moins, mort, il ne risquerait plus grand chose, mais bon...

Avant qu'il ne se décide tout à fait à poser un pied sur le chandelier, Squall sentit des mains se plaquer contre ses omoplates et le pousser vers l'avant. Il se rattrapa maladroitement à l'une des barres en métal doré et se tourna pour insulter l'opportun qui venait de lui jouer ce vilain tour. Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de faire face à une pièce vide, encore une fois. Cécil et Rosa l'avaient prévenu : tous les fantômes n'étaient pas spécialement sympathiques, et certains cas, heureusement rares, étaient même malsains. Sa bonne étoile avait apparemment décidé de lui en faire rencontrer un.

Squall stoppa ses divagations quand il entendit, puis sentit l'un des maillons lâcher sous la charge trop importante. Le châtain se prépara à l'impact et s'accrocha au chandelier avec tant de force qu'il était sûr que les jointures de ses doigts devaient être blanches. La chute fut rapide mais aussi brutale. Des éléments en verre se brisèrent sous le choc et Squall fut éjecté de son ascenseur improvisé sans ménagement. Le châtain roula sur lui-même pour s'éviter des blessures trop graves et sentit son dos heurter légèrement un mur ou peut-être une colonne. Il ne put pas vérifier car il avait lâché la lampe quand il était tombé. Et elle s'était éteinte.

« Merde. » lâcha-t-il.

Comment allait-il bien pouvoir la retrouver? Elle pouvait aussi bien être à ses pieds qu'à l'autre bout de la salle...dont le sol devait être couvert d'éclats de verre par ailleurs. Pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Doucement, pour ne pas se couper, il chercha l'objet à tâtons. Il sentit plus de débris de verre qu'autre chose sous ses doigts et il n'avait pas envie de trop s'éloigner de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver ici. Finalement, il sembla qu'une âme charitable décida de lui venir en aide pour une fois. Il entendit quelque chose rouler sur le sol et venir se cogner légèrement contre l'un de ses genoux. Puis l'objet s'alluma de lui-même. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'offenser ce qui venait de lui donner un coup de pouce, il marmonna un ''merci'' rapide et prit la lampe torche avant qu'elle ne lui échappe une nouvelle fois. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le bout de ses doigts était en sang. Il avait quand même réussi à se couper malgré les précautions qu'il avait prises... Fort heureusement, le saignement stoppa très vite et il ne resta plus qu'un léger picotement, rien de bien gênant.

Squall se leva et éclaira les lieux. Le chandelier était à quelques pas de lui, dans un si piteux état qu'il était difficile de reconnaître ce qui se trouvait là. Les brisures des pampilles et autres décorations scintillaient à terre et donnaient presque l'impression qu'il avait un ciel étoilé sous les pieds. Il aurait pris le temps de s'en émerveiller s'il n'était pas si pressé de partir. À présent un peu plus sûr de lui, il avança dans la pièce. Squall contourna le chandelier brisé et baissa les yeux quand le sol sonna creux. La texture même paraissait avoir changé et il en eut la confirmation quand il distingua des planches sur lesquelles des poignées étaient solidement fixées. Une trappe. Il ignorait où elle le mènerait et sincèrement, il n'avait pas envie d'aller par-là. L'idée d'être presque enterré le terrifiait trop pour qu'il ose s'aventurer plus bas. Son courage avait des limites. Il s'éloigna du passage et poursuivit l'exploration. D'un côté, il se trouva face à un mur et de l'autre, des portes à double battants offraient la seule issue possible, la dernière sortie étant bloquée par de nombreux débris provenant très certainement des escaliers brisés qu'il avait vus. Inquiété de se trouver devant une autre issue fermée, Squall espéra de toutes ses forces qu'il pourrait passer par-là. Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand il put sortir. Cette fois, il se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans un vieux jardin qui aurait bien besoin d'être entretenu. Le châtain fut un peu plus apaisé de sentir de l'air en mouvement. Il apprécia pleinement la brise nocturne qui balaya les lieux et emplit ses poumons.

Le sentiment de sécurité que le jardin avait inspiré à Squall s'évanouit bien trop vite à son goût. Il n'entendait pas un bruit ici. Pas de froissement d'ailes d'oiseaux volant au loin, ni de bruissement des feuilles d'arbres alentour. Rien ne vivait ici hormis lui-même, à tel point que le châtain se demanda s'il n'avait pas atterri dans un monde étranger au sien. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Squall se retira cette drôle d'idée de la tête et se décida enfin à traverser la cour pour retourner dans le château une idée qui ne l'enchantait guère. Il opta pour une petite porte sur sa droite. À priori, elle donnait sur un petit bâtiment à l'écart de la demeure principale qu'il préférait éviter pour le moment. Il déboucha sur un couloir aux murs de pierre bruts sans aucune fioriture pour tenter de rendre les lieux moins hostiles. Squall s'attendait presque à entendre des rats détaler sur son passage, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un long silence que seul le bruit des semelles de ses bottes sur les dalles dérangeait.

Son regard fut attiré par ce qui ressemblait à un trou béant dans la paroi rocheuse. En s'approchant un peu plus, le jeune homme découvrit un passage bloqué par des barreaux. Une serrure verrouillait le grillage et après quelques essais sans grand succès, Squall en déduisit qu'il lui faudrait une clé s'il voulait passer par là. Il s'éloigna du passage, peu intéressé d'aller découvrir ce qu'il cachait, puis stoppa net.

Derrière lui, il entendit un bruit métallique typique d'un mécanisme de serrure suivi de celui de gonds grinçants. De la sueur perla sur ses tempes et coula le long de sa joue, puis sur sa nuque. Il resta planté là, pétrifié. S'il se retournait, qui savait ce qu'il trouverait ? Et s'il continuait, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ? Le laisserait-on seulement décider ? Non, apparemment. Des bruits de pas précipités parvinrent à ses oreilles. L'écho du couloir l'empêcha de déterminer la provenance des sons qui semblaient venir de partout à la fois. Il recula un peu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se trouva à côté de la grille ouverte. En se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait dans une telle situation – ça se rapprochait très vite de lui – il lui sembla que ces visiteurs ne venaient pas du couloir étroit et sombre. Quand ses poursuivants semblèrent trop proches à son goût, il s'engouffra promptement dans le tunnel. Il ralentit bien vite l'allure après s'être cogné la tête et les coudes à plusieurs reprises contre les murs. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que la grille s'était refermée derrière lui avec fracas et qu'on faisait faire à un objet des allers et retours contre les barreaux. Le châtain avança avec cette mélodie à glacer le sang, le convaincant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Sans jamais songer à regarder derrière lui, il avança en courbant l'échine. Même ici, il n'y avait pas la plus petite trace de vie. Pas une toile d'araignée, rien du tout. À mesure que Squall approchait de la sortie, un courant d'air s'intensifiait et il comprit qu'il se retrouverait bientôt à l'extérieur. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le passage l'avait conduit dans une sorte d'allée plutôt large entre deux parties du château. Il avait tellement tourné dans le noir qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi ces parties correspondaient. Le jardin qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt aurait pu se trouver devant lui pour le peu de repères que son cerveau avait enregistrés.

Il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais se moquer du sens de l'orientation douteux de Porom.

Le châtain s'étira rapidement pour se débarrasser des débuts de crampes qu'il ressentait dans ses membres et son dos contrariés par la marche laborieuse. Ce faisant, il remarqua une échelle sur sa gauche. L'idée de l'escalader quitta son esprit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. S'il pouvait y accéder relativement facilement, il ne pourrait même pas attraper la première marche tant elle se trouvait haut sur le mur. Celles qui étaient supposées la précéder avaient soit été brisées soit retirées, peut-être pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller par-là.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. On le forçait à prendre un chemin et lui le suivait bien docilement, comme un gentil toutou. Mais attendre de savoir ce qui faisait tous ces bruits effrayait trop Squall pour qu'il y songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Si ça se trouvait, il avançait vers quelque chose de bien pire mais au moins, ça, il l'aurait devant lui et non derrière. C'était un bien mince réconfort mais il l'acceptait avec autant de soulagement qu'il le pouvait.

Résigné, le jeune homme continua sa traversée des lieux. Ses entrailles gargouillaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait, les regrets le prenant aux tripes. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans ce couloir ? Avait-il vraiment fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ouvrir les portes du hall d'entrée ? Et s'il avait tout déclenché quand il avait ouvert la porte de la vieille armurerie ? Il avait pensé aider quelqu'un et au bout du compte, il sentait plutôt qu'il avait creusé sa propre tombe et qu'il était en train d'y entrer.

Squall baissa les yeux en entendant de l'eau couler sur sa gauche. Un autre cours d'eau qui s'intensifiait un peu plus loin. Il accéléra le pas pour voir où il déboucherait et se trouva face à une autre entrée condamnée par une grille en métal. Celle-là n'avait ni gonds ni serrure. Elle n'était pas censée s'ouvrir. Quand il songea à laisser tomber, tout simplement, le bruit de personnes qui marchent le poursuivit à nouveau. Il était épuisé, à bout de nerfs et aurait souhaité que tout prenne fin si sa peur ne dictait pas ses gestes. Ses jambes l'amenèrent vers une entrée dans l'un des bâtiments, derrière lui. Sa fuite fut accompagnée par le son du cours d'eau derrière lui, puis ce dernier mourut quand il franchit une arche rocheuse.

Il était retourné dans le château. Squall paniqua quand la lampe de poche se mit à clignoter faiblement. La batterie ne tarderait plus à lâcher. Il baissa les yeux vers l'objet et fronça les sourcils quand la lumière continua à faiblir par moments sans qu'il ne le remarque sur le faisceau. Il comprit seulement à cet instant que la lumière qu'il voyait ne venait pas de la lampe torche mais du cachot dans lequel il avait atterri. Profitant d'un peu de répit, il l'éteignit pour économiser les piles et regarda autour de lui. Il plissa les paupières, aveuglé, et chercha la source lumineuse. Au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait une ampoule banale qu'aucun abat-jour ne cachait. Suspendu au bout de son fil, le bulbe se balançait doucement, presque imperceptiblement, et offrait un spectacle dérangeant. Squall avait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans la demeure puisque tout était éteint. Il chercha un interrupteur dans la pièce vide et finit par le trouver tout près de lui. Il l'actionna à plusieurs reprises...la lumière restait allumée quoi qu'il fasse. Est-ce que même un mauvais montage pouvait expliquer une chose pareille ? Et puis en restant allumée comme ça sans arrêt, l'ampoule aurait dû brûler depuis longtemps...à moins qu'elle n'ait été allumée que récemment.

Le châtain posa une main sur son abdomen douloureux. Bien qu'il ne laissât rien paraître sur son visage, tous les signes de nervosité étaient présents en lui : son cœur battait à tout rompre, il suait à grosses gouttes, sa bouche et sa gorge étaient sèches, et il avait la nausée. Si au moins il réussissait à vomir, ça le soulagerait peut-être un peu. Son souhait faillit se réaliser quand l'ampoule s'éteignit complètement et que l'interrupteur s'enclencha sans que Squall n'y touche. Il entendit alors un bruit de tissu devant lui puis un long râle. Le châtain ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps dans la pièce, il ralluma sa lampe et revint sur ses pas pour sortir. Il se sentit pâlir quand l'ouverture avait disparu et qu'un mur se trouvait à sa place.

Il n'avait pas vu d'autre porte en entrant.

Le râle se fit entendre pour la seconde fois, se faisant insistant. Un cliquetis métallique l'accompagna et attira le jeune homme comme le chant des sirènes attirait les marins imprudents. Squall maudit son corps d'agir sans lui demander son avis. Ses jambes lui firent traverser la pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant une masse informe dans un coin de la salle. Levant la lampe, le châtain s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, couvert d'une cape noire pleine de trous, qui tendait une main décharnée. Et dans la paume présentée gisait une clé.

Il était logique de penser que Squall sortirait grâce à elle. Il en avait la certitude...tout comme il se doutait que la prendre provoquerait quelque chose. Il ignorait quoi et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait le plus.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de pire que de rester enfermé ici et mourir à petit feu ? _» se raisonna-t-il.

Pourtant, le doute persistait. Avant de prendre une quelconque décision, le châtain jugea utile de jeter un œil aux alentours. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce pour éventuellement trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il découvrit une porte en bois. Il essaya de l'ouvrir et rit nerveusement quand il n'y parvint pas. Évidemment, c'eut été trop facile... Le châtain pivota sur lui-même et retourna près du corps. Il opta pour un geste rapide et précis pour récupérer la clé et de courir jusqu'à la sortie. S'il était assez rapide, il pourrait s'en sortir. Probablement.

Squall inspira, retint son souffle et approcha sa main de celle du cadavre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler le métal de l'objet, quelque chose se referma autour de son poignet avec autant de rapidité. La masse de tissu se leva brusquement devant lui et le faisceau de la lampe n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour éclairer un visage dépourvu d'yeux, à la bouche grande ouverte dont un cri strident s'échappait. Squall fut jeté à terre avec brutalité et il se cogna la tête.

Quand le châtain ouvrit les yeux, tout était redevenu calme. L'ampoule suspendue au plafond était de nouveau allumée et il était seul dans le cachot. La lumière clignota faiblement.

N'en pouvant plus, Squall se mit à quatre pattes et vomit de la bile. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, mourait de chaud et était gelé en même temps et il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Une douleur sourde à l'arrière de son crâne l'empêchait d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement glissé en entrant ? Le sol était humide ici aussi. S'il s'était montré imprudent, il était possible qu'il ait fait une chute qui l'ai assommé. Et il aurait donc rêvé.

Quand son estomac se calma enfin, il se mit debout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il voyait encore des points blancs devant lui et la tête lui tournait. S'il bougeait trop, il tomberait encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux, pour finalement les rouvrir quand ça ne fit que renforcer les symptômes. Le châtain profita du répit qu'il s'accordait pour se nettoyer la bouche et cracher les restes de bile qu'elle contenait. Quand il se sentit d'attaque à continuer, il essaya de tenir debout sans aide et regarda autour de lui. Le passage qu'il avait emprunté pour entrer était là, devant lui, et derrière, une lourde porte en bois était déverrouillée, la clé encore dans la serrure.

Squall n'y comprenait plus rien. Avant, il n'y avait rien eu et maintenant...mais il ne se souvenait même pas de sa chute. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ? Cette...chose avait bien été là quand la lumière s'était éteinte ? Où était-elle à présent ? Que lui avait-elle fait ? Le châtain s'observa de haut en bas, cherchant le moindre signe suspicieux. Il n'en trouva aucun. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit sans aucun ordre, à tel point que le jeune homme ne les comprenait même plus. Cette fois, c'était certain. Il devenait fou.

« Je dois sortir. Je dois sortir. Je dois sortir. Je dois sortir. Je dois- »

Il répétait sans cesse la même phrase tandis qu'il longeait le couloir sur lequel la porte du cachot donnait. L'ampoule à présent loin derrière lui, la lampe fonctionnait encore une fois. Il la serrait si fort dans son poing que ses doigts étaient blancs et que le plastique du manche craquait, prêt à céder sous la pression. Les pas au début assurés de Squall se firent plus timides, plus petits, couvrirent moins de distance. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite sans cesse, guettant le moindre mouvement. Et ce silence. Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ? Ils étaient là, cachés quelque part. Ils allaient encore l'attaquer. Mais quand ? Pour quelle raison ? Aaah, un bon lit serait le bienvenu. Squall était épuisé tout à coup. Il revit vaguement la salle au levier rouillé, emprunta des passages sans même s'en rendre compte et ne reprit véritablement conscience de lui-même que lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Désespéré, le châtain se dirigea vers les doubles portes. Toujours fermées. Rien ne s'ouvrait, il allait mourir ici.

« Aidez-moi! » hurla-t-il en frappant de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'on l'entendrait. « Ouvrez-moi. » murmura-t-il, à bout de forces, quand il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse.

Squall se laissa glisser à terre et s'autorisa un moment de faiblesse. Il pleura à chaudes larmes, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il ne se sentit pas mieux mais au point où il en était, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire d'autre. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pourrait le répéter.

Il sursauta violemment quand des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui. Résigné, le châtain ne chercha plus à s'enfuir et espéra presque que ce qui venait mettrait un terme à ce cauchemar. Sa gorge se serra quand on s'arrêta près de lui et qu'on commença à s'éloigner. Le désespoir de Squall se changea en colère aveugle.

« Alors quoi ? C'est tout ? Je ne vous amuse plus, hein ? » cria-t-il en direction de la présence.

Cette dernière arrêta de marcher et attendit. Incapable de penser, le châtain se lança à sa poursuite. Les pas reprirent devant lui.

Le jeune homme n'était pas assez stupide pour oser croire qu'il l'effrayait. Non, ça le conduisait quelque part. Quand l'écart entre eux se creusait un peu trop, ça attendait que Squall se rapproche avant de poursuivre. Ainsi, ils traversèrent le hall, empruntèrent le couloir dans lequel le châtain s'était réveillé, se retrouvèrent dans la salle au chandelier tombé. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et continuèrent tout droit. Squall jeta un vague regard sur sa droite, là où il s'était aventuré un peu plus tôt. Si seulement il était plutôt entré dans...

Il leva les yeux et sa lampe, mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité ici. La lumière de l'extérieur passait à travers les vitraux bleus de ce qui ressemblait à une église. Il y faisait plus clair que dans le jardin, à tel point que Squall se demanda s'il était toujours au même endroit. Il éteignit l'objet et le mit dans sa poche. Il pourrait encore en avoir besoin bientôt, même s'il souhaitait que ça ne soit plus jamais le cas. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur le vieil orgue couvert de poussière puis sur les escaliers où il sentait qu'on l'attendait. Il marcha dans cette direction. Les bruits de pas continuèrent et montèrent les marches. Le duo passa au-dessus d'un pont suspendu dans le vide. Squall, qui n'avait jamais eu le vertige, ne fut pas rassuré. Il n'y avait pas de rambarde de sécurité et après tout ce qui s'était passé, il était en droit de se méfier. Rien ne l'assurait que le pont ne lâcherait pas pendant qu'il le traverserait. Ou qu'on ne le pousserait pas dans le vide. Squall reporta son attention devant lui quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir un peu plus loin.

Une invitation à entrer.

Prenant à deux mains le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il courut aussi vite que son état le lui permettait et poussa un court soupir de soulagement quand ses pieds touchèrent un sol solide et sûr. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le jeune homme passa la porte. Il poussa une légère exclamation de surprise en voyant tout ce qu'il devrait monter. Une rampe s'élevait très haut dans ce qui lui faisait penser à une tour, et son guide s'y était déjà engagé. Squall lui emboita le pas. Ils grimpèrent ainsi pendant des minutes interminables, et l'ascension fut si longue que le châtain se demanda si le plafond ne s'éloignait pas au lieu de se rapprocher de sa tête. Un coup d'œil vers le bas l'assura qu'il gagnait bel et bien de l'altitude. L'air se rafraîchissait en haut et il resserra sa veste sur lui. Bientôt, le pont en spirale prit fin et donna sur une allée extérieure. Le châtain sortit de la tour et fit quelques pas. Derrière lui, on dévala la rampe rapidement, comme si on tombait. Le bruit lui fit penser à celui qu'il avait entendu dans la bibliothèque, et ça le décida à ne pas trainer trop longtemps. La brume en contre-bas dissimulait les environs du château, si bien que Squall était tout bonnement incapable de dire où il se trouvait. C'était comme si le châtain flottait au milieu des nuages.

Il n'aurait pas trop de chemin à faire pour rejoindre l'Au-delà.

Squall traversa l'allée et bientôt, il vit un accès à l'autre bout. Des lumières éclairaient l'entrée et la rendaient presque accueillante. Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de tendre la main pour entrer : on lui ouvrit. Il entra sans un mot. La porte se ferma derrière lui tandis qu'il avançait au milieu de la nouvelle pièce. Elle était richement décorée, et avec beaucoup de goût bien que l'estrade qui se dressait devant lui semblât un peu déplacée. Les lampes étaient nombreuses ici contrairement au reste du château. Peut-être était-ce le seul endroit qui soit habité en fin de compte.

Le châtain perçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil et se tourna vivement dans cette direction. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit une personne s'approcher lentement. C'était une femme très belle et surtout très vivante. Pas de couleur de peau suspecte, ni d'orbites vides. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal en apparence. L'inconnue s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, l'air impassible.

« Une nuit, un lieu, un objet, une personne, dit-elle calmement. La règle a été respectée. »

Par pur réflexe, Squall regarda derrière lui.

« Les ombres de vies passées. Elles t'ont conduit jusqu'ici, non sans mal, expliqua la femme. Valides-tu la règle ?

- Vous venez de dire qu'elle avait été respectée, croassa Squall dont la voix s'était enrouée à cause de ses cris.

- Si telle est ta réponse, tu peux sortir d'ici.

- Mais comment ? Il n'y a aucune issue. Les portes sont toutes fermées !

- Ton esprit est fermé à clé. Il te suffit de la prendre et d'ouvrir la serrure. »

Squall fronça les sourcils, confus. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Rien n'en avait ici. Et puis comment avait-il respecté cette règle ? Ils étaient deux dans la pièce s'il savait encore compter.

« Quand la règle sera respectée, les ombres du passé s'évanouiront et le temps reprendra son cours. Mais seul le vainqueur l'ignorera, dit la femme sans s'occuper du trouble du châtain. Attrape mes mains et soit préparé à quitter ce lieu. »

La femme tendit les bras pour présenter ses mains, paumes tournées vers le haut. Squall peinait à y croire. Ce serait aussi simple que ça ? Il n'avait qu'à prendre les mains de cette dérangée pour partir ? Pourquoi sentait-il qu'on se fichait de lui ? Et qu'avait-elle voulut dire par ''se préparer à partir'' ? Il aurait plutôt dû se préparer à entrer, oui !

Se disant qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre au point où il en était, le châtain décida de croire la femme qui se tenait face à lui. Il leva les mains, non sans hésitation, et les plaça au-dessus de celles de son vis-à-vis. Elles ne se touchèrent pas pendant un long moment, puis, sans doute pour s'éviter de changer d'avis, le châtain plaqua les paumes peu délicatement contre celles de l'inconnue. Il la sentit serrer poser les pouces sur le dos de ses mains pour les tenir en place. Rien ne se produisit encore. Quand Squall commença à croire qu'on l'avait dupé, il sentit ses mains se réchauffer. Étonné que la personne puisse dégager de la chaleur – il ne pensait pas qu'elle était bien réelle – , il leva la tête pour la regarder.

Elle était en train de brûler.

Squall voulut faire un pas en arrière pour prendre ses distances, mais les mains de la femme le tenaient fermement en place. Une forte odeur de chair carbonisée agressa ses narines et la fumée lui piqua les yeux. Le jeune homme se débattait comme un diable, mais tous ses efforts n'eurent aucun effet sur la poigne de la femme. Les flammes se répandirent jusqu'aux coudes de la morte. Squall redoubla de vigueur, à tel point qu'il sentait ses os craquer. Peu importait. Il devait se libérer à tout prix. Il commençait déjà à sentir le feu lécher le bout de ses doigts. Le châtain ne perdit pas espoir et persévéra en se disant que les chairs brûlées ne pourraient pas tenir très longtemps en place. Il lutta encore et encore, de toutes ses forces, en hurlant de douleur quand les flammes finirent par embraser ses mains. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien d'autre que ce brasier qui allait lui ôter la vie sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Squall ne voulait pas mourir de façon aussi atroce. S'il se coupait la langue, peut-être...

Le cours de ses pensées s'arrêta brusquement quand il entendit quelque chose au loin. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était alors il se concentra autant qu'il le put.

Une voix. C'était une voix.

« Squall ! »

On l'appelait. Les dieux soient bénis, on l'avait enfin trouvé ! Plus vigoureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le château, Squall recommença à se débattre avec fureur. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, pas question de finir comme ça. Dans un ultime effort, il réussit à arracher les mains de la femme du reste de son corps et, ne s'y attendant pas, Squall perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba en arrière mais ne toucha jamais terre. Il traversa le sol, vit du dessous la salle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé. Et il continua à tomber, toujours, toujours...

Il ne sentait plus ses mains. Il avait mal au crâne. Il était épuisé. Cependant, il ouvrit les yeux. Un mur d'un vert criard fut la première chose qu'il vit à son réveil. En promenant son regard à la ronde, il vit le reste de son corps sur lequel on avait posé une couverture. Des barreaux étaient au pied du lit et on y avait accroché des documents. Les bras le long du corps au-dessus des draps, deux bandages épais recouvraient ses mains. Squall n'eut pas besoin d'en voir plus pour deviner qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital.

Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et il tourna la tête en direction de son visiteur, un homme élégant aux cheveux argentés qui encadraient un visage aux traits fins et tombaient sur des épaules robustes. Les lèvres légèrement bleues de l'individu lui sourirent.

« Réveillé ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, Cécil ? demanda Squall sans même prendre la peine de saluer son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ? voulut savoir Cécil, un sourcil haussé.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne te le demanderais pas, grommela le châtain.

- Non, en effet. »

L'autre homme vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il refit rapidement le lit de son ami alité.

« Pendant qu'on enquêtait sur une affaire, un esprit s'en est pris à toi. Un type nous avait demandé d'aller chez lui et quand tu as voulu utiliser le briquet qu'il t'avait prêté, il a explosé dans tes mains. Ça t'a brûlé bien plus que ce qu'on aurait cru, expliqua Cécil tout en s'occupant de border Squall.

- Un briquet ? Je ne sens même plus mes mains. Et ma tête, alors ? J'ai l'impression de me l'être cognée des dizaines de fois contre un mur, se plaignit le châtain en faisant signe à l'argenté de s'éloigner un peu de lui.

- Tu as été tellement surpris par l'explosion que tu es tombé. Tu t'es cogné et t'es évanoui. »

Squall soupira et se laissa aller contre son oreiller en fermant les yeux.

« Je te laisse te reposer un peu. Rosa attend de tes nouvelles avec impatience, dit Cécil en se levant. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures alors ne te gêne pas et dors autant que tu le souhaites. »

Un petit bruit de gorge indiqua à Cécil que Squall appréciait le geste et allait suivre son conseil. L'argenté sortit donc de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente située au fond du couloir. Là, Rosa se tenait debout près d'une fenêtre, un gobelet de café dans les mains. En s'approchant, Cécil remarqua qu'elle n'y avait pas touché et que la boisson ne fumait plus. Quand Rosa sentit qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle se tourna vers Cécil, l'air inquiète.

« Il s'est réveillé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Il ne se souvient de rien du tout, l'informa Cécil.

- C'est mieux comme ça, commenta la jeune femme. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir...

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as vu. Tu penses être prête à m'en parler maintenant ?

- Je crois, oui, murmura Rosa. Oh, Cécil, pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris dès que j'ai vu ce maudit tableau ? Rien que son titre en disait long sur ce qu'il contenait.

- C'était ''l'antre de la sorcière'', non ?

- Quand j'ai vu la peinture, j'ai senti plusieurs présences à l'intérieur, dont celle très forte de cette sorcière. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de dire à Squall de s'éloigner qu'elle l'attirait déjà dans le tableau. Il a eu beaucoup de chance d'en réchapper. »

Rosa posa son gobelet sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'entoura de ses bras, comme si elle avait soudain très froid. Chagriné de la voir se mettre dans un tel état, Cécil fit un pas en avant et la serra contre lui. La jeune femme accueillit l'embrassade avec gratitude.

« Le principal, c'est qu'il aille bien maintenant, tenta de la réconforter l'argenté.

- Mais à quel prix ? Il a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à hurler, il a cette blessure à la tête et je n'ai même pas envie de parler de ses mains, dit Rosa d'une voix très faible.

- Les médecins ont pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de combustion humaine spontanée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix vu que sa peau a commencé à former des cloques quand il était ici. Même en étant habitué à voir toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges, celui-là m'a vraiment chamboulé, admit Cécil.

- Tu crois que c'est à cause de sa marque ? voulut savoir la blonde.

- C'est possible. Je ne sais pas, dit sincèrement l'argenté.

- J'ignore qui l'a maudit, mais cette personne est tout bonnement horrible, pesta Rosa. Comment peut-on souhaiter autant de mal à quelqu'un comme Squall ?

- Oh, tu sais, je doute que ceux qui ne le connaissent pas aussi bien que nous l'apprécient autant, ricana Cécil en pensant égayer l'atmosphère. Squall n'est pas exactement le genre de personne à s'entendre avec le premier venu.

- Peut-être mais il n'a jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, insista la jeune femme. Là, c'est beaucoup trop pour une simple histoire de mésentente. »

Cécil ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Rosa n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ne pas aimer quelqu'un, c'était une chose. La détester, par contre... Ça expliquerait l'acharnement dont avait fait preuve la sorcière du tableau. Était-ce elle qui avait maudit le châtain ? C'était possible. Malheureusement, nul ne connaissait le nom de celle qui hantait la peinture. Cette dernière n'avait même pas d'auteur. Il n'y avait eu aucune signature sur la toile.

L'argenté soupira et fouilla ses poches à la recherche de son objet fétiche. Il sortit une fiole remplie d'eau et l'observa longuement sans rien dire. Rosa semblait comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami, et elle posa une main sur l'objet en signe d'encouragement. Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Cécil tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans la chambre de son ami et attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passèrent. Squall se réveilla quand la douleur dans ses mains se fit trop forte. Cécil l'avait vu pâlir dans son sommeil et avait appelé une infirmière. Elle lui avait donné de quoi apaiser ses maux mais le produit devait encore faire effet. Le châtain gesticula en grommelant, se plaignant sans doute du matelas trop dur pour lui, et quand il eut terminé, ses yeux allèrent directement à la fiole posée près du lit.

« Tu n'as pas peur de l'oublier si tu la laisses là ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace qu'il ne parvint pas à cacher totalement.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de la reprendre, répondit Cécil en faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué. Je te la laisse.

- Quoi ? Mais elle-

- Te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas été maudit. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Comme l'argenté s'en était douté, Squall n'avait pas envie d'accepter. Il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne. Et ce n'était pas totalement faux. Le châtain était d'une grande aide à ses amis et ne les ralentissait pas dans leurs recherches. Il savait aussi s'occuper de lui-même et les supportait quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Et pourtant... Pourtant, Cécil sentait que ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Le tatouage de Squall commençait seulement à se révéler et qui savait ce qui se passerait quand il deviendrait de plus en plus visible ? Les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant et ce qui s'était produit cette nuit n'était qu'un avertissement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrai toujours en faire parvenir une autre de Zanarkand, ajouta Cécil avec un sourire rassurant. Je dirai que celle-ci a été victime de ma maladresse.

- Cécil...merci. »

Squall avait plutôt prévu de le réprimander. Son ami prenait le risque de s'attirer de gros ennuis en agissant de cette façon. Ces fioles étaient extrêmement rares et si quelqu'un découvrait qu'elle avait été donnée à une personne aussi banale que lui, l'argenté aurait droit à un beau sermon. Un objet si précieux ne devait pas être donné à n'importe qui, et même si Squall était une personne importante aux yeux de Cécil, les Anciens de Zanarkand ne seraient pas du même avis. Mais le châtain ne dit rien de tout ça. Il se doutait que son ami devait être très inquiet pour lui et il le comprenait parfaitement bien. Squall lui-même commençait à avoir de sérieuses angoisses à son propre sujet.

« Quand je pourrai sortir d'ici, je suivrai ma propre route. » déclara le châtain sans vraiment regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

Il était reconnaissant de l'aide que la petite bande lui avait apportée, et la meilleure façon de les en remercier était encore de les éloigner du danger. Le châtain attirait les ennuis sans rien avoir à faire et il ne voulait pas que d'autres en fassent les frais. Et de toute façon, c'était à lui seul de parvenir à détruire le sort dont il était la cible.

Squall leva les yeux vers Cécil quand il le sentit poser une main sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux.

« Petit Squall quitte le nid. Papa est tellement triste. » dit Cécil pour le taquiner.

L'argenté rit de bon cœur en voyant son ami rougir et repousser sa main avec un ''crétin'' affectueux.

« Nous resterons ici en attendant que les médecins te laissent sortir. Après ça, nos chemins se sépareront. »

Et Cécil tint sa promesse, comme toujours. Lui et ses coéquipiers étaient venus dire au revoir à Squall et l'encourager. Après ça, le châtain avait attendu le feu vert d'une infirmière pour retirer sa blouse (dont le tissu ressemblait plus à une bâche qu'autre chose tellement il était rigide) et enfiler ses propres vêtements. Il avait cherché sa veste en jean mais à la place, un blouson en cuir à l'épais col en fourrure blanche avait été ajouté à la pile de vêtements. Cécil lui avait laissé un mot lui expliquant que sa veste avait été endommagée et qu'il avait pris sur lui-même d'acheter un nouveau vêtement.

Squall eut un sourire en coin. C'était bien du goût de son ami d'aller dénicher un manteau aussi voyant. Pourtant, le châtain devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait bien et quand il l'enfila, il fut totalement conquis. De plus, la petite poche intérieure lui permettrait de cacher la fiole sans risquer de la perdre. Oui, le blouson était tout bonnement parfait.

Avec un dernier ''merci'' en tête à l'attention de ses amis, Squall quitta l'hôpital et débuta ce qui serait sans nul doute un long voyage en solitaire et riche en événements. Malheureusement.

_-Fin-_

A/N : Voilà voilà. C'est bel et bien la fin cette fois. Il ne reste plus qu'à réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour la prochaine histoire. Pour être franche, c'est déjà en cours de préparation et cette fois, il y aura plus de romance. Les Contes ne m'a pas tellement laissé l'occasion d'en ajouter des masses et très franchement, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Bref, je rattraperai le coup la prochaine fois, promis !

Je vous remercie tous(tes) d'avoir suivi les Contes jusqu'à son ultime chapitre et j'espère que vous avez passé un aussi bon moment à lire que moi à écrire. Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes et même amusantes pour quelques unes. Il n'y a pas meilleure source de motivation !

Enfin, tu t'en doutes bien, tu as droit à ton paragraphe perso. Oui, oui, je parle bien de toi, Miss Flammula ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de notes que tu m'as laissées pour me faire remarquer les âneries qu'il m'arrivait d'écrire sans m'en rendre compte, mes oublis, mes fameuses expressions déformées qui t'ont sans doute fait t'arracher les cheveux, et je dois sûrement oublier d'autres choses. Merci pour ta patience et ton efficacité. Nous vous devons une reconnaissance pas éternelle mais au moins de quelques mois. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour trois.

Je vous dis à tous(tes) à très bientôt !


End file.
